You're My Star
by ImSoCooliPissIceCubes
Summary: Callie Torres is an A List Movie Star! Beloved by millions of people around the world. Arizona Robbins is a kick ass Pediatric Surgeon. Beloved by her patients and the medical community. What happens when Arizona takes a vacation to Los Angeles and runs into Callie? Will sparks fly? Could they make a relationship work?
1. Chapter 1

General POV

Callie Torres is an A List movie star. Her movies are known world wide. She is brilliant on screen and everyone knows it. Producers, directors and screen writers line up in the hopes of snagging Callie for their projects. It was a rush for Callie to know so many people wanted her, but the one thing she so desperately needed right now and forever, was that special someone to want her for her, and not just her acting abilities. She's never hid her sexuality. Everyone knew that Callie Torres loved the ladies. She was also one of the few well known A List superstars that seemed to shy away from the spotlight in her personal life. Of course, one can never be completely private with paparazzi always following her around, but she tried to maintain a simple life outside of her work. She lived in a modest 2 story home in the Hollywood Hills. 3 bedroom, 2 bath, large pool and hot tub in the backyard. Not one to just flaunt her wealth, she was completely satisfied with her little oasis. She had a few serious relationships with some fellow actresses but in the end, it just never seemed to work out. If she were being honest with herself, she has never known what it feels like to be inlove with someone. The kind of love that took over not just her heart, but her soul. At this point in her life, she had accomplished a lot in her professional life. Now it was time for her to accomplish something in her personal life.

Arizona Robbins is a world renowned Pediatric Surgeon. She has won awards for her breakthroughs in the field of medicine. Everyone was pulling at her scrubs to come work for them. She was Head of Pediatrics in Seattle for going on 3 years. She loved it. She loved her patients, she loved her co workers and she loved Seattle. The one thing she didn't love was her ex girlfriend that seemed set on getting her back. She would show up at the hospital unannounced, would show up at her apartment, send countless text messages and leave voicemails all throughout the day. It was seriously getting creepy. Almost to the point of stalkerish. She didn't know what to do with the situation. She could always get a restraining order, but she started to think that maybe even that wouldn't help. What she seriously needed was a vacation. It had been a few years since she's taken the time off just to relax. Her career had sky rocketed and that left little time to herself. She didn't mind it at first, but now she was wearing down, so she decided to take some time for herself. Just to get away from the hussle of surgeon life.

Arizona's POV

I've been sitting here at my kitchen table, looking over places online where I should vacation. It's been awhile since I've actually taken time out for myself so there are a few places I'd like to visit. I need sun. I need ocean. I need hot weather. I need girls in small bikinis. I need a freaking sangria in my hand! Thinking for a second, I think of the perfect place to visit for 2 weeks. I immediately grab my phone to call one of my best friends.

"Addison! How is your schedule for the next 2 weeks?"

"**Umm, it's light. I'm taking some time off in a few days. Not doing anything special.. Just need some time to relax. Why? Oh and hi by the way."**

"Hi! I was just wondering because i'm actually taking some time off as well and was wanting to come visit! LA is calling my name!"

"**Really? That's so exciting! You can stay here at my house! Oh this is so awesome! I've missed you!"**

"I've missed you too! Ok, so I can buy my ticket online and hopefully be on my way tomorrow! I will text you the details and let you know when I'll be there. I can catch a cab from the airport. Just send me your address."

"**Nonsense! I can pick you up from the airport. My day tomorrow is only a few consults and that's it. I wasn't joking when I said my schedule was light. Just text me the info and I will be there! I can't wait to see your face!"**

"I can't wait either! See you tomorrow!"

With plans being made, I hurry to purchase my plane ticket.. First class. I may as well treat myself to the full extent since I never do. I have a 9am flight and I should arrive at LAX around 2pm. I text Addison the info, she confirms that she will indeed pick me up from the airport at that time, and now I have to run around my apartment to pack everything I'll need. This is going to be amazing. Spend time with my best friend, and relax on a beach. What more could I ask for?

The next morning, I am up bright and early to make sure I make it to the airport on time. My other best friend, Teddy Altman, graciously offered to take me to the airport, so I didn't have to drive my car and leave it there for 2 weeks. We arrive reasonably early. She sticks around with me and we grab some coffee at the Starbucks. We chat aimlessly until I hear my flight being called. With our goodbyes and promises to text and call throughout my vacation, I excitedly board the plane and begin my overdue vacation.

The flight didn't seem to take that long. Maybe it was because I was being lavished in First Class that I hardly noticed the time go by. Sooner than I thought, the pilot is coming over the intercom telling us to put on our seatbelts and remain seated during landing. Once off the plane, I make my way over to baggage claim and retrieve my luggage. From behind me, I hear the excited shreek of my best friend.

"ARIZONA ROBBINS! Get over here!"

"Addison Montgomery! YOU get over HERE!"

She sprints towards my direction and lunges at me, capturing me in a big hug, with strength I had no idea she possessed. I missed this woman so much. Me and her have been through a lot together. We met in Med School and have been best friends ever since. Even though we live in different states, we still talk almost everyday, whether it be calls, texts or emails.

"It is SO good to see you Arizona. I was just telling a coworker how much I missed you. I was even contemplating coming to Seattle with my time off. Now that you're here, we can just stay in sunny LA and pamper ourselves for 2 weeks!"

"I am ALL for that!"

We grab my luggage and my our way to her car. She asks if I'm hungry and I reply with a yes. She says there is this little cafe close to her house that she loves and knows I would love too, so we make our way to it. Once there, we grab a table and order our drinks and food. While waiting, Addison seems a little distracted from the conversation and she seems to be eyeing someone behind me. I glance over my shoulder to see who she's looking at and immediately, my breath is taken away. Sitting right across from us is Callie Torres. Like, A List movie star, sex on a stick, Callie Torres.

"Holy shit Addison! That's Callie Torres!" I whisper. Trying not to be too loud.

"I know! She's amazing. I just watched one of her movies last night and cried like a damn baby. She's so good! Do you think she'd mind if I went over there for an autograph?"

"I don't know. From what I've seen on TV and interviews, she doesn't seem like a stuck up bitch that would turn away fans. You should totally go over there!"

With that, Addison gets up from the table and makes her way over to the raven haired Goddess. I'm actually nervous and i'm just sitting at a table, watching. I see Addison approach Callie and ask for an autograph. She points in my direction and I see Callie look over my way. We lock eyes and I can feel my heart damn near beat out of my chest. My palms start to sweat. My breathing starts to go uneven. Damnit, this woman has me under some sort of spell.

Callie's POV

My day starts out like any other day. Get out of bed, take a shower, make breakfast, go for a run, a few laps around the pool, another shower, and off to my meetings I have lined up for the morning. It goes by slow but finally, I am able to leave. Deciding I didn't want to go home right away, I drive through the streets of Los Angeles. Just taking in the surroundings, the people, the weather. Noticing it was past lunchtime and I hadn't eaten since this morning, I stop at this cafe I love so much. Not only do they serve a mean BLT, but I don't often get hassled here by the staff. I love my fans, I really do. If someone asks me for an autograph or picture, I am all too happy to oblige, but sometimes, it's good not to have to deal with being mobbed while trying to enjoy a meal. They know me pretty well, and do everything they can to make sure I am comfortable and don't get hassled too much, in which I am truly grateful.

My favorite waiter comes over to me and takes my usual order. I always order the same thing and he always waits on me. I don't know if it's by chance or he requests to wait my table but he's always taken good care of me. With my lunch almost done, I am full. I push the plate away and just sit in silence, lost in my thoughts. I'm only brought out of them when a red haired, tall, beautiful woman approaches my table.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you, but I would be so honored if I could maybe have your autograph?" she asks with a little embarrassment in her voice.

"Of course. Do you have something I can sign?"

"Oh umm, yeah, over at my table."

She points over to her table and I am immediately met with the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. I am completely fixated on the blonde haired blue eyed beauty residing at the table. She seems nervous and I feel a little flutter in my heart and butterflies the size of Texas in my stomach.

"Well then, if you don't mind some more company, let's go over to your table." I tell her. The look on her face is priceless. A mix of shock and excitement.

"O..ok! Sure, let's go!"

We make our way over to her table and I pull out the extra seat next to the blonde.

"Hi, I'm Callie Torres. You are?" I ask the blonde, while extending my hand.

"Um.. Arizona. Arizona Robbins. It's really nice to meet you. I just love your movies. You are so great. I am a huge fan!"

"Well, thank you. I appreciate that."

I look over to the red head and feel like a total douche. Here I am, fawning over this blonde when the red head was the one asking me for the autograph.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Oh it's Addison. Addison Montgomery."

"Addison Montgomery? You wouldn't happen to know Mark Sloan would you?" I ask her. I knew her name sounded familiar.

"Uhh, yeah. I know Mark. Wait, how do you know Mark?"

"Me and him go way back. I've known him since I was like 15. He's mentioned you once or twice. All good, I may add."

"Wow, what a small world! I should kill him for not mentioning he knew you. You're like my favorite actress. I actually just watched one of your movies last night. I was just telling Arizona that before I came to your table."

I look over to Arizona and find her studying my face. My body automatically responds to her stare. I can feel my face begin to redden and my palms begin to sweat. Those baby blues are dangerous.

"So you two would like an autograph?" I ask.

"Oh yes! Please? If you don't mind." Addison replies

"Of course not. Would you like a picture as well?" Anything for the fans. Especially these 2 beautiful ladies.

"Oh wow, that would be amazing. Thank you so much!"

Addison hands me 2 pieces of paper from her purse and a pen.

_To the beautiful Addison Montgomery,_

_Keep saving babies. The world is better with you in it._

_XO Callie Torres_

I hand her back the paper and I can see her start to blush profusely.

"How did you know I save babies?" she asks quizzically.

"I told you, Mark has mentioned you a couple of times. He mentioned you were a Neonatal surgeon. I think it's amazing what you do."

"Wow. Thank you so much."

Next, I take the paper and write an autograph for Arizona.

_To the breathtaking Arizona Robbins,_

_Those blue eyes should be illegal. They are dangerous for the heart of anyone that stares into them. _

_XO Callie Torres_

I hand her the paper and I also see her start to blush. I tend to have that effect on people. I don't mean to, it just happens.

Addison hands Arizona her cell phone and asks her to take a picture me and her. Once the picture is taken, Addison seems like a kid in the candy store. I see her save the picture and immediately change it to her wallpaper. It's actually pretty flattering.

"Arizona? Earth to Arizona!"

"OH! Sorry, just kinda zoned out for a second. What were you saying?"

"I asked if you wanted a picture as well. I'm more than happy to take one with you." I give her a bright smile and she returns it. _Holy shit! Dimples! I'm screwed._

She hands Addison her cell phone and we get up from the table. She seems nervous where she can put her hands, so I take the lead. I wrap my arm around her waist and slightly pull her into my side. She tenses for a second but then relaxes. She puts her hand on my lower back and I feel this jolt of electricity throughout my body when she touches me. All too soon, the picture is taken and Addison hands Arizona her phone. Just when I am about to sit back down to prolong the conversation, I hear my phone ring. Knowing the ringtone, I grumble a little.

"Excuse me ladies, I have to take this."

With a nod from both Addison and Arizona, I excuse myself to the ladies room to take the call. Knowing damn well that it meant I would have to leave. 5 minutes later, I make my way back to their table.

"Sorry for that. It was my manager. I don't want to cut this short, but I have to go. It was really nice meeting you ladies."

I can see the disappointment in both of their faces but more in Arizona's. In that moment, I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating.

"Listen, if you two aren't busy tomorrow, maybe you'd like to come to my house. Nothing special.. we can hang out by the pool, have lunch. Make it an all day thing. You can even stay in my guest rooms if you'd like. I don't usually invite strangers to my house, but from what Mark tells me about you Addison, you are pretty great.. I'd like to get to know you two better, if that's ok? Oh and lunch is on me by the way. A treat for 2 of my biggest fans. "

I can see the shock in both of their faces and it makes me chuckle a little. I guess they aren't used to someone like me just randomly inviting them to their house for the day and paying for their meal.

"Are you serious? That's like the most perfect plan ever!" Arizona blurts out. I don't think she meant to because I can see her start to blush.

"What do you say Addison?" I ask the still shocked Doctor.

"Oh... yeah, I'm in! That sounds great!"

"Great! Here is my cell phone number. Just text me later today and I will give you my address. It's actually not too far from here so you shouldn't have a problem finding it. See you tomorrow!"

With that, I leave the cafe. There is just something about Arizona that I can't get off my mind. She's breathtakingly stunning. Those eyes, those dimples, the flowing blonde hair.. just makes my heart speed up and butterflies twirl in my stomach. Yeah, I need to spend more time with her.

Arizona's POV

"Did that really just happen? I mean, I'm not dreaming? I'm not gonna wake up in a pile of my own drool because the most gorgeous, hottest and stunning woman just invited us to her house tomorrow?" I ask Addison. We are both still reeling from what just transpired.

"I am SO killing Mark for not even mentioning he knew Callie Torres! I will take my scalpel and make Mark Sushi! And yes, that really did just happen! How is your vacation so far?" Addison asks with a huge grin on her face.

"Fucking amazing." Is all I can say. I'm still in utter shock about what just happened. I have always been a fan of Callie's movies. She portrays her characters so well. She makes you cry, laugh, scream, yell at the tv, and then makes your heart swell with her performance.

"What did your autograph say?" Addison asks me.

I hand her the piece of paper. As she's reading it, I see her face light up. A knowing smirk that I know all too well.

"She totally hit on you! Damnit Arizona!"

"What? She did not hit on me! It's just an autograph! She was being nice."

"I'm nice.. and I have never told you something like that. She was totally hitting on you. You lucky bitch! I'm not even gay and I'm jealous!"

I can't help but laugh at her. Was Callie really hitting on me? I was so lost in this woman that I didn't even notice. It's like, all brain function is lost when she was talking.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Go back to my place, drink some wine, maybe watch a movie or 2 with Callie in it.. you know, just to prepare for tomorrow."

"How is watching movies with Callie in them going to prepare us for tomorrow?" I ask.

"Well, it won't. I just really want to watch them." She replies with a twinkle in her eye.

"Umm Addison.. Do you have a girl crush on Callie?" My voice laced with humor.

"No! No way! She's gorgeous and one hell of an actress, but I'm a fan of penis.. I mean, a HUGE fan of penis!" She rambles on. I can't help but bust out laughing.

"Alright, let's go back to your place and "prepare" for tomorrow!"

We grab our things and head to Addison's car. She doesn't live far from the cafe, so it doesn't take long for us to arrive at her beautiful beachside home. It's breathtaking. I could totally get used to this for 2 weeks. We're sitting on the deck that leads right into the beach, drinking some wine and catching up. She catches me looking at my phone every few seconds, knowing damn well that I'm looking at my wallpaper picture. Just as Addison did, I made my wallpaper that picture of me and Callie. She's so gorgeous, how could I not? Especially when that picture has me in it with her.

"So, Callie was really nice huh?" Addison asks, snapping me out of my picture oogling.

"Yeah. I was really surprised. I mean, like i said, she didn't seem like the type to ignore fans or anything, but she really went out of her way to be nice."

"I think she has a crush on you."

"You're crazy! Why would someone like Callie freaking Torres have a crush on me when she could literally have anyone in the world?" I snap back.

"Because of the total flirting in the autograph, and the forementioned niceness. She didn't have to come to our table and strike up a conversation. She didn't have to invite us to her house, which she says she _never_ does. She didn't have to take pictures with us. She didn't have to pay for our lunch, which by the way, was a shock as well. Oh and she was making eyes at you the whole time. If I didn't babble on like a damn fool, I'm sure she wouldn't have even noticed I was there. Which is alright by me because just her being at our table was awesome."

Maybe Addison had a point. She really didn't have to do all of those things. She could've easily just signed 2 pieces of paper and been on her way, but she didn't.

"So, what should I do? I mean, if she does have a crush on me?"

"I say... enjoy it! You're here for 2 weeks. On your first day, you run into an A List celebrity, and now she's crushing on you. You're obviously crushing on her too. Enjoy the time with her, if you choose to spend time with her."

"You're right! I am just going to enjoy the time I have here. Obviously, I didn't plan on running into her but now that I have, I will just enjoy whatever she puts out there. Plus, being here with my best friend is the best vacation ever already.. Callie Torres is just icing on the very large cake!"

We clink our glasses and enjoy the breeze from the ocean. Tomorrow can't get here fast enough.

_Only my first day and it's already the best vacation ever!_

_**A/N So, I had this idea in my head while reading a few other fanfics. Some had Callie as a singer and Arizona as a surgeon, some had both Arizona and Callie as actresses. So, I figured I'd just write my own A/U for Calzona. Not to take away from my other story, Love Is In The Air. I will write for both as much as I can. I'm actually enjoying writing fanfic. Hope you enjoy this first chapter. It will follow Arizona and Callie through Arizona's 2 week visit to LA and when she returns to Seattle. Can our girls be together? We'll just have to wait and see!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona's POV

After Addison and I finish our wine on the deck, we notice that it's almost 10pm. Not extremely late, but it may be too late to text Callie for her address. Taking a chance that it isn't too late, I pull out my phone to text her.

**Hey Callie. It's Arizona. Just wanted to text you for your address so we can make it to your house tomorrow without getting lost :P - A**

I hit send and my heart immediately begins to race. Did I actually just send a text message to the hottest woman on Earth? Why yes, yes I did! Laying my phone down on the kitchen table, I begin to wash the wine glasses. Right after putting them away, my phone buzzes.

**Arizona, great to hear from you. I'm glad you and Addison took me up on my offer! My address is 516 Camden Drive. It's not too hard to find. - C**

Yup, pretty sure my heart is going to just fail. Is this really how I'm going to spend my vacation? With my best friend and Callie Torres? _Holy...Crap._

**It's really sweet of you to invite us to your house. I know you're probably super busy. Is there anything we need to bring? - A**

**Just yourselves, swimsuits and if we get too liquored up, maybe some PJs. You and Addison are more than welcome to use my guest rooms. - C**

How is this woman for real? She's a superstar, everyone wants her, she's got more money than God, yet she's more than happy to have 2 strangers come to her house, hang out and then possibly sleep over? Well, Addison is technically not a stranger to Callie since apparently, Mark Sloan is one of her best friends, and he's talked about her to Callie. Me, on the other hand, am a complete stranger. Mark and I are formal with each other, we spend time together at the bar sometimes, we see each other at work, but that's the extent of our friendship. Had I known his best friend was Callie Torres, we may have gotten a little closer. I wonder why he's never mentioned that?

**That sounds great. Thank you so much. It really was great meeting you. You were so gracious. I guess I will see you tomorrow? How does Noon sound? - A**

**Sounds perfect. I can have lunch ready by the time you two get here, then we can lounge by the pool. See you then Arizona. Sweet dreams - C**

**Sweet dreams Callie. See you tomorrow. - A**

I can't believe this! Me, Arizona Robbins, will be at Callie Torres' house tomorrow. ALL DAY! With my best friend by my side. Holy shit! I have to tell Teddy! Pulling my phone back out, I call Teddy, hoping she's at home and not in the middle of surgery.

"Hello?" She answers, a little groggy. Damnit, she was asleep.

"Hey Teddy. I woke you up, didn't I?" Guilt starting to set in.

"Yeah, but it's ok. How's the vacation so far?"

"Ok, you're never going to believe who me and Addison ran into today. Addison picked me up from the airport, and we were both hungry, so we stop at this cafe that Addison loves. We order our drinks and food, and guess who was sitting at the table across from us?" I say with all kinds of excitement in my voice.

"Who?"

"Callie Torres!"

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way! She was sitting by herself, eating lunch and Addison noticed her. My back was to her so I didn't see her until Addison pointed her out."

"So, so what did ya'll do? I mean, if it were me, I would've been freaking the hell out. That's Callie freaking Torres for Christ sakes!"

"Well, I did kinda freak out, but only with Addison. Addison went up to her and asked for an autograph. The next thing I know, they are both making their way back to our table. Callie sits down beside me and she asks my name. I swear to God, that I about to burst into flames right then and there. I tell her my name, she asks Addison her name, she makes out autographs for both of us, she takes pictures with both of us.. then.. you'll never guess this." Drawing out the anticipation I know my best friend is feeling.

"What Arizona? WHAT?"

"She invites me and Addison to her house tomorrow for lunch, lounging by the pool, drinks and probably dinner!"

"Oh...My...God! I literally hate you right now Zona."

"I love you too Teds!.. Oh and you'll also never guess who one of her best friends is."

"Who?"

"Mark Sloan!"

"You have got to be kidding me right now." She deadpans

"Nope. Apparently they've known each other since they were teenagers. When Addison told Callie her name, Callie immediately knew who she was. Mark told Callie about Addison a few times and Callie remembered. She even knew she was a Neonatal Surgeon."

"Wow! What a small world! We work with Mark Sloan and he never mentioned his best friend being an acting Goddess. I wonder why?"

"I don't know, but I can't believe I will be at her house tomorrow."

"I'm so freaking jealous. You better send me updates or something. Take some pictures or SOMETHING. I need to live vicariously through you right now. OH! and get me an autograph too! I can frame it or something!"

I can't help but laugh at my best friends enthusiasm.

"I will Teddy. No worries. I'll have her hook you up too. Oh! Do you want me to send you the picture of me and her from earlier today?"

"Of course! Send it now!"

I take my phone away from my ear and send her the picture of me and Callie from the cafe. She looks amazingly gorgeous in it. I can't stop staring at it. Knowing I will see her in person again tomorrow only gives me more goosebumps and butterflies.

"Wow. She really is gorgeous. And you, Arizona, you're glowing! You and her make a gorgeous couple! You know, she is gay right?" Teddy asks.

"Of course I know she is. It's not hard to know that when you see her on every magazine cover."

"Ok, so seriously, call me tomorrow sometime.. or text me. Let me know how this goes."

"I will! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

Addison's POV

I hear Arizona talking on the phone to, who I assume, is Teddy. So I make my way into the living room to place a call to someone who has some explaining to do.

"Hey Addison!"

"Marcus Sloan! You have some explaining to do!" Dead serious tone

"Whoa, what the hell did I do?"

"Care to explain to me how you failed to mention that your best friend is Callie Torres?"

"How did you know that?"

"Me and Arizona ran into her today while we were having lunch. I went over to ask her for an autograph, she came to our table, asked for our names and when I told her mine, she knew who I was! Then she told me you and her have known each other since she was 15."

"It's true. Callie is my best friend. I just stopped mentioning it because people start to hound me for autographs and pictures from her. At one point, I had a few paps follow me around for a few days, thinking that me and her were some kind of item or something. We just came to the mutual understanding that I just not mention it to people. I'm sorry."

"How did I not notice you being followed around by paparazzi? Did they take pictures of you or something?"

"Well, it was after you left Seattle. They did take pictures of me. I called Callie and told her who the guys were. She knew exactly who I was talking about. Apparently, she got intouch with them and offered them something to not have my picture published. Something about my job, and it being stressful enough without having to be hounded by paps and reporters. So they never got published. She took care of it. You really don't say "no" to Callie."

"Well, I guess I can forgive you for not mentioning it. She invited us to her house tomorrow."

"She what?"

"Yeah, when she was at our table. She invited Arizona and I to her house for lunch and swimming. It'll most likely turn into dinner and drinks too. I'm excited! You know how much I love her acting."

"Yeah I know. That's why it was so hard for me not to tell you. She's a great person, Addison. Not like a lot of those stuck up bitches in Hollywood. She's really down to Earth, sweet and loving. She's a great friend too. She's helped me through a lot of shit through the years."

"I seriously think she's got a crush on Arizona. The whole time she was out our table, she could barely keep her eyes off of her."

"Wouldn't surprise me. Blondie is totally her type. Just to let you know, she's not one of those people that are just looking for a fling. If she likes Arizona, she really likes her."

"Good to know. I'm gonna go now. Gotta get stuff ready for tomorrow. Thanks for explaining everything."

"No problem. Have fun. I'll call Callie sometime tomorrow and check in. Bye."

Callie's POV

I'm lying in bed, thinking about Arizona. I've thought about her all day. I was also thinking about her in the meeting I got pulled into. I could have agreed to doing a porno, and I wouldn't have known because I was so wrapped up in my thoughts. I've only known the woman not even a day, yet she's all I can think about. She's so beautiful. Those baby blue eyes, her blonde flowing hair, her milky white flawless skin. _Damnit! Snap out of it Torres. You've known the woman for a few hours. _

She text me over an hour ago. I was already in bed, almost asleep and a little, ok a lot, disappointed that I hadn't heard from her or Addison to confirm tomorrow. Then BAM, she texts me. I don't think my smile could've gotten any bigger. Now that I know tomorrow is happening, I am so excited. I have everything ready. Food=Check. Wine=Check. Bikini that would leave a blind man drooling=Check. Wait! Here I am drooling over Arizona, and I don't even know if she's gay! Yeah, she seemed nervous when we met, and she definitely blushed when I complimented her, but that might have been because of who I am rather than what she thought of me. I guess I will find out when she's here. With thoughts of Arizona, I drift off to sleep.

The Next Day: Callie's POV

I wake up around 7am to start my day. It's going to be a great day. I do my regular morning routine with a little more enthusiasm than any other morning. While I'm on my run, I see a few paparazzi following me. It used to drive me insane to be followed like this all the time, but as time went by, I just learned to ignore them. I'm about a mile away from my house when my phone starts to buzz. I take it out of my pocket and see it's my best friend, Mark.

"Hey Marky!" I say a little out of breath.

"Yo Torro! How's my favorite girl? You on your morning jog? Trying to get a little fitter for your date with Addison and Arizona?" He says with a chuckle.

"How do you know about them coming over today? Did Addison call you or something?"

"Yeah. She called to bitch me out about never telling her about me and you being best friends. You're like her idol or something. Anyways, you excited about seeing Arizona? I know Blondie is your type Torro."

"Suck it Mark."

"Ahhh, that answers my question right there. She's good people. I work with her at the hospital. She's one of the best Pediatric surgeons in the country."

"Wait. She lives in Seattle? I thought she lived here in LA?"

"Nope. She lives here. She's just visiting Addison in LA. Addison and her have been friends since Med School."

"Damnit."

"What?"

"Nothing Mark. It's nothing."

"Don't give me that shit Callie. You must've forgotten that I know you too well. You're into Blondie aren't you?"

"Yeah. When I saw her at the cafe yesterday, she just took my breath away. I'm surrounded by beautiful people Mark. I mean, this IS Los Angeles.. but I have never seen anyone as beautiful as her."

"Well, I don't wanna take away from your "Get to know me" part of the day, but she's a lady lover just like yourself.. and from what Addison tells me, she's totally into you. Not just for your celebrity either."

He knows all too well about people just wanting to be seen with me and not actually want to be with me. That's one of the worse things about being a celebrity. You never know who wants to be around you because they are actually interested or just want their pictures in the magazines or websites. So to know my best friend thinks a great deal about Arizona puts my mind at ease.

"Thanks Marky. I gotta go. Finish my run and then get back to the house and get things ready for today. You need to come out here soon. I miss you. If you could make it out here while Arizona is still here, maybe the 4 of us could go on a double date or something."

"Whoa Torro, getting ahead of yourself aren't you? Talking about a double date when you haven't even asked for a first date?"

"Seriously, suck it Mark."

"I miss you too. I'll see what I can do about coming out there for a couple of days. It'll be good to see you and Addison again. I see Arizona almost everyday at work and sometimes at the bar. Anyways, I gotta go.. lives to save and all. And hey, you could always bring your ass to Seattle ya know?"

"I know. I'll plan on doing that soon. I love you Marky. I'll call you later."

"I love you too Torro. Have fun today. Take pictures of you ladies in bikinis and send it to me. BYE!"

Before I could yell at him for a few seconds, he hangs up. He knew what was coming. I seriously love that guy. If I weren't gay and always have been, I don't think there is a question that me and him would've been together for a long time. He's a good guy and we've been through a lot together. He's the one person I know would never betray me, unlike some people I know.

I finish my run and the hours seem to fly when I get back to my house and before I know it, it's 11:45. 15 minutes and Arizona and Addison should be here. I have everything ready and I run into my bedroom to change into my bikini. I throw on my 2 piece red bikini and throw on some cut off jeans and a white wife beater over it. Just as I'm leaving my room, I hear my doorbell ring. _Here we go._

Arizona's POV

To say that I'm nervous is a serious understatement. When I decided to come to LA for vacation, I didn't expect this is what I would be doing on my 2nd day here. I was expecting to lounge at the beach, with a sangria in my hand and hopefully see a few beautiful women in bikinis. I didn't expect to meet a celebrity, have a conversation with said celebrity and then be invited over to their house. I sure as hell didn't expect that celebrity to be Callie Torres. She's so miraculous. I've never seen anyone more beautiful. I always thought she would just be someone I would see on TV or in a movie and that would be the end of it. Never in my wildest dreams would I think I'd be spending time with her at her home.

Addison and I get everything ready and head over to her house. We pull up to the address she gives me and I am blown away. Her house is beautiful. Not something I expected though. For the money she has, I would've expected something more luxurious. Her house is the perfect size for one person and it's completely beautiful. We pull into the driveway and get out of the car with our stuff. We brought along our bathing suits, some clothes to sleep in just incase we drink too much and Addison brings her camera. She says she wants to remember this day forever.. and what better way to remember it to have picture proof?

We're standing outside of the car, just looking at the front door, when Addison speaks up.

"You ready for this?"

"Of course. We're just hanging out."

"Alright, let's do this."

We step up to the front door and ring the doorbell. Waiting a few seconds, the door opens and I am met with the most gorgeous vision I've ever seen. Callie has some seriously short cut off jeans, showing off her lucsious legs that go on for miles. Her white wife beater shirt displaying her full breasts. I can see her red bikini top through the shirt and I instantly want to rip that shirt off of her to see the rest. I am so caught up in this visual that I don't hear anything around me. All I feel is Addison elbowing me in the side to get my attention.

"Hey ladies. I'm really glad you made it! Addison, Arizona.. It's good to see you. Please, come in."

"Thanks for the invite Callie. It was really nice of you." I say to her.. snapping out of my daydream.

"No worries. It's going to be a great day, I think."

We make our way into her house and she asks if we would like a tour. We nod and she takes us through the house. It's more beautiful on the inside than it is on the outside. All the decor is modern and edgy but with a flair of brightness. We enter her office and she has her awards displayed in a glass cabinet. Obviously very proud of her achievements. As we make our way to the kitchen, she tells us that lunch would be about 15 minutes, so we sit down at the kitchen table and just chat while we wait.

"So Addison, I hear you called Mark last night and gave him a good talking to about him not telling you that we were friends?"

Addison immediately starts to blush. She should've known Mark would tell Callie that. Especially since they are best friends.

"Uh yeah, I was kind of caught off guard by you knowing him. He never mentioned it and I was just wondering why. He told me though and I completely understand."

"Yeah.. Me and Mark have this understanding that he not mention it. Unless we are together, of course. Saves us both a lot of headaches. I love him though. He also mentioned that he works with you, Arizona. Says you're a Pediatric surgeon. That must be great. Being around all those kids all day."

She has a thing about catching people off guard. I wasn't expecting her to know that. Then again, she did talk to Mark, so of course he would mention me in some way.

"Uh yeah, I love it. It can be hard.. losing patients, but the ones I save almost make up for the ones I can't."

Just as she was about to respond, a timer goes off and lunch is ready. We eat mostly in silence except for a few questions here and there. Once we finish up lunch, she suggests going out back to the pool area. Addison and I go to the guest bathroom and change into our bikinis. Just as I am walking outside to the pool, I am stopped dead in my tracks. I see Callie pulling off her shirt to reveal the red bikini top I was daydreaming about when we showed up. My mouth goes completely dry and my insides are lit on fire. She's just too damn hot. This weather has nothing on her. Hell, the SUN has nothing on her. She unsnaps the button on her shorts and runs them down her long legs and steps out of them. _That's it.. I'm dead. Her hotness has killed me. _

Once again, snapping me out of my hotness induced daydream is Addison coming up beside me and elbowing me in the side.

"Seriously Addison, stop doing that!"

"I'll stop doing it when you stop openly oogling Callie. Nice try being subtle!"

Callie's POV

Seeing Arizona checking me out up and down while I strip down to my bikini made my insides all hot. Luckily, I think she was too engrossed in me to notice that I was also checking her out. The blue bikini she's rockin' is making me wish Addison hadn't shown up with her. I like Addison.. I really do, but Arizona in that bikini makes me want to take her right here and now. I have to behave.

"Hey you two! Come on over. The water is nice and cool if you want to go ahead and get in. I'm just going to lounge here for a few before I get in."

Addison and Arizona make their way over and take up 2 of the seats. Addison has a magazine in her hand and I notice that I'm on the front cover. _Nice, she's going to read about the new movie I may be doing. _She takes a seat in the furthest chair away from me and Arizona and I can't be more grateful. Arizona takes a seat next to me and I can't be happier.

"So, tell me about yourself Arizona."

"Well, you already know about my career thanks to Mark. Uhh... I'm a military brat, so I've lived in a lot of places. Parents are still married. My brother died in Iraq a few years ago."

"I'm so sorry. I'm sure it's hard to lose a sibling."

I put my hand on hers and rub circles with my thumb. Electricity racing through my body with just a simple touch.

"Thanks. It's been hard but I just think about all the great times we had together. He was a great guy. I guess like you and Sloan are close.. me and Timothy were close. We had to be. Moving every 18 months, we really didn't make a lot of friends because we moved so much. We had to be each others best friend."

"I get it. Well, sort of. I can't really make a lot of friends because of who I am. Don't get me wrong, I love what I do and can't imagine doing anything else.. but it's hard to make friends knowing you have to wonder why they are your friends. Are they my friend for who I am, or for what I do, ya know?"

She gives me a sympathetic look, like she understands what I'm saying. So I continue.

"Ya know, Mark really is the only true friend I have nowadays. He's had my back for many years and I've had his. It really is wild that you and Addison know him."

She let's out a small laugh and I completely swoon. I could listen to her laugh all day, for the rest of my life. _Whoa Torres, back it up. _

"Yeah, it's a small world. So, tell me about yourself, Callie. I mean, I guess with your profession, it's hard to keep a private life."

"It is. Outside of work, I try to keep as much privacy as I can. I'm not really into the whole spotlight when I'm not working. Well, I'm originally from Miami. Moved to New York when I was 14 to study acting. That's where I met Mark. Not at the school, but in New York. My father owns a chain of hotels. My mother is a lawyer. My sister, Aria, she goes to business school to take over for my father when he steps down, which if he has his way, won't be anytime soon. Me and my family have a complicated relationship. They pretty much disowned me when I came out. My father took away my trust fund, my mother and sister won't speak to me. The only time they see me is either in a magazine or on TV. It's hard but I can't and won't hide who I am."

Now it's her turn to reach for my hand. She gives it a small squeeze.

"Wow, I bet that is super hard to deal with. When I came out, my family was very supportive. I came out to my brother first. The only thing he asked me was if that meant I was going to marry a chick. When I said yes, he said he would dance so hard at my wedding."

We share a laugh but it doesn't last long when I see the pain in her eyes, knowing that her brother won't be able to dance hard at her wedding.

We both completely forget that Addison is there until we hear a splash coming from the pool.

"Well, I'm going to go in for a dip. Care to join me?" I ask Arizona.

"Sure.. it is getting a little hot." _You have no idea._

I watch her dive into the pool and come up from the depths. Water cascading off of her gorgeoous body. Is this what a hotness induced heart attack feels like? Is there such a thing?

The rest of the day goes by too fast for my liking. Before I know it, the sun is starting to set. I ask if they would like to stay for dinner and they nod enthusiastically. I decide to have something delivered since I don't want to waste valueable time cooking. Just as I am getting off the phone, I hear Addison grumble.

"Damnit. I knew this would happen!" Addison snaps.

"Everything ok Addison?" I ask with concern.

"Yeah. Well, no. I have to go. The hospital is paging me for an emergency. I am so sorry to have to run out."

"Oh it's no problem. You have to save babies, I understand. If you'd like to stay Arizona, I can give you a ride back. I mean, if you want to."

I really don't want her to go, but I don't want to sound desperate either. Hopefully my voice didn't give me away.

"I'd love to stay. Is that ok Addison?"

"Oh yeah, of course. You stay. I'll probably be at the hospital all night and I don't want you to be alone on your vacation. Stay and I will see you tomorrow. Callie, thank you so much for an amazing day. I hope we can do it again soon. Here's my cell number.. use it anytime."

With that, she grabs her things and rushes out of the front door on her way to the hospital. I hope whoever she got paged for will be alright.

With Addison gone, that just leaves me and Arizona for the rest of the night. This is going to be interesting!

"Would you like some wine while we wait for dinner to arrive? I ask her.

"That would be great. White if you have it."

I make my way to the kitchen and grab 2 bottles of wine. White for her, Red for me. Suddenly, I am hit with a wall of nerves. _Cmon! You're Callie Torres! You have women lining up for you. You're hot! Let's do this. _Pouring each of us a glass, we sit down on the couch and stay silent for a moment, until I break that silence.

"So, you didn't leave anybody special back in Seattle?" I ask. Slyly trying to ask if she's available.

"Besides my awesome patients? No. I got out of my last relationship while ago and haven't really had the time to even think about the dating scene."

"I understand that. It's been awhile since I've been in a relationship too. It's nice being on my own, but I'm happiest when I can share my time with someone special. It's really hard to have that, with my career and all, but when I'm with someone, I try my hardest to make more time for them than I would if I were on my own."

She nods her head knowingly and we sit in more silence for a few minutes. My doorbell rings and I get up to get it. After a few minutes with the delivery guy at the door, asking for my autograph after paying for the food, I make my back to the living room to see Arizona walking around, looking at pictures in the room. I set the food down on the table and walk over to her. Stopping right behind her and leaning in a little, I whisper in her ear.

"Me and Marky when I was turning 21."

I could hear the small intake of breath she took and it drove me wild.

"It's weird seeing this picture with you and him. Knowing that I actually know Mark and see him on a daily basis." She says. It really is a small world.

She turns around and is now staring at me. Brown eyes staring into blue eyes. I step a little closer to her and I can see her eyes staring at my lips. Just to prolong her staring, I lick my lips seductively and her eyes go a little wider. Stepping closer, I can hear her breathing become uneven because mine is as well. Running my hand across her cheek, I slowly lower my lips onto her. Grazing hers with mine for a second, allowing her to pull back if she wanted to.. there was no hesitation on her part. I lean down fully and take her lips with mine. Fireworks exploding, Earth shattering, mind blowing kiss. Her lips are so soft. Our mouths move in synch. She takes the lead and runs her tongue across my bottom lip, silently asking for permission for entrance. I am all too quick to grant her that access. Her hands are running through my hair as I take both of my hands and run them along her sides. The only thing that makes us stop is the need for oxygen. If it weren't for that little detail, I'd gladly stand here kissing her all night.

"Wow." We both say in unison.

"I uh.. um.. food is here. If you're hungry. We can eat in the living room." I manage to stutter out.

"Sounds great. I'm starving."

We sit back on the couch and dig into the food. I ordered Chinese so we just eat right out of the containers. The conversation flows effortlessly throughout dinner. I feel so comfortable with Arizona that all of the nerves have completely stopped. Replacing the nerves, is my heart starting to race. Just being this close to her makes my heart want to beat out of my chest. The kiss we shared only made it go faster as well as get the rest of my body to respond in similar ways.

After we finish dinner, I start to clean everything up while Arizona sits back on the couch and sips more wine. I know we've both had 4 glasses so it's safe to say she will be spending the night. I know I can't drive and I'll be damned if she takes a cab to Addison's house. After coming back, we talk a little bit more until I notice her try to stifle a yawn.

"I see you're tired Arizona. You can sleep in my guest room. There's a bathroom in there so you can change. I'm getting pretty tired myself. Been a long awesome day, if I do say so myself."

"I agree. It's been one of the best days I've had in a long time. Thank you."

"You're more than welcome. Here, I'll show you to the room. If you want to shower, there are towels, shampoo and body wash in the bathroom. I'm going to shower and head to bed. Make yourself at home. If you get thirsty or hungry in the middle of the night, don't hesitate to get whatever you want."

I turn to head to my bedroom, when I feel Arizona grab my wrist, turning me around to face her. She crashes her lips to mine. A little caught off guard, I tense for a split second but relax into the kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist as she wraps hers around my neck. The kiss starts to soften and I hear a soft moan coming from her. I pull back and see a sparkle in her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Goodnight Callie."

"Calliope."

"I'm sorry?" She looks at me confused.

"My name. It's Calliope."

"Calliope. It's beautiful. Goodnight Calliope."

"Goodnight Arizona."

With one last soft peck onher lips, i go to my room, close my door and immediately close my eyes, lean my head against the door and let out a loud breath. _That woman is incredible._

Arizona's POV

My mind is racing with the thoughts of the day. Here I am, standing in Callie, excuse me, Calliope Torres' guest bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. Running my fingers across my lips, touching where her lips were just on mine. I can't believe we kissed. She kissed ME! Her lips are so soft and full. I could get lost in her lips forever.

I stand in the shower and let the hot water take over my body. Still thinking about the several kisses I've gotten tonight. I feel as though I'm in a really good dream and at any minute, I'm going to wake up next to a box of doughnuts and a medical journal. Getting out of the shower, I wrap myself up in a towel and head for the bedroom. Slipping my clothes, I get into bed and immediately melt into it. This has to be the most comfortable bed I've ever been in. Now all I can think about is Callie being in the bed right beside me, making it more comfortable. Her arms wrapped around me, keeping me safely in her embrace. Her lips ghosting up my shoulder and up to my neck. _Damnit, stop it! Gonna get myself worked up._

Being in such a comfortable bed, I had no problems falling asleep. I slept better than I had slept in months, years maybe. I just felt so comfortable here. Which is saying something considering I am not in my own home, the woman down the hall is a Heaven sent Goddess and not to mention, one of the most famous actresses today.

I woke up when the sun peeked into the windown next to the bed. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I get out of bed and make my way to the kitchen where hopefully, I can find some coffee to make and engulf. As I enter the kitchen, I see a note by the coffee maker.

_Arizona, _

_Gone for a run. Please, feel free to anything you'd like. I've already gotten coffee ready. Just press the start button. There is fruit, cereal and other breakfast stuff in the fridge and pantry. I should be back by 8. Hope you slept well_

_Xo Callie_

Just when I'm pressing the start button on the coffee maker, I hear the door slam shut and a sweaty, red faced, chest heaving Calliope Torres strolls into the kitchen and heads straight for the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" She asks as she takes another drink of her water.

"Oh yeah. I slept great. That bed is so comfortable. Didn't take long for me to pass out." I say with a chuckle.

"Good. I'm glad. If you give me about 20 minutes, I can make you some breakfast. I'm just going to jump in the shower real quick."

She doesn't give me time to respond before she's running upstairs to take a shower. I can feel my face start to flush from the sight that was before me. A sweaty Calliope Torres is a damn sexy Calliope Torres. I can only imagine the ways to make her sweat. _Bad Arizona!_

We comes back down to the kitchen and she makes us breakfast. Regular conversation ensues and soon enough, my phone starts to ring. Excusing myself from the table, I go into the living room. It's Addison.

"Hello?"

"Hey! You still at Callie's?"

"Yeah. We were just having breakfast. Are you still at the hospital?"

"No. I got home a couple of hours after I left Callie's last night. I didn't want to interrupt anything last night so I just came home instead of coming back."

"God Bless you Addison Forbes Montgomery!"

At this, she gives a loud laugh and I can tell she's giving me that Addison eyebrow and smirk.

"Mhmm.. I need details missy!"

"You'll get them.. not right now. I should be home in a little bit and I will tell you everything."

"Fine! See you in a little bit."

Hanging up, I make my way back to the kitchen and I see Calliope pouring herself another cup of coffee and talking on the phone to who I assume is her manager. She sits back down at the table and silently apologizes about being on the phone.

"Yeah.. I can do that... When?... Have the script sent to my house and I will read through it. If I'm interested, I'll let you know... Ok, sounds good... Thanks, bye."

"Sorry about that. Work never seems to stop."

"It's ok. So what do you have planned for the day?"

"I actually have to go meet my manager and some directors in about 2 hours. I don't know how long that will take but after that, I'm free as a bird in a tree. How about you?"

"Oh I'm not sure what Addison has planned. That's who just called me."

"Well, I guess I should give you a ride home then."

I just nod. Not exactly wanting to leave but I know she has to work this morning so I don't make a big deal about it. I gather my things and meet her outside in her garage. I take in the sight of her cars. A 1957 baby blue Thunderbird on one side.. and a 2011 jet black Audi on the other. I am in awe. Running my fingers over the hood of the Audi, she comes up behind me and whispers...

"Sexy huh?"

"Yeah. The cars are pretty hot too."

At that, I recieve a throaty husky chuckle that sends a lightning bolt straight to my panties.

All too soon, we are on our way to Addison's. The last 24 hours have been amazing. I've had the time of my life and my vacation has just begun. Now the thought about it just being a vacation is weighing on me. I didn't even think about it until just now. In less than 2 weeks, I will be leaving LA and heading back to Seattle. Back to my job, my lonely apartment and the psycho ex that won't leave me the hell alone. _I really need to take care of that. _

I direct her to Addison's house and she pulls into the driveway. At first, we didn't say anything. Neither of us knowing exactly what TO say to each other. Finally, I break the silence.

"Thank you for everything Calliope. I've had the best time with you."

"I'm glad. I had a really great time too. Do you think I could see you again before you leave LA? I know this is only a vacation for you, but I would really like to see you again."

My heart begins to beat faster.. I swallow the large lump in my throat.

"Uhh.. yeah, I would really love that. You have my number, so just let me know where you're free."

"Ok, great. I guess I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely."

With that, I lean over the console and give her a quick kiss on the cheek. Before I can get the car door open, she's pulling me back gives me a mind blowing goodbye kiss. One that leaves my head spinning.

"Bye Arizona."

"Bye Calliope."

_**A/N OK! So we're past the initial meeting and hang out day. With Callie's busy schedule, will she have the time she wants with Arizona? If she doesn't, will Arizona be hurt? I have a ton of questions and answers running through my head with this story, and they will be written. This, as well as my other story, will be long ones. I'm not much of a fan of one shots. I like a story that lasts as long as you can take it. So buckle up, pop some corn and get comfy! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Callie's POV

I just dropped off Arizona at Addison's place and it about killed me. I want to spend more time with her but while she is on vacation, I still have work to do. Not only do I have several scripts being thrown my way, but I also have a new perfume getting ready to come out. It will be launched in 3 days and I couldn't be happier. I spent a lot of time with the manufacturers making this scent, and finally, it's going to be released. _Amor _is the name I gave my perfume. To me, it smells magnificent. I hope everyone who buys it agrees.

I pull up in the parking space of my managers building and head on in to his office.

"Ahh there's my superstar!"

"How's it hangin' Owen?"

"To the left Torres. Always to the left." He says with a sly smirk.

"Ahh shut that shit up!" I let out a loud laugh.

Owen Hunt has been my manager for many years. He's always got my best interest at heart and gets me the best parts. He's never taken advantage of our professional relationship, so we make a great team. When I came to him with the idea for the perfume, he jumped at the chance and put a plan in action. Now that we're 3 days away from the launch of _Amor_, we are both extremely excited.

"So Torres, I know we have 3 days until the perfume launch but I set up a Meet and Greet at The Wilshire. Meet some fans.. promote the perfume, sign some autographs and take some pictures. So get yourself hot and I'm having a limo pick you up at 6pm."

"Sir yes sir!" I give him a mock salute and throw him a wink.

"You're a pain in my ass Torres.. but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh Owen, such a softy. Alright, I'm going home. Catch a nap and then get ready for tonight. I'll be ready by 6. See ya then."

Walking back to my car, I'm actually excited for tonight. I always have a good time when I get to meet a bunch of my fans and make them smile. It always makes me smile when just my autograph or a picture being taken with me makes someone's day. Putting on my seatbelt, I can only think of one person that I would love to see there tonight. I grab my phone from my purse and send her a text.

Arizona's POV

Walking into Addison's house, I am immediately bombarded by the red head.

"Arizona! Ok, details woman!"

"Well, good morning to you too!"

"Cut the shit.. I need details and I need them now. You spent the night at Callie Torres' house. Do you know how amazing that is?" She asks as if I wasn't there to find out for myself.

"Yes I do know how amazing it is. Ok, fine. After you left, she ordered Chinese. When the delivery guy showed up, she went to pay for it and I walked around her living room and looked at some pictures she had hanging up. When she came back in there, I was looking at a picture of her and Mark she said was on her 21st birthday. She came up behind me, whispered that in my ear, I turn around.. we stare at each other for I don't know how long, she leans in and kisses me."

"Holy shit!"

"Then we sit down and eat dinner.. We talk for awhile, and she must have seened me yawn because she shows me her guest bedroom. She started to walk to her bedroom when I grabbed her wrist and spun her back around to me and I kissed her."

"Damn Arizona.. why didn't you just rip her clothes off right there?"

"Trust me, I wanted to. Anyways, she goes to her bedroom after telling me goodnight. I get up this morning and she was gone on a run. I started to make coffee and she came into the kitchen all sweaty and I swear, my ovaries dropped. She was too hot. Anyways, she made us breakfast and that was when you called me. When I got off the phone with you and went back into the kitchen, she was on the phone with her manager about some script he wanted to give her. We talked for a little bit more, then she drove me here. Before I got out of the car, I leaned over and kissed her cheek but before I could actually open the door, she pulled me in for a kiss that I swear, nobody on this Earth had ever experienced. It was THAT good."

"Damn. I seriously hate you right about now."

"Teddy said the same thing when I told her about meeting Calliope the first time."

"Calliope?"

"Oh! Yeah.. her name is Calliope but goes by Callie. Apparently she doesn't like anyone calling her Calliope."

"Did she tell you not to call her that?"

"No. She actually told me her name without me asking."

"Wow.. that's like the equivalent of asking to go steady."

"Go steady? Really? Are we in middle school?"

Just before Addison was going to respond, I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. Unlocking my phone, I see it's a text from Calliope. My face instantly shining with a smile.

**Hey you. I have this thing at The Wilshire tonight.. a Meet and Greet. Would you and Addison like to accompany me? - C**

"Addison! It's Callie. She has this Meet and Greet at The Wilshire and she asked if we would come with her. You want to?"

"Are you kidding me? Hell yeah!"

**Hey Calliope. We would love to come! What time should we be there? - A**

**I'm being picked up at 6.. I will have the limo pick you up on the way. Be ready by 6:30. Can't wait to see you - C**

**I can't wait either. See you then - A**

"We have to be ready to leave by 6:30. She said she's picking us up in a limo."

"Ohh fancy. Look at us.. being whisked away in a limo to a meet and greet with Callie Torres.. this is the life!"

I just roll my eyes at my best friend and head to the bedroom. Even though I slept really well, I feel the need to rest up some more to have all kinds of energy for tonight. I am so excited to see Calliope in her element. Meeting with her fans and just making everyone happy. Including myself.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by... after I woke up again, Addison and I went to do some shopping. Shopping with Addison Montgomery is more like a marathon. It starts out fun and easy going, then turns into some excrutiating pain. This woman is insane. She said that we had to find the perfect outfit for me tonight. Like she was sending me out on my first date. This isn't a date. If it were, Calliope wouldn't have invited Addison along and a date didn't include being at a Meet and Greet with a bunch of screaming adoring fans. I'm starting to think that she only invited Addison because she didn't want to make her feel left out. Which is incredibly sweet, but I would definitely like some more one on one time with her.

We get back to Addison's to begin getting ready. I picked out a dark blue V neck top, dark skinny jeans that hug in the right places and my favorite pair of black boots. Getting my hair and makeup done doesn't take too long and before I know it, my phone is buzzing again.

Callie's POV

I love Meet and Greets. Getting to see my fans, the rush of seeing all those faces that are there just to see me. It's almost rejuvinating. I never get nervous for these things. Only this time, my nerves are at an all time high. A certain hot blonde surgeon will be there, by my side.

I'm putting the finishing touches on my outfit.. black slim jeans, a red flowing silk top, black boots and my signature leather jacket. Most of these Meet and Greets are casual to the point where I could probably where anything and it'd be ok. I save the fancy clothes for award shows. Other than that, I'm dressed for comfort. I'm not one to worry about "Best Dressed" lists.

With everything ready to go, I make my way outside and hop in the limo Owen insisted to ride in. I don't know why he calls for a limo when I am perfectly capable of driving myself to these things. I shoot Arizona a quick text to let her know I am on my way to pick her and Addison up. Maybe tonight, I can actually ask her for a real date.

**Hey beautiful. I'm on my way. Will be there in 20 minutes. Xo - C**

Taking advantage of the chilled champagne they put in these limos, I pour myself a glass. Not knowing if I would get a response from Arizona, I put my phone back in my bag, only to have it go off seconds later.

**Hey pretty lady. I can't wait. Addison and I are ready and waiting! Xo - A**

That woman seriously gives me goosebumps. Makes my heart flutter. Makes my head spin. Needless to say, I need those feelings to continue. I've been in a few serious relationships, but I have never felt anything close to what I feel when I'm around Arizona. Hell, even when I just think about her, or read a text message from her. It's mind boggling but also so amazing.

Pulling up to Addison's, I see them standing outside, ready to go. I get out of the limo and give them both hugs and we make our way into the limo.

"Thanks for accompanying me tonight. It should be fun!" I say. Probably too enthusiastically.

"Thanks for inviting us, Calliope. I'm excited!"

The way she says my name makes me melt. I've never liked people using my given name. It just doesn't sound right. Had I known that my mother was going to name me that before I was born, I'm pretty sure I would have kicked her harder before she gave birth. That's why I go by Callie. Not even Mark calls me Calliope. He did once and almost lost a testical.

Pulling up to the back of the building so I can get in without being mobbed, I grab Arizona's hand so she doesn't get too overwhelmed in the chaos that these little events sometime bring. I tell her to grab Addison's hand as well so she's taken care of too. I see my manager wave me over to the booth they have set up.

"Hey superstar! Who do we have here?"

"Oh.. Owen, this is Dr. Arizona Robbins and Dr. Addison Montgomery. They are my guests for tonight. Ladies, this is Owen Hunt, my manager."

"Nice to meet you ladies." He says, as he extends his hand to give them a shake.

"Nice to meet you too." They both respond.

"Ok Callie, the flood gates should be opening any minute. I have plenty of your headshots printed so you can give them out with your autograph and plenty of pens to keep you signing. This should take around 2 hours. I also had some posters made to hang around the booth of _Amor_. That way, when they come up to the booth, they can see it and be intrigued."

"Ok sounds good. Could you please get these lovely ladies a chair to sit behind me? I don't want them having to stand for 2 hours."

"Will do superstar."

I once again take Arizona's hand and I swear, everytime we touch, there is this electric shock that courses through my body. It feels amazing and I love how well our hands seem to mold into each other.

Arizona's POV

Once Callie gets set up at the booth, they let the people come rushing in. It's amazing how many people showed up. I mean, it's not too hard to believe... Calliope is amazing afterall. I can see the adoration and wonder in everyones eyes. I can also see a few of them look at me and Addison with a little jealousy. _That's right! We're with her!_

Calliope got me and Addison set up right behind her. She said if we wanted to look around, that we could, but I am perfectly content sitting right here. Admiring the amazing woman infront of me. Apparently Addison was content too because she hasn't moved an inch since we sat down.

It's amazing to see Callie in her element. Interacting with her fans. Signing headshots, posters, DVDs, magazines.. pretty much anything her fans want her to sign. They all ask for her to take a picture with them and she is all too happy to do so. In my entire life, I've met a few celebrities, but none I've ever met have been so gracious with their fans like Calliope is. I can see that she genuinely appreciates every single one of them and it makes me fall for her even more. _Whoa! Fall for her? You barely know her! Slow it down Robbins. _Every couple of minutes, Calliope turns around and flashes me a mega watt smile and I can feel my heart begin to race. She is so gorgeous.

Time seemed to fly by and before I realize it, Calliope is standing up and grabbing my hand.

"Ready to go? I'm done here."

"Yeah, we're ready."

Me and Addison follow Calliope out to the limo and climb in. Addison gets in first, followed by me and then Calliope. She sits right next to me while still holding my hand. I chance a glance at her and all I see is a dazzling smile. Looking at Addison, I also see her smiling and mouthing "She likes you" to me. I felt like my face was just set on fire from the massive amount of blushing that I am currently doing. I give her hand a light squeeze and she looks into my eyes and I swear, the world just stops.

Callie's POV

The whole back to Addison's to drop them off, my hand never left Arizona's. It just felt right. I didn't want to stop touching her. There were quite a few things I wanted to do to her. _Bad Callie! _

All too soon, we are pulling up to Addison's house and we get out of the limo. I see Arizona give a pointed look at Addison and I chuckle silently to myself. Real subtle there Dr. Robbins.

"Ok, so I'm going inside. Callie, thank you so much for inviting me tonight. I had a great time!" Addison says.

"No problem Addison. I'm glad you came." I give her a warm smile and she returns it.

With Addison inside the house, Arizona and I just stand beside the limo for a few minutes. She starts to play with the hem of her shirt and I can tell she's nervous.

"So."

"So..."

"I know we've only known each other a couple of days, but would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Arizona's POV

Did I hear her right? Did this amazingly gorgeous woman just ask me on a date? I must be hallucinating.

"Uhh, what?"

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

Yup, that's what I thought!

"Of course I will Calliope. I would love nothing more than to go out on a date with you!"

She gives me the biggest smile I have ever seen and grabs my hips to pull me into a bone crushing hug. She picks me up and spins me around and gently sets me back on my feet. The twinkle in her eye makes me feel warm all over. I need to kiss her. Leaning in towards her, I crash my lips with hers. Her hands are running through my hair and my hands are roaming her stomach. I slip my hands under her shirt and feel the soft skin. I swallow a soft moan that comes from her mouth. Things are starting to get heated before she pulls back.

"I like you Arizona. I don't want to take things too fast. I want to go on a date. I want to spoil you. I want to see you. I want to make you feel good. I want this to be something I look at with nothing but a huge smile on my face and my heart going into to overdrive. I want the special dates that nobody else considers important, but mean something to us. I want that with you. So as much as I would love to take you back to my house and rip off all of your clothes and have my very _very_ sexy way with you, I want to take this slow. I want to make you feel special and I don't want to be someone you just have a vacation fling with. So, I am going to kiss you goodnight, go back to my house, go to sleep and tomorrow, I will pick you up at 7pm for our date."

I am literally speechless right now. Not a lot of things can leave me speechless. I love to talk. I have a lot to say, but right now, I am completely speechless. I just look into those beautiful big brown eyes and I can see nothing but the absolute truth. She pulls me into another world spinning kiss that last only a few seconds.

"I'll see you tomorrow Arizona."

With that, she is leaving in the limo and I am still standing there speechless. I walk back into the house and go into the kitchen to get some wine. After what just happened, I need to calm myself down. That woman just shook up my world and I couldn't say _anything!_ All of those things she said to me made me feel like I was having an out of body experience. Like, I was hearing those things, but I wasn't in my own body. I was just floating on some really awesome cloud. If this is how I feel with her just asking me out on a date and then proceeding to tell me everything I have ever wanted to hear, I can only imagine how it feels to be her better half. The person she calls when she has a bad day. The person she runs to for comfort. I can see that with her. I can see everything with her.

_Yeah, I am so screwed. _

_**A/N Hello my lovely readers! Wanted to get this chapter to you as soon as possible. I know I haven't gotten another chapter up for Love Is In The Air but to be fair, I have written quite a few chapters for that story and this story is fresh on my mind. So, Callie and Arizona officially have a date. No third wheel. Just the two of them. Will Callie go all out? Will it be a low key date? Hell, even I am excited to find out and I'm the writer! Haha **_


	4. Chapter 4

Callie's POV

Tonight is the night. My first and hopefully many dates with the gorgeous Arizona Robbins. I feel like I'm a teenager going on my very first date. The nerves, the butterflies, the goosebumps.. yup, I got it all going on. Luckily, I have a full day off. No meetings, no public appearances, no mindless conference calls that make me want to stab someone in the neck with a pen. I can actually enjoy the day and prepare for my date.

If I'm being completely honest with myself, I shouldn't be doing this. Getting attatched to someone who is just going to leave in less than 2 weeks to go back to a life in Seattle. She has a life there.. her job and her friends are there. Granted, we do have someone in common in Seattle. Mark Sloan. I go see him as often as possible but we mostly keep to ourselves in his apartment and some low key places so we don't get hassled. Sometimes I feel bad that we just can't go out and do whatever, but he doesn't seem to mind. We've been best friends for a long time and that will never change. So whatever little time we get together, we try to make the best of it. Once Arizona goes back to Seattle, I don't know where that will leave us. I'm just going to focus on the now rather than worry about the future for right now. Tonight, I plan to woo the hell out of Arizona.

I would plan some elaborate, over the top, flashy date but once again, if I were to take her out, we would more than likely be mobbed to death and then our date wouldn't be _our_ date. It would include everyone interrupting us for autographs and pictures. I don't want to subject Arizona to that right now. I want this date to be about us. So I grabbed a few things from the market down the street that a friend of mine owns and I plan on making her dinner at my house. A candlelit dinner, maybe a movie, definitely some cuddling on the couch, maybe throw in a CD with some slow jams and dance a little. I wasn't kidding when I said I like things to be simple. Just because I'm a celebrity, doesn't mean I have to go to the extreme for everything. I get the feeling that Arizona is the kind of woman that loves the simplicity of most things. The simple gestures mean the most to her. That's what I plan on giving her tonight. I plan on giving her that for as long as she will let me. There will be some over the top, flashy gestures in the future.. ya know, to keep things interesting.

I do my regular morning routine, as always.. running and doing laps in the pool get me off on a good note everyday. It also keeps my body in shape. Gotta do what I can to keep the figure I have been told makes people drool. After I get back, I get a call from the main guy in my life.

"How's my favorite girl?" Marks says. He either calls me Torro or his favorite girl. I just never correct him.

"Doing great Marky! How are you this lovely morning?" Sounding rather chipper.

"Things are good. Just getting in from a long shift. Thought I'd call and see how you were."

"I know why you're calling Mark. No, I haven't had sex with Arizona."

"That's not wh..." I cut him him off because I KNOW that's why he's calling.

"Yeah it is! You also may have forgotten that I know you too well. I do have a date with her tonight though! I asked her last night after dropping her and Addison off."

"You were with her and Addison again? I bet Addison is _loving _that."

"She seems like a great person. You were right. She knows when to give Arizona and I some privacy. Not that I don't like spending time with her, but it'll be good to spend one on one time with Arizona tonight. I'm not trying to get in Addison's pants afterall." I let out a small laugh and hopefully he knows I was just messing around. I would love nothing more than to share that intimacy with Arizona, but I will not rush this.

"I know Torro. Speaking of Arizona, what happens if you two, like, fall inlove over the next 2 weeks and then she comes back to Seattle? I mean, I know you can get used to a long distance relationship because you've done it before, but what if she can't?" Wow, breaking out the hard questions there Marky.

"I don't know Marky. I really don't know how to answer that. I feel myself already getting attatched. Like you said, I can handle the long distance thing.. I can fly to Seattle when I have long breaks between shooting and public appearances but what if that isn't enough for her? What if all I have to offer isn't enough for her to make something work?" I let out a loud sigh and run my hand through my hair.

"Listen to me Callie... I know you've been dealt a crap hand when it comes to your personal life.. People using you for your money, people using you to gain status.. but Arizona, she's the real deal. You need to make her see that you are worth it. I know you are. You are the best person I know. If there is anyone that can convince Blondie to make a go at the long distance thing, it's you Torro."

"Thanks Marky. It really means a lot that you have my back on this. I really do like Arizona. I can see myself falling inlove with her. And hey, if things do get to that point, maybe I make a move to Seattle. I can always take long breaks inbetween filming. I can slow down what parts I take, what projects I get involved in. Though, that's a conversation for another time. I haven't even gotten through the first date yet.. no sense in planning a future just yet."

"You moving to Seattle? That sounds like the best idea I've ever heard. You know, since Arizona has been there, word has gotten around that she met you. Apparently, she sent the picture of you and her to her other best friend, Teddy Altman, and somehow it got around. She's gotten a lot more popular around here. Not that she wasn't before.. everyone loves her. Now everyone is buzzing about Robbins meeting the superstar Callie Torres." He lets out a chuckle.

"I hope that won't cause any problems for her. That's the last thing I want, you know that."

"Yeah I know. I don't think it's a big deal. Gossip around here goes at warp speed. It'll be forgotten by lunch and then the next piece of juicy gossip will be about some rogue interns slicing each other up in the basement for practice or some crazy ass intern cutting LVAD wires and stealing hearts. Shit gets ridiculous around here. I try to stay out of it."

"You know.. I was planning on coming out there next month. To surprise you. Now that I've met Arizona, I can surprise 2 people I know at the hospital."

"Umm Torro, it's not really a surprise if you tell me you're coming."

"I didn't tell you what day, did I?"

"Oh please. You actually want to come to this hospital? Where you can be mobbed by crazy ass interns and patients?"

"I think it would be fun. You can show me around. As long as you've been there, I have yet to have the tour. You know I've always been fascinated with anything medical. If I wasn't an actress, I would've been a doctor for sure."

"Ok, whatever you want. You know I'll show you around. Don't say I didn't warn you though."

"Got it. Anyways, I'm gonna get off of here. Gotta get things ready for tonight and then just relax for the rest of the day. Wish me luck!"

"You don't need luck. You're Callie freaking Torres! If she doesn't fall for you, she's got bigger problems than those damn Heely's she wears around here."

"Wait! She wears Heely's?"

"Yeah, she's a Peds surgeon.. Her patients love watching her roll down the hall and into their rooms. She says she does it for the kids, but I'm pretty sure she enjoys it just as much as they do."

"Yeah, I'm screwed Mark."

"I knew you would be. Seriously Callie, do what you need to do to hold onto this one. I only want to see you happy and I know Blondie can do that for you. Look what she's already done in just the days you two have known each other."

"Thanks Mark. I'll call you tomorrow. Oh! And if you want to buy a present for anyone you know, my new perfume comes out in 2 days.. makes a wonderful present! I love you!"

"Thanks for the suggestion.. Wouldn't it be easier just to give you some money? I love you too. See ya later Alligator."

"In awhile Crocodile."

We hang up and I just laugh at the last part of our conversation. For us to be successful in our careers, we still carry on like 2 teenagers sometimes. We've said that to each other ever since we met and it's just stuck.

Now, since I am making dinner here for Arizona, I don't want to leave the house when I'll have candles burning, so I need to get Arizona here without having to leave the house. I pull out my phone and text Addison.

**Hey Addison, It's Callie. I was wondering if you could loan Arizona your car for tonight. I'm planning on making her dinner here at home, but can't leave because I have other things to prepare for tonight. It would be a huge help and I would definitely owe you. - C**

Sitting back into my couch, I turn on the TV to catch some daytime drama. I land on some medical drama show and boy, is it drama. People sleeping with everyone, dying, divorces, mistresses, gunmen.. yikes! I run to the kitchen to grab something to drink when I hear my phone buzz.

**Hey Callie! Of course, no problem. I have 2 cars so it isn't a big deal. Are you excited for tonight? - Addy**

Oh thank God. Addison is doing me a big favor. I mean, I could always have a car go pick her up, but it just seemed safer to have her drive herself. She already knows how to get to my house.

**I am beyond excited! Does she seem excited? - C**

**Are you kidding me? She hasn't shut up about it. You two are a good match, and that's coming from her best friend since Med School. - Addy**

Wow. Addison thinks we'd be a good match huh? Well, now that I have the approval of not only my best friend, but her best friend as well, I think this is going to be a successful date.

**Thanks Addison. I really appreciate that. Good to know you have her back. Just like Mark has mine. - C**

**Yeah, Mark really loves you. From what he told me. - Addy**

**He does. I love him too. In the "he's my brother and I'll kick his ass for screwing shit up" sort of way. - C**

**Haha yeah I can tell. Anyways, I'll give Arizona the keys to my car and she will be on her way around 6:30. Have fun tonight you two. Have her home by midnight! ;) - Addy**

**Yes ma'am! Thanks again Addison. - C**

Now that is out of the way, I can focus on getting things around here done. Clean the house a little, make sure I have a knockout outfit ready, all the food is prepared, candles in the right places, music and movies picked out. I think this will be an amazing date!

Arizona's POV

I'm freaking the hell out. Normally, I wouldn't put too much pressure on a first date. It's the time where you get to know the person and whether or not you want to pursue anything after said date. This is different. This date is the first date of all first dates. This first date is with the voluptuous and drop dead gorgeous Calliope Torres. The woman, who for the past couple of days, has had my world spinning. When I decided to vacation here, I didn't expect going on a date with anyone. _Maybe _hook up with someone, no strings attatched. I mean, I'm no slut or anything, but a little vacation fun wouldn't have been a bad thing. Here I am though, getting ready for a date. If this were in Seattle, I think I would be more relaxed and confident, but this is LA. I'm having a date with someone in another city. What does that mean for us? Will we be good for the remainder of my vacation, then just go our seperate ways once I go back to Seattle? There are so many possibilities running through my head right now. I'm really not into the long distance thing. I can't be with someone and not actually be able to be with them whenever I wanted. There's just something about Calliope that makes me want to try though. She's not only gorgeous, but she has one of the biggest hearts, she's compassionate, she's driven.. when I'm around her, she makes me feel like I'm the only person on this Earth that she sees. I just really don't think I could give that up after leaving LA.

Putting on the final touches of my outfit, I hear Addison calling my name downstairs. Making sure everything is perfect, I head downstaris and into the living room. Addison tosses me some keys.

"There. Callie asked to let you borrow my car to drive to her house. She has plans but those plans won't allow her to leave the house, so there, drive on my little butterfly!"

"Butterfly? Are you drunk?"

"No!... maybe a little. Listen, you've been here all of 2 days and you've got a date with the hottest woman on the planet. I've lived here YEARS, and my love life is next to non exsistant. So excuse me for wallowing in my misery."

"Aww Addy, I can find you a beautiful wom..." She cuts me off.

"No! As I have stated before, I am a HUGE fan of penis. Preferably huge penis. Anyways, I'm happy for you though. Callie is a great person. If she can keep Mark in line, she should have sainthood. Enough about me.. scoot your ass out of this house and go get your woman!"

With that, i grab my coat and purse and head to Calliope's house. At first, I was a little confused about having to drive there since she said she would pick me up. Then I got really excited because apparently, she has plans that won't allow her to leave the house. I wonder what she has up her sleeve.

Pulling into her driveway, I get out of the car and make my way up to the front door. Taking a few seconds to collect myself, I breathe in a deep breath, give myself a little pep talk, and finally, I knock.

Callie's POV

Ok, I have everything ready. Dinner ready=Check. Wine=Check. Candles=Check. Her favorite flowers=Check. Looking in the mirror in the hallway, I make sure I look my best. Gonna make her drool=CHECK. I'm making some last minute adjustments when I hear a knock at the door. _This is it Torres. Operation Woo The Socks Off Arizona has begun. _

I open the door and my breath is taken from my body. I am staring at an angel. The cobalt blue dress that hugs every inch of her body, the subtle makeup that enhances her beauty, her hair is up but loose curls drape her face. Not to mention the super magic knockout smile that is adorning her face has my head spinning. I know I spend atleast a minute just staring at this beautiful vision infront of me until her words snap me out of it.

"Are you going to let me in or is our date just going to consist of just staring at each other?.. while I am completely up for that, I am starving."

"Oh, sorry. Please, come in. You look gorgeous."

"Thank you Calliope. You look amazing."

"These are for you."

I hand her a boquet of Lillies. She mentioned in passing that they were her favorite and I knew exactly where to get her the prettiest and freshest flowers in LA.

"Thank you so much. These are gorgeous."

"They match the company."

I can see her face start to blush and I know I said the right thing. The butterflies in my stomach had tripled since she knocked on the door. Her beauty never ceases to amaze me. I could get lost in those blue eyes.

"Shall we?"

I extend my hand for her to take. She puts her hand in mine and I lead her to the back yard where I have a table set up with dinner. The lighting is perfect, the weather is perfect and she is perfect. I pull out her chair for her and she takes a seat. I pour her a glass of white wine and myself a glass of red. As I take my seat beside her, she grabs my wrist. As I turns toward her, she catches my lips in a sweet kiss.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't go another minute without doing that." She says. I can feel my face turning hot and I know she sees me blushing because a small smile comes across her face.

"You never have to apologize for that." I say with a big smile on my face.

Dinner went amazingly well. She complimented me on the cooking. Saying she has never had something so good. That's one of the best compliments anyone can give me because besides acting, cooking is another one of my passions. I love to make homecooked meals whenever I have the chance. We sit outside after dinner just talking about anything and everything. I tell her about my family and my career. She tells me about her family and her career. She really does love her job and her patients. They are extremely lucky to have such an amazing doctor by their side.

"So Arizona, you're extremely smart, successful, heart stoppingly beautiful, down to Earth... my question to you is, why the hell are you single? I mean, I'm glad you are or you wouldn't be on a date with me, but I'm just wondering why."

"Well, I got out of my last relationship because she cheated on me. We were together almost 2 years. I come home early from work one day and she was in our bed with someone she met at her work. Needless to say, the relationship was over after that. I made her pack all of her stuff and move out immediately. If there are 2 things I don't put up with, it's liars and cheaters. Ever since we broke up, she's been trying to get back together. Coming by work, coming by the apartment, leaving voicemails. Luckily, I haven't gotten any since I've been here. My hope is that she just gave up and got it through her head that there's no chance on us ever getting back together."

"Wow, what a bitch... sorry, I didn't mean to say that outloud. Though, it's true. How could anyone cheat on you? That's just reaching the bottom of the barrel because, well, you'e gorgeous and talented and sweet."

Even in the moonlight, I can see her blush at my statement. She's so beautiful when she blushes.

"So, what about you Calliope? Why are you single? Because believe me, there are millions around the world that would kill to be in the position I am in right now."

"Well, I've been relationships with a few women in the industry, but it really never went anywhere. I can understand them wanting to focus on their careers because I've done the same, but I also make it a point to make time for the person I am with. It can't always be about your career. If you live your life just for your career, you'll end up lonely and sad. No matter how many movies you put out. I realized that early on. You have to make time for yourself and the person you're with and the women that I've been with just haven't realized that. So, it was never going to work out. I also believe that my simple lifestyle outside of the spotlight wasn't what they were looking for. I am more than happy to stay at home and relax.. or go for hikes, or road trips. All they wanted to do was travel the world, spend money and go to clubs. I love to travel, I really do.. but when I'm just getting back from a shoot in Europe and all they want to do is go back to Europe, it's tiring."

We both just sit close to each.. she's drawing little patterns on my hand with her index finger. Listening intently to every word I say. The moonlight shining off of her face makes her look miraculous. Breathtakingly stunning. I just can't stop looking at her. I blow out the candles on the table and lead her into the living room. I pull out my iPod and put it on the song I know I want to dance with her to, it's one of my favorites. Putting it on the deck and turning it up a little, I extend my hand to hers.

"Dance with me?"

She gives me a smile and holds out her hand. I pull her into my body, wrapping my arms around her waist while she wraps her arms around my neck. The song begins and we start to sway.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

My hands begin to roam the small of her back. She starts to weave her hands in my hair. I lean my head down to the crook of her neck lay small kisses across her neck.

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

She takes her hands out of my hair and cups my cheeks. Just staring into my eyes like she can into my soul. Right then is when I know I won't be able to let this woman go. When she goes back to Seattle, there is no turning back for me. I need her to see that I want this to be something incredible for us. Right then, I know I need to do whatever I can to make her mine.

_And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

We stare at each other for what feels like a lifetime. Still swaying to the music and my hands are still around her waist. I can see forever in her eyes. I can see the white picket fence. I can see the kids. I can see my life turning upside down with just one stare.

_'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up_

I lean my head down and our lips are inches apart. I can feel her breath against my lips. I close the space between us and capture her lips with mine. It's a slow kiss, full of raw emotion that both of us have built up in the past couple of days. This kiss solidifies my entire being. The reason I am here. This woman in my arms is what I've been looking for my entire life.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got Yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end you're still my friend, at least we did intend for us to work  
We didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am._

I slide my tongue along her bottom lip, waiting for her to grant me access, which she readily does. Our tongues dancing in synch with out bodies. Her hands have found there way back into my hair and my hands are firmly wrapped around her hips as we continue to sway to the song.

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up..._

As the song comes to an end, so does our kiss. My lungs are screaming for me to give them oxygen. As I imagine hers are too. We pull back from each other and just stare again. Our breathing is ragged and uneven. Our chests are heaving, drawing in the much needed air. I have never felt more alive than I do in this moment.

Arizona's POV

I cannot explain how I feel right now because I have never felt like this before. When the kiss ended, I didn't want it to. When we pulled back from each other, I immediately missed the contact. When I'm staring into her eyes, I never want to look anywhere else. She has me feeling things I've never experienced, and although it scares the hell out of me, I can't help but fall inlove with the woman standing infront of me. Everything about her makes me feel like a better person. Her touch, her voice, her smile, her eyes. It makes me feel like I'm floating. I can't give this up after my vacation is over. Right then, I decide against my own rules and throw them out the window. Calliope is worth it.

I see the clock on the wall and notice it's almost 11pm. Have we really been talking and enjoying each others company for 4 hours? It didn't seem that long ago that I was knocking on her front door. She must've seen me glance at the clock because the next thing I know, she's pulling me into another kiss. Slow and hungry is the best way to describe it. Slow, hungry and amazingly breathtaking.

"Stay with me tonight."

I look into her eyes and see nothing but adoration and what else? _Is that love?_ I don't answer right away and she must think my hesitation is a sign that she's crossed some sort of line and she continues to talk...

"I mean, I don't mean for THAT. I mean, at some point I want that with you, but I want to take this slow.. build something here that's not just about sex.. I just want you to stay here with me tonight. Sleep in my bed. Let me hold you while we both fall asleep. I want to wake up to you in the morning and make you breakfast and read the paper together. I just want to be happy. I think.. no, I _know_ I can be happy with you."

Once again, she has left me speechless. The only thing my brain can seem to tell me is to kiss this woman with everything I have. So I do. This isn't a slow, emotional kiss. This kiss is the kiss of all kisses. This hands roaming over entire bodies. Tongues massaging each other like our lives depended on it. Moans being swallowed by each other. Stars aligning. Fireworks going off. Volcanos erupting. Once the kiss slows down, I pull away from her.

"I'd love to stay here with you."

Callie's POV

I can feel my heart swell when she said she would stay with me tonight. I tried not to sound too desperate when I asked her but she said yes, so that really doesn't matter now. We make our way to the bedroom and I give her one of my tshirts and a pair of shorts to change into. While she's in the bathroom changing, I change in my room. She comes out of the bathroom and she looks just as stunning as she did when she arrived tonight. She makes her way over to the bed and gets in. The sheets are pulled down and she nestles into the bed. I climb in behind her and wrap one arm around her waist. She grabs my other arm and wraps it around her shoulder, moving backwards into my body.. using my shoulder as a pillow. It amazes me how well our bodies fit together. We lay here for I don't know how long, just listening to the other one breathe. Just before I'm starting to fall asleep, I hear her speak.

"I wish 2 weeks could last forever."

It startles me for a second because I thought she had fallen asleep. I lower my mouth to her ear and whisper...

"Who says it can't?"

We fall asleep in each others arms and I know, I have to have this for the rest of my life and I will do anything to make that happen.

_**A/N First of all, WOW! Thank you for all the love! This story has gotten more love than I thought it would! Makes me want to write more! That's why I was able to get you this chapter today. Second, I know the first date wasn't what some of ya'll wanted, but you have to remember that Callie is an A List celebrity.. where she goes, there is bound to be paparazzi and fans screaming her name. So, she made sure it would just be her and Arizona for their first date. It only gets better from here. There will be a little bit of a time jump because I have so many ideas for how they make a relationship work once Arizona gets back to Seattle.. but I will have a few more moments from her vacation. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, thank you SO much for all the love! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona's POV

Ahhh bright lights. I was dreaming that I was wrapped in the arms of the most beautiful woman this world has to offer. Damn bright lights waking me up. I lift my head from the pillow and take in my surroundings. Suddenly, I feel a strong arm draped around my waist, pulling me into them. I look over and see the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. A sleeping Calliope Torres. Her hair is slightly draped over her face. Her lips parted a little and soft snores filling my ears. It wasn't a dream! _Score!_ I slept better than I have in a very long time, with the protective arm of Calliope wrapped around me all night. Last night was one of, if not the best, night of my life. She did everything to make me feel comfortable... bought me my favorite flowers, made an amazing meal and introduced me to what is now my favorite song. _That'll be my last first date because I plan on keeping her._ Relaxing back into Calliope's embrace, I feel myself drifting back to sleep.

I'm not sure how long I was asleep again when I felt the bed shift. Opening my eyes and adjusting to the brightness, I turn my position and see the most magnificent brown eyes staring back at me.

"Good morning gorgeous." Calliope says to me. My stomach now doing an acrobat show.

"Good morning pretty lady. How long have you been awake?" I respond. Leaning over to give her a gentle kiss.

"Just a few minutes. You're even more beautiful when you're asleep, ya know?"

Damnit. This woman is perfection in human form.

"You were watching me sleep?" I ask quizically with a hint of amusement.

"Yeah. I've never woken up to a more beautiful sight."

She leans over and kisses me with enough emotion to make me melt into the bed. She will have to scoop me out of it with a very large spoon at some point. I'm lost in my thoughts of this miraculous woman beside until she snaps me out of it.

"I'm going downstairs to make us some breakfast. Take your time."

With one last kiss, she is out of bed and I immediately miss her. _You got it bad Robbins. _Staying in bed for a few more minutes to savor the feeling, my thoughts drift to the amazing night we had last night, again. When she asked me to stay the night, I will admit, I thought she wanted sex. Not that is was a bad thing, but seemed a little rushed. When she told me she just wanted to sleep with me in her bed, my heart swelled. Here is this beautiful woman, who can literally have anyone she wanted, and she wanted me. Not just for a quick date and hook up.. but an amazing date, and to just sleep with me in her arms. I'm not ashamed to admit that I am absolutely falling inlove with Calliope Torres, and with her actions, I can only hope she feels the same way.

Getting out of bed and making my way downstairs, I am met with the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. As I'm walking into the kitchen, I am met with a lovely sight. Calliope dancing around the kitchen, with some music playing from the counter, while making us breakfast. I walk up behind her, wrap my arms around her waist and lay a soft kiss on her shoulder. She turns around in my arms and gives me a sweet kiss and I can taste a hint of coffee on her lips. _Mmm coffee._

"Breakfast is almost ready. Take a seat and I'll bring it over to you. The paper is on the table if you want to read it. I laid the crossword out for you because I know you like doing it. There's a pen in the drawer over there." She gives me a warm smile that I can help but reciprocate.

It's these little things that she does that makes me fall even harder. Like getting me my favorite flowers or remembering that I love to do the crossword puzzle. I take a seat at the table and begin with the puzzle and not too long after, there is a plate of food that looks absolutely delicious sitting infront of me, and coffee being sit down beside it. She kisses me on the cheek and sits down beside me and we enjoy a really nice breakfast.

"So, I notice you didn't go for a run this morning. Didn't you say you do that every morning?" I ask her. Just now remembering she told me it's what jump started her day.

"Yeah, but when I have a gorgeous blonde surgeon to wake up to, I find my day has started off pretty damn great already." She gives me a huge smile that takes my breath away.

Returning her smile, we fall into an easy conversation, while finishing our breakfast. She starts to clear the table and just when I am about to help, I hear my phone go off. Reaching into my purse, I see it's Addison texting me.

**Hey hussy! You aren't here. You didn't have dirty hot monkey sex with Callie did you? Because if so, way to go! - Addy**

I can't help but laugh my ass off. My best friend is insane! Callie gives me an amused and somewhat confused look. I just shake my head and send a message to Addison.

**No Addison. We did not have sex. She asked me to stay the night and we slept in her bed. She held me all night. We were just having breakfast. - A**

**Ahhh that's too mushy for this early in the morning. We got plans today though, so get your ass back to the house. - Addy**

**Oh? What plans are those? - A**

**You'll see. Tell Callie I said hey and get home! - Addy**

I lock my phone and put it back in my purse. I see that Calliope has already cleared everything from the table and the dishes have been washed. I feel a little bad that she made breakfast and cleaned afterwards but she says it's no big deal. It's her house so she does the cooking and cleaning.

"So, any plans for today?" I ask her.

"Full day actually. I have to meet with a director for a project I may be doing. Then going to Owen's office to work out the details of my perfume launch. I also have an interview scheduled for People Magazine. What about you? You and Addison have any awesome plans?"

Trying to mask my disappointment that Calliope seems to have a busy day ahead of her, I respond quickly.

"Yeah, Addison just text me saying she had plans for us. I have no clue what they are, but there's no telling what she has planned. She's kind of insane." I say with a loud laugh.

"She's great though. It'll be good to have a friend here in LA. Really, the only people I have here are my manager and a few people I see in passing. I'm either too busy, or people are around me for the wrong reason. It sucks you and Mark live in Seattle."

I can feel my chest tighten at the mention of Seattle. I wasn't kidding when I said I could do the long distance thing for Calliope. I will in a heartbeat. Just the look in her eyes, the pain, the uncertainty of what I feel, the sadness, it breaks my heart. I reach over and put my hand on top of hers.

"I know. It will suck when I go back, but if you're up for it, I really would like to see what we can make of this. I know we haven't known each other long, but what I feel when I'm with you, or when you call me, even say my name, I know I won't be able to give that up when I go back to Seattle. Last night, when you held me in your arms and we fell asleep, that was the safest I've felt in years. I won't let something like distance ruin that for me."

For the first time, I see a tear slide down her gorgeous face. I'm not sure whether it's a tear of joy or sadness. That is until she leans over and kisses me with everything she's got. This kiss is frenzied. This kiss is passionate. This kiss is the reason I breathe. Ironically, this kiss is also the reason I can't breathe. So I pull back and recieve much needed air to my lungs and I just smile at the beautiful woman infront of me.

"I am totally up for it Arizona. Everything you just said, is exactly how I feel. I have never in my life met someone like you. You're gorgeous, smart, talented, funny, sweet and can make my day with just one look, touch or even a phone call. I agree, it's too much to give up once you go back to Seattle. So, if you're really up for this, I would love nothing more than to prove to you that we are worth it and that we deserve the happiness that I feel only we share with each other. I have to be honest though, being with me also means having to endure the public. If we are out, I may get stopped for autographs or pictures. If we are in this together, if I get asked by an interviewer about my relationship status, I will proudly say I'm in a relationship. Your picture may end up in a magazine if we're photographed out together. I need to know if that's something you can handle because I don't want it causing problems with us down the road. So as much as it pains me to say this, if you can't handle that, then we need to stop what we're doing, and just be friends. As much as it hurts me to say that now, it will hurt me a lot more if it starts causing problems in the future. So, I'm laying it all on the line now... Arizona Robbins, are we in this together?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes... we are without a doubt in my mind, in this together."

Callie's POV

When Arizona said we were in this together, I can't even explain the amount of happiness radiating within me. Arizona Robbins is my girlfriend. Or wait, is she? I mean, she said we're in this together, but I didn't actually ask the obvious question. I should probably do that.

"Arizona... I know you and I said we were in this together, but for technicality sake, will you be my girlfriend?"

She beams a huge smile at me and launches herself into my arms. Pressing her lips against mine with a force I was suprisingly shocked by. Her tongue immediately seeking entrance into my mouth. I run my hands through her beautiful hair, while hers are massaging my hips, making me let out a moan that she eagerly swallows. In desperate need for some air, I pull back and I'm sure she sees the desperation in my eyes because she answers immediately.

"Yes Calliope. A million times yes!"

I feel like my face is going to split in two with the smile that I produce by her words. I pick her up and swing her around, holding her tightly in my arms. This phenomenal woman is all mine!

Some would call us crazy. Some would think we've moved at lightning speed. Maybe we have.. but why wait for happiness? Why postpone the inevitable? Why waste valuable time dancing around the issue when that time could be used being together? All I know is that I have never been more happy than I am when I am with her. I want to shout it from the rooftops. I want to hike the highest mountain and declare my adoration for this incredible woman. _She is mine!_

Noticing the time, I have to end our glorious celebration. As I've said before, she may be on vacation, but I still have to work. Hopefully, and I will do my damndest, I can rearrange some meetings so I have more time with Arizona before she has to go back to Seattle. Now that she's my girlfriend, I will also be mindful of my future schedule so I can make enough time for her. She deserves the best and that's what I intend on giving her.

"Babe, I have to get ready for my meeting. You said you and Addison were doing something today?"

"Yeah, she said she made plans for something, but I'm not sure what they are."

"Ok, well I will be tied up for most of the day, but how about I take you out tonight? There's this amazing Sushi place I know and I'd love to take my _girlfriend_ there."

"I don't think i'll ever get tired of hearing you call me your girlfriend... Ok.. sounds good. I'll let Addison know about our plans. What time were you thinking?"

"I should be done for the day around 6.. so pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds perfect baby."

"Ok, it's a date. I'll see you tonight."

I help her gather her things and walk her out to the car. Before she gets in the driver seat, I grab her by her waist and kiss her. I can never get enough of her lips. They're incredibly soft and they feel as though they were made just for my lips.

"I'll call you in a little bit."

"Can't wait. Bye Calliope."

"Bye babe."

Arizona's POV

Holy balls! I came to LA for fun and relaxation. I, however, did not plan on coming here and getting a hot girlfriend. That's what I did though, and I couldn't be happier. Calliope makes me feel like a better version of myself, and to know she is all mine, just puts me on Cloud 9.

Pulling into Addison's, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face if you paid me. Just thinking about what just happened has me grinning from ear to ear. Walking into the house, I can hear music coming from the living room. I make my to the noise and I stop to take in the scene. Addison dancing to some random song I've never heard, in some short shorts and a tank top. I go over to the stereo and turn it off, immediately making Addison jump at the sudden loss of music.

"It's about time you showed up! Wait, what's with the grin on your face? Did you have sex with Callie after I text you?"

"Geez Addison, why is everything with you about sex? Can't I just be happy?"

"You can. I also know you, and the grin on your face is definitely screaming I just had mindblowing sex"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but no, I did not just have mindblowing sex with Callie.. but she did ask me to be her girlfriend, so that's probably what this grin is all about!"

"Say whattttttt?"

"You heard me right. She asked me to be her girlfriend and I happily accepted!"

"You do realize you are now the most hated woman in the world to all the men and lesbians because you've taken one of the most hottest women in Hollywood off the market, right?"

I can't help but feel a rish of pride with her question. That's right, Callie Torres is indeed mine!

"Eh.. sucks for them." I say with a wink.

"I can't believe it. You come here for a vacation and get a super hot, successful superstar girlfriend, while I spend my nights drinking myself into a stuper and playing with bath duckies for an hour. I need to get laid."

"You can do it Addison. You're a gorgeous woman. It shouldn't be too hard."

"Easy there Arizona, you're taken and I'm straight."

I give her a slap on the shoulder and we're both thrown into a fit of giggles. I'n only brought out of my fit when I hear my phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful. Just wanted to hear your voice before I went in to my meeting."

"Aren't you sweet?"

"Like a big clump of sugar!"

"Yeah yeah. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I gotta go babe. I'll see you tonight."

"Yes you will. Bye honey."

Hanging up, I turn around and see Addiosn with a big grin on her face that surely matches my own.

"Let me guess... Your mom?"

"Ha ha very funny. It was Callie. She's taking me out tonight. Some Sushi place she loves. She called because she said she wanted to hear my voice before she goes in to some meeting she has."

"Oh come on! Not only is she smokin' hot, but she's like, all kinds of sweet?"

"You would be correct my dear friend."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

Callie's POV

I am definitely not looking forward to this meeting. Sure, it's a meeting having to deal with a potential movie I am being requested for, but since Arizona came into my life, I seem to want to spend all of my time with her. My career has always come first. When I'm in a relationship, I do make time for them, but still, my career has always been my first priority. Maybe I'm wrong for that, maybe that's why my relationships never worked out.. but with Arizona, the overwhelming need to be with her shocks my system. I'm suddenly aware that my career may be taking my #2 position in my life and Arizona easily replacing it. For right now, I will balance my career and my relationship, until there is no doubt in my mind that she is the one for me.

Making my way into the conference room, I see Owen is already in a conversation with the director. Probably going over the script or something. I'm not really paying attention. My mind is drifting to my gorgeous blonde girlfriend. _Girlfriend. _I can't even explain how incredibly happy she's made me. Snapping me out of my thoughts is Owen's booming voice.

"Torres! Are you listening to me?"

"What? Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that we're getting started so pay attention."

"Yeah yeah, let's do this."

An hour later, I'm walking out of the meeting with a smile on my face. Not only do I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world, I just sealed a deal to star in a new movie. Shooting won't be for another 6 months, so that gives me time to know my lines and also gives me time to spend with Arizona. My rule is that I don't take on more than one role at a time. It keeps me from getting too exhausted and burnt out. A lot of people think actors have it made. All you do is show up, make a movie and then reep the rewards.. which is partly true, but they don't see what we go through to make a movie. The hours of reading scripts, the hours of trying to get one shot perfect, wardrobe, the many nights of no sleep, excessive travel, public appearances. It's a lot of work and I wouldn't want to do anything else.

I stop and grab some lunch for Owen and myself before going to his office to get some more details and finalize things for the _Amor _launch. It shouldn't take long and then I am on my way to do my People Magazine interview. Before I get to Owen's office, I send Arizona a text.

**Hey babe. Good news, I just finalized a deal for a new movie. Shooting starts in 6 months so I have a lot of time to spend with you :) - C**

I would have called, but I didn't want to interrupt her time with Addison. She did come to LA to visit her best friend afterall. So I thought a text would suffice for right now. Walking into Owen's office, lunch in hand, I get in there quick so I can move this along. As I said, it didn't take long to get everything settled and ready. We ate our lunch and I was out the door. On my way to my interview, and then to home to get ready for my date tonight with Arizona. I know it's a big step to go out in public with her, but I want to show her off. If our picture gets taken, I want the world to know she is mine, so that's why I am taking her to my favorite Sushi place. She said she can handle the public with me, so I hope isn't lying about that.

Arizona's POV

Addison and I are having lunch when I get a text from Calliope. Looking at my phone and reading her message makes me smile big.

"Addison! Calliope just text me that she got a new movie deal. Shooting starts in 6 months. She said that leaves her with plenty of time to spend with me!" I squeal. _Yes, I squealed. _

"Wow, that's amazing. What kind of movie? Who will she be playing?"

"I don't know yet. I'm sure she will tell me when I see her."

After lunch, Addison took me to a couple of places she wanted me to see. A couple of stores, of course. Then we went to the beach. That was one of the things I told her I wanted to do when I got here. Although, my plan on eyeing some beautiful women in bikinis has been foiled. I don't mind though, I have the world's most gorgeous girlfriend that I've seen in a bikini and none of these women even come close to Calliope's beauty. So we just relax on the beach, catch some sun, get in the water for a few and relax some more. It's been a great day with my best friend and it will be an amazing night with my amazing girlfriend. We get back to Addison's house and I jump in the shower. After getting cleaned up, I go downstairs to hang out with Addison before Calliope picks me up for dinner. We're flipping through the channels and I hear my phone ring with a text message.

**My interview went well. I was asked if I was seeing anyone and I said yes. I didn't give them your name though. Hope that's ok. Can't wait to see you - C**

I can't help but smile. She's already declaring herself off the market to the world and it makes my heart swell something fierce.

**Of course baby. I'm sure people will find out who I am when we are seen together, so no use in lying in an interview. I can't wait to see you either. I've missed you today. - A**

**I've missed you too babe. I'll be at Addison's at 7. - C**

"Addison.. Calliope had an interview today with People Magazine and they asked her if she was seeing anyone and she said yes! It's really starting to sink in that I'm dating a movie star."

"Well yeah, you are dating a celebrity. It's good though, that she told them she was seeing someone, right?"

"Yes, of course! I wouldn't want to be hidden, ya know?"

"I think the last thing Callie wants to do is hide your relationship. She's crazy about you."

"Yeah, I know."

I look at the clock on my phone and notice it's almost 6, so I run up to the bedroom and start getting ready to go out tonight with Calliope. Making sure everything looks perfect for her, I make my way downstairs and I hear the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. Calliope's laugh. It's like angels are playing music in my ears. I see that her and Addison are talking in the living room and I make my arrival known.

"You two look like you're having fun."

At the sound of my voice, Calliope turns her head and I am met with the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen. She takes my breath away. She stands and walks towards me.

"Hey gorgeous. You ready?"

"Yeah I am. You look beautiful by the way."

She takes my hand and we say our goodbyes to Addison, who thankfully, has plans with a few of her coworkers tonight. Making it out to the car, Calliope opens the door for me and I slip into the passenger seat. She gets in the driver seat, starts the car and immediately takes my hand in hers. Obviously her need for contact matches mine because I have been wanting to touch her all day. It doesn't take long for us to arrive at the Sushi place she's picked out. She hurries to get out of the car and jogs over to my side and opens the door for me. I already see a couple of people taking pictures of us and surprisngly, I'm ok with it. If people want to take pictures of me and her together, let them. I'm the one with this miraculous woman, so I have no problem with people knowing. She takes my hand again and we enter the restaurant. They obviously know her here.

"Ahh Miss Torres! It's wonderful to see you. It's been awhile."

"Hey Mr. Yung. I know it has. It's good to see you too. I need a table for 2 please."

"Who is this lovely lady you have with you?"

"Ah, Arizona, this is Mr. Yung, he always takes care of me when I come here. Mr. Yung, this is Arizona, my girlfriend."

I can see the sparkle in his eyes when she introduces us. I shake his hand and give him a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Arizona. Miss Torres here is a good woman. You're lucky."

"Blessed is more like it." I respond and I feel Calliope tighten her grip and give me a loving smile.

We are seated in a secluded aread of the restaurant and order our food. We are seated in a booth but Calliope sits on the same side as me and has her hand on my thigh as we're talking about our day. I lean in and give her a sweet kiss that lingers longer than publically acceptable but I don't care. I will embrace this whole thing if it means I get the girl, and I have her. We're about halfway through our meal when someone walks up to the table.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but are you Callie Torres?" The stranger asks.

She gives me an apologetic look and I give her a small smile and squeeze her knee.

"Yes I am."

As soon as she said yes, the woman literally jumps in the air and claps her hands. Startling me a little, Calliope's hold on my thigh gets stronger.

Oh I am so happy! Do you mind if I can get your autograph and maybe a picture? I just love you so much! You are amazing!"

I lean in and whisper in her ear...

"She's right. You are amazing."

She gives me a big smile and a kiss on the cheek. When the woman hands her a piece of paper, she signs it. I notice she only signs her name and I smile, thinking about the sweet and flirtacious autograph she gave me when we met. She stands up to take the picture with the fan and after a small conversation, she sits back down to finish our meal.

Callie's POV

"Sorry about that baby."

"It's ok Calliope. I knew that would happen, and honestly, I'm ok with it. Just spending this time with you is what makes me happy."

I can't get over how amazing this woman is. I knew she said she was ok with everything that would happen when we went out in public, but knowing she really is ok with it makes me breathe a little easier. We finish our meal and begin to leave. I pay for the meal and give a generous tip to our waitress. When we reach the car, I open the door for her but before she gets in, I lean in and give her a heart stopping kiss that leaves us breathless. _That'll be on a website by the morning. _I don't care though. I'm proud of the woman I am kissing. She gets in the car and we start driving.

"Where are we going babe?" She asks me.

"Back to my house."

I can see the lust darken her gorgeous blue eyes and I can tell she's feeling the same way I am now. My want and need of this woman is taking over my body. Just her touching me sends my libido into overdrive. I have to have her.

_This is going to be a long night_

_**A/N So, I didn't want to wait to make them girlfriends. They are just too perfect for each other. Also, I need some feedback on whether or not to put sexy time in this story.. I can write it. I have no problem doing so. I just want to know what my readers want. If I can be honest, I think sexy time is some of the best stuff in stories. Let's you see them on a physical intimate level that makes a relationship stronger. So, yay or nay on the sexy time? I think I have a good idea what you will say. Also, thank you again for all the love since the last chapter. It keeps me motivated. Next chapter, there will be a time jump to wrap up Arizona's vacation. She will be going back to Seattle and we will see how our girls handle the distance. I also have an idea about a little drama for them, but rest assured, our girls come out stronger than before. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Xo**_


	6. Chapter 6

Callie's POV

The whole way back to my house, Arizona's hand did not leave my thigh. Her touch sending shots of electricity straight to my core. I'm having a hard time focusing on the road when I have this beautiful woman sitting next me with her hand inches from where I desperately need it. I glance over and see the lust brewing in her eyes, which makes me quiver with anticipation. We finally make it to my house and as soon as we get out of the car, we are shooting to the door. Her hands have found my hips, massaging circles and laying open mouth kisses along my neck, making it incredibly difficult to unlock my front door. As soon as I get it open, I pin her to the door and attack her lips with mine. Throwing my jacket to the floor, I come up for air and attach my lips to her neck. Her hands running through my hair, my hands find there way to her sculpted stomach. We start to move to the stairs and clothes are flying. By the time we get to my room, we are only in our bras and panties. I pick her up and walk towards the bed. I lay her down gently and climb on top of her. Taking a second to look into her eyes, searching for any hesitation.

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush you Arizona."

"I've never been more sure"

As soon as that answer leaves her beautiful mouth, my lips are crashing into hers. I quickly dispose of her bra and take in the breathtaking sight of a topless Arizona.

"You're stunning." I whisper in her ear and smile when I hear her sharp intake of breath.

I lick a trail from her neck all the way down inbetween her breasts. Kneading her left breast with my hand, I take her right breast into my mouth. Sucking, licking and lightly biting on the erect bud. Soft moans coming from her spur me on. My hand slowly makes it's way down her body. Running down her stomach, up her sides and slowly into her panties. I feel her hips buck against me and I know just what she needs. I feel just how wet she is when I slide 2 fingers down her slick folds. Not wasting anytime, I enter her with 2 fingers and begin a slow pace, in and out, while penetrating her mouth with my tongue. Using my thigh for more pressure, I quicken my pace.

"Oh God..." She gasps.

"Calliope's just fine." I whisper.

"Calliope... don't stop.. harder baby.. mmm"

Knowing exactly what I wanted to do, I licked my way down her body, stopping right above her mound. With 2 fingers still inside of her, I begin to stroke her clit with my tongue. My tongue flat on her clit and my fingers quickening their pace, she is about to burst. Her breath is ragged and I see her clutching the sheets. Her moans turn into screams of pleasure. Removing my fingers, I replace them with my tongue. Going as deep as I can, I begin to massage her clit with my thumb.

"Oh oh CALLIOPE!... I'm com..coming."

I can feel her walls tighten around my tongue and her juices coat my tongue. Her screams make me more wet and I know it won't take long for me to come. She's always breathtaking, but when I see her come, it's a whole different world. I feel her hands go from the sheets to my hair and give it a tight tug and it feels amazing. Pain mixed with the pleasure. As I feel her body start to relax, I remove my tongue and start to snake up her body until I reach her lips. Not sure whether or not to kiss her, I hesitate. Sometimes women don't like to taste themselves so I wait for her move. Obviously I had nothing to worry about because she wraps her hand around my neck and brings me down for a scorching kiss that lights my insides with even more fire. Her deep throaty moan makes my center drench even more and I can't remember ever being this turned on. I lay beside her, massaging her stomach and I can feel her muscles tighten underneath my touch.

"You ok Arizona?"

Getting her breathing under control, she turns and looks me right in the eyes as she cups my cheek with one hand.

"I've never been better Calliope. That was amazing... now... your turn."

_Oh yeah!_

Arizona's POV

I want to take my time with Calliope. I want to worship her miraculous body. Her caramel skin, her voluptuous breasts, her soft yet tight firm stomach, her thighs, her mile long legs. I want to worship it all and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

I position myself on top of her and slowly kiss her lips.. I still taste myself on her tongue and it drives me wild. She rocked my world with that tongue and her unbelievable fingers. Peppering kisses along her jawline and neck, I take her hand in mine and raise it above her head and lay them on the pillow. I begin laying open mouth kisses across her collarbone and the moan I get in response is incredibly mesmerizing. Kissing my way down to her breasts, I knead one and suck the other. Biting down on the erect bud and getting a hiss of pain and pleasure. I lick the bug to soothe and do the same to other breast. Making my way down to her tight stomach, licking circles around bellybutton. Opening her legs a little so I can lick my down to her thighs and legs. All the while, my hand is still connected to hers.

Licking my way back, I inch my way to her beautiful face and just stare at her for a second. Taking in every inch of her. I lean down and kiss her with everything I have, while my free hand snakes down to her center. Searing heat meets my fingertips and we both moan at the contact. I circle her clit for a moment and that gets her juices flowing even more. I continue kissing her while she moans in my mouth. Taking her bucking hips as a sign, I plunge 2 fingers inside of her.

"Arizona..."

"I know baby. I know you want to come. Come in my hand. Come for me." I whisper into her mouth.

While setting a hard and rough pace that she seems to enjoy very much, out breathing gets more ragged. Her face distorts to one of immense pleasure. I feel her walls begin to tighten around my fingers.

"Arizona.. baby, i'm coming... oh god, you feel so good inside of me. OH Arizona."

I curl my fingers inside of her and hit a certain spot that make her body shudder. My tongue overtaking her mouth once again, I bite down on her lower lip and watch her ride out her orgasm. Once I hear her breathing even out, I remove my fingers from inside of her and run them up her sides. Leaning down for another kiss, I rest on my side, our legs intertwined, my head now laying on her shoulder. Our fingers intertwined as well, laying on her stomach.

"You're incredible, you know that?" She says to me. Looking into her eyes, I see nothing but the truth in her words.

"I'm beginning to see that, thanks to you."

She kisses me sweetly and we both cling to each other while falling asleep in each others arms.

_Best night of my life._

Day Before Departure: Arizona's POV

It's the day before I leave to go home to Seattle. As much as I am looking forward to going home and getting back to work, I am going to hate being away from Calliope. Since the night we were first intimate, we have been attatched at the hip. When she wasn't working, we were together. Of course, she and I hung out with Addison too, but the time we've spent together, just the two of us, has been amazing. She treats me so good. Everyday, she sends me fresh flowers. Different kinds each day. Sometimes she delivered them to me personally, or had them delivered first thing in the morning. She's taken me several different restaurants and sight seeing. Since we've made it official, we don't skip out on the PDA. She doesn't hesitate to hold my hand, hug me from behind or kiss me. We've run into several paparazzi and we just take it in stride. It would be totally different if she weren't out and had to make sure we weren't photographed being too cozy but since everyone knows her preference, there is no hesitation. I can't believe I have to go back to Seattle tomorrow. I came here for fun, hang out with my best friend and catch some sun.. I didn't expect to have to leave my heart in LA along with my incredible girlfriend.

I'm standing in the bedroom I've stayed in for the duration of my vacation, packing all of my things to go home tomorrow. I've gotten a lot more stuff than I came with because Calliope insisted on spoiling me. She took me clothes shopping at the most expensive places I've ever been in to. Sure, I'm a surgeon and make a great deal of money, but even I wouldn't have thought of coming into some of these places. I told her she didn't have to buy me anything, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. Just as I am finishing up packing, I hear Addison screaming my name.

"ARIZONA! GET DOWN HERE! NOW!"

I run out of the room and run downstairs, bolting into the living room where Addison is intently looking at the TV. Just when I am about to ask her what she was screaming about, she turns the volume on the TV up and I know now...

_"You heard it here folks... Actress and Hollywood Bombshell Callie Torres is officially off the market. Callie recently did an interview with People Magazine and was asked if she was seeing anyone, in which she stated "I am infact seeing someone. It's new, it's fresh but I am extremely happy and excited. She's amazing and I consider myself incredibly lucky to have her.".. We have several photos of Callie Torres with an unnamed woman at several locations around LA. Clearly this is the woman who stole the heart of Hollywood's Bombshell, although we haven't confirmed who she is..."_

"Well well well, Arizona Robbins bagged "Hollywood's Bombshell"... Those pictures of you two were awesome by the way."

Apparently, they had pictures of Calliope and I at the beach and a couple of stores while we were shopping. 2 of the pictures were of us kissing. Nothing too bad, just chaste kisses and pictures of us hugging and holding hands. I have to admit, we look pretty damn good together. I'm about to say something, but I feel my phone buzz in my back pocket. Several texts from several people.

**Are you kidding me Robbins?! Callie Torres? You've been holding out on me! - Alex**

**OMG! Arizona! You're dating Callie Torres? When the hell did this happen? - Lexie**

**Lookin' good on TV Arizona! You and Callie make a gorgeous couple! You looked really happy - Teddy**

**When you get back to Seattle, you have some explaining to do Roller Girl! I just saw you on TV with Callie Torres! - Cristina**

Hmm, who would've thought Cristina even cared? Laughing at all the text messages I was getting from my colleagues and friends, I slip my phone back in my pocket and will answer everyone when I get back to Seattle. I'm sure I will get the 3rd degree as soon as I step foot in the hospital. Sitting down next to Addison, who has the biggest grin on her face, I can't help but match it.

"So, it's out now." I say to Addison. Not looking directly at her.

"Yeah it is. You still ok about it? I mean, your picture was just plastered all over the nation.. all over the world probably."

"Yeah, I'm ok with it. Calliope makes me extremely happy. These last 2 weeks have been the best 2 weeks of my life. Of course, you had a hand in making it the best too Addy."

"How are you going to handle being back in Seattle and her here? I know you aren't a fan of the long distance relationships."

"Well, a girl can change her mind you know? I guess I just never found anyone worth doing long distance with until Calliope. Besides, she has 5 1/2 months before she has to start shooting her new movie. She said she will see me a lot. Which means, she's coming to Seattle at some point. It'll be good."

"Good. I'm glad. While she's here, she can hang out with me!"

"Oh I'm sure you'll love that. Be careful though, if they see you and her out together, you could become the dirty mistress!"

We both start laughing so hard, we are crying. My sides are hurting and I'm having a hard time breathing. Slowing down and trying to catch my breath, I decide to call Calliope. She said she would be over later today to spend my last night in LA, but I need to hear her voice. It's amazingly soothing. I hit the call button and wait patiently. _Yeah right._

"Hey you." I can actually hear her smile through the phone.

"Hey you too. What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just sitting in Owen's office. Going over the numbers for the sales of _Amor_. It's kicking ass."

"I bet it is. It smells amazing. I'm actually wearing it right now."

"Oh yeah? Makes you think of me, right?" She laughs.

"Of course it does... So, me and Addison were watching some TV and the funniest thing popped up.. Our pictures and apparently, I'm the woman who stole your heart. Miss Hollywood Bombshell." I chuckle and recieve a nice laugh from her.

"Of course you have! And don't do the whole Hollywood Bombshell thing. I don't know who came up with that, but I hate it."

"Well Calliope, you are infact a bombshell. In and out of bed." Addison nearly chokes on her drink when she hears me say that.

"Hmmm, is that right? Well, Ms. Robbins, I do believe you need to reminded of my bedroom skills."

"Reminded? Oh the way you reminded me last night? And twice this morning?" We both laugh and I laugh harder at the red faced Addison Montgomery sitting next to me.

"Yeah yeah. Listen, I have to go. Owen is giving me a death glare, but I will see you tonight, ok baby?"

"Ok Calliope. Can't wait to see you. I miss you."

"I miss you too. See you soon."

With that, I hang up the phone and let out a slow, long breath and look over at Addison.

"You got it bad, Robbins."

"Don't I know it."

Callie's POV

Unbeknownst to Arizona, I am currently NOT in Owen's office, but at my home. Running around here like a chicken with my head cut off, getting things ready for tonight. I'm having Addison distract Arizona for a couple of hours, and making my move. No, not here. I just have my supplies here. That's why I need Addison to get rid of Arizona for a couple of hours, so I can set everything up there. I shoot Addison a text letting her know I am ready to come over to set everything up and she replies that they are just leaving the house. I'm not sure what excuse she gave Arizona for needing to be out of the house for 2 hours, but whatever it is, I'm grateful. Addison has been awesome since we met and I am incredibly glad that I have a new friend that I know has no alterior motives for wanting to spend time with me. She's my girlfriend's best friend afterall, so I want to spend time to get to know Addison.

I quickly get into my car and make the drive to Addison's house. She gave me a key this morning without Arizona noticing before I left, so everything should go smoothly. I can't believe that 2 weeks ago, I was lonely as hell, couldn't really trust anyone, kept a lot of people at arms length.. but now, I have the most beautiful, amazing and loving girlfriend in the world, a new friend, a new movie deal and a new perfume. Life is pretty damn great right now.

I get to Addison's and get everything set up. I run up to the shower and get freshened up and changed. By the time I am finally ready with myself and got everything in it's place, Arizona should be here in a few minutes. I send another quick text to Addison letting her know I am ready and she says they are just a few minutes away, I start to get butterflies in my stomach.

Arizona's POV

Addison and I are walking around to some stores and looking around. I want to buy Calliope something special before I go back to Seattle, but I have no idea what. What do you get someone who has everything? That's why I brought my best friend along. She can help me pick out something that won't get me dumped. I've always been an awesome gift giver, but this time it's different. So here we are, looking at a bunch of random stuff that I think Calliope would like and I see Addison trying to sneaky with her phone. I try to look over her shoulder but she blocks her phone and moves out of the way.

"Why you being all secret-y?"

"That's not a word, and if it was, I'm totally not being it."

"Yes you are! Who are you texting? OH... is it a hot guy? Are you finally getting laid and you're sending super sexy text messages to each other?"

"No, and thanks for pointing out that I am infact NOT getting any right now."

"Sorry.. seriously though, what's going on?"

"Nothing Arizona, I promise. Now, let's find your girl a present!"

It takes a while to finally get something that I think Calliope would like, with a huge help from Addison. She's actually the one who found it, I just paid for it. We haul ass back to the house because I need to freshen up for my night out with Calliope. Pulling into Addison's driveway, I see her car is already here but I don't see her. That's strange. I get out of the car and make my way inside. When I open the door, I am left speechless. Candles are lined up around the hallway, making a trail to the backdoor.. rose peddals are thrown around on the ground. I follow the candle trail to the backdoor and see another candle trail leading out to the beach. I follow it along and then I see her. The most beautiful thing on this Earth in a black flowing dress that stops just above the knee. Hair in a loose ponytail with strands cupping her face and a mega watt smile that makes the Sun jealous. Also set up is a table, with a dozen long stem red roses and a long velvet box sitting beside them, and dinner for both of us. I make my way over to my incredible girlfriend and instantly wrap my arms around her and take in the gorgeous sight that is her.

"You did all of this for me?"

"I did. I thought you could use a special last night in LA."

"Thank you. You're amazing"

"So I've been told."

I lean in and give her a sweet kiss as she wraps her arms around my waist. The kiss lingers until we have to pull back for air. We sit down at the table and eat our dinner. When we are finished, she hands me the long velvet box.

"Open it. I thought you'd like it. When I saw it, it screamed "You""

Just remembering I also have something for her, also in a long velvet box, I hand it to her and we open them at the same time. As soon as we see what each other us gave the other, we both start laughing. We actually got each other the same thing, a necklace with a heart shaped pendant. Only the one I bought her is gold and mine is platinum.

"So, now we will wear the same necklace?" I ask her.

"I don't know about you but I never plan to take mine off."

"Me neither... thank you for tonight. It's the perfect way to spend my last night here."

"You're welcome babe. I really wish you didn't have to leave, but I know you have friends and an important job to get back to. We'll be ok. As soon as I get everything settled here, I'll be on the first plane to Seattle, I promise."

With that said and taken care of, I just want to be in her arms. I stand up and take a seat in her lap. Her arms wrapped around my waist, securing me into her body. I wish this night never had to end.

Callie's POV

All too soon, we are waking up, wrapped up in each other. Last night was amazing. We had Addison's house all to ourselves. I gave her the keys to my house so she wouldn't be totally put out. I just needed last night with my girl to get me through the time we have to be apart before I can get to Seattle. I plan on being in Seattle within a month and staying for atleast 2 months, maybe longer. We get up in plenty of time to make breakfast. Addison joins us and we have a leisure morning together. I'm having a limo take us to the airport so I don't have to worry about keeping my eyes on the road. I need to soak up every second of Arizona before she gets on that plane. The whole ride to the airport, we were attatched to each other. Arizona has her head on my shoulder, our hands locked with each other. We make it to the airport and we take slow steps to where she needs to be. I see people taking our picture but I could care less. All I care about is the woman that's taking my heart to Seattle.

"Make sure you call me when you land. As soon as you are allowed to turn on your phone, I better be the first to hear that beautiful voice."

"I promise Calliope. You will be the first person I call."

"Ok. I'm going to miss you so much. I'll be in Seattle as soon as I can."

"I'm going to miss you too. Very much."

I take her in my arms and wrap her in the biggest hug I can give. I nuzzle into the crook her neck and inhale her scent. She smells terrific. I pull back plant my lips on hers. The whole airport seems to fade away. Tongues dancing an intricate dance, hands holding onto each other like if we let go, we'd float away. I wish we could stay like this forever. _Forever? Sounds amazing. _

Breaking up our intimate display is her flight being called. She says her goodbyes to Addison and gives me another breath stealing kiss, and she's gone. I can't believe the tightness in my chest. Like I'm having an anxiety attack, but it's just my heart twisting like a pretzel because the person who has become the most important person to me in just 2 weeks, is now on a plane back to Seattle and I'm in LA for I don't know how long. I need to get things done in a hurry because being away from her is going to kill me.

Arizona's POV

This is torture. Getting on this plane without Calliope is actual physical torture. I've only been away from her for 20 minutes and I can feel my heart breaking. This is something I've never experienced. I know she said she would be in Seattle as soon as she can, but it still doesn't hurt less leaving her. I just sit back in my seat and drift off to sleep with thoughts of nothing but Calliope.

I'm awaken by the pilot instructing us to remain seated for landing. Teddy is picking me up from the airport and I start work first thing in the morning. As much as I am looking forward to it, I also know I will be grilled by everyone for details about Calliope and I. Since the news broke on national TV yesterday, I have gotten text messages and voicemails nonstop. Not that I don't want to boast about my relationship because I am incredibly proud to call Calliope mine, I just want to get to my tiny humans after being away for 2 weeks.

Teddy met me at baggage claim and helped me out to the car. She also realized that I was coming back with a lot more than I left with. I called Calliope the second I turned my phone and let her know I made it safely. The sigh of relief from her made me feel warm inside. We made it to my apartment and got everything brought in. I asked her to stay for a while so we could catch up. I grab a bottle of wine and 2 glasses and go into the living room where we crash on the couch.

"So, you and Callie huh? That's a pretty big deal." She says, taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah. She's amazing Teddy. She's treated me better in the 2 weeks I've known her than any of my ex's did our entire relationship."

"She seems like the type that would be a good girlfriend. Well, from what you've told me anyways."

"She really is. She's gonna be here when she gets everything in LA squared away. She has 5 1/2 months until she starts shooting her new movie so she said she would come to Seattle for a couple of months. She's going to stay here with me, so you'll get to meet her."

"Holy shit! I'm going to meet Callie Torres? Hell yeah!"

I can't help but laugh at my best friends enthusiasm. It feels weird having people so excited to meet my girlfriend but it's a good feeling. I know they all know who she is professionally, but to spend personal time with her is a whole other story.

After Teddy left, I started unpacking everything and puttting it away. Took longer than I expected, but it got done. I laid down and drifted off to sleep thinking about my Latina bombshell.

3 weeks later: Arizona's POV

It's been 3 weeks since I've seen Calliope. It's driving me crazy. Although we talk everyday, and text whenever we have the chance. She says she's getting the last things she needs done situated so she can have a couple of months of uninterrupted time with me. I guess I can wait a little more if it means I can get all of that time with her. Since I've been back, I have been bombarded with questions from everyone at the hospital. Wanting to know how me and Calliope met, when did we become official, and my favorite question, how is to be with a smokin' hot movie star. I've fielded more questions about my personal life than I have about anything medical. Some of my patients parents also have mentioned my relationship. They were excited to have the girlfriend of Callie Torres to be their childs doctor.

Today has been long and busy, and it's only 1pm. I've been here since 5am and I've done nothing but run around from surgery to surgery. In desperate need of coffee but not able to get away from my floor, I text Mark to see if he's free to bring me some coffee. Since I've gotten back, me and Mark have gotten the chance to hang out and get to know each other better since we share a fondness of one Calliope Torres. He tells me he will swing by Peds with a large coffee and I couldn't be more grateful.. I notice that my phone is almost completely dead so I just turn it off and slip it back in my pocket. 15 minutes later, I see Mark strolling through the double doors with 2 coffees and a smirk on his face. We stand at the nurses station and chat for a few minutes when our pagers go off. Looking down at them and then to each other, we have the same confused look on our faces.

"Lockdown? Why would we be on lockdown?" I ask him.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a drill or something. I've never been on lockdown at any hospital."

We tell all the nurses to not leave the floor and to stay with their patients. Even if it is a drill, it's better to be safe than sorry. Just as I am leaving a patients room, I run into Mark again.

"Robbins! There's a shooter in the hospital. I just talked to Derek but my phone died.. we need to get somewhere and lock the door. Let's go!"

My mind is racing with fear and concern. A shooter in the hospital? What the hell is going on?.. I follow Mark into an empty exam room and he locks the door behind us. We're in the exam room for about 20 minutes when Mark looks out the small window on the door. He tells me to get in the corner and down because he sees the shooter in the hall. He makes sure the door is secure and he bends down. All I can think about is Calliope. My sweet, beautiful, loving Calliope. There is someone in this hospital, shooting whoever they see and me and Mark are more or less sitting ducks. I slowly grab my phone but it won't turn on. It's dead. I can't fucking believe this. The one time I need my phone, it's dead. Son of a bitch.

Callie's POV

It's been 3 weeks since I've seen my beautiful Arizona. I've been working like crazy to get everything settled so I can make it to Seattle to be with her. Right now, I'm at Owen's office, talking over some contracts I need to take care of for the new movie I will be shooting. After we finish, I turn on the TV and flip through the channels.. Landing on one channel, I am preoccupied with thoughts of my blonde when I am fiercely brought out of my thoughts with what I hear and my heart stops...

_"Breaking News out of Seattle. We are getting word that a shooter has taken over Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. At this time, there is no word about casualties but SWAT and local Police have been set up in the parking lot. We are not sure if it's one person or a team but as soon as we have more information, we will be sure to bring you the latest."_

Seattle Grace Mercy West. That's Arizona's hospital. That's Mark's hospital. I grab my phone and try to call Arizona. No answer. Damnit. I try to call Mark's phone. No answer. Son of a bitch! I keep trying. I need to know they are ok. Come on, answer the phone baby. Just pick up. No luck. Just when i am about to try again, another report comes on.

_"We have just received word that several doctors have been shot. Several calls have been made to the 911 dispatch asking for ways out of the hospital if any of them have a chance to survive. So far, they only describe one shooter. A man in his 50's, 6ft tall, brown hair. No indication that there is more than one shooter. We'll bring you more as the reports come."_

"Owen! Get me the fastest flight to Seattle. NOW!"

_**A/N Dun Dun Dun. Yes, I left it there. Not only was this chapter getting long, but I wanted to save the rest of this for the new chapter. I know that I skipped ahead a lot of Arizona's vacation but since they were girlfriends, I thought I could do that. Plus, I really wanted Arizona to get back to Seattle to move this story along. Hope nobody gets angry because of it. **_

_**A/N2 I'd like to address a review I got on my last chapter. Someone said that there were too many "babe's" and "baby's", referring to Callie and Arizona. They said nobody says it that many times in real life. Well well well, it's a good thing this story isn't real life is it? If you don't like my writing, feel free to skip over my story and go read something else. That's all I have to say about that. Yes, I just used a Forrest Gump line.. sue me :D**_

_**A/N3 Thanks for all the love for this story. I know I say that after every chapter but it really does motivate me to write this story and I appreciate every review/follow/favorite. It makes my day when I get the email/notifications! Enjoy this chapter! Have a great day!**_

_**Btw, the first 2 episodes of Grey's? WOW! Callie and Arizona are going to have an intense season but I am super excited! They are going to make it, I just know it. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona's POV

I can't even tell you how long I have been crouched down in the corner of this exam room. Time seems to not matter right now. The only thing I can think about is getting out of this situation alive to see another day. Flashes of Calliope run across my mind. How am I going to tell her this happened? Surely the news has picked up on this or something and broadcasted it. Maybe she isn't by a TV or hasn't seen it. Damnit, I need to get intouch with her. I need to get out of this hospital. The hospital is my sanctuary. I spent many years in school to have this place be my sanctuary, but right now, all I can think about is getting the hell out of here.

Mark looks out the window every few minutes to see if the coast is clear. He saw the shooter walk down the hallway a couple of times with the gun in his hand. We heard a few shots but don't dare to leave the room. Guilt riddles my body for not leaving this room to check to see if anyone needs help but I can't go out there when the threat of a man with a gun is so high.

"Mark.. what's going on? Do you see anything? When can we get out of here? I need to talk to Calliope. If she sees this on the news, she's going to freak out."

"Can you get intouch with her?"

"No! My phone is dead. Of all the times, my phone chooses NOW to die."

"Mine too."

"What.. what if he comes in here. I know it's locked, but what if she shoots the lock? What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry Arizona. I won't let anything happen to you. Do you hear me? I'll get you through this and back to Callie."

"Ok." It's the only thing I can muster as this time. Tears threatening to spill over.

_I need Calliope._

Callie's POV

Owen managed to get me a red eye flight to Seattle. I've been on this damn plane for an hour and my nerves are at an all time high. I still haven't been able to get intouch with Arizona or Mark. I need to know they are ok. Please, I'm praying to all that is Holy, they have to be ok. I close my eyes and all I see is Arizona. Her beauty takes over my mind. I must've dozed off, because the next thing I know, the pilot is calling for a landing. My anxiety attacks me once again as I get off the plane and straight into the car Owen had arranged to pick me up. I didn't even bring anything with me.

"Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, step on it!" I yell to the driver. By the tone in my voice, he knew I meant business.

_I'm coming Arizona. _

Arizona's POV

Suddenly, both mine and Mark's pagers go off and it indicates that the coast is clear. Lockdown is over. I let out a huge breath that I had apparently been holding in. I walk over to Mark and break down in his arms.

"Hey... hey we're ok Arizona. We're ok."

"I know.. I know we're ok. What if we weren't? What if he had come into this room and shot both of us? I.. I can't even begin to fathom the possibility."

"Look at me Robbins.. We're good. Now, let's get out of this room and check on our friends. Get a phone and call Callie and let her know we're both ok. If she's seen this on the news, she's probably pulling that beautiful hair out, ya know?"

I give him a small smile and laugh and my thoughts go straight back to Calliope. Oh God. She must be worrying herself sick if she knows about this. I need to call her. Me and Mark walk out of the room and are met with a couple of SWAT guys that clear us to leave the hospital. We learn that several of our colleagues were infact shot, nurses were killed, security guards were killed. The heavyness that is surrounding the hospital is suffocating. Mark is going to check in on Derek, who was shot in the chest, and he said he would check on Alex for me, while I check on others.

I go outside of the hospital and take in the chaos SWAT guys everywhere, police barracades around the parking lot and crime scene tape. Just as I am about to ask someone to use their phone, I hear a voice that takes my breath away.

"ARIZONA!"

I snap my head in the direction my name is being called and there she is. The most beautiful vision I have ever seen. Calliope Torres. She's here. Like, I can actually see her. She's running in my direction. She runs right up to me and engulfs me in a bone crushing hug, then pulls back and kisses me with a ferocity I've never felt.

"Calliope... wh.. what are you doing here?"

"Are you kidding me? I was in Owen's office when there was Breaking News about the shooting. I hopped on the red eye after I couldn't reach you or Mark.. Oh my God, MARK! Where is he? Tell me he's ok, Arizona."

"Yeah, yeah he's fine. We were together through the whole thing. We were in an empty exam room with the door locked. He saw the shooter and told me to get in the corner and stay down. He took care of me. We're both good.. You.. you flew here for me?"

"Arizona, of course I did. I was so scared baby. I couldn't reach either one of you and then they said that doctors were shot and they weren't saying names, so I hauled ass to the airport and practically screamed at the driver to get me here as fast as he could. God, I am so glad you're ok. I have never been so scared in my life."

I see her eyes start to water and all I can do is take her in my arms and hold on tight. This woman is amazing. I know it isn't under the best of circumstances, but it feels _so _good to have her in my arms again.

"Shh.. it's ok baby. I'm here. I'm alive."

"I know. It's just.. when I was on the plane, I kept thinking of all the scenarios and I couldn't get to you fast enough."

"I love you."

I couldn't help but say it. I've been feeling it for awhile but didn't know if it was the right time. It felt like it was too soon, but right in this moment, after what happened today, I will not hold back my feelings for this miraculous woman standing infront of me.

"You do?" She asks. Eyes soft and still with a sheen of unshed tears.

"I do."

"I love you too."

Callie's POV

This day has been nothing but an emotional rollercoaster. I wake up this morning feeling good. I've almost got everything settled so I can come to Seattle to be with Arizona. Then I see the news about the shooting at the hospital and I don't hesitate to catch a flight. I play all these scenarios in my head. What if Arizona was shot? Is she alone? Is someone looking out for her? Then, I get here, and she's perfectly fine. The feel of having her in my arms was incredible. We fit so well together. Then, she tells me she loves me. SHE loves ME! My heart about exploded in my chest from sheer happiness. Arizona loves me. I love Arizona. It's so damn good to say it. We are pretty much lost in each other outside of the hospital when I hear someone yell for Arizona.

"Hey Arizona! Ari..." They stop and just stare at Arizona and myself.

"Oh Teddy! I'm so glad you're ok!" Arizona says and runs to her.

I remember Arizona telling me about Teddy. I even made out an autograph for her because, and I quote, "If I don't get Teddy an autograph from you, I won't have anywhere to stay because she will burn my apartment down."... They embrace each other and then the attention is turned to me.

"Oh, Teddy.. this is Callie. Calliope, this is my other best friend, Teddy Altman."

I extend my hand and she is all too willing to take it, which makes me chuckle.

"It's really nice to meet you Teddy and I'm so glad you are alright after today."

Apparently my words have struck her speechless because she just stares at me wide eyed with a smile a mile wide. Arizona is waving her hand infront of Teddy's face to try to get her attention. Snapping her fingers inches from her face finally snaps Teddy out of her seemingly comatose state.

"Oh.. uhh it's very nice to meet you Ms. Torres. I am a huge fan."

"Please, call me Callie. Arizona tells me you're one of her best friends so I imagine we'll be spending a lot of time together."

Just when she is about to respond, someone else comes over to our little group.

"Teddy, Arizona... let's go. Everyone that was shot is being transferred to Seattle Pres."

"Anyone have their keys on them? I left mine in my locker and they aren't letting anyone in the hospital." Teddy says.

"Oh, I have a car with a driver. He can take us wherever we need to go." I interject.

"Good deal babe. Let's go."

Me, Arizona, Teddy and who I find out is Lexie Grey pile into the car and make our way to the other hospital. Arizona and I never losing contact with each other. I see that Teddy and Lexie are trying not to look at us but it's difficult because everytime I look at them, they are staring. I don't mind it. They knew we were together. We arrive at the hospital and run inside where there is a group of doctors. They immediately embrace Arizona, Teddy and Lexie, while I stand behind and watch the scene. I'm leaning against the wall with my arms crossed when I hear the 2nd most wonderful voice.

"TORRO!"

I whip my body around to see my best friend running towards me with a huge grin on his face. I rush over to Mark and he picks me up in the biggest hug I've ever had. All the emotions from the day rush me all at once and I can't hold back my tears.

"Marky, I'm so glad you're ok. I was going out of my mind the whole way here."

"Hey hey.. no tears. I'm ok. Arizona is ok."

"I know. This is so not how I wanted to surprise you by the way."

We share a laugh, then he drags me over to the group of thankful to be alive doctors. Arizona beaming her gorgeous smile in my direction. I have the 2 most important people in my life with me, Mark holding one hand, Arizona holding the other. She looks towards the doctors and makes introductions.

"Calliope, these are some of my colleagues and friends.. Cristina Yang, Meredith Grey, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, April Kepner and of course, you know Teddy and Lexie. Guys, this is my girlfriend, I'm sure you all know, Callie Torres."

"And my best friend." Mark chimes in with a proud grin.

After a round of handshakes, nice to meet you's and a little praise, we are all sitting in the waiting room for word on the doctors who were shot. Arizona sitting on my left and Mark on my right. What seems like forever, a few doctors come in and give us the news. Luckily, Derek and Alex are going to be just fine. We all breathe a sigh of relief and slump back in the chairs. Mark is the first to say something.

"Well I don't know about you, but after I go see Derek for a few minutes, I need a drink. Joe's anyone?"

He gets a few glances but I guess the magnitude of today finally sets in and everyone gives a nod. Arizona and I go to Alex's room to check on him. His injuries were bad but the doctor assured us that he would be ok with some time. We leave his room after spending some time just sitting there. He isn't conscious but it was still good for Arizona to be there. She told me once that he was her star student. As we are leaving his room, I get stopped a few times by nurses and a couple of doctors asking for autographs. I want to say no. That the time wasn't right to be asking someone for an autograph after the horrible day, but I just smile and accept the paper and pen. I guess if I can make someone's day better, just by signing my name, I will do it.

Finally leaving the hospital, it's just me and Arizona. Teddy and Lexie catching a ride with someone else. Arizona gives the driver directions to her apartment.

"I love you Arizona. It feels so fucking good to finally say it."

"I love you too Calliope. I know we haven't been together long, but I can't go another day without telling you I love you."

"Then don't" I whisper in her ear. I lean in and capture her lips in a searing kiss. Tongues massaging each other. My hands cupping her beautiful face, her hands massaging circles on my stomach.

All too soon, I feel the car stop infront of what I presume is Arizona's apartment building. We get out, I give the driver a nice tip and he leaves, with promises of taking us wherever we wanted to go if needed. We walk hand in hand into the building and straight to the elevator. Once the elevator door is closed, I'm being pushed against the stainless steel wall and lips attacking mine. I don't even try to hide the moan escaping my throat when Arizona forcefully jams her tongue into my mouth. _It's kind of hot when she gets like this. _Her hands roaming my body so much that it feels like she has 4 hands instead of 2. I feel her everywhere. We stand here kissing for what seems like hours but really, it's only about 30 seconds before the door opens to her floor. She relunctantly moves away from my embrace and we head to her apartment. We round the corner and there is a frazzled looking woman standing in the hallway. I can feel Arizona's hand tense in mine as she sees the woman. We move down the hallway slower than what we were before and then I see the unknown woman lock eyes with Arizona. She rushes over and takes Arizona into her arms. I'm a little thrown off but I assume it's just a friend of hers worrying to death by the horrible events of today. All that logical thinking was thrown out the window when I see the woman plant her lips on Arizona's. Now nothing but blind rage hits me.

Arizona's POV

Joanne. Fucking Joanne. That's the very last person I wanted to see today. Or ever again for that matter. What the hell was she doing here? When she stalked up to me and Callie, I am frozen for a moment. Frozen stiff when she puts her arms around me. Only when she puts her lips on mine do I snap out of it and push her off of me with nothing but anger coursing through my body.

"What the fuck Joanne? Why are you here? And why the hell are you kissing me?"

I can feel the heat radiating off of Calliope and it's not the heat of arousal that usually comes off the gorgeous woman. No, this is heat from pure anger and hatred for the woman who treated me so badly, then pretty much stalked me before I went to LA for vacation. I squeeze her hand, trying to reassure her that I will handle this.

"What do you mean why am I here? I saw what happened at the hospital on the news and I rushed over here to make sure you were ok. I was so worried baby."

She tries to grab my hand but Calliope steps inbetween us and before I can say anything, the fuming Latina starts talking.

"Look, I can see you're stuck on Arizona. She's gorgeous, giving, loving, protective and an all around amazing human being... but from what she's told me about you and your relationship, you failed on every level possible to make Arizona happy. You cheated on her, you belittled her career even though what she does is absolutely amazing, you complained about the amount of time she spent at the hospital but you knew what she did for a living before you got in a relationship with her, you made her feel small and insignificant. You screwed up your chance and I, for one, am glad you did because then I wouldn't have her now. I plan on keeping her for a long time and you or anybody else will take her away from me. Now, I've been civilized up to this point, but if I ever see you come near Arizona again, I will make you wish you ever met her. I can make your life a living hell in ways you couldn't possibly imagine. So, do we have an understanding?"

I am completely in shock. Nobody has ever stood up for me like Calliope just did. I glance at Joanne and I can tell she is pissed. Not only did I completely shut her down, but she just got a verbal beatdown like I have never seen. I know Calliope isn't a violent person. That woman wouldn't harm a fly, much less another person, but what I do know is that she will protect the people she loves.. and this woman loves me. I can see Joanne square her jaw and her fist clench so hard that her knuckles are turning white. I can see the rage in her eyes. She's taking her time to even respond, which makes me think she's plotting something. Calliope must have picked up on it too but she protectively moves infront of me, pretty much blocking me from Joanne. She blindly moves her right hand to my waist, while continuing to stare down Joanne. Finally, Joanne breaks the silence.

"You know she's only with you because you're this famous movie star right? She gets her kicks on dating someone famous. She will never feel for you what she felt for me."

Now it's my turn to interject.

"You know what? You're right. I will never feel for her what I feel for you. You know why? Because I am absolutely, positively, 100% inlove with Callie. What me and you had is nothing compared to what she and I have. What we have is real. It's deep. It's meaningful. What me and you had was nothing but arguing, you cheating on me, and then after breaking up, you basically stalking me. I feel nothing for you Joanne. You made damn sure I felt nothing when you cheated on me. So, as Callie said, stay the hell away from me, or I will be forced to take legal action. Get over me... because I got over you a long time ago and moved on to bigger and better.. Oh and I'm not with Callie just because she's famous. It doesn't matter to me that she's famous. I wouldn't care if she was an actress, a surgeon or hell, working the drive through at some fast food place.. I love her for who she is, not what she does. Something you know absolutely nothing about. So, get the hell out of my apartment building before I call the police."

I feel Calliope's grip on my hip tighten and I know she's thanking me for my little speech.

"Whatever Arizona. You'll come running back to me when whatever this is between you two crashes and burns. I'll be there to pick up the pieces."

With that, she stomped down the down the hallway and into the elevator. I let out a sigh of relief when I see her leave and Calliope turns to face me. I can see all kinds of emotions in her eyes. Relief, anger, love, trust, and maybe a bit of arousal. She takes my hands and brings them up to her lips. Kissing my knuckles and leaning over to kiss my waiting lips.

"How about we go in, freshen up and then meet everyone at Joe's?" I ask.

"Yeah, sounds good babe. Do you work tomorrow? Because I need to go shopping for some clothes. I didn't even stop to pack anything. I just went straight to the airport and jumped on the plane."

"N.. no I don't work. They have the hospital closed for I don't know how long. We'll get you some clothes baby. How long will you be here?" Hopeful tone in my voice.

"Well, I'm here for a few days, then go back to LA for 2 days, then I'm all yours for a few months." She says with a big smile.

"Really? You... you're done after those 2 days?"

"Yes baby. After those 2 days, I am all yours."

I felt like my face and heart were going to explode with the wide ass grin on my face and the way my heart was racing. We quickly got freshened up, and made our way to Joe's. I really wanted to just lock us up in my apartment and have my way with her all night, but I also wanted to have a drink with my friends, especially after the day we've had. We step into Joe's, hands laced together and make our way over to the table we see everyone sitting at.

"Hey guys!" I greet everyone. Mark gives me a wide grin and comes over to Calliope and I.

"There are my 2 favorite girls!" He says. I hear Calliope chuckle and jump into his arms. I can see how much they mean to each other. Especially after such a long friendship.

"I'm going to get us some drinks babe. Red wine?" She nods and takes a seat next to Mark.

I'm at the bar waiting for Joe to notice I was standing there when I overhear a couple of guys next to me.

"Yo man, that's fuckin' Callie Torres over there. She's so fuckin hot! I bet I can get her number." One guy says.

"Yeah right man. You couldn't get her to even talk to your drunk ass."

I just chuckle to myself. I walk over to them after Joe gives me my drinks and stand infront of them.

"Hey guys. You see Callie Torres over there? She's mine. Don't even think about it."

I leave the guys with their jaws on the floor and eyes wide. Strolling back over to the table, I give Calliope a kiss and hand her the drink. Surprisingly, she stands up and clinks her glass to get everyones attention. We all look at her she begins.

"I know I just met most of you today, but I just want to give a little speech. I started my day in Los Angeles. Sitting in my managers office going over contracts. Then I see the Breaking News about the shooting. I didn't hesitate to jump on a plane. 2 of the most important people in my life were in that hospital today. I am incredibly thankful that those 2 people are here right now, unharmed. I am also thankful that you all are here, unharmed. Unfortunately, there are 2 people that aren't here. Alex and Derek. Though they were shot, we know they will be ok and bouce back. I know we will all become good friends since I intend on sticking around for a very long time. Arizona, I love you. Marky, I love you. To Alex and Derek!"

I look around and everyone has unshed tears in their eyes and we all raise our glasses.

"To Alex and Derek." We all say in unison.

I give Calliope a kiss and lean close to her ear...

"I love you too."

_**A/N Will you now forgive me for the cliffhanger on the last chapter? Pretty please? :) Now, it's Callie's turn to be in a new place... Seattle. How will she handle staying with Arizona for months? It's gonna be awesome of course.. these are the 2 best fictional women on the planet, afterall. Enjoy the chapter and I'll bring you another one soon! XOXO **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N I know I usually save the Author's Note until the end, but I need to address a review I got on my last chapter. It said "Your name is disgusting. It makes you sound egotistical and snobby". Ok, first of all, it's pretty funny that the person who left this review doesn't even have a name.. They were logged in as a "Guest" so for someone who doesn't have the balls to have a profile where someone can respond is pretty pathetic. Second, I have had this screenname since I was 17.. so 9 years. It was an inside joke with my best friend and it stuck. This will actually be the first negative comment about the name because unlike this reviewer, everyone else has a sense of humor. Not saying I'm not cool.. I'm pretty awesome. I'm a good friend/daughter/sister/aunt/granddaughter, but the contents behind my screenname has nothing to do with my ego nor am I snobby. I'm extremely laid back, make friends easily and enjoy people in general. So, while getting negative reviews is almost guaranteed when you put yourself out there by writing stories, atleast strap on a sack and make a profile so the writer can respond. Anyways, enough about that. Enjoy this chapter everyone! XO**_

Arizona's POV

Leaving the bar, Calliope and I catch a cab back to my place. We had an amazing time and my friends accepted her into our well knit group. They loved her. Of course they would. She's heart stoppingly loveable. Getting a little handsy in the cab and probably helping out with the cab drivers next wet dream, we finally make it to my apartment. We both have buzzes from the amount of alcohol we consumed and we are both overwhelmingly turned on. I intend on finishing what I started in the elevator earlier tonight. I play it cool while we enter the building and get in the elevator. Of course, you can never be too cool around someone as hot as Calliope. I take her in my arms and place small feather like kisses on her neck. She leans her head over to the right to give me more access. My hands grip her hips and massage circles while I continue my exploration of this glorious womans neck. My lips reach her pulse point and I can feel her heart rate sky rocket against my lips. Her hands have roamed across my back and into my hair. When the doors open, I pull her out of the elevator and down to my apartment. As soon as I get the door open, I drag her inside, pin her against the door and attack her lips. This is definitely a change from the light kisses I was giving her in the elevator.

"Mmmm someone's a little anxious." She says in a low husky voice that lights my center on fire even more.

"Calliope, I love you, but shut up."

I take her hands in mine and raise them above her head and against the door.

"Keep them there." I demand.

She gives me a nod and I begin exploring her further. Placing my leg inbetween hers and pressing against her center, I can feel the heat through my clothes. I quickly grab the hem of her shirt and take it off of her. My lips are quickly back on her luscious body. I need the memory of Joanne kissing me out of my head, and making love to Calliope will do just that. I know I'm being rough with her, but from the sounds coming from her beautiful mouth, she doesn't mind at all.

I snap the button on her jeans and slip my hand down the front, cupping her center and putting more pressure against it. Her hips buck into my hand. It's been 3 weeks since we've made love and I know it won't take long for either of us. I wrap my arm around her waist, and enter her with 2 fingers. She's plenty aroused so I slip right in. She moans into my neck and licks a trail up to my ear.

"I.. I love you. Make me come baby." She husks into my ear and it only spurs me on to pick up the pace.

Her hands have found their way into my hair and she presses her lips against mine, not even waiting for access. She just jams her tongue in my mouth and I happily accept it. I'm massaging her walls with my fingers and circling her clit with my thumb. My arm is starting to tingle with exhaustion but I never let up. Her breathing is getting ragged so I know she is close. Her nails are digging into my shoulders. Her legs start to go weak. Lucky for her, she's pinned against the door and I'm holding her.

"Oh Arizona.. baby... oh God"

"You want to come baby? Huh?" I whisper in her ear.

"I'm com..coming.. ARIZONA!"

I feel her walls tighten around my fingers and she drops her head down into my neck. She bites down on my neck and I'm sure leaves a nice mark. I don't care. I'm hers. I leave my fingers in her until she rides out her orgasm and her breathing evens out. I don't let her go until I'm positive she can stand. I lean up and give her a slow, sensual kiss. Our tongues doing a slow dance against each other.

"God Arizona, that was amazing. I don't think I've ever come that hard."

"Get used to it baby." I say and throw her a wink.

The next 4 hours were filled with nothing but screams of passion, earth shattering orgasms, and continuous declarations of love. I can't believe how lucky I have gotten. To have this unbelieveable woman love me is one of the best feelings in the world. I can only imagine what our future holds for us.

4 Days Later: Callie's POV

I'm back in LA for 2 days, then I'm heading back to Seattle to be with Arizona. I asked her to come with me but there was a lot she had to do in Seattle and she just couldn't get away. It sucks, but I know once I'm back in Seattle, we have nothing but time. The first day I got back in LA, I went straight to Owen's and got as much done as possible and did a few interviews. The second day in LA is pretty much me packing a bunch of stuff for my lengthy stay in Seattle. When I was there a couple of days ago, I didn't bring anything. Arizona had to take me shopping and surprisingly, I wasn't stopped by anyone. Of course, I was in disguise as best as I could be, and it worked! Not that I wasn't proud to be seen with Arizona but I just didn't want anyone interrupting our time together. It will happen eventually, it always does, but I just wanted her for myself for a while.

I'm at home now, getting everything done that I need to when I hear my phone beeping indicating a text message.

**Hey Cal! When are you going back to Seattle? - Addy**

Since Arizona left LA, Addison and I have gotten pretty close. We've hung out at my house and hers. I've even met some of her coworkers when she gave me a tour of her clinic. It was like picturepalooza that day. Everyone grabbing their cell phones when Addison and I were walking around. I didn't mind but Addison got a little anxious and told everyone to get back to work or she was taking everyones phone from them. Like she was a school teacher catching students with their cell phones in class. It was pretty entertaining to say the least.

**Hey Addy! I leave tomorrow at 10am. Why? - C**

**I was planning on surprising Arizona and Mark by coming to Seattle for a few days. Think we can catch the same plane? - Addy**

**Pretty sure we can considering I'm taking a private jet! - C**

**Ohh fancy shmancy. Well, Your Royal Highness, mind if I catch a ride in your private jet? - Addy**

**Lol You're ridiculous. Of course you can. Be ready with your luggage by 9 and I'll swing by your place to pick you up. - C**

**You're the best Cal. I'll see you tomorrow! - Addy**

Arizona is going to be so excited to see Addison. Especially after all of the drama with the shooting. Addison was worried out of her mind after she heard what happened. I called Addison the next day after mine and Arizona's marathon of sex. Seriously, that woman has stamina like you wouldn't believe. She loves sex and I can't get enough of her. After I get all of my clothes and accessories packed and taken to the front door, I decide to give my girl a call. She answers on the second ring.

"Hey you."

"Hey baby. How are you?" It's so good to hear her voice.

"I'm good. Will be even better tomorrow when you get here. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I'm bringing a surprise for you with me."

"Oh? What kind of surprise?"

"A surprise that I can't tell you about. That's why they call it a surprise."

"Ugh, fine. I can't wait. When I get my hands on you..."

I hear some people in the background and cut her off before she gets in too deep.

"Uh babe, not that I'm not enjoying where you're about to go, but where are you exactly? I hear people in the background."

"Oh I'm at Joe's with Mark and Teddy. They are arguing over something football related, maybe? I don't know."

"Tell Marky and Teddy I said hey! I can't wait to see them.. and you of course, my love."

"I can't wait either. Have everything packed?"

"Yeah I do. It wasn't easy, but I got everything ready. It's a good thing I'm taking a private jet or I'd be paying baggage fees out the ass for this trip."

"A private jet huh? Sounds nice. You sound tired babe."

"I am. All the running around I've done the past 2 days has worn me out. I'm laying in bed now. Have a drink for me. Tell Marky I said behanve himself. You too Ms. Robbins."

"Hmm, I'm not sure Mark can behave himself but I'm sure I can.. you see.. I have this super hot, incredibly fantastic girlfriend that is coming to Seattle tomorrow to stay with me for a few months before she gets whisked away to shoot a movie."

"Oh yeah? What's her name? I may need to kick her ass."

"Don't you dare harm that magnificent body of yours Calliope Torres."

We share a laugh but after a few seconds, I can't help but yawn. It really has been a busy couple of days.

"I can hear you yawning baby. Go to sleep. Call me in the morning before you catch your flight."

"I will. Have fun with Marky and Teddy. I love you."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams Calliope."

I put my phone on charge and drift off to sleep with thoughts of my amazing girlfriend and what we are going to be doing for the next few months. This is going to be so great.

_Next stop = Seattle_

Arizona's POV

Today is the day! Calliope should be here in a little over 4 hours. I have been running around like a maniac cleaning everything and making sure everything is done before she gets here. I have never been so excited in my entire life. I'm just putting up some laundry when I hear someone knocking on my door. I'm not expecting anyone but whoever it is, better make it quick because my girl is coming today and I be damned if anyone interrupts our time together. Atleast not on the first day. Apparently I'm not fast enough in answering the door because I hear more rapid loud knocks.

"Ahh coming! Hold on!" I yell to whoever it is.

I don't even look through the peep hole to see who it is.. I just swing the door open and I am met with someone I didn't think I'd see.

"Addison? What the hell are you doing here?" I yell. Not a angry yell, a squeal really. _Yes! I really do squeal. Geez._

"Well, I had a few days off and thought I would come to see you and Mark. Oh and I brought you a present!"

"A present?" I say enthusiastically.

Right then, I see the world's most beautiful woman. Calliope Torres walking down the hall with her luggage behind her and a brilliant mega watt smile adorning her face.

"Calliope! I thought you weren't going to be here for another 4 hours?"

I run to her and jump in her arms. My legs wrapped around her waist and my arms wrapped around her neck. Peppering her face with kisses to show her how excited I am to see her. This was definitely an awesome present. I know it's only been 2 days, but I have missed her so much. I plant my feet back on the ground and help her with her luggage into my apartment where Addison has already made herself at home. Calliope and I set her luggage in the living room for right now and we crash on the couch together. Her legs thrown onto my lap and I begin massaging her legs. Soft moans coming from her mouth start to heat my insides up, until I remember Addison is here when she comes walking into the living room and sits in the chair across from us.

"So Calliope, what surprise did you have for me?" I ask her. Just now remembering she said she had a surprise.

"Oh... Yeah, Addison is your surprise. She flew on the jet with me.. I was going to surprise you with her, but she beat me to the door because I had _way _more luggage than her. So, surprise?"

I look over to Addison who has the biggest smile on her face and her eyebrow raised in amusement. I just give her a big smile of my own and get up to hug her.

"I love my surprise. It's really good to see you Addison."

"It's good to see you too Arizona. Now, don't worry. I'm staying with Mark for the few days I'm here. So you and Callie can have hot hot lesbian sex all over this apartment, with no interruptions, BUT, we are going out sometime while I'm here. You got yourself a brilliant hot girlfriend while you vacationed with me.. I intend on catching someone myself while I am on vacation."

Both Callie and burst into fits of laughter. There's a lot of reasons we're both friends with Addison, and why she's my best friend, but one of the big reasons is that she is absolutely hilarious. She can always make people laugh and smile. Luckily, she said she was staying at Mark's and I didn't have to kick her out so I can have the aformentioned hot hot sex with my hot hot girlfriend. We all spend time together until Addison says she's heading over to Mark's place, leaving Calliope and I all alone.

"I'm so glad you're here Calliope." I tell her while snuggling into her side.

"Me too babe. I missed you. I'm going to love going to sleep with you every night and waking up to you every morning."

"Sounds perfect."

We cuddle on the couch for a while until both of our stomachs tell us it's time to get some food. Calliope suggests we go out to get something, so we get ready and head out to one of my favorite diners. They have great food and awesome service. We go in and seat ourselves and wait for the waitress to get to us. Calliope takes my hand in hers while she's still looking at the menu and I can't help but smile. She's always so affectionate that sometimes I can't believe this woman is real. In my past relationships, little things like hand holding weren't a constant. With Calliope, it's always there. She always needs some kind of contact with me and I can't be happier. The waitress makes it to us and takes our orders. I see that she's staring at Calliope with a look on her face, like she recognizes her but can't figure out how. That is until Calliope gives her the smile that melts my heart. The waitress gasps and puts her hands over her mouth, dropping her order taking pad.

"You.. you're.. I mean, you know you are.. you're Callie Torres!" The waitress all but screams. Luckily, I don't think anyone was paying attention because nobody even turned to look at us.

"Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you." Calliope graciously shakes the waitresses hand.

The waitress is temporarily stunned by the stunning Latina. She just stands at our table for a few seconds before breaking out of her spell and taking our orders. She quickly leaves and we share a small laugh. We continue our hand holding and conversation until we see our food being placed infront of us. We thank the waitress and dig in. The food is awesome and the company is amazing. I am having the best day. The day gets even better with the phone call I just receive from Teddy.

"Hello?"

"Alex is awake." Is all she says.

"Really?! That's amazing!" I all but yell. Calliope is staring at me, wondering what's going on.

"Yeah, he woke up about an hour ago. Vitals are good and stable. He's breathing on his own and having no troubles. Just thought you'd want to know."

"That's awesome. Thanks for calling Teddy. Me and Calliope will come by right after we finish eating."

"Oh? Callie is there? Tell her I said hey!"

"Will do. See you in a bit."

I fill in Calliope about what's going on and she is all too happy to go to the hospital and officially meet Alex. We finish our meal, pay and she leaves a generous tip for our waitress. Along with an autograph and a picture with a few people. We make it to Seattle Pres and go straight to Alex's room. He's sitting up, flipping through the channels on the TV and doesn't even notice us entering his room.

"Hey Alex!" I say cheerfully. He looks over and his eyes go wide and I'm pretty sure it's because of who walked in behind me, carrying flowers.

"Alex, it's nice to meet you and it's good to see you awake.' Calliope says while shaking his hand. Just as they are shaking, I hear Alex's heart rate monitor speed up. I can't help but laugh when I see his face go red.

"It's really nice to meet you too Callie. Man, you're even more beautiful in person." He says with a sly grin on his face. Look at him, trying to put some smooth moves on my girl.

"Hey hey hey, no flirting with my girlfriend Karev.. there aren't enough bricks in Seattle to hit you with." That gets a chuckle out of the sexy Latina. She leans down and gives Karev a kiss on the cheek and I'm pretty sure his heart was about to explode out of his chest.

We visit with Alex for about 2 hours before I tell him we gotta get going. During those 2 hours, Alex managed to get Callie to take a picture with him, laying in his hospital bed. Yeah, she just made his entire life worth living at this point. I just shake my head and thank the lucky stars that I know she is seriously gay or I'd be jealous. After leaving Alex's room with promises to come back and visit again, we make our way back to my apartment.

Finally settling down on the couch, snuggled up, I begin kissing her neck because I know it drives her crazy.

"Welcome to your home away from home baby." I whisper into her ear. The smile I get in return would knock me off my feet if I weren't already on the couch.

"Home. I like the sound of that." She whispers back.

We immediately get lost in each other and spend her first night here making love in more than one location in the apartment. Addison was right.

_Welcome home baby. _

_**A/N2 Yeah, this chapter was more of a filler. To get Callie back to Seattle for her few month stay. I will do a time jump to move the story along but will include a lot of activities with Callie and Arizona and a lot of other characters, while Callie is in Seattle. I've already got ideas about when Callie leaves to shoot her movie but that's for another chapter down the line. I'm sorry it's taken a little bit longer to get this chapter our than my other chapters, but it's been a hectic few days. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Will post again Asap XO**_


	9. Chapter 9

Arizona's POV

It's been 2 weeks since Calliope has come to stay with me. The hospital has opened back up and after being cleared by a trauma counselor, I am back at work. Since going back to work, Calliope has mostly hung out at my place while I'm at the hospital, or she hangs out with Mark. I'm grateful for their friendship because I feel terrible about leaving her by herself. I know she's a big girl and can handle anything but I just want to be around her all the time. I have never been in a relationship with someone where all I do is think about them, want to be around them constantly and need constant contact with them. Today is going to be a good day because Calliope will be joining me at the hospital for lunch and then she will come with me to the Peds Ward and hang around. It surprised me when she asked if she could hang out with me at the hospital, and after getting the OK from the Chief, I was more than happy to have her come spend the day with me. I've seen her work, now it's time for her to see me in action.

I've been up for about an hour now and I'm enjoying a cup of coffee and doing the crossword puzzle when I hear Calliope making her way to me. I turn around and am met with a glorious vision. Her hair is a mess, she's quite uncordinated, her eyes are still heavy with sleep, but she is positively the most beautiful woman to walk the face of this Earth.

"Good morning sweetie." I greet her.

"Good morning baby. How long have you been up?" She asks while getting herself some coffee and taking a seat next to me.

"About an hour. I didn't want to wake you so early. You look so beautiful when you sleep." I say as I reach over and kiss her cheek.

"Smooth talker so early in the morning? I'm impressed." She gives me a sexy smirk.

I get out of my chair and straddle her lap. Leaning down, I catch her lips in a fiery passionate kiss. Her hands grabbing my hips and pulling me even closer. Our tongues are battling each other. My head is spinning. God, what this woman does to me. Her hands move from my hips to my stomach. Inching closer to my unrestrained breasts, she lets out a soft moan when she cups them in her hands. Pinching and circling my erect nipples. Just as I am about to slide my hand inbetween us, I hear the unwelcomed sound of my pager.

"You have got to be kidding me?" I grumble in frustrastion. Getting out of her lap with one last kiss, I check my pager and it's 911. I throw some decent clothes on and gather my things.

"Sorry babe, I gotta go to the hospital. Do you want me to come get you for lunch if I can manager to get out of the hospital?"

"No, that's ok. I can catch a cab or something. Maybe get Mark to come get me. You go be awesome and I will see you in a few hours. Then, you can introduce me to some of your awesome patients."

"Ok, go back to sleep so you can be well rested for your day at the hospital. I'll text you when I get a break. I love you."

"I love you too."

She walks me to the door and gives me a soft tender kiss. I swear, If I could live off of just Calliope Torres, I would never need another thing in my life.

Walking into the hospital, I am greeted by Jackson Avery. Why, I have no idea. He's Mark's new best friend. He has nothing to do with Peds.

"Hey Dr. Robbins. How's your morning?" He asks. I'm a little thrown off because we never really talk unless we're working the same case.

"Umm, It's great. Woke up to a spectacular woman in my bed, we had coffee and then I got paged 911, so if you have a point to this conversation, could you make it?" I say, running to the elevators.

"Well.. I.. me and some of the other residents thought maybe.. you could get us an autograph from Callie? I know I met her after the shooting, but I never got the chance to ask."

"Well, I could ask. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Really? That's awesome. Thanks Dr. Robbins."

With that, he leaves the elevator as soon as the door opens. I just chuckle to myself and make my way to the ER to see why I was paged.

Callie's POV

I've been here in Seattle for 2 weeks and it's starting to grow on me. I mean, the weather sucks. It's always raining or the sun is only out for about an hour, then it's nothing but clouds, but other than that, I could really see myself putting some roots down here with Arizona. I know, it's crazy to think like that about someone I've been with for a short time, but I love her. Like, out of my mind, didn't know this kind of love existed kind of love. She treats me better than everyone I've ever been with combined. Yeah, it gets a little frustrating when we're in the middle of making love and she gets paged to the hospital, but I knew what I was signing up for when we started dating, and she really is the best pediatric surgeon in the country. Those tiny humans are incredibly lucky to have her as their doctor. I'm incredibly lucky to have her as my girlfriend and the woman that I love.

Today, I'm meeting her for lunch at the hospital, then going to hang out with her for the rest of the day. I'm pretty excited to see her work, and also excited to meet some of her patients. She says that some of them are big fans of mine and it would make their day to meet me. How can I say no to sick children? Easy, I can't, nor would I ever.

Now I'm just sitting in Arizona's apartment, listening to music and cleaning up a little bit. I know this is technically not my place, but I am staying here for a few months, so I will do the cleaning when it's needed. I'm so into the music, I almost didn't hear my phone ring. Putting the broom down, I run over to my phone. It's a text from Arizona.

**Hey babe. Had a minute. Just wanted to say I love you. Can't wait until you get here. - A**

**Hey beautiful. I can't wait either. Was just doing some cleaning, then going to jump in the shower to get ready. I love you too. - C**

**Calliope, you don't have to clean. I can do that when I get home. - A**

**Yeah I know, but you're working all day babe. The least I can do is have a clean apartment when you get home. - C**

Look at me, sounding all domesticated. I don't mind though.

**Ok, whatever you say. Have you talked to Mark? - A**

**No, not yet. I'm going to call him now. I'll see you in a little bit. - C**

**Can't wait. Love you. - A**

**I love you too beautiful. - C**

After texting with Arizona, I decide that the cleaning is done and I jump in the shower to get ready for my day at Seattle Grace Mercy West. I did some research on the hospital and was really impressed by the caliber of the doctors. Of course, my lovely girlfriend is the best in her field, and my best friend is also the best. I've surrounded myself with the best. I've also started to hang out with some of Arizona's friends from the hospital and they are great. Teddy is pretty awesome. I can see why she's best friends with Arizona. They are a lot alike and Teddy has her back. We also share a distaste for Arizona's ex girlfriend, Joanne. Luckily, we haven't had anymore run ins with her since I've been here. If I didn't have to worry about my career and the inevitable backlash from me whooping the shit out of her, I would've handed her her ass the first time I saw her.

After getting out of the shower and getting ready, I decide to call Mark to see if he's free for a few minutes to come pick me up. I would have rented a car while I was here, but other than her being at the hospital, I'm always with Arizona, or Mark, or Teddy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marky. You busy?"

"Nope. I just got finished at the gym. Going to go home, shower and get ready for work. What are you and Blondie up to?"

"She got paged in this morning so she's at the hospital and I'm at her apartment. I'm going to have lunch with her there and hang out today. I was wondering if you could come by and get me?"

"Of course. Just give me an hour."

"Thanks Marky. You're the best."

"Psh, I know. See you in an hour."

An hour and a half later, I'm walking into the hospital with Mark by my side. It's a little before Noon and I'm early so I asked Mark to show me where the Peds Ward was so I can maybe surprise Arizona. Mark shows me to the double doors and gives me a hug before he goes to his own department. I go through the doors and come upon a nurses station. Behind the desk are a couple of nurses doing something on the computer. I clear my throat to get their attention and boy do I ever get their attention.

"Excuse me.. I was hoping I could find Dr. Robbins. Is she available?" I ask nicely. One of the nurses looks up and all the color drains from her face.

"Oh my god! You're Callie Torres!" One nurse says. I just give her a small smile and a nod.

"Dr. Robbins?" I ask again.

"Oh, yes ma'am. She should be coming out of surgery. I can page her for you."

"That would be great, thank you."

While she pages Arizona, I just hang around the station, making sure I had everything I needed to surprise Arizona. I know it's kind of presumptuous to assume this is going to be a good idea, but I hope it is. After about 10 minutes of waiting, I hear the voice of the woman that holds my heart.

"Calliope!"

I turn around and am met with the dimply smile of the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Hey sweetie. How is your day?" I ask and get a hug and peck on the lips.

"It's good. Better now. Why do you have your camera babe?"

"Oh.. well, I thought maybe, after lunch, when we come back up here to visit your patients, I can take pictures with them, have them printed, autographed and framed for them. I mean, if that's ok."

The look I get from Arizona almost knocks me off my feet. The look in her eyes and the smile I get is breathtaking.

"Calliope, that is an amazing idea. _You _are amazing."

We head down to the cafeteria, walking in hand in hand. Getting looks from almost everyone we pass. We get our lunch and Arizona picks out a table that's a little secluded. We enjoy our lunch, chat about anything and everything and our hands mold together on the table. As we finish lunch, a few interns and residents, I'm told by my girlfriend, want autographs as well. I feel bad that people are hounding her for my autograph, but she knew it would happen when everyone found out about our relationship. The same reason Mark and I had the understanding that he not tell anyone that I was his best friend. Though I have to say, she's handling it all quite well. So I make out however many autographs she needs to please the doctors and we head back up to the Peds Ward. She grabs a couple of patient files from one of the nurses and instructs me to follow.

Arizona's POV

When Calliope suggested her little plan of taking pictures with all of my patients and having them autographed and framed for them, it made my heart swell. This woman is incredible. Not only does she want to hang out with me at the hospital, where it can get pretty boring for someone who isn't a doctor, but she is trying to bring smiles to the faces of my sick patients, which only makes me love her even more. I take her to the first patients room and introduce Calliope to them and their parents.

"Hey Dr. Robbins!" My patient says enthusiastically.

"Hey Brandon. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling ok. I finally got to eat something and kept it down." He says with a big smile. I notice his parents have gone wide eyed at noticing Callie behind me.

"That's great! Listen, I'd like to introduce you to someone. You may recognize her from movies you've seen or from TV. Brandon, this is Callie Torres. Callie, this is Brandon, Heather and John Porter."

Callie moves around and to face Brandon and his parents. The smile on Brandon's face tells me he knows exactly who Callie is.

"Hi Brandon." Callie says while sitting on the side of his bed. She puts her hands on his and gives him a little squeeze. Brandon's parents are currently in a state of shock and amazement. Yeah, I know the feeling.

"Hi Ms. Torres. Wow, you are so pretty. I watch you all the time on TV." Brandon says which makes Callie blush a little.

"Thank you Brandon. Look at you, you're too handsome. I bet the girls here all fall for those green eyes." Now it's Brandon's turn to blush. _She's good. _

We spend about 30 minutes in Brandon's room with his parents. They all took picture with Calliope and they were thrilled to find out about her little plan. We spent the next 3 hours going to every patients room and doing the same with them. She was amazing. So caring and thoughtful. The parents were completely awe struck by this amazing woman. When it was time for me to do my last surgery, Calliope went down to Mark's department and hung out with him. I'm sure she was making an impression in Plastics too like she did in my Peds Ward. _She's amazing. _

When I finally scrub out of my surgery, I quickly text Calliope to let her know to meet me at the nurses station. By the time I get there, she's already there talking to some of the nurses. They are laughing and chatting like they've known each other for years. I'm incredibly grateful that this hasn't turned into a mob scene.

"Hey gorgeous." I say when I roll up to her. Giving her a kiss and wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Hey beautiful. All done for the day?" She says while leaning over and kissing my temple.

"Yeah, just let me change and we can get some dinner and go home."

With one last kiss, I'm on my way to the Attendings Lounge to change clothes. I'm super excited to finally be off and spend time with my girl. I know she's been with me almost all day, but I love when it's just us. I'm about to walk out of the Lounge when I hear my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hello dear. How's my Arizona?"

"Mom! Hey. I'm doing great. Just finished with work. Going to grab dinner and head home."

"I have a question for you."

"Ok. Shoot."

"Are you dating Callie Torres?"

"Uhh, yeah Mom, I am. How'd you know?"

"I was at the grocery store, waiting in line to check out and I saw a familiar face in a magazine the person infront of me was reading. I picked up the same magazine and it was you and Callie Torres kissing on the beach. Then there was one of you and Callie walking down a street holding hands and laughing. Why didn't you tell me you were dating honey?"

"I know I know.. I was going to tell you. It's not like I was hiding it. It's just, it happened so fast. I went to LA to visit Addison, I met Callie my first day there.. we've pretty much been inseperable since then. Except the 3 weeks after I left LA. Then the shooting happened and Callie hopped on a plane to make sure I was ok because she couldn't reach me. Now she's here for a few months before she goes to shoot a new movie. She's amazing Mom. You would really love her."

"You say she's there for a few months?"

"Yes Mom, she's staying with me."

"Well then, me and your father would really like to meet her. Not just because she's an actress. We need to meet the woman that our daughter obviously loves."

"How'd you know?" Damn, she's good.

"Just the way you talk about her.. the sound of your voice. A mother knows."

"Ok Mom, yes, I love her. She loves me too."

"Good to know. I'll talk to your father and we will come to Seattle to meet her. I'm so excited for you Arizona."

"Thanks Mom. I gotta go. I'm taking Callie to dinner then we're going home. Let me know when you and Dad plan on coming out here so I can tell her."

"I will honey. Give her our love and I will talk to and see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too Mom. Bye."

_Well, this should be interesting. _

_**A/N Mama and Papa Robbins are coming to Seattle to meet Callie! Yeah! Also, I'm figuring out a way to incorporate Callie's screwed up family in the mix. How'd you like Callie's day at the hospital? I just figured she'd be there a lot anyways, so might as well get a glimpse in what she was going to be doing. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.. bigger and better things are coming their way, for sure :) Btw, YAY! Tonight is a new Grey's Anatomy! I'm hoping Callie can talk some sense into Arizona and they can move forward. From the previews I've seen, Callie is doing everything she can! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N Got a request for a new chapter and I do everything I can to make my readers happy. So, burningtheoils, this is for you. Hope you feel better! **_

Arizona's POV

After getting off the phone with my Mom, I started getting nervous. Of course, I want Calliope to meet my parents. I also know that they will love her. She's amazing, how could they not? I shouldn't be nervous but I am. My parents have only met 2 of my past girlfriends and let me tell you, it wasn't the best experience. My parents were delightful as always, but my ex's weren't their best, and my parents were fast to tell me that those women were not for me. As always, they were right. Not long after meeting my parents, me and my ex's ended our relationship. I'm not worried at all about them meeting Calliope though. First, I actually need to tell her about my parents wanting to come visit and meet her. I go to find her and see that she is being surrounded by nurses and interns. Making a beeline over to her to rescue, I wrap an arm around her waist.

"Ready to go babe?" I ask. Trying to give her an out.

"Yeah, I'm starving."

We leave the hospital and go to my apartment to change clothes because I feel like taking her to a nice restaurant. Especially If i'm dropping a bomb on her like meeting my parents. It doesn't take long for me to get ready, so I'm waiting for Calliope to come out of the bathroom. I'm sitting at the kitchen table when I hear heels clicking on the floor indicating my lovely girlfriend is ready to leave. I turn around and my mouth immediately goes dry. _Holy shit, she's stunning. _She's in a tight black dress, stopping a couple of inches above her knees, showcasing her extremely long and incredible caramel legs. Her makeup is smokey and sultry, and she's wearing some serious "Fuck me pumps". I'm tempted to just say the hell with dinner and "eat in". She saunters up to me, with a little sway in her hips and gives me a peck on the lips. My brain is having trouble functioning with this miraculous creature infront of me.

"Ready to go beautiful?" She says to me. I can feel myself blushing by her calling me beautiful when she's the one that can make the world stop rotating by her sheer hotness.

"Absolutely. You're breathtaking Calliope." I finally spit out.

"Not so bad yourself, Dr. Robbins." She responds with a sultry wink. _Dear Lord. We need to eat in a hurry. _

We leave my apartment and pass a few people in the hall and all they do is stare. We are a ridiculously hot couple, so I don't blame them. Plus, they probably recognize who she is. Yeah, mine! We get into my car and drive to the restaurant. Her hand firmly on my thigh and it's making it very difficult to focus on the road when her touch shoots electricity directly to my panties. Jesus, all this woman has to do is touch me and I melt into a puddle of a Pediatric Surgeon soup. We make it to the restaurant without me slamming into a pole and we are quickly seated. The place is beautifully lit and we have a private table. Calliope orders a wonderful bottle of wine for us and we look over the menu. When our wine is served and our order placed, we sit in silence for a few minutes. Good thing too because I have to get the courage to tell her about my parents.

"Calliope, there's something I need to talk to you about." I finally say. I see a look of fear in her eyes and she must think it's something completely serious or relationship ending.

"Ok. Is there something wrong Arizona? Did I do something?"

"No.. absolutely not. You're perfect and I am so happy with you. I've never been this happy with anyone. There's just a matter I need to discuss with you. Well, not so much discuss.. rather warn you."

"Ok? What are you warning me about?"

"My parents are coming into town and want to meet you."

"And?"

"That's it."

"Your parents want to meet me? That's what you're warning me about?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I actually can't wait to meet them. If they raised someone as amazing as you, then they have to be amazing people themselves."

"Wait.. really? Just like that? You're not nervous?"

"Of course I will be nervous to meet them.. but I'm not worried. It may be a bit presumptuous of me but I think I will love your parents. I'm more excited than nervous. I've never met anyones parents before."

"Wow, ok then. I thought this was going to be a big thing. Kind of just throwing this at you at the last minute."

"I'd be happy to meet your parents. I'd let you meet mine but they'd probably try having us both commited. So, we're going to skip the parent meeting on my end." She says with a small laugh but I can tell it still hurts that her family just threw her away because of who she wants to be with.

"I love you Calliope. More and more everyday."

"I love you too Arizona. More and more everyday."

We drink our wine, eat our meal and make our way home. I'm going to show her how much I love her more and more everyday.

Callie's POV

It was a week ago when Arizona told me about her parents wanting to come into town to meet me. Today, I actually get to meet them. I should be more nervous right? I mean, meeting the parents is a very big deal in a relationship. To me, it means that they feel comfortable enough with you to introduce you to their parents and see you with them for a long time. So rather than feel nervous, I feel overwhelmingly inlove with Arizona. Yeah, it's a big step but one I am extremely happy to take with her. She gave me some background on her parents. Her Dad being a military guy. Her Mom being a homemaker and all around ball of sunshine. We are picking them up from the airport in an hour so Arizona and I leave the apartment and make our way there. During the ride, Arizona told me stories about her family and surprisingly brought up her brother. Since we've been together, I can count on one hand how many times she's brought him up and I know now that she trust me with these stories. She trust me about her brother, and she trust me with her family, which calms what little nerves I had. We get to the airport and stand by baggage claim, where she told them we would be. I tell her I'm going to grab us some coffee and give her a kiss before letting go of her hand. Knowing what she and her parents like, I go ahead and grab coffee for all of us. The airport is relatively slow today, which is pretty rare, so I don't run into anyone wanting an autograph or picture. I guess my baseball cap and sunglasses really do the trick in this airport. I go back to Arizona carrying 4 coffees and the look on her face when I get back is nothing but love and adoration and it makes my breath hitch in my throat. Damn, I love this woman. We sip our coffees and just talk while we wait, when about 20 minutes later, we hear a woman shout.

"Arizona! Over here!"

We look behind us and we see Barbara Robbins, followed closely by Daniel Robbins, quickening their pace when they spot us. I grab the coffees and we quicken our pace to meet them.

"Mom! Dad! It's so good to see you!

"Hello Honey. It's great to see you too. You look amazingly well." Her Mother says while taking her face in her hands and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Sweetie. It's good to see you." Her Dad says while giving her a hug. I just hang out a couple of feet away so they can reunite. Arizona walks up to me and takes my hand.

"Mom, Dad.. I'd like you to meet Callie Torres. Calliope, these are my parents, Barbara and Daniel Robbins." She introduces here. Her Dad and I exchange handshakes but her Mother wraps me in a big warm hug. I can't help but smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Callie. Since Arizona told us you and her were dating, she hasn't been able to talk about anything else." I can see Arizona start to blush and I can't help but find it incredibly adorable.

"There pleasure is mine Mr. and Mrs. Robbins. You raised a great daughter and I'm just as crazy about her as she is me." I tell them with as much honesty I have, because it's completely true. I'm crazy inlove with their daughter.

"Well, why don't we get out of here and get back to my apartment. Calliope said something about cooking lunch."

"Oh... Yeah! I'd love to cook lunch for everyone."

"You don't have to do that dear. We can stop and get something to eat." Barbara says.

"It's no trouble at all. I love to cook." I tell her and smile. Apparently my smile puts her at ease because she gives me a big smile and I can see where Arizona gets her dangerous dimples. It's impossible for me to say No to anything Arizona asks when she flashes me her dimples. They're like, magic.

We gather all their bags and head to the car. Getting everything loaded up, Arizona's parents sit in the backseat, while I sit up front with Arizona. Our hands joined together on the console. The trip doesn't take long and we make it back to Arizona's apartment fairly quickly. Getting everything situated into the guest bedroom, I get in the kitchen and begin making lunch. Barbara joins me and ask if she can help with anything. Even though I have everything under control, I tell her to grate cheese. We work in silence for a few minutes until she speaks first.

"So Callie, I know this is usually the fathers question to ask, but I'm going to ask. What are your intentions with our Arizona?"

When I thought about how this was going to go before they got here, I thought this question would make my stomach tie in knots and a lump settle in my throat, but I'm surprisingly calm to give my answer.

"Well, Mrs. Robbins, my intentions are nothing but honorable. I love your daughter. I've never felt so inlove with someone than I do with Arizona. She's.. amazing. She takes my breath away without even trying. I know we haven't been together long, but since we've been together, I try my hardest to treat her with nothing but the upmost respect and love. It's the way she deserves to be treated. When the shooting happened, I was in Los Angeles. I had planned on coming to Seattle the week after the shooting happened, but when I heard about it on the news and I couldn't get intouch with her, my heart sank. The fear of the unknown consumed me. So, I jumped on a plane and came to Seattle. I had to know she was okay. When I saw her, it's like I could finally breathe. To know she was okay, I felt complete again. I plan on hanging onto Arizona for as long as she will have me."

I could feel the tears in my eyes but tried to hold them back. I also noticed Barbara with tears in her eyes. I guess my answer was good enough for her because she drops what she's doing and gives me another big hug.

"That's what I like to hear. I believe you Callie." She tells me and wipes her eyes just in time for Arizona to come into the kitchen.

"Hey guys. Need any help?" She asks.

"We got it babe. Should be ready in 30." I tell her and give her a wink and a smile. She comes up to me and gives me a peck on the lips and returns my smile. She stands by her Mom and talks about random topics and I can hear them both laughing. They have the same laugh.

_This is going to be a great visit. _

_**A/N Some more Calzona adorableness. This is a shorter chapter than my previous ones because I wanted to split up Mama and Papa Robbins' visit into 2-3 chapters. Just depends on how long I want to make the next chapter. Anyways, don't hate me because this is so short. Or throw bricks. Or TP my apartment (Ha ok).. just enjoy the fluffyness because we sure as hell aren't getting any on Grey's at the moment lol :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Callie's POV

Barbara and Daniel have been here for 3 days and I have enjoyed every minute. The only thing I haven't enjoyed very much is the fact that they are right across the hall from Arizona's bedroom, so the lack of sexy time with my very hot girlfriend has been somewhat frustrating. Ok, not somewhat, it's been frustrating as hell. In the past 3 days, I've had to take 5 cold showers. Yes, 5 very cold showers. You see, Arizona knows what she's doing when she climbs in bed with me and starts trailing her hands down my sides and nibbling on my ear. She's all for having sex with her parents 50 feet away in the other room, but I just met these people. No matter how well we get along so far and the fact that they know their daughter isn't some miraculous virgin, I still don't feel right having hot passionate sex while they are in the apartment. So, I have another 3 days of no sex and by the time they leave, I will be a complete horny mess. God help Arizona when they do leave.

Arizona and I are in the kitchen, making dinner for Barbara and Daniel when I hear my phone ring. I look and see it's Owen calling me.

"This better be a social call Hunt." I say with seriousness in my voice. I AM on vacation afterall.

"It is. Well, kind of. Nothing to do with business. You finished everything you needed to finish before you left for Seattle. There is something I need to talk to you about though." He has a hint of seriousness in his voice too, so I excuse myself from the kitchen and go to Arizon's bedroom and shut the door behind me.

"Ok. What's going on Owen?"

"Erica Hahn."

"Umm.. what about her?"

"She's asking around for you. She came to the office today and wanted to know where you were. I told her you weren't in California and didn't want to be bothered. She's a fucking piece of work Torres. How you dated her for as long as you did is beyond me."

"You and me both. What the hell does she want?"

"I have no idea, but I'm guessing it has something to do with you and Arizona. You know, you and her are all over the internet, magazines and TV. She's probably jealous or something."

"I don't know, but she needs to stay the hell out of my life. She walked away once.. she can do it again. I have no desire to ever see or talk to her again. I've completely moved on. I love Arizona. Arizona loves me. That's all that matters."

"I know. Arizona is good for you. I was just calling to give you a heads up that Erica was asking around. I didn't tell her where you were but it's not exactly a secret either. I don't know if you've seen it, but there's a few websites with pictures of you and Arizona in Seattle."

"I know. We were going to dinner and there was a few people taking pictures of us. Erica just better not try to start any shit. I will have that womans career shredded. I'm not playing games with her."

"I know Torres. Don't worry. If that woman values her career, she won't mess with you. Anyways, I just thought I'd let you know. Didn't want you blindsided if she does try to start shit. I'll let you get back to Arizona. Tell her I said hey."

"Thank you Owen. I will. Talk to you soon."

I hang up and let out a frustrated breath. Erica Hahn and I dated for 5 months 3 years ago. She's a TV producer and we met through mutual friends. She wasn't out to anyone so when she made advances towards me, I was shocked, but I was interested. I must've been out of my mind the whole time because she really is a bitch to everyone. Everything was going great until Owen showed me some pictures of Erica making out with a coworker. When I confronted her about it, she denied it over and over, until I showed her the pictures. Then she had the nerve to get angry with me, accusing me of having her followed and spied on, when she knows the papparazi follow her around as well. She yelled, she ridiculed, then she had the nerve to just leave. I haven't seen her since. Which is a minor miracle seeing as we still live in the same city and she's in the business. Even though I do movies and she's a TV producer, one would think we would end up in the same place at some point, but luckily, that hadn't happened yet. Now here she is, trying to track me down or find out where I am. My friends never liked her, Mark especially. I just didn't want to listen to anyone. She treated me good for awhile, but when I saw those pictures of her cheating on me, it all smacked me in the face. I really was too good for her, just like Mark said I was. So when Mark told me that Arizona was good for me, I took that to heart. He has always had my best interest and I can't thank him enough for that.

My thoughts are interrupted with Arizona coming into the room with a concerned look on her face.

"Everything ok sweetie?" She asks.

"Yeah babe. Everything is good. Sorry that took so long."

"It's ok. Dinner is almost ready. Are you sure you're ok? You don't have to leave do you? Like, go back to LA for something?" I can hear the disappointment in her voice and it makes my chest tighten.

"No, of course not. I'm not going anywhere. I'm all yours."

The smile I get in response if nothing if not spectacular. She really is the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. She walks over to me as I'm sitting on the bed and positions herself inbetween my legs and her arms laying on my shoulders. I wrap my arms around her waist and give her a tight hug. She runs one hand through my hair and lifts my chin with her other hand. I look up to her and see a small smile and she leans down to kiss my waiting lips. She tastes so good and I am beyond turned on by her just kissing me. My hands caress her lower back as our tongues massage each others. This kiss is slow and sensual, and completely hot. I have to stand up and use all my willpower to stop.

"As much as I love what we're doing, your parents are in the living room and dinner is almost ready. Let's enjoy it and then maybe, take a shower after your parents go to bed?" I can't take it any longer. I have to have her, parents be damned. Atleast the shower is further away from the guest room and the shower running should muffle some of the noises.

"Yeah, a shower with you sounds amazing. Let's go hot stuff." She says while she grabs a hand full of my ass and squeezes. Shooting her a wink, I follow her into the kitchen, where Barbara and Daniel are getting the plates and cups out for dinner.

"Hey ladies. Just about ready. Everything ok?" Daniel asks.

"Yes sir. Just had to take a call from my manager. Oh, he told me to tell you hey, Arizona." She gives me a smile and squeezes my hand.

Dinner was great. Arizona's parents are really great people. They didn't get caught up on me being an actress. They just treated me like their daughters girlfriend, and I appreciated it more than they know. Yes, I am an actress, a successful one at that, but I am also a person, and it was great to just be treated as Callie.. not Callie Torres, A List movie star.

After dinner, we retreated to the living room, where Daniel brought out his guitar. Just a simple accoustic guitar that had seen better days, but the strings were newer and well taken care of. He played a few songs and we all enjoyed it. Arizona and I sitting on the love seat, wrapped up in each other, just listening to the soft music, when I get the urge to play myself. Arizona doesn't know that I play, nor does she know that I sing. Hopefully, this will be a good surprise for her.

"Daniel, do you mind if I give it a try?" I ask him. He gives me a smile and passes the guitar and pick to me. Arizona is looking at me with a perplexed and confused look on her face.

"You play? How did I not know that?" She asks me, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"You never asked. I learned to play when I was in New York." I tell her and begin to strum. I turn my head to look firectly at her while I play and sing just to her. I'm not even nervous about her parents being in the same room, just looking on.

_A fire burns  
Water comes  
You cool me down  
When I'm cold inside  
You are warm and bright  
You know you are so good for me, yeah  
With your child's eye  
You are more than you seem  
You see into space  
I see in your face  
The places you've been  
The things you have learned  
They sit with you so beautifully_

I can see the lump in Arizona's throat and she slowly swallows. Her eyes have unshed tears in them and she has to blink them away.

_You know there's no need to hide away  
You know I tell the truth  
We are just the same  
I can feel in everything you do  
Hear everything you say  
Even when you're miles away  
Cause I am me, the universe and you_

A tear escapes from Arizona's beautiful blue eyes and I have to fight the urge to wipe it away, not to mess up this song.

_Just like stars burning bright  
Making holes in the night  
We are building bridges_

I strum the guitar a little harder as the chorus comes up. Arizona takes a deep breath and moves a little closer to me and puts her hand on my knee.

_You know there's no need to hide away  
You know I tell the truth  
We are just the same  
I can feel in everything you do  
Hear everything you say  
Even when you're miles away  
Cause I am me, the universe and you  
The universe and you, the universe and you._

Even though my head is turned away from them, I can hear Barbara take a sharp ragged breath. I don't even need to turn around to know she probably has tears in her eyes too.

_When you're on your own  
I'll send you a sign  
Just so you know  
I am me, the universe and you_

I strum slower to finish off the song.

_I am the universe and you,  
I am the unvierse and you._

Finishing the song, I give Arizona the biggest smile and wipe the tears from her face. Leaning over, I give her a soft peck on her lips and turn to give Daniel the guitar back. I was right to assume that Barbara had shed some tears as well because I see her with a tissue in her hand, wiping them from her eyes. I smile and feel Arizona wrap her arms around my neck.

Arizona's POV

I've never been serenaded. Never even thought about the possibility of being serenaded. When Calliope asked my Dad for the guitar, I was a little shocked. I knew almost everything about her, but somehow, I didn't know she knew how to play, or the fact that her voice is the most angelic thing I have ever heard. When she started to sing, my whole body lit on fire. Every nerve ending errupted. It's like I eternally spontaneously combusted with love and adoration for this amazing human being. I tried to keep my tears at bay, but it was no use. The more she kept singing, the amount of calmness and ferocity she sang with, just overwhelmed me. Her eyes never leaving mine the entire time. I could see she was trying to keep it together, obviously also feeling very overwhelmed, but never seeming nervous. Which is a major feat considering my parents were in the same room with us.

"Calliope.. that was breathtaking. You sound amazing." I tell her and give her a peck on the lips. If I'm being honest, not only did she make my heart swell with love, but she also managed to get me misty in my nether region. What she did? Incredibly hot.

"Thanks babe. I'm glad you liked it." She says, with a hint of a blush.

"Callie, that was wonderful dear. Your voice is one of the best I've ever heard. Have you done anything in music?" My mom asks her. I'm pretty interested to know myself.

"Well, I did an Off Broadway play when I was in my early 20's, before I did movies. It had some singing in it, but other than that, no. Strictly acting."

"Well, I would definitely look into making an album of some sorts. You have an incredible voice. I wouldn't mind listening to it in the car." I agree by nodding and giving Calliope a squeeze on her knee.

We all sit and talk for about another hour until my Mom and Dad announce they are going to bed. As much I love my parents, I was really looking forward to some alone time with Calliope. Especially after heer serenading me, I don't think I've ever wanted her more. Plus, she promised me a very sexy shower after my parents went to the guest room, and I intend on enjoying every last minute. I admit, when she said she didn't feel comfortable having sex while my parents were here, I felt a little relieved because I also didn't feel comfortable.. but after tonight, and the lack of sexy time since they've been here.. I'm on edge like you wouldn't believe. We may have to be extremely quiet, but I'm going to get me a piece of my Latina Goddess tonight.

We're sitting on the couch, my head laying in her lap and she's running her hand through my hair. We lock eyes and I can see the desire pouring out of them. She's just as on edge as me and I can see it. She leans down and kisses my lips. It starts out as a soft peck, but our desire for each other takes it to another level. Her tongue caresses my lips and part them gently and allow her entrance. She tastes so good and she kisses me with such need, that it leaves my head spinning and my body shivering with want.

"Calliope.. I think you said something about a shower?" I ask her.

"Oh.. yeah, I need a shower. Care to join me?"

"No place I'd rather be."

I move my head out of her lap and she stands. Holding out her hand to help me up, she laces our fingers and we move towards the bathroom. We close and lock the door and just stand in silence for a few seconds. The next thing I know, I see Calliope grab the hem of her shirt and in one swift motion, it's over her head and falls to the floor. She unhooks her bra and let's it fall, letting me bask in the glory of her valuptuous chest. As she begins to unbutton her jeans, I swiftly take off my shirt and bra as well. We both manage to get out of our jeans and panties at the same time. She turns around and turns the shower on, checking the temperature and tells me it's perfect. She gets in first, me just standing back, watching her from behind. Her glorious behind. I get in after her and she's already under the hot water. Her eyes closed as she moves her hands over her face and down her body. Even though it's hot in the shower, my body is heating up for a completely different reason. I move over to stand infront of her and wrap my arms around her naked waist. Our wet bodies gliding against one another. She looks down at me and captures my lips in a heated kiss. Tongues battling for dominance, hands roaming every inch of wet skin, moans being swallowed. I move her so her back is against the wall and start worshipping her body with my tongue. It moves from her mouth, to her neck. Across her collarbone.. I look up and see she's biting her lip, trying to keep the moans from escaping her beautiful mouth, as to not draw any awareness to my parents. I gently knead her wet breasts in my hands and kiss a trail from her collarbone to her chest. Taking a hardened nipple in my mouth, I hear a soft moan. I grab her hips and force her closer to me. This is going to be fast and dirty. No love making right now. This is pure unadulterated fucking. I release her nipple from my mouth and kiss my way down to her soft yet firm stomach. Licking a trail down to her thighs, she spreads her legs to invite me in. Looking up, I see her staring down at me with nothing but burning lust and love reflected. I part her lips and begin sucking and licking her clit. As much as she is on edge, this will not take long. I feel her hands running through my wet hair.. soft moans fill the shower. She is fighting so hard not to be loud but I can tell she's wanting to scream her head off with the way my tongue is working her clit. I move from her clit and shove my tongue into her core. My hands massaging her hips and trying to keep her standing when I feel her legs start to shake. When I sense she's getting close, I press my thumb against her clit and that does it. She starts to spasm and I can feel her walls tighten around my tongue. Her grip on my hair tightens as well and her moans are coming out in ragged breaths. I kiss my way back up her body when she catches her breath and kiss her with every ounce of passion I have. She shoves her tongue into my mouth and I know the taste of herself on mine is just as much a turn on for her as it is for me.

She switches our position and now I'm the one with my back on the wall. Her hot tongue assaulting my mouth in the most amazing way. Her hands kneading my breast with wild abandon. Hard nipples being pinched and soothed. She moves her tongue from my mouth and attatches it to my neck. Hitting my pulse point and lightly sucking and licking. She knows it drives me crazy with want. Her hands move from my breasts and trail down my stomach. Spreading my thighs, she wastes no time entering me with 2 fingers. I grasp onto her shoulders and put my face in her shoulder to muffle my moans. She's fucking me senseless right now and it's taking everything I have not to scream out her name. It doesn't take long for my walls to tighten around her fingers and I bite down on her shoulder to disguise my screams. I hear her hiss but I know it's a pleasureable pain. I lick the mark I leave on her shoulder. Once she removes her fingers from inside of me, she brings them up to her mouth and licks them clean right infront of my face. I can't help but to bring my mouth to hers and kiss her with hunger. This woman drives me wild... and the fact that we had to remain quiet only made me come harder. The element of being caught raising the hotness level up a notch. Once we've both recovered from our orgasms, we actually do clean up in the shower. Before we finish, the water starts getting cooler and we rush to miss the pain of taking a very cold shower. We run into my room and quickly get changed into our pajamas and get cuddled into bed.

"I love you Arizona." She whispers into my ear.

"I love you too Calliope." I whisper back.

She pulls me into her body more and we drift off to sleep. Sexually satisfied and more in love than ever.

_**A/N Yeah, so Mama and Papa Robbins visit will end next chapter. But uh oh, what's going with Erica Hahn? Trying to get into Callie's business. Bum Bum Bum.**_

_**A/N2 The song in this chapter is of course, Universe & U by K.T Tunstall but the version I was listening to when I was writing this chapter was Sara Ramirez and Jessica Capshaw. They sound amazing together and I love the song. It's a shame you only hear a small part of it in the Musical Episode but the whole song is amazing. **_

_**A/N3 Sorry to say this, but this may be the last update for a few days.. my nephew is coming to stay with me for a few days and I usually devote all of my time to him, so I have no time to write. I will try my best to write while he's napping but the update may not come until after he leaves. Just letting you know. Enjoy this chapter! XO**_


	12. Chapter 12

Callie's POV

Today is the day that we say goodbye to Arizona's parents. I've really enioyed having them here and getting to know them. I can definitely see where Arizona gets her perky attitude and disposition, her Mom. Her Dad is a man of few words. You can tell he is a Military man. Always up early in the morning, precisely punctual, follows a certain schedule and routine, and he continues to recollect stories from when he was overseas. I didn't mind it though. I love the sense of having family around. My family is so screwed up that I take comfort in my girlfriends amazing family. I haven't spoken to my family in almost 8 years. Since I came out to them, they have chosen to pretend I no longer exsist. It hurts, but it was their choice. I was raised a strict Catholic. Went to church every Sunday, I know the Bible backwards and forwards and homosexuality is something my family just doesn't stand for. I knew that before I came out. Trust me, I did everything I could to convince myself that it was just a phase, that I would stop looking at women the way I should be looking at men, but it was useless. I love women. When I decided to come out to my family, I knew their position on the subject, but I couldn't lie to them, or to myself anymore. I thought since I was their daughter and sister, they would accept me for who I was. Boy, was I wrong. It's been almost 8 years without hearing from them and while it hurts, I am living my life, with a more than successful career and the woman I love.

Even before I came out, I always felt like an outsider in my family. My Mom and Dad were always busy doing something with their businesses. My Dad owning a successful chain of hotels and my Mother with her Law Firm. They were hardly ever around and me and my sister were left in the care of nannies. It's hard to say it, but I can't even remember the last time my parents said "I love you" to me. Aria, my sister, is the complete opposite of me. While I was engrossed in the arts, she was lost in the sea of mall trips, beach vacations with friends and boyfriends. We really never had anything in common and I'm sure that hasn't changed. Even though we aren't similar, I would've thought she would be on my side when I came out. I would've thought they all would be on my side. I often catch myself wanting to call them to see how they are.. or to call them when I reach a goal in my career. When I won an Oscar, I wanted so much to be able to call my family and share the greatest news at the time, but I stopped myself. They had every way of getting intouch with me, but they didn't. So, I shared my enthusiasm and excitement with Mark. He has been my family. He has always accepted me. He has never turned his back on me for something I did or wanted to do. He has always encouraged me to go after the things that I want. For so long, Mark was really my only family. He is who I would spend the holidays with, or share exciting news with. The life of a celebrity is a slippery slope. On the one hand, you get to do the thing you love and get recognized for it. On the other hand, you have to be careful with your personal life. You can't trust a lot of outsiders because you really don't know what their motives are. Are they genuinely interested in you, or are they interested in being seen with you? So, for the past few years, it's just been me and Mark. That is, until I met Arizona. She is my family now. Her parents are my family now. When Barbara and Daniel asked me about my family, I didn't want to hide it from them. Arizona knew my situation with my family, so she just sat there with me and held my hand as I recounted my family drama. Barbara and Daniel both welcomed me into their family. Saying if there was anything I needed them for, to not hesitate, and I couldn't be happier about that. If my family wants to live with their heads up their asses, let them.. because now I have a new family. One I can definitely get used to having.

Not only do I have Arizona's parents to lean on, I have also acquired the friendship of several people here in Seattle. All of Arizona's colleagues and friends at the hospital have been more than happy to invite me into their circle. Especially Arizona's best friend, Teddy. At first, I was worried they were only being friendly because of who I was, but since spending so much time with them since I've been here, they are genuine people. Teddy has come over to hang out with Arizona and I and even hung out when Arizona got paged to the hospital a couple of times. We sit around and drink wine.. she tells me about her time in Iraq and her years of residency, and on a couple of drunken occasions, her seemingly distastorous love life. She has told me several times that I'm the best person she's seen with Arizona since she has known her. I felt a feeling of pride and my heart swell.

Arizona and I got up early so we could make some breakfast for her parents before we have to drive them to the airport. I can see the sadness in Arizona's eyes when she thinks about her parents having to leave. I know she wishes they lived closer to Seattle, but I assured her that we could take a trip to see them in the future. I'm just finishing the eggs, while Arizona makes the toast, when Barbara and Daniel come into the kitchen.

"Good morning ladies. Something smells great." Daniel says. Giving me and Arizona a smile and sitting down at the table.

"Good morning Mom and Dad. Calliope and I were just making some breakfast. Have a seat and we will get it to you" Arizona tells her parents. They both take a seat and just smile at us.

We finish cooking and bring over plates for everyone. We make small talk and eat breakfast together. Barbara telling us about things she's going to do when they get back home. Daniel telling us about a future fishing trip he's taking with some poker buddies. Arizona and I tell them we were thinking about taking a trip to Miami. Even though my parents and sister still live there, I still want to take her to Miami to show her where I grew up. The beach I used to go to with my friends when I wasn't studying, the best Mexican Restaurant in the world and my old neighborhood. I doubt I'll even see my family while I'm there.

When we are all done with breakfast, we get all of their luggage into the car and drive them to the airport. I volunteer to drive so Arizona can spend some more time talking to her parents without having to worry about paying attention to the road and she rewards my genrosity with a breath stealing kiss. No longer are we embarrassed or cautious around Arizona's parents. I mean, it's not like we're going to mount each other right infront of them but kissing has become more natural and less nervous. When we get to their gate, we all exchange hugs and kisses on the cheek. A small group of people have collected around us and I see a few people taking pictures. This is what makes me nervous.. people taking pictures of Arizona's parents. They didn't ask for this. Luckily, their flight number is called and they have to make a quick exit. A few people ask for my autograph and a picture as Arizona and I are leaving the airport. It doesn't take long and we're leaving the airport within 15 minutes. We have the rest of the day to do whatever we want before Arizona has to go back to work tomorrow. Since I've been here, I've spent a few days at the hospital, just hanging out with her or other friends. I find it really fascinating, all the medicine. I've really took a liking to Orthopedics. I've always had this love of bones. I don't what it is. Arizona was able to get me into the gallery to watch a knee replacement and I thought it was very fascinating. A lot of people were perplexed by my fascination but whatever, I loved it.

"So babe, what do you want to do today? It's one of the very few days of nice cloudless Seattle weather." Arizona asks me as we're driving back to the apartment.

"Hmm, how about we go back to the apartment, take a little nap and then maybe go for a walk in the park.. maybe have a picnic? Then go to Joe's tonight for a few drinks." I say. Also since coming here, I've come to love Joe's. It's actually called Emerald City Bar but Joe, the owner and bartender, is a friend of pretty much every doctor and nurse in the hospital, and they just call it Joe's instead of the longer name. He also serves a mean Jack and Coke, so I'm quickly falling inlove with the place.

"Sounds perfect." Arizona says as she takes my hand and puts it in her lap.

We get back to the apartment and both pass out on the couch. Me laying behind her, my arms wrapped protectively around her waist as we both fall asleep. We're woken up 2 hours later by my phone alarm going off. We get up, shower and get everything we will need for a nice leisurely day in the park. It's been a while since I've been able to just lounge in a park all day but I can't wait. To be with my love as we just relax with each other in the Seattle sun will be perfect.

Arizona's POV

I hated to see my parents leave.. especially after Calliope and them got along incredibly well. Before they left, Calliope went to the bathroom and my Mom took me aside and told me they love her. Which is a big deal to me because my parents have never really taken a liking to any of my girlfriends. It's some creepy parent magic they have to know that someone isn't for me. So, to have their blessing with Calliope and to know they love her, is a huge deal for me. I'm also thrilled that Calliope gets along with them herself. Although, I shouldn't be surprised. My parents are awesome and so is my insanely hot girlfriend. I knew they would love each other before they even met, but to actually see it, just warms my heart to no end.

When Calliope suggested we take a trip to Miami, I was a little hesitant. Not that I didn't want to go on a trip with her.. nothing would make me happier, but the thought of maybe running into her very judgemental family is a little nerve wracking. She assured me that we would probably never see them when we were there, so that settled my nerves a little. Still, the thought that it could actually happen is still in the back of my mind.

We're sitting in the park, on a blanket I brought so we could have a picnic. I'm laying down with my head in her lap and her hands lightly running through my hair. Just relaxing and enjoying the comfortable solitude. We sit here for almost 2 hours, just enjoying each other, eating what we packed, talking about anything and everything. I continue to learn things about Calliope that surprise me. Like, if she didn't become an actress, she would've definitely gone to Med School. It shouldn't surprise me because she's incredibly smart, borderline genius if you ask me. I also learned that Spanish and English aren't the only languages she knows.. she also knows Italian and German. Not that she doesn't make anything sound incredibly sexy, but if she were to speak either Spanish or Italian to me, it would take an act of God to peel me off of her.

"Ready to get back to the apartment babe? Get ready to go to Joe's?" I ask her after we've spent the majority of the afternoon in the park.

"Yeah baby, let's go. Hey, do you want to invite Teddy to come? She's pretty awesome." She asks and I can't help the smile that comes across my face when I hear her say 'awesome' or how she has taken a liking to Teddy.

"Yeah, that would be great. Make it a Girl's Night! She really likes you. Says you're good for me."

"Of course I am!" She responds and laughs when I playfully swat her arm.

"Yeah yeah, let's go before your head gets too big to fit in the car."

We pack up our things and head back to the apartment to freshen up. I call Teddy and ask if she wants to meet us at Joe's and she said she would love to. An hour later, we are walking into the bar and hear a familiar voice.

"Well, if it isn't the 2 most beautiful women in Seattle?" I look over in their direction but already know who it is.

"Hey Marky!" Calliope yells at her best friend. She runs over to him and gives him a big hug. Her smile brightening the entire bar.

"Hey Mark. What brings you here?" I ask. Knowing too well he's probably trying to pick up someone.

"It's a bar Blondie, what do you think I'm doing?" He says. Calliope punches his arm and he yelps like a little dog. It was quite entertaining.

"Teddy is meeting us here. We were going to have a Girl's Night but if you want to join us, you're more than welcome." I tell him. Trying to not leave him out.

"Yeah, I'll join you ladies in a while. Have a drink on me though." He winks at us and his attention is on some petite blonde that just walked in.

Teddy arives a few minutes later and we begin our night of steady drinking. Calliope tells us stories about shooting her movies, the actors and actresses she's worked with.. Teddy and I just sit back and listen with astonishment. Teddy keeps asking for juicier details about some of the actors but Calliope refrains from spreading gossip, which I incredibly admire. Working at the hospital, that's all you ever hear. Who is sleeping with who, who broke up, speculation as to why someone isn't there that day when they should be.. it's very tiring trying not to get caught up in the firestorm that is gossip at Seattle Grace Mercy West.

We continue to enjoy our night.. Mark joining us eventually. Him and Callie tell us stories about them growing up together as teenagers back in New York. I surprisingly find out that Mark was Callie's first kiss, and her last kiss with a man she informs us, making Teddy and I burst into a fit of laughter. Callie gets up to get our next round and Teddy and I continue laughing at Mark's expense after another story of Mark's teenage sexual failures, much to his dismay. I'm so lost in our conversation, that I don't notice someone come up to the table. When I hear someone clear their throat, I met with the eyes of a woman I haven't seen in a almost a year.

"Hey Arizona. Fancy running into you here." Julie says. Julie and I had one date, and we even came here, so it shouldn't be much of a surprise for her to see me here.

"Oh, Hi Julie. Yeah, I'm here with my girlfriend and friends." I tell her.. trying to end this conversation before it really begins.

"Girlfriend huh? Let me guess, she works at the hospital?" She says with a roll of her eyes. I don't know why she's jealous and if she isn't, she sure as hell is acting like it.

"No, actually she doesn't work at the hospital. Not that it's any of your business. What do you want Julie?" Mark and Teddy are eyeing her like she killed their puppy and are ready to pounce if need be.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to have a drink with me?"

"No. Like I said, I'm here with my _girlfriend_.. you know, as in the woman I am in a relationship with." Getting pretty aggitated by now.

"Where is she then?"

Just as I am about to answer her, I see Callie coming up behind her with a tray full of drinks for everyone.

"Hey sweetie.. here's your drink." Callie says as she hands me my drink. She slides into seat next to me and kisses my cheek. I can see Julie just staring with her eyes wide.

"Thanks babe." I tell her with a kiss of my own. Julie is still staring until Teddy interrupts her.

"Uh excuse me _Julie_, but we are a little busy. Do you mind leaving?" I can't help but laugh and almost lose my drink.

"You're dating Callie Torres?" Julie asks after snapping out of whatever she was in.

"Yes. I am. Have a good night." I say and turn to Callie who is just sitting here with a confused look on her face.

Finally, Julie gets the hint and leaves our table. Mark and Teddy burst into laughter and I just shake my head. Callie is still in the dark.

"Who was that?" She asks.

"Oh, um.. just someone I went on a date with about a year ago. She came over here to ask me if I wanted to get a drink but I declined. Told her I was here with my girlfriend." I flash my best dimpled smile to let her know she has nothing to worry about.

"Ok then. Drink up everyone!" Wow, she is either really secure in our relationship or she doesn't care that a woman that I went on a date with tried to pick me up, again. I'm going with security.

We drink the tray she brought us and by the time we are leaving the bar, we are both on shaky ground. We grab a cab back to my apartment because we knew we'd be getting drunk, so we didn't drive. I offered to not drink so I could drive us home but Callie insisted on both of us drinking and had no problems taking a cab. When we step into my apartment, Callie looks at her phone and notices she has some missed calls. I don't pay much attention to it and I go into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. When I get back into the living room, Callie is yelling into the phone at someone and I have never seen her this angry.

Callie's POV

I have had a great night. Drinking out with my fabulous girlfriend and some of the best friends a person could ask for. Sure, there was a little awkward moment when someone Arizona dated came to the table trying to pick her up again, but I am secure enough in our relationship to know she isn't going anywhere. I treat her like a princess, atleast I try to. So when we came back to her apartment, hopefully to continue this party in our bed, the last thing I was expecting was to get a phone call from someone I definitely never wanted to hear from again.

"Hello?"

"Hello Callie." Fucking Erica Hahn. How the hell did she get my number? I had it changed.

"What the fuck do you want Erica? I thought I made it clear that I never wanted to hear from you ever again."

"Oh you did. I was never a good listener. How are you?" Oh My God.. go away.

"Seriously? What the hell do you want?"

"I just want to talk Callie. Can't we just talk?"

"No, we cannot 'just talk'. When you and I broke up, that was it. You cheated on me Erica. You then denied cheating even though I had proof. Then you just leave without a word. I have absolutely nothing to say to you. I am in a very loving relationship with the most amazing woman in the world and plan on staying in this relationship for a very long time. I will not let you or anyone else ruin it. So, if all you wanted to do was catch up or rekindle something, you are out of luck. Now, lose this number, don't ever try to contact me again. I mean it Erica." I am fuming. This bitch just won't get it.

"You say that now. Just wait until your relationship implodes because she can't handle you being away for months at a time. It's bound to happen."

"I'm not discussing my relationship with you. You have no right to even say anything about it. You ruined your chance with me.. which now, I'm glad you did because then I wouldn't have Arizona. Goodbye Erica."

"You'll hear from me again Callie.. don't worry."

Before I can even say anything else, she hangs up. Arizona is at my side with her hand on my shoulder, offering me some comfort. I just look into her eyes and I know everything is going to be ok. I can see forever in those eyes. Everything is going to be ok. Erica be damned.

_**A/N I know I know.. I'm such a bad updater for having this so late. I'm not even sure I'm entirely happy with this chapter.. but I needed to leave some thing open for my next chapter. As in, them going to Miami, maybe having a run in with Callie's family.. Erica reappearing... And holy hell, who remembers Julie from Season 5? The chick only appeared for about 3 seconds but it was an awesome scene haha Anyways, I really do apologize for the late update.. but my nephew comes first. I've spent the week playing my heart out with the kid that owns my heart. He's awesome :) Enjoy... and I'll update again ASAP! XO**_


	13. Chapter 13

Callie's POV

It's been 3 days since my little chat with Erica. How she got my number in the first place is a complete mystery. I'd be lying if I said the phone call didn't bother me. I am completely over Erica.. I was over her a long time ago.. but the fact that she just pops up back into my life when I'm in a loving relationship, trying to win me back is what pisses me off. Even if I wasn't with Arizona, I would never be with Erica again. Her cheating on me made damn sure of that. Although, she did make a good point about how Arizona maybe not being able to handle me being away for months at a time. It's not like I'm thrilled that I will be away from her for that long, but it's my job. Just like she has to deal with late night pages and long hours in the OR, I have to shoot movies in different locations for extended periods of time. It will tear me up to be away from her, but I am going to make this work...I have to. She means too much to me to let something like distance come between us. Since I've been in Seattle, we've made a silent agreement to not talk about me having to leave. I will be in New York for 2 months shooting this movie, but I really need to lay everything out on the table and we need to come to some understanding about it.

Arizona is at work right now and I am at her apartment. It's almost 5pm and she should be home in about 2 hours, hopefully. After doing a lot of thinking, I send her a text.

**Hey sweetie. I miss you. When you get home, there is something I need to discuss with you. - Cal**

**I miss you too babe. Is everything ok? - A**

**Yeah, everything is fine. I just need to discuss something with you. See you when you get home - Cal**

I don't think this will be a big thing. Arizona knew all along about me having to leave for 2 months. Maybe she's even thinking about how we will work it out. I know I shouldn't be nervous but there is always a little doubt in the back of my mind when it comes to relationships and my job. An hour later, Arizona text me, letting me know she was leaving the hospital and she would pick something up for dinner. I go into the kitchen to grab some wine and get everything set up in the living room. The more I think about the impending conversation we are about to have, the more nervous I get. To me, Arizona Robbins is miraculous. Breathtakingly stunning. I just can't stop looking at her or thinking about her. When we are apart, I feel empty. I feel alone. Even her text messages and phone calls brighten up my day. To think about being away from her for 2 months is killing me, but I have to talk to her about it. We have to figure out our next step after our little Seattle bubble threatens to burst.

I'm sitting in the living room, flipping through the channels, when I hear the front door opening and closing. A few seconds later, Arizona is making her way over to me on the couch. She slumps down and let's out a heavy sigh.

"Rough day baby?" I ask while stroking her hair as she leans in to me.

"I lost a patient today." Is all she says. I can see the tears start welling up in her eyes. It's heartbreaking to see her like this because I know she gets attatched to her patients. She says she really shouldn't because of this reason exactly but it's hard not to get attatched to some of the kids that come into her hospital. Even on the days I've gone in with her to hang out, I grew attatched to a few of her patients. Children can definitely turn up the charm.

"Oh... I'm so sorry Arizona." I say, still trying to comfort her.

"It was out of nowhere. I go into the surgery so sure of myself, so sure of the surgery I was about to perform. About an hour into it, he starts to code... just out of nowhere. I do everything I can, try to get him back, but he just died." Now she's sobbing into my chest. I wrap my arms around her and rub soothing circles on her back. I hate seeing my love like this. I wish there was something I could do to take away her pain, but something like this, it takes time.

"I know you did everything you could baby. You are an amazing doctor and surgeon. You give everything you have to your patients and their parents, but there is only so much you can do. Unless you have magical healing powers, you're just left with the knowledge you have and the determination to try to make everything better. Sometimes, people just die. Doesn't make it any easier though. I'm sure his parents know you did everything you could and they should take comfort in the fact that you were his doctor. That they had someone that pulled out all the stops for their kid like they would." I tell. Trying to offer comforting words. Apparently it worked because she is pulling me into her more ands kisses me so deeply that my head starts to spin.

"Thank you Calliope. You always know what to say to make me feel better." She tells me through ragged breaths.

"I'll always try to make you feel better Arizona. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm going to change into something more comfortable, then we can eat... Oh! You said you had something to discuss?"

"Yeah. It can wait, if you want."

"No, we can discuss whatever you want. It's nothing bad is it?" She asks with a hint of uncertainty.

"No baby, it's not bad. Go change, we'll eat, then we can talk." I tell her and send her on her way with a tap on the ass.

When she comes back into the living room, I already have all the food set out for us. We eat in silence and half an hour later, we are cleaning the dishes.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asks randomly.

"Well, I know we've both been avoiding the subject of me leaving for 2 months to go to shoot in New York. We've been so wrapped up in me being in Seattle, and believe me, I have had the time of my life with you and all the friends I've made here. I love you so much and it kills me to even think about being away from you for even a day, much less 2 months. With that said, do you think we can make it work? Because I love you. I can't imagine my life without you in it. 5, 10, 20 years from now, I want you in my life. I want to spend everyday making you as happy as you make me. I told you what Erica said, and the thing that upset me more than her actually calling me, was her saying you wouldn't be able to handle me being away for months at a time. That... that you'd get tired of being alone with me on the other side of the country. She planted a fucking seed in my head and now I'm terrified. I'm terrified that she's right. That I'm going to be away and that'll give you the time to realize that this is something you can't handle. That you're better off being with someone who can be with you a lot more. It's terrifying to think about losing the love of your life." I gasp for a much needed breath after my rant and I don't even notice I'm crying until Arizona brings her hand up to my face to wipe the tears from my eyes. She stares into my eyes with nothing but love and tenderness.

"Calliope... I'm not going to lie to you. It's going to be very difficult being away from you for 2 months. Knowing you are on the other side of the country and I'll be here, by myself, missing you, it's going to suck. That said, I do believe we can make this work. I love you. I've never been so inlove with someone. I would usually turn away from the idea of a long distance relationship, you know that... but you're worth it. It's not like you're choosing to be away from me. Well, you kind of are, but it's for work and I would never make you choose between me and the thing you love to do. I knew going into this that we would have to be apart sometimes. Like I said, it sucks but I can handle it because everytime you look at me, those beautiful brown eyes shine so brightly with love for me, that I know we make anything work. I'm so inlove with you and I can't imagine my life without you either."

By the time she is done talking, we are both in tears. I knew I loved Arizona, but hearing what she had to say about our unique situation, I just fall even more inlove with her. She makes me the happiest I've ever been and I can't and won't imagine my life without her.

"So, we're going to make it work... We can Skype, phone calls, text messages... I can maybe take a private jet here on my off days. Even if it's just for a few hours, I'd make anything work out. Or... or you could fly out to New York and visit me on set. We could see the sights together. We'll make it work Arizona. I promise. After this shoot, I think I'm going to take some more time off... just enjoy life. I've been working for a long time in show business, I've accomplished a lot, I've won an Oscar, I've met my idols, I've worked with some of the most famous and influential, but my personal life was never right. I've had relationships, serious relationships, but nobody has ever made me want to settle down. I've always been on the go. You... You make me want to settle down. You make me want to be the person you come home to. You make me want to plan a future surrounded with children running around a big backyard, family dinners. You, Arizona Robbins, are my forever." I tell her with all the honesty I have in my heart and soul.

"Wow... You are perfect, you know that?" She says and I feel my face begin to blush.

"We're perfect. I love you so much." I reach for her hips and pull her into my body. She wraps her arms around my waist and seettles her head into my chest.

"I love you too Calliope. So very very much."

Arizona's POV

I know me and Callie have been purposely avoiding the issue of her haviing to leave Seattle for New York for 2 months because honestly, I didn't want to think about her having to leave. It hurts my heart to think about her being so far away without me. I know she has a job to do, and she made this movie deal before we got serious, but I hate that she has to be in New York. Hearing her fear that I wouldn't want to be with her because of it hurt my heart even more than her actually being away. For her to be this badass, hardcore actress... she's really a soft hearted, gentle, sometimes vulnerable woman. The thought of her thinking I would leave her because of this made my stomach twist in knots, because as crazy as she is about me, I'm doubly crazy for her. Not only will it be hard on me not having her around, I also know it will be hard on her too. Both of us giving each other some reassurance that we want to make this work with everything we have opened both of our eyes... and we have been perfect ever since. We have a newfound understanding in our relationship. I've never been this inlove with someone and I never want to be inlove with someone else. Calliope Torres is it for me.

It's been a week since we had our talk and everything is going great. In the morning we will be taking off to Miami for 3 days to enjoy some sun and relaxation. I need it. I need to get away for a few days from the doom and gloom of Seattle and Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital and going to visit where my Calliope grew up, have her show me around, is just the way to do it.

Callie and I are laying in bed, cuddled up in each other. She feels amazing.

"Are you nervous about going to Miami?" I ask her. I know she has to be nervous. Even though it's where she grew up and she loves it, the thought of running into her family is ever present.

"A little. I know it seems strange to want to go to Miami, but I love it there, regardless of my family still being there. Hopefully we won't see them, but if by some chance we do, I won't let it ruin our trip. I'm going there with you, to be with you, to show you where I grew up, to spoil you. I like spoiling you."

"I like spoiling you too baby. I love you."

"I love you too mi amor."

We fall fast asleep wrapped up in each other. It's the best way I've ever fallen asleep. I can see doing it for the rest of my life.

The Next Morning; Callie's POV

We are all packed and ready to head to the airport. 3 days of fun in the sun, couple massages, romantic dinners and late night walks on the beach with the love of my life sounds absolutely perfect right now. This will be our first official vacation together as a couple. Yeah, I met Arizona while she was on vacation in LA, and I'm here in Seattle with her but this will be a vacation we have planned together. I am pretty excited about it. It's a step in a relationship that means we're moving forward. May not seem like a lot to most people, but to me, taking a vacation with the woman I love is pretty amazing. I plan on showing her my old neighborhood, my favorite restaurants, my favorite part of the beach where I would go and think about my life when I was a teenager before I moved to New York, and maybe introduce her to some of my childhood friends. There are only a few people I've kept in contact with over the years, and since I've made a success in my career, it seems I've lost contact with them over the years.

Getting all of our luggage into the living room, I text Mark and let him know we are ready. He graciously offered to drive us to the airport so we didn't have to leave Arizona's car there, even though we will be back in 3 days.

"Got everything you need babe?" I ask Arizona, who is currently running around the apartment like a mad woman.

"I think so. Just going over my mental checklist."

"Don't worry if you forget anything. If you do, we can just buy it in Miami." I try to reassure her.

"Ok. I think I have everything settled and all of our luggage is ready. So, we're ready?"

"We're ready."

I lean over and kiss her waiting lips. Her hands wrap around my waist and she deepens the kiss. Her warm tongue overtaking my mouth. Her hands massaging circles on my lower back. My hands run through her gorgeous blonde hair. Just when I think we had a few minutes to maybe get some pre flight sex, there's a knock on the door. Mark.

"Hey ladies. Ready to head to Miami?" Mark says, as he hands us 2 cups of coffee.

"You're awesome Marky!" I tell him as I take the coffees and hand one to Arizona.

"I know." Is his response, like it's a big surprise.

We get all of our luggage in Mark's car and head to the airport. I bought us first class tickets so hopefully, we won't be disturbed too much. I thought about getting another private jet, but Arizona insisted not. Doesn't take long to get to the airport and get everything situated. We grab another coffee before we have to board. When we finally do, we reach our first class seats and sink down in them. For some reason, we are both pretty tired.

"Calliope, this trip is going to be amazing. I can already tell." She shows me her heart stopping dimples and I feel my heart just melt.

"Of course it is. We'll be together. We're always amazing." I give her my own smile and I see her visibly relax. She told me she's not much of a airplane lover. Actually, take off and landing is what gets her. The actual flight, she's ok. So I give her my hand and she doesn't waste a second in squeezing it. She lays her head on my shoulder and rubs circles on my hand with her thumb.

"Guess what?" She asks after several minutes of silence.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." I smile and place a soft kiss on the top of her head.

We both end up falling asleep for most of the flight. We weren't interrupted by flight attendants or any stranger wanting my autograph, which in itself is a small miracle. Just enjoying the peace and quiet while we rest. When I start to wake up, I look down at my watch and realize we've been asleep for almost 4 hours. We really were tired.

"Babe... time to wake up. We're almost to Miami." I say softly, while shaking her shoulder. She starts to stir and looks up to me with her sleepy eyes. "Hey there beautiful."

"Mmm... hey sweetie. Guess we were tired, huh?" She says with a chuckle.

"Yeah I guess we were. It's good though. We will be well rested when we get to Miami. We will be getting there pretty early, so there are a lot we can do." I lean over and give her a kiss on her perfect pink lips. Neither of us try to deepen it, just enjoying the feel and taste of each others lips. We are interrupted by the pilot.

_"Everyone please remain seated, with your seatbelts on. We are about to land. Welcome to Miami."_

"Well, here we go." I say. Earning a smile and hand squeeze from my love.

After we get off the plane and get our luggage, we arrive at the car I arranged to pick us up and take us to our hotel. Even though my family and I are estranged, Arizona and I will be staying in my fathers hotel. It's the best one in Miami and I want Arizona to be pampered and spoiled. So, pushing my feelings and anxiety aside, we make our way to the hotel. Pulling up and getting all of our luggage inside, we go to the front desk.

"Hi, Welcome to Torres Hotels. How may I help you?" The receptionist sweetly asks.

"Hi, I have a reservation for the Presidential Suite under Callie Torres." I tell her and I automatically know she knows not only who I am, but that I'm the owners daughter.

"Of course Ms. Torres. We are so glad to have you here, staying with us. Here are your key cards... There is already a bottle of champagne on ice in the room. Please, if there is anything we can do for you, do not hesitate to call. There are also some brochures for the spa in your room. If you're interested, I can set up an appointment for you and your guest." She looks right at Arizona with a smile.

"Thank you very much. You are doing a wonderful job." I compliment her. I've been to several of my fathers hotels over the years after we stopped talking, and most of them, the receptionists are rather rude, whether they know me or not.

Right as we turn to walk to the elevator, I hear a voice I haven't heard in 8 years.

"Callie?"

I whip my head around and there stands my sister, Aria Torres. I should've known I'd run into a member of my family by staying here... I just didn't think it would be within the first 15 minutes.

"Aria." Is all I say. I let go of Arizona's hand and cross my arms across my chest, in a somewhat defensive posture.

"Oh my God, Callie. I've missed you so much! What are you doing here?" Aria practically screams and rushes over to me, englufing me in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm here on vacation with my girlfriend." I say, really straight to the point. I look my sister square in the eyes and all I see is shock and amazement.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" She says. I'm completely thrown off guard. Why does she want to know Arizona. She, nor any of my other family, have shown interest in me in the past 8 years, why now?

"Why would I do that? Isn't that why you and the rest of the family stopped talking to me? Because I liked women?" Starting to get angry all over again.

"Callie... I'm sorry. Can we take this somewhere private? I would really like to discuss this somewhere where there aren't prying eyes and ears." She suggests. I really don't care, but I take her suggestion and all 3 of us get in the elevator. Arizona is right by my side with her hand firmly grasping mine. I happen to look over at Aria and I see her smiling at us. This is definitely not what I expected. Still, I'm not convinced that she isn't secretly thinking of numbers for priests and gathering information for an exorcism in her head. We make it to the room, where our luggage has already been dropped off and sat in the bedroom. We all stand silent for a moment. My sister staring at me, Arizona still has a firm grasp on my hand, and I am staring right back at the sister I haven't talked to for 8 years.

"Ok Aria, we're in the privacy of my hotel room... what is it that you wanted to say?" I narrow my eyes at her.

"Look Callie, I'm sorry for everything. I've been wanting to get in contact with you for a few years now. I just didn't know how. I didn't know if you even wanted me to after everything happened. I am so sorry. I don't care if you're into women. I never really cared in the first place, but Mom and Dad were persistant and demanding that I not have any contact with you. I miss you. I've missed you so much, that it hurts. I watch your movies... even the comedies make me cry because there is my sister on the TV and I can't even call you to say how proud I am of you. When you won your Oscar, I have never felt so proud. I had friends over watching it with me and when you won, all I did was cry and cheer. You were living your dream and you were incredibly successful and I know it may be too late, but I love you Callie. I've always loved you. You're my sister. I don't care what Mom and Dad think anymore. I want to be in your life. I want you to be in mine. I'm married now... I got married 5 years ago. I wanted you at my wedding so bad. I wanted you to be my Maid of Honor. I should say that the day I married my husband was perfect, but it wasn't because you weren't there. You weren't by my side... and and you weren't there to help me with my hair and makeup. You weren't there to give me words of encouragement when I freaked out before walking down the aisle. You also have a niece... she's 3. Her name is Isabella Calliope Torres-Rodriguez. Yes, her middle name is after you. Mom and Dad gave me such hell for it, but I didn't care. She knows about her Aunt Callie. I show her pictures all of the time of us when we were kids. When she sees you on TV, she screams "Auntie Callie.. Mama, Auntie Callie!". When we're in the grocery store and she sees you on the cover of a magazine, she loses her mind and screams for you. She wants to meet you so bad. Almost everyday, she asks when you are going to come visit her and it kills me inside knowing that you weren't going to because you didn't even know she exsisted. I know you've missed a lot... and it's my fault, but I am begging you Callie, please, just give me another chance. I will do anything. I love you. Please."

By the time Aria is done talking, we both have tears in our eyes. This is never what I expected to hear from my sister if I ever ran into her again. To know she wanted me in her life but my parents stopped her makes me dislike my parents so much more. I could have had some kind of family contact but they took that away from me. To find out I have a brother-in-law AND a niece makes me so happy. I'm happy for Aria... that she finally got her life together and seems to be doing incredibly well for herself. The thought of missing out on my niece's life though, it kills me. It makes my heart skip a beat knowing she has my name. I was never a fan of it, but since Arizona, I've grown to love it... and now, my niece, a niece I didn't even know I had, is carrying the name as well. My mind is racing with everything Aria has just told me. I love her, and I miss her terribly... but can I get over 8 years of silence? All I know is that now, now there's a little girl involved, who according to Aria, loves me to death and wants to meet me. So, I need to fix things with my sister, so I can get to know and love Isabella. I look over to Arizona and I see she also has tears in her eyes. She gives me a comforting smile, squeezes my hand and nods her head. Silently answering my question, if I should give my sister a second chance. I see Aria staring at our interactions with a smile on her face but her eyes are pleading with me. I can't take it anymore... I let go of Arizona's hand and fling myself into my sisters arms.

"I love you Aria. I've missed you so much." I whisper into her shoulder. She tightens her grip on me.

"I love you too Callie. I love you so much. I am so sorry." She whispers back. I can hear the regret in her voice and I know she is genuinely sorry for all of the silence and distance.

When we part from each other, we just stand there, taking in the site of one another. She looks amazing as she always has. I give her another hug because for some reason, I just feel like this isn't real. Like I'm not standing in a hotel room, hugging my sister for the first time in 8 years. A sister that never had a problem with me dating women, but couldn't go against my Mom and Dad. I understand it. I understand how much power my Dad wields.

"So, are you serious that you don't care what Mom and Dad think anymore? Because if I let you back in my life, Aria, and I get attatched to Isabella, it's going to be too hard for me. I want to be there... I want to spoil the hell out of my niece... I want to spend time with you and your husband... but if Mom and Dad find out and all hell breaks loose, I need to know that you aren't going to cut me out of your life again. I don't think I can take it. I barely survived the first time." I tell her honestly. I need to know this is for real.

"I promise Callie, I will never let them keep me away from you ever again. Isabella _needs_ and _wants _her Aunt Callie. She talks about you all the time. I want you back in my life Callie... like I said, I will do anything to make you believe that this is what I want. More than what I want, it's what I need. I need you back in my life. I've missed you so much."

With that said, we engulf each other in another hug. This time, this hug symbolizes our new relationship. Our new beginning as sisters and family. In the midst of all of this, I completely forgot Arizona in the room. I was so overwhelmed with this reunion, that Arizona has kind of drifted in the background. I slowly inch away from my sister and grab Arizona's hand and walk her up to Aria.

"Aria, this is my girlfriend and the love of my life, Dr. Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is my sister, Aria Torres. I'm sorry, Aria Torres-Rodriguez." I correct myself. Still adjusting to my sister actually being married. Not too bad considering I just found out 10 minutes ago. Arizona extends her hand for a handshake, but Aria pulls her in for a hug, catching both Arizona and myself off guard. Arizona returns the hug and has a huge smile on her face.

"It's really great to meet you Arizona." Aria says.

"It's great to meet you too Aria. Wow, you and Callie could be twins. I can definitely see that you are sisters."

"I'll take that as a great compliment because my sister here is gorgeous." Aria says. I instantly feel myself blush.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Arizona says... shooting a wink in my direction.

After the introductions, we all set in the living room and talk about our lives. Aria tells me more about her husband and daughter... Her husband, Shane Rodriquez, is one of the wealthiest Real Estate agents in Florida. My niece, Isabella, is incredibly smart for her age. She has mastered stuff that 6-7 year olds can't do, which makes me extremely proud.

"I think she gets that from you Callie. I know she hasn't met you yet, but she gets her smarts from somewhere and it sure as hell isn't me. Her Daddy is smart, but she is extremely advanced." Aria tells us. A proud smile on her face, talking about her gifted daughter.

"I want to meet her Aria." I blurt out.

"I'd love for you to meet her Callie. I'd love for you to spend time with her. She really is amazing." She beams.

"Maybe... maybe we can have dinner tonight. I know it's our first night here, and if Arizona doesn't mind... I'd love to meet her and your husband. Spend time with all of you. I'm only going to be here for 3 days, but maybe we can set up a time for you to come out to Seattle. I'm staying there for a few months before I shoot my new movie in New York. That's where Arizona lives. We met while she was on vacation in Los Angeles. I'd really love to to get to know you again. I know we're sisters, but it's been 8 years Aria." I saddenly say. Before Aria can say anything, Arizona speaks up.

"Of course I don't mind Calliope... We can always do stuff when we're not with them, but you need to meet your niece. You need to be in her life. You need to be in your sisters life. I would never object to that." I can feel the tears in my eyes threatening to spill out. I lean over and kiss her lightly on the lips.

"You've got yourself a good woman here Cal." Aria says with a loving smile on her face.

"Don't I know it."

We set up a time for dinner and Aria gives me her address so we can meet at her house at 7. I won't lie, I am nervous like you wouldn't believe. I'm going to meet my sisters husband and my 3 year old niece. This is definitely not how my Miami vacation was supposed to go, but I can't say I'm not happy. I'm here with the love of my life AND I've reunited with my sister... only to find out now I have a niece to spoil rotten... ya know, it's my job now. After Aria left our hotel room, Arizona and I just talked. She asked me how I was feeling after everything that happened, after getting knowledge of the family I didn't know I had, how it felt to be reunited with my sister. This is her vacation too, and she's worried about me. God, I couldn't love this woman more. We eventually head out of the room and go to a few shops... I want to spoil her, so I tell her whatever she wants, she can get... money is no object. I grab a few things for my niece that I think she will like. Aria told me she's really big on princesses, so I buy some tiaras, some magic wands and a pink princess dress for her. Before we know it, it's 5:30 and we need to head back to the hotel to get ready. By 6:45, we are standing outside of Aria's house... my nerves at an all time high. Arizona can sense it and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. She's been having to do that all day, but I don't think she minds. I ring the doorbell and we wait a few seconds before a man answers the door, who I am assuming is Shane, Aria's husband.

"Ah, the guests of honor. It's really nice to finally meet you Callie. Aria doesn't stop talking about you." Shane says and gives me a hug that I instantly reciprocate. He turns his attention to Arizona next. "This must be Arizona. Aria says she met you earlier today. Welcome to our home." He gives Arizona a hug too and invites us in. He sees the bags we have and immediately starts lauging. "Let me guess? Those are for Bella?" He asks and I just nod. His face lights up knowing that his daughter is definitely going to get spoiled by me. I hear footsteps walking towards us and look up to see Aria.

"Callie... I know I just saw you earlier today, but it's so good to see you again." She gives me a big hug and gives Arizona one too. Any lingering doubts I had in my mind about her accepting me have all since left my mind.

"It's good to see you too Aria... and it's good to meet you Shane... but I think you know who I want to see right now." I say with a knowing smirk. She just laughs and leads me into the living room, where I see a little girl watching cartoons and sitting in a princess pink chair. Her attention fully on the TV, she doesn't notice that more than just Mommy and Daddy are staring at her.

"Bella, there's someone here to see you." I hear Aria say. She snaps her head in our direction and I see her face go from annoyed that she's being interrupted, to excitement when she sees me.

"AUNTIE CALLIE!" She screams. Jumping out of her chair and flinging herself into my waiting arms. She wraps her arms around my neck as best as she can and holds on tight, not wanting to let go. "Auntie Callie, you come to see me!" She says as she lays her head on my shoulder and squeezes my neck. I can't help the tears that are starting to form and I see Aria and Arizona both have tears in their eyes as well. Aria's most likely from guilt and Arizona's from pure love and amazement. What can I say? I'm good at reading people.

"Yes Bella, I came to see you. You are so beautiful." I tell her and kiss her cheek. Her hold on my tightens. Aria tells us that dinner is ready and we all head into the dining room. I see Aria has Bella set up beside her but she made it very clear that she wanted to sit next to her Aunti Callie, so Aria moved her chair around to sit next to me. I couldn't keep the grin off of my face. The whole dinner, Bella talked about anything and everything. I even caught a "I saw you on da TV Auntie Callie. I tell you to come see me on da TV."... I feel a small tug at my heart, knowing she's been wanting to see me and I haven't been here. Not my fault but I still can't help to feel the guilt. Arizona is a rockstar with Bella. They talk about princesses and puppies and favorite Disney movies. Aria and Shane just sit back and watch out interactions with their daughter. A big smile on Aria's face, knowing that her beloved daughter has her Auntie Callie in her life now. After dinner, we go back into the living room and Bella and I play with her toys. Arizona and Aria are sitting on the couch talking and Shane had to take a business call in the office. I'm brought out of my playing with Arizona reminding me that we brought her some gifts.

"Oh yeah!... Bella, I have some stuff for you." I tell the little girl that's sitting in my lap.

"You bring me presents Auntie Callie?" She asks, her eyes brimmed with excitement.

"You bet I did. Let's get up and I'll bring them to you." I sit her down in her princess chair while I grab the bags of stuff I bought her. I get back to her and have 3 bags full of stuff for her. She looks at Aria for permission to take the bags, digging into them when Aria gives her the go ahead. She shuffles through the bags with excitement and squeels with joy at everything she finds.

"What do you say, Isabella?" Aria asks. Bella jumps up again and wraps her arms around my neck and kisses my cheek, officially melting my heart.

"Thank you Auntie Callie. I a princess." She says, while putting on a tiara.

"You certainly are." I respond and kiss her cheek.

We spend another hour playing with all of her stuff before I notice her start to yawn. I know it's probably her bedtime or way past it but I think Aria made an exception just for me.

"I think it's someones bedtime." I hear Aria say, as I'm helping Bella put all of her new stuff back in the bags so Aria can put them in her room.

"I no wanna go to sleep Mommy. I wanna stay and play wif Auntie Callie." She says in her sleepy laced voice, but I see her eyes start to tear up, which makes mine start to tear up.

"How about this? You go to sleep now, and tomorrow, Arizona and I will come and play with you. That sound good?" I try to hoax her to going to bed. I really am coming back tomorrow to play with her. Arizona and I already discussed it. We will still have our couple time but I think she's more excited to play with Bella than I am.

"Ok, Auntie Callie. Will you tuck me in?" She asks me and climbs back into my lap. God, I already love this little girl so much... I'd do anything for her.

"Of course. Tell Arizona goodnight and I will tuck you in." She gives Arizona a hug and kiss on the cheek. The smile on my beautiful girlfriends face is unlike anything I've ever seen before and it takes my breath away. I pick Bella up and Aria shows me to her room. She changes her into some pink PJs and hands me a book that she likes to have read to her at bedtime. She lays down in her bed with her blanket and her monkey stuffed animal and just stares at me while I read to her. I look over when I finish the book and she is passed out already. I lean over and kiss her forehead, telling her goodnight and sweet dreams. I leave the room and slowly close the door. Going back into the living room, I see Arizona and Aria talking on the couch.

"Well, she's out. I think Arizona and I are gonna go back to the hotel and get some sleep, but we will be back tomorrow around 4?" I ask Aria.

"Yeah that sounds good Callie. I can't wait." She gives me a big smile and a hug. She gives Arizona a hug too and walks us outside. Before leaving the porch, I hear Aria start talking to me.

"She loves you Callie. She won't let anyone but me read her that bedtime story. Not even her Daddy or her grandparents." I feel a since of pride and love course through my body. I give Aria another hug and kiss and meet Arizona at the car. The trip back to the hotel is spent in silence. Both of thinking about our first day in Miami. When we get back to the hotel, we change into our PJs and get snuggled into bed. Arizona is the first to say something.

"I had a really good time tonight, Calliope." She says.

"I'm glad you did. I'm sorry our first day in Miami didn't exactly go the way we planned." I tell her. Feeling guilty about her having to change her plans to fit something that was unexpected.

"Are you kidding? I had an awesome day. Aria is great, her husband seems really nice, and Bella? She's an amazing little kid. She just adores you. She isn't the only one." She leans in and kisses my lips.

"Thank you baby. I love you." I simply state.

"And I love you."

We both fall asleep wrapped up in each other. This trip may not have started out the way I wanted, but it's going to be an amazing trip. Aria has already talked about wanting to come out to Seattle to spend more time with Arizona and I. I couldn't be more happy. Although, now that I am back in Aria's life, I do have to wonder what our parents are going to say when Bella brings up that she's met me. Oh well, I don't care. I have the love of my life sleeping in my arms, my sister is back in my life, and I now have a little girl that owns my heart along with Arizona.

_Life is pretty damn sweet. _

_**A/N So, any good? I know it's been a week, but I've been busy doing nonwriting things. Anyways, next chapter will have more Miami goodness. More interaction between Callie/Bella. Some Arizona/Aria interaction. I'm happy with this chapter myself, so let me know what you think. **_

_**A/N2 Anyone on the East Coast that reads this, you're in my thoughts. **_

_**A/N3 I hope this semi long chapter makes up for my absence. If not, well, I don't know... read it multiple times to make it seem longer lol Take care my lovely readers.. until next time! XO**_


	14. Chapter 14

Arizona's POV

To say that the turn of events that have taken place since landing in Miami is surprising is an understatement. When Calliope insisted on staying at her fathers hotel, I was extremely skeptical. Knowing that we would run into any member of her family at any time while there was always in my mind, but she said that regardless of her relationship, or lack there of, she wanted the best for me, and apparently her fathers hotel is the best in Miami. Running into her sister on our way up to our room wasn't exactly surprising but definitely unexpected. What was surprising was the reaction from her sister. She looked as if she's seen a ghost, which if you think about it, she kind of has. She hasn't seen Calliope in 8 years in person, just on TV and movies. I think the thing that hurt Calliope the most was to find out she had a niece that she knew nothing about and that she's missed out on the first 3 years of her little life. The pain I saw in her eyes when she found out was nothing I've ever seen, but she made the right choice in forgiving her sister, even if not completely, and making the effort to reconnect with part of the family she lost. When we showed up at Aria and Shane's home, I didn't know what to expect, but what happened was pleasant. Calliope and I got to meet Aria's husband, who is drop dead gorgeous, if I were into men that is, and we had the very exciting pleasure of meeting Isabella, or Bella for short. The look in Bella's eyes when she saw her beloved Aunt Callie was pure estonishment. For meeting for the first time, the way Bella reacted, you would have thought Calliope had been in her life since the day she was born. To see them 2 interact was nothing short of amazing. They talked, they played, they cuddled... Bella often forgetting Aria and I were even in the room, and I'm sure Calliope also forgot a some points. I didn't mind though... the look of pure happiness was written all over her beautiful face and that made my heart skip a few beats. I know this was supposed to be a couples vacation, but the surprising turn of events doesn't bother me. Spending time with Aria, Shane and Bella will be awesome.

After a very good nights sleep, and waking up early in the morning to some very nice kisses from my breathtaking girlfriend, we took advantage of the huge shower we have in our room. Connecting with Calliope when we make love never ceases to take my breath away. Her body is miracualously beautiful. I can't get enough of her. We also took advantage of the couples mssage they offer here at the hotel. Calliope called and set it up while I was getting dressed. Deep tissue massages are the best and I had the best one of my life. Now I feel rejuvenated and relaxed. We do some more shopping... Calliope telling me to pick out whatever I want. Sometimes I forget that she has millions of dollars because she doesn't act like it. Yeah, she splurges every now and then, but most of the time, she lives a very simple life. Aria text Calliope asking if we wanted to swim at her house and we of course said yes. We get to spend the first part of the day together, and then we get to spend time with everyone in the evening and into the night. By the time we get back to the hotel, it is almost 3. We quickly get all of our stuff ready, including our bathing suits and extra clothes and head to Aria's. We pull up and Aria and Bella are already waiting for us on the front porch. I see the little girl bouncing up and down at the sight of her beloved Aunt Callie and it just feels my heart.

"Yay! Auntie Callie, you came back!" Bella squeels as she runs up to Callie and crashes into her arms.

"Of course I came back! We are going to have so much fun, aren't we?" Callie asks the little girl, now giggling as Callie tickles her belly.

"Yes..y..yes we are." Bella gasps as she tries to catch her breath from all the tickling and giggling.

They both turn there attention to me and I offer them my best dimpled smile.

"Can you say hi to Arizona, Bella?" Callie asks.

"Hi, Ari...Ariz..." She tries to say to my name and fails miserably but it's so darn cute.

"Hi Bella, you can call me Ari. I know Arizona is hard to say." I tell her as she menouvers in Callie's arms so she can hug my neck, but not leave Callie.

"Hi, Ari. You come to play wif me and Auntie Callie too?" She asks in her sweet little voice.

"Yes I did. I would love to play with you and your Auntie Callie." I tell her and kiss her cheek. She giggles and gets comfortable in Callie's arms as we walk onto the porch where Aria is watching our little scene.

"Hey guys. Glad you two could make it over. I know Bella here is excited. She hasn't stopped talking about it." Aria tells us and both Callie and I have matching grins. We head out back where the pool is and set everything up around the table and chairs. Bella is the first to drag Callie towards the pool.

"Auntie Callie, you swim wif me! Pleeeeeease!" She whines and it's the cutest thing ever.

As Callie makes her over to the pool and gets in with Bella, they are both in hysterics. Splashing each other, Bella pretending to dunk Callie's head into the water and Callie doing laps around Bella while she floats in her big rubber ducky. Aria and I just sit at the table, drinking lemonade and making small talk.

"She looks happy." Aria says after a few moments of silence and watching the scene in the pool.

"I'd like to think she is. We're both very happy." I tell her. I don't fail to see the slight smile that comes across her face.

"I'm glad. Callie deserves all the happiness in the world. I hate that I've missed so much time with her. I regret it everyday for the influence our parents held over me. Imagine having to keep track of your sister only through articles in magazines. Or only being able to see her through TV interviews and movies. I don't know if you saw, but I have every one of Callie's movies on DVD in the living room." She sadly says. I can't imagine how it feels to go through that.

"I couldn't imagine. Callie is an amazing person. No offense to your parents but they are really missing out on her. She's loving, attentive, caring, incredibly selfless, beautiful. How anyone can just write someone like that out of their life solely based on who they love is something I will never understand." I tell her honestly. It may make her feel bad, but I find myself not caring. I like Aria, I really do... but the pain she has caused my Calliope, along with her parents, is something that doesn't set well with me, even though she and Calliope are trying to reconcile their relationship. She looks at me with sadness in her eyes and stays quiet for a moment.

"I know. I will never forgive my parents for what they've done to Callie. I may never forgive myself, even though we are now in contact again. I intend on trying to make up for it though. Now that she's back in my life, I will do everything in my power to keep it that way." She says with such conviction.

"Good. I may not have been there when she first lost her family, but by what she's told me, it was extremely hard for her and I never want to see her in that much pain. She's everything to me. I intend on being around for a very long time."

"That's what I like to hear." Aria says and gives me a huge smile.

As the day goes on, Aria and I join Callie and Bella in the pool and we have a blast. Bella is a huge ball of excitement and fun. She clings to Callie as if she would float away otherwise. Which I guess she kind of will, since we are heading back to Seattle in 2 days, but that doesn't mean Callie isn't going to be in Bella and Aria's life. Quite the opposite actually. Aria and Callie have already worked out a time for them to come to Seattle for a week... even offering to pay for the plane tickets and offering to let them stay at the apartment. Of course she offered all of that after consulting with me, which she honestly didn't have to do because I now consider it her place too, but it was nice to know she wanted my input and opinions. See, she's amazing. I think we take about a million pictures today. Most of Callie and Bella. Some of me, Callie and Bella. Some of Callie and Aria. Some of just me and Callie. They all turned out great and you could see the happiness of everyone shining through every picture. Aria made me promise to email her all of the pictures as soon as we get back to Seattle and I intend on keeping that promise. Day turns into night and we make our way back into the house. Callie offers to cook dinner with her special helper, while Aria and I sit at the kitchen table and watch the hilarious scene of Bella being doused with flour from head to toe and Callie cracking up.

They get everything done for dinner and we set at the dining room table and the conversation flows effortlessly. Aria asks how we met, when we met, how long we've been together. She's surprised that we've only been together a few months... she said we act like we've been together for years, which makes me smile. Bella recounts our pool day as if we weren't there, but she is damn cute that we just play along. As we are getting up from the table, Aria's doorbell rings and she looks confused as to who it could be. She says she isn't expecting anyone tonight but leaves the dining room to go answer the door. Who she finds on the other side is unexpected and certainly not welcome.

Callie's POV

I have had the perfect day. Arizona and I had fun being together this morning and afternoon with our massages and shopping. Then we've had an amazing time with Aria and Bella. I swear, I've only known the little girl for 24 hours and I'm already head over heels inlove with her. She's so vibrant and happy. She's also very talkative, but I don't mind. I'll listen to whatever she has to say and love every second of it. After dinner, we are cleaning up the dining room table when the doorbell rings. Aria goes to answer it and when I hear the voice of the person at the door, I freeze. I tense up. My body goes stiff. Arizona recognizes it and comes to my side.

"Arizona, take Bella into her room to play. Please." I tell her quickly. Knowing this isn't going to be a good time for her and Bella to be in the room.

"Calliope, what's going on?" She asks. Her voice laced with concern.

"That's my father. I know his voice anywhere. Just take her into her room until he leaves. I don't want her to hear anything he's going to spit out." I tell her as I hand Bella over to her.

"Bella, Arizona is going to take you into your room and play with you for a few minutes. You can play dress up in the new dress I got you. You can play princess and when I come back to your room, we can all play, ok?" I plead with the little bundle of happiness. Knowing this conversation I have with my father will be anything but.

"Ok Auntie Callie. I go wif Ari. I love you." She tells me and kisses my cheek. I can't help the tears that fill my eyes. Arizona also has tears in her eyes.

"I love you too. So very much." I kiss her cheek and Arizona takes her to her room to play. Gathering the strength, I make my way into the living room where I see Aria talking to our father in a hushed tone. The look on his face is filled with confusion as to why she's speaking softly but when he turns his eyes in my direction, it goes from confusion to astonishment.

"Calliope?" He says. As if he doesn't recognize his own daughter.

"Yes. It's me. Your long lost daughter. Are you surprised to see me Daddy?" I ask. My voice more detatched and angry.

"Honestly, yes I am. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here, in Miami, on vacation with my girlfriend. I'm here, at Aria's, because we happen to run into each other on my first day here and she invited me over to meet my brother-in-law and my niece."

"Aria! How could you let her around your daughter? Her lifestyle is not what I want around my granddaughter." He says, scolding Aria as if she were a child. I was about to respond but Aria speaks up.

"Daddy, you do not get to tell me who I can and cannot have around _MY _daughter. She happens to absolutely adore Callie. I let you and Mom influence me for far too long and look what it cost me... 8 years of missing my sister. 8 years of memories I'll never have because of you. I've missed so much because of you. I will not do it anymore. Callie _will_ be apart of my life now. Callie _will _be apart of Bella's life. Whether you like it or not." She spits right back to him, definitely surprising me.

"I see you're just as controlling as ever, Dad." I snap right back at him.

"Calliope, you will not speak to me like that... I am your father!" He yells.

"Oh no no no... you lost the right to tell me what I will and will not do the day you turned your back on me because of who I am. Because I didn't fit into your image of the perfect daughter. Because I love women and not men. You didn't want the what? Social embarrassment is what I think you said. Like me being gay is going to somehow hender your businesses and your social status. Which is really sad because it shows me you don't give a damn about me because you'd cut me out of your life rather than deal with a few questions about your gay daughter. It's alright, turns out Dad, I didn't need you. The trust fund you took away? Didn't need it. The contacts you refrained me from using? Didn't need them. I made a success of myself on my very own. I am worth millions and _I_ did that. I worked my ass off after you cut me off. I've worked with some of the most influential people in the world, can you say you've done that Dad? The daughter you chose to cut off simply because of who she loves didn't need your money to be a success... I'm pretty sure that pisses you off more... because all you really had over anyone of us was money. The trust funds, the cars, the houses... but seeing me succeed without your help wasn't something you wanted to see, was it?" I take a deep breath after my rant and I can see the regret in his eyes, but it only lasts a second.

"Calliope, I'm glad you're doing well for yourself, but I cannot accept the way you've chosen to live your life."

"You don't anything about my life!" I yell back at him. "You haven't known anything about my life in 8 damn years! You don't know where I live, what my phone number is... you don't know that I give an enormous amount of money to charity every year, you don't know that I volunteer at a children's hospital sometimes, you don't know that when I won my Oscar, I went home and cried myself to sleep because I couldn't share that moment with my family. The biggest award I've gotten and you were nowhere in sight. Telling me how proud you are of me for my accomplishments... You were nowhere Daddy. You may be my father, but you are a miserable man for turning your back on me." Tears have made their way down my face. Aria comes over to me and puts a comforting arm around my waist.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Calliope. I love you Mija, but I will not stand by and watch you ruin your life over some woman."

"_Some_ woman? No, Arizona Robbins is not just _some_ woman. She's _THE _woman. She's the reason I wake up every morning. She's supportive of my career. She's supportive of the decisions I make. She loves me unconditionally. She loves me for who I am. It's sad that you can't get your head out of your ass to realize I am incredibly happy in every aspect of my life. It's ok though... what family I lack from you and Mom, I make up for with Aria, Shane, Bella and Arizona. Her parents love me, so now I have them. I'm good Dad... really good." I see the sadness hit his eyes with the last statement but I'm angry, that I could care less.

He just stands in his spot for what feels like hours, but it's only minutes. Seems like he's contemplating on what to say next, but everytime he opens his mouth, nothing comes out. He just looks at Aria and I, shakes his head and leaves. I let out a ragged breath and Aria hugs me.

"I'm standing by you this time Callie. I love you. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." Aria whispers. I feel the tears well back up in my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Arizona with Bella on her hip.

"Auntie Callie, why you sad? You no be sad. I love you." The little girl says as she leaves Arizona's arms and comes running to me. I pick her up and she snuggles into my chest and wrap her arms around my neck.

"I'm not sad babygirl... I love you sooooo much." I tell her and hug her tightly.

"Calliope... are you ok babe?" Arizona asks me, her voice and eyes full of concern.

"Yeah sweetie. Everything is fine. I'm good." I lean over and give her a kiss.

The rest of the night goes by in a flash. Before I know it, Bella is being tucked into bed and Arizona and I are making our way back to the hotel. Today has been exhausting. Exciting and fun, but exhausting, especially with my father. I thought I would be scared to face him. My father is a powerful man and demands respect... but I didn't feel scared when I said the first words to him. I felt amazingly lighter. Like all of the pent up frustration I've had over the past 8 years has just washed away. Maybe I've given my Dad something to think about. Maybe he will go home and think about everything that's happened tonight. If he does, good for him, but it's going to take a lot of doing to get back in my good graces. Right now, I have an amazing girlfriend who I love more than anything... my sister who was my best friend growing up and now is back in my life, a brother-in-law that is really Aria's better half and a very loveable niece that adores me. I can't ask for more. I'm happy. Extremely happy.

_**A/N This is a shorter chapter, but I wanted a confrontation with Callie and her Father. It was about time. Also, there is going to be a significant time jump in the next chapter or the one after that. I may include Aria and Bella's trip to Seattle, but after that, I think I'm going to time jump to when Callie leaves for New York. Get this story moving along and see how they handle the distance. I've got a lot of ideas for those chapters, I just have to get them written down, then typed up. Anyways, how adorable is Bella? Lol Enjoy the read and have a great day!**_

_**A/N YANG IS BACK! I clapped like a drunken seal when I saw the previews for next weeks Grey's Anatomy. But BOOOOO! No Arizona in Thursdays episode. I was so disappointed! **_


	15. Chapter 15

Callie's POV

When I thought about how it was going to be to leave Miami, I had absolutely no idea it was going to be this hard. Arizona and I have spent our 3 days in Miami with my sister, brother-in-law and my very adorable and loveable niece. Sure, we did our own thing, not totally abandoning the reason we came here for in the first place, but our evenings were spent with my family. Once we would leave Aria's, the rest of the night was spent worshipping each other in every location we could. Bedroom, bathroom, couch, floor, balcony, even a well placed linen closet. To say that mine and Arizona's sex life is healthy would be the understatement of the century. We have a very active, very tantalizing sex life... and I can't get enough of her... the feeling seems to be mutual. What can I say? She's the love of my life and she's smokin' hot.

Today, we leave to head back to Seattle. Aria volunteered to drive us to the airport so we could spend a little more time together. In just 3 weeks, her and Bella will be coming out to Seattle to spend a week with Arizona and I. While Arizona can't get anymore time off for a few more months, that'll give me plenty of time with my sister and niece. I'd rather Arizona be there because I love seeing her with Bella, but I don't want her getting in trouble at work. Although, I think a trip to the hospital while she's working can be arranged. All of our luggage is packed and ready to go. Aria texts me and let's me know she's 10 minutes away from the hotel, so we go ahead and get everything out of the room and downstairs. Leaving the bellhop and receptionists with a generous tip, we wait outside for about 4 minutes and we see Aria pull up in her black Audi. Huh, like sister like sister. I have a black Audi too. Aria gets out of her car and gives Arizona and I hugs. The bellman gets our luggage into the car and we all get in the car to leave for the airport. Arizona is up front with Aria and I am in the backseat with Bella. She's telling me a very lively and animated story about her princess doll being rescued by her Curious George stuffed monkey. She is just too cute for words. The whole time, she is holding my hand and it just melts my heart. We pull into the airport all too soon and we get all of our luggage out of the car. Aria and Bella follow us into the airport and we have about an hour before our flight will be called so we all go to the Starbucks and grab a coffee and I buy Bella a muffin and a chocolate milk. Aria gives me a death glare for getting her child all hopped on a chocolate but hey, I'm the Aunt here... it is my sole duty to spoil this kid rotten whether it be with presents, unconditional love or rightgeous amounts of sweets. Apparently me buying her chocolate milks makes me the coolest person in the world because she goes on for about 10 minutes how she hardly ever gets chocolate milk and she loves me because I bought her some. We all sit down, Bella firmly in my lap and we all talk until the first mention of our flight is being called. I let out a ragged breath because now it's going to be torture getting on the plane knowing I am leaving behind my sister and niece.

"Well, I guess that's us." I say. Look at Arizona, she can tell that I'm sad and she runs her hand down my arm. I look over at Aria who has tears in her eyes and mine automatically start to tear up too.

"You call or text me as soon as you land in Seattle sis. I don't care what time it is. I want to know you and Arizona made it home safe." Aria tells me as she moves in for a tight hug.

"I will. I promise. Arizona said as soon as we get back to the apartment, she will email you all the pictures we took. I've already got a lot picked out that I'm going to frame." I tell her as we end our hug. Then I revert my eyes to the little girl at my side, while Aria says goodbye to Arizona.

"Well, little lady, I have to go, but you and Mommy are going to see me again really soon." I softly say to her and run my hands through her beautiful black hair. I see the tears threatening to spill over and it takes every ounce of restraint in me to keep my tears at bay.

"I no want you to go. You stay here and play wif me." She says while hugging my leg. I kneel down to her level and I see the tears freely falling from her eyes and it rips my heart apart.

"I wish I could but I have to go home with Arizona. She has to go back to work. You know, she's a kiddie doctor. She has to go make all the sick kids better. You and Mommy are going to come to Seattle in a few weeks and we're going to have so much fun." I tell her, my own tears now falling down my face.

"You promise Auntie Callie?" Her small voice almost pleading with me.

"I promise. You be a good girl for Mommy and when you come to see me, I'll take you to the Zoo and the park. Deal?" I hold out my pinky and wait for her to attatch hers with mine. She does and gives me a gorgeous smile.

"Deal. I love you." She wraps her arms around my neck and I stand up so she can say goodbye to Arizona.

"Bye Bella. I had so much fun playing with you. I can't wait to do it again." Arizona says while giving her a hug.

"Bye Ari. You come wif me and Auntie Callie to da Zoo?" She asks while kissing Arizona on the cheek.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world kiddo."

After we say our goodbyes and a few more tears shed by everyone, Arizona and I make it on the plane and sink down into our seats. Her hand instinctively grabbing mine and giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you." I tell her and lean over to kiss her lips.

"For what?" She asks, her face full of confusion as to why I'm thanking her.

"For being so great with Aria and Bella. For being there for me after the confrontation with my father. For sacraficing most of your vacation to spend time with my family. For being so amazing. For loving me. For being the love of my life. For breathing, basically." I tell her with a small chuckle.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Calliope. I loved spending time with Aria and Bella. They are great. And you never have to thank me for loving you. It's the best thing I have ever done in my life." She tells me and my heart nearly bursts out of my chest with the sincerity of her words. I place a kiss on her lips and cup her cheek with my hand. She swipes her tongue across my bottom lip, seeking permission, which I eagerly accept. The kiss deepens and my insides fire up red hot. Just before my hands start to roam her delicious body, I hear footsteps coming our way. We break our kiss and get control of our breathing before the flight attendant stops beside our seats.

"Can I get you ladies anything?" She asks.

"No, thank you." I smile at her, but then I get an idea. "Oh, can I get an extra blanket please? I'm a little chilly." I ask sweetly. She gives me a smile and leaves to retrieve a blanket. When she comes back she gives me a nice soft blanket and tells us if we need anything else, don't hesitate to ask. I spread the blanket across Arizona and myself, positioning it to mask what I am about to do.

"Calliope, I don't need to blanket. I'm fine." Arizona tries to protest but I have other plans. I lean in to whisper in her ear and place my covered hand on her thigh.

"You're going to want a blanket Arizona for what I have planned for you." I husk in her ear, before licking her ear and moving my hand further up her thigh. She seems to get my drift and looks around to make sure nobody is paying attention to us. When she sees that nobody is infact paying attention, she turns her head to me and catches my lips in a searing kiss. She takes the lead and pushes her hands into the blanket, unsnapping her pants and bringing the zipper down. As soon as I hear that, my hand is in her jeans and I feel the heat radiating off of her center. I break our kiss and attatch my lips to her neck. Sucking on her pulse point, nipping and biting, then licking the pain away, while my hand moves further into her jeans. I slide my hand into her soaked panties and lightly caress her clit. Soft whimpers come from her mouth and I attack her lips to swallow all of them. She moves her lower half so I can have more room to please her and I take that as an invitation and plunge 2 fingers deep inside of her. Her moans grow louder as I set a strong and steady pace. It doesn't take long before I feel her walls tighten around my fingers and her moans are breathless and ragged. I look into her eyes as she comes undone and it takes all of her strength to not scream out when I know that's what she wants to do the most. I let her ride out her orgasm before I pull my fingers out of her, licking my fingers clean infront of her. I see her eyes grow darker with arousal even though I just gave her a high flying mind blowing orgasm. I lean over and kiss her, letting her taste herself on my tongue because I know it drives her crazy. Before she can return the favor, we hear the familiar footsteps of the flight attendant coming from behind us. We quickly straighten up. When we order a couple of drinks and the flight attendant leaves us again, Arizona let's out a light chuckle. Looking at her with a amusing glare, she just shakes her head.

"Well, I guess there really is a first time for everything." She says and sends me a wink.

"Oh yeah? You mean to tell me, I just popped your Mile High Club cherry?" I say with a smirk.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Calliope."

"Well, I do feel special."

"You are. You are very special." She says while kissing my cheek.

The rest of the flight is spent talking about Aria and Bella coming to visit. I am so excited and I know she can tell by the way I keep just babbling about things we could do with Bella. That little girl has brought a new happiness into my life and I can't get enough of that sweet little face. Before we know it, we are landing in Seattle. Mark had to work so Teddy volunteered to pick us up from the airport. We get our luggage and head outside and wait for her to show up. A few people come up to me wanting pictures and autographs. Since Arizona and I have been public, people now know who she is, so now they ask for pictures of us together. It's a little weird but Arizona doesn't seem to mind, which is a huge relief because I always love to please my fans within reason. Of course, I know if Arizona did mind, she would tell me. I told her that if she ever had a concern, to just tell me and I would do everything I could to make it better. So far, she's been a champ. Finally, Teddy shows up and we get everything into her car and leave the airport. She asks how our trip went, we fill her in on everything that happened and she's just as shocked as we were. Since being in Seattle, Teddy and I have formed a fast friendship. So, she knows all about my family drama and she was incredibly happy for me when I told her about my sister and I reuniting and she was extremely happy to find out I have a niece. I told her about their plans to come to Seattle in 3 weeks so she can't wait to meet them. We get to the apartment right around dinner time and Arizona and I invite Teddy up for some dinner. It's the least we can do. I rummage through the cupboards and find what I am looking for to make dinner, while Teddy and Arizona are in the living room looking at the pictures we took on our trip and that should take awhile because we took A LOT. I get dinner ready an hour later and we all set in the living room and eat and chat. Teddy telling us the latest gossip around the hospital and how many dates she's gone on the last 3 days, all of which didn't work out. She asks me to set her up with one of my celebrity friends and we all just laugh. It's so easy around Teddy that I think we have been friends for years. Around 10, she leaves to go home and get some rest before her early shift tomorrow and Arizona and I do the same. She also has to be in the hospital early tomorrow. We take a shower together, her repaying me for our mile high sexcapades, and we finally sink down into our bed. I wrap my arms around her and it doesn't take long for both of us to drift off into sleep.

When I feel the sun shining into my face, I know it's time to wake up. Arizona is still asleep in my arms, so I carefully peel myself away from her and run into the kitchen. Today, she's going back to work and I want her to have a nice breakfast before she does. I start the coffee, knowing that once she smells the delicious aroma she will be fully awake, and get everything I need to make eggs, bacon and french toast with fresh strawberries, her favorite. It doesn't take long for me to hear footsteps making their way through the kitchen and feel arms wrap around my waist, Arizona laying her head on my back.

"Good morning beautiful." I tell her, still my back to her and cooking the scrambled eggs.

"Mmm... good morning gorgeous." She replies, kissing my neck and moving to get her a cup of coffee.

"Do you have anything big going on today at the hospital?" I ask her.

"Nothing major so far, just my rounds and paperwork. Karev took care of most of the surgeries while I was gone and updated me last night while you were making dinner. Barring any emergencies, I should have an easy day. What are your plans until I get home?" She tells me while sipping on the hot goodness.

"I think Mark and I are going to hang out. Grab some lunch and then I thought I would come visit you at the hospital, if you aren't busy." I say as I hand her a plate full of food. She gives me a kiss and digs in.

"Of course. I'm always up for a visit from the most beautiful woman in the world." She says inbetween bites.

"Charmer." I give her a wink.

We finish our breakfast and Arizona jumps in the shower to get ready for work. I clean up the kitchen and when that's done, I sit down in the living room, uploading the pictures we took in Miami and sending my sister an email with the ones I think she'd love. I also pick out the ones that I want to have printed out and framed. Arizona comes into the living room when she dressed and ready to leave.

"I'm going to miss you." She says while leaning into me and I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"I'll miss you too but I'll be at the hospital later today and then I'm all yours when you get home."

"I love that sound of that. Ok... I better get going. I'll see you later baby. I love you." She gives me a nice long lingering kiss before getting off the couch.

"I love you too. Have a good day at work babe."

She leaves and I start to clean up a bit. Nothing major needed to be cleaning since we've been gone for 3 days and the apartment was clean before we left. I jump in the shower and get dressed. I decide to call my sister and make sure she got the pictures I sent her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aria."

"Hey sis. How's it going?"

"It's going good. Arizona is at work, so I'm just hanging out at the apartment until Mark comes over. We're going out to lunch."

"You're still friends with Mark? Wow, you two have been friends for a long time."

"Yeah, he lives in Seattle. He knew Arizona before I did. They work together at the hospital. He's Head of Plastics and she's Head of Peds. I think I already told you that though. Anyways, I was just calling to see if you got the pictures I sent you."

"Oh yeah, I got them. They are amazing. I had Bella in my lap as I was checking them on my laptop and she just started screaming for her Aunt Callie."

"God, I miss her. I miss you too. I can't wait for you and her to come to Seattle. It's going to be so much fun."

"We miss you too. When we left the airport, she was so upset. When we got home, she went straight to her room to play with the stuff you and Arizona bought her. She cheered up a little bit when I reminded her that we would see you again soon. She really loves you."

"I love her too. I love you all. I'm really glad we're here Aria."

"Me too. Like I said, I will never let anyone keep me from you again. I love you."

"I love you too. Is Bella around?"

"No, sorry sis. She's taking a nap. I can call you when she wakes up."

"Yeah, do that please. I'd love to talk to her. I'm gonna get off here and get some stuff done. I'll talk to you later."

We get off the phone and I turn on my laptop. I look through the pictures from our trip and I can't help the goofy grin that stretches across my face. I'm definitely going to get a lot of these printed out and framed. Thinking about where I see putting these framed pictures, I see them here. In Arizona's apartment. I know I've made slip ups about it being "our" home... or "our" bed... and if Arizona noticed, she didn't say anything or didn't mind. Now I'm starting to think about what if I just moved to Seattle?... Actors don't _have_ to live in Los Angeles to have a career. Unless they were on a sitcom, but I'm not. I make movies that shoot in various places all over the world, so my home can be anywhere, and I want that home to be here. I really don't have anything holding me to LA. I can negotiate and talk to Owen on the phone or Skype for any major projects. Addison is in LA but she visits Seattle as often as possible. So really, what's keeping me there? My girlfriend and the woman I plan to spend the rest of my life with is here, my best friend is here and I have more close friends here than I do in LA. Plus, the paparazzi don't bother me here like they do in LA. I really see no down side in me moving to Seattle. So you know what? I'm going to do it. If Arizona isn't ready to live together full time, I can always get my own place, it's no big deal. I would hope she would want to live together... I've been here for awhile and she seems to have no problems, so when she gets home tonight, I am going to set her down and talk to her about it.

A knock at the door pulls me out of my thoughts and I know it's Mark. I open the door and greet my best friend and he comes in. We sit in the living room and I give him the details about our trip to Miami. He's completely shocked at the turn of events. He was there when all of this stuff with my family went down, so he knows firsthand how all of it messed with me. He was happy to hear that Aria and I have reunited and happy for me that I have a niece to spoil because he knows how I feel about kids. I stop our conversation when he gets to the point of telling me about his latest boob job and change the subject.

"So Marky, how would you feel if I moved to Seattle?" I ask him in my most serious tone.

"Are you kidding me? I'd love it! I"ve really loved having you here the last couple of months Torro. Did you and Blondie talk about moving in together?"

"Well, no. I was just sitting here thinking before you came over that I really don't want to go back to LA because I really have no reason to. Yeah, my house is there, and my manager, but... the house can be sold or I can keep it for Arizona and I to have as a vacation house or something... and my Owen and I can work long distance for anything I need. I just see no reason to go back to LA once I'm done in New York. Arizona is here and you're here... so what's stopping me from moving here?"

"Not a damn thing Torro."

"Alright then. So, I'm moving to Seattle."

"Hell yeah you are!"

Mark gets up and gives me a big hug and he can't wipe the smile off his face if you paid him, and I'm sure it mirrors my own smile.

"Ok, so, let's get out of here. I want to stop at this jewelery store I saw and pick up something for Arizona and then we can do lunch. I'm going to stop by the hospital for a little bit if she isn't in surgery."

We leave the apartment and make it to the jewelery store. I look around for a few minutes until I see exactly what I want. It's a beautiful platinum necklace with a platinum heart pendant. Nothing too extravagant but it's beautiful nonetheless. I make my purchase and we leave the shop. Heading out to lunch, I see a couple of people take our pictures and I'm sure they will end up on the internet and the scoop will be something like 'Callie Torres has affair on her doctor girlfriend with another doctor' or some shit like that. I'm sure Arizona will get a good laugh out of that one. As we are sitting at the table, I hear Arizona's ringtone and see it's a text from my gorgeous girlfriend.

**Hey baby. I know you wanted to stop by here, but I'm getting ready to go into surgery and it's going to last awhile. I'm so sorry - A**

I guess Mark sees the frown on my face and speaks up.

"What's wrong Cal?" He asks with concern in his voice.

"Oh... nothing. Well, Arizona is getting ready to go into surgery and she said she wouldn't be done for awhile so she won't be around when I went to the hospital. Guess we'll just go back to the apartment. Maybe I can stop by the grocery store and pick up something to make her for dinner and then we can talk about me moving here."

Once we finish lunch, Mark and I stop at the grocery store, then head back to the apartment. He helps me get everything situated and then he has to leave to get ready for his shift. Around 6:30, Arizona texts me to let me know she was on her way home and I tell her that dinner should be ready by the time she gets home. When she walks through the door 15 minutes later, I'm just setting the table. She lays her stuff down on the table and comes over to me for a much needed hug and kiss.

"Hey sweetie. I missed you today." I tell her while burying my face into the crook of her neck.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I couldn't see you today at the hospital. I was really looking forward to it."

"I know. I understand that you had surgery. I just hung out with Mark for most of the day until he had go get ready for work. How'd your surgery go?"

"It went great. Although, I did have to work with this arrogant Ortho surgeon that wouldn't shut up about how many nurses he's banged. Then he kept talking about how he heard I was dating you. Said he had a huge crush on you. I wanted to stab him in the eye with my scalpel."

"Well, no worries babe. I'm all yours. No Ortho surgeon can take me away from you. Or anybody else for that matter."

"Mmm... good answer."

We set down and eat our dinner. She is very appreciative because she is starving. Apparently, she 'forgot' to eat before she went into surgery. She asks about my day and I ask about hers. Like we've been doing this for years, and right now, I have never been more sure about the conversation I am about to have with her.

"Arizona, I have something I want to talk to you about. It's nothing bad. Actually, it's amazingly good... but before I say what I need to say, I have something for you." She gives me a confused look when I get out of my chair and head into the bedroom. I come back with the box that holds the necklace I bought her and hand it to her. She looks up to me with surprise and tears brimming her eyes.

"Calliope... what is this?"

"Open it babe. I got it for you today."

She opens the box and let's out a gasp. The way she looks up at me with nothing but love and adoration let's me know she loves it without having to say anything.

"Calliope, this is beautiful. Thank you so much baby. I love it." She takes the necklace out and I clasp it around her neck. He touches the heart with the tips of her fingers. She stands up and gives me a kiss that takes my breath away. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh..right. Well, I was thinking earlier today when I was picking out the pictures I wanted to print out and frame, where exactly I wanted to put the framed pictures. When I thought about it, I didn't think about my house in LA. I thought about hanging them here... where I have considered 'home' for the past couple of months. Then, I thought about going back to LA after I was done in New York and I really don't want to. There's really nothing there for me to stay. I love you Arizona and I know this may seem fast but I can't live in a seperate city from you and I would never ask you to move to LA when I know you love Seattle so much. You're job is here, your friends are here... so, I was thinking... what if I moved here?" The look on her face... I for the first time, can't read. She's processing everything I just said, so I remain silent. It isn't until she lays a passionate kiss on me that I start to think she thinks it's a good idea.

"I would love for you to live in Seattle, Calliope. Nothing would make me happier to share a home with you. I love you so much and I can't imagine not coming home to you every night or waking up with you every morning."

"So... I'm moving here?"

"You're moving here!"

She jumps up and tackles me in a big hug and another passionate kiss that heats up rather quickly. We stumble our way into the bedroom and land on the bed. She straddles my lap as I'm laying on my back and leans in to whisper in my ear... "Welcome home baby."

_Home... I love the sound of that. _

_**A/N Well well well, another update for you lovely people. I really do love the reviews I've been getting for this story. I know I haven't written anything for my other story, but all of my creative juices are flowing for this story. I will eventually write something for the other one, but until then, you're stuck reading this one :P Btw, I know this is all in Callie's POV and you're used to them going back in forth to try and stay in the moment, but what I had intended for this chapter, really only could be told in Callie's POV, so there ya go. I hope everyone had a wonderful Sunday, or whatever day it is depending on where you live. Will update again soon :) XO**_


	16. Chapter 16

Arizona's POV

It's been 2 weeks since Callie told me she wanted to move here. I was over the moon with happiness when she said that. I haven't voiced my concern to her, but before she said anything about moving here, I was afraid that after she was done in New York, she would just go back to Los Angeles and we'd have a long distance relationship. Honestly, I would have done it, because I love her, but her living with me full time is SO much better. Since then, we have been better than ever. We have agreed to keep her house in Los Angeles so that when we go there, we don't have to stay in a hotel... and honestly, it's a gorgeous house and I fell inlove with it when I was there. Along with deciding to keep her house, we decided to look at buying a house together here in Seattle. I know, it's a huge step, but I am more than happy to take that step with Callie. We have looked into houses closer to the hospital for my benefit and we have a few choices. Callie spoke to a realator and we are set to start touring houses tomorrow... Luckily, I am off so I can enjoy taking my time and not having to rush out.

"Babe! Are you ready to meet the relator? We have to be there in 20 minutes." I ask Callie, who is still in the bathroom after 45 minutes.

"I'm coming!" I hear her scream behind the closed door. Finally making an appearance 10 minutes later.

"Seriously Callie, we're going to be late. Let's go."

"Arizona... these people want us to buy the house... they won't care if we're 5-10 minutes late. I'm sorry though. I knew I shouldn't have slept through the alarm." She pouts and it's so damn cute that I can't even stay mad at her. I kiss her pout and it turns into a breathtaking smile.

"Let's go. I can't wait to see them!" I practically bounce out the door, Callie hot on my trail.

When narrowing down what house we wanted, we decided we wanted atleast 3 bedrooms, 2-3 bathrooms, a large living room, a nice size backyard and Callie wanted a huge kitchen. The first house we're going to look at has all of these but we wanted a more detailed look to get a feel of it. We finally make it to the house and the realator is waiting for us on the front porch. The front yard is prestine and beautiful. The porch is elegant. So far, so good.

"Ms. Robbins, Ms. Torres... ready to see the inside?"

"Yes ma'am." We both say in unison. Callie takes my hand and we enter what could be our home together.

The entryway into the house is beautiful. The walls are light blue color with white trim. We walk deeper into the house and the living room is huge, with a fireplace, enough room for all the furniture we'd want and Callie insists on a large flatscreen in the living room. Having seen enough and loving it so far, we move into the kitchen and I can practically see Callie drooling. All marble countertops and steel appliances. A huge vent directly over the stove and a long island in the middle. She's inlove. We move to the upstairs to check out the bedrooms and look into the master bedroom first. It's even bigger than it looks like in the pictures and I can just imagine what our bedroom will look like. Floor to ceiling windows that overlook the front of the house but will be covered up with drapes because I sure as hell don't want to get woken up with that much sunlight. We peek into the master bathroom and I am in awe. A large stand in shower with heads on the sides and above, guaranteeing a thorough shower. A large jacuzzi style tube with jets for my tired achy muscles after a long day standing in the OR. 2 sinks with a huge mirror for both. Leaving the bathroom, we check out the other bedrooms and they are great sized rooms and perfect for guests or eventually, children. Leaving the upstairs, we head out to the backyard and my jaw drops. French doors leading out to the backyard open wide and I am met with a beautiful sight. An inground pool with the bluest water I have ever seen, a hot tub on one side and small rock waterfall on the other. There are tons of flowers and 2 huge trees that you could easily build a tree house in... there's a sitting area with a firepit in the middle, chairs and even an outside couch surrounding it. A built in BBQ and bar, with a place for a flatscreen. It's all fenced in so we have a lot of privacy too. I am freaking sold! This has to be our house. I don't care if we haven't seen any of the others. This will be our house. I grab Callie's hand and take her into the kitchen so we can have some privacy.

"Calliope... ok, so I love this house. It has everything we want, plus a lot more. I want this house." I tell her with great conviction. She just stares at me for a second and smiles a perfect smile at me.

"Are you sure? I mean, I love it too... it really does have everything we want, and the asking price is actually under what I would think it's worth."

"Yeah, I'm definitely sure. I want this house. This _is_ our house."

"You're right. It is our house." Just as she says that, she pulls out a set of keys and hands me one. I look at her with a very confused look. Why is she giving me a key? To what? She must read my confusion because she continues to talk.

"I saw this house 3 days ago when you were at work. I saw the pictures and I knew how much you loved it because not only could you not stop talking about it, but you made it the first house we saw because I know you Arizona, I knew once you saw this house, you were going to fall inlove and want it without seeing the others. So... I bought it for us. The key in your hand is your key to this house. It's ours. Free and clear."

"Excuse me... I think I just blacked out for a second. Did you just say that you bought this house for us?"

"Yes I did. I bought this house for us. For our future. All that needs to be done is your signature."

I am seriously stunned. This woman cannot be real. She bought us what I now consider my dream house, and I had no freaking clue!

"Calliope... I thought we were going to buy this house together?"

"We did. My money is your money. I know we aren't married, but we will be someday. I mean, we have a house together now. If that doesn't say forever, I don't know what does. I wanted this house to be ours. Like I said, I know how much you loved it before you even saw it today. You know, that's kind of why I didn't rush this morning. I know you aren't with me for my money, but seriously Arizona, I have a lot. A lot more than what I could ever spend in a lifetime, and I don't normally splurge on huge things, but this... this is for us. This is for our future. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad Calliope. Stunned, yes... but mad, not a chance. We have a house!" I scream and jump into her arms.

"We have a house." She repeats and kisses me passionately. Before it gets too heated, we pull apart and find the realator, who was more than happy to play along with Callie's little act because hell, she made a nice commission off the sale of this house. She hands Callie and I papers to sign and congratulates us on our new purchase. When she leaves, Callie and I bask in the glory of our new house. Our new, huge, expensive but well worth it house. I still can't believe Callie bought this house before we came here today. She really does know me, inside and out.

"Calliope, I have a request to make."

"Anything you want babe."

"That bed, in the guest room of your house in LA, can we have it brought here? Or do you remember the name of it and where you got it? Because it is seriously the most comfortable bed I have ever slept in. I'd like for it to be in our bedroom."

"Yeah, we can do that. I remember the name of it, so we will just buy it new. Infact, I think everything in this house should be new. New furniture, new dishes, new towels and wash cloths... this is our new chapter babe."

"I couldn't agree more."

_Our house. Man, that sounds amazing. _

_**A/N Ok, this is an incredibly shorter chapter... a filler you can say. But, the house I described is actually my dream house, so I'm projecting it into the story :) **_

_**A/N2 While I welcome any and all criticism, I would very much like the people who give it, to have a profile so I can politely respond, but since this person left a review as "Guest", I will have to make due with a response in this Authors Note. I got a review saying I go into too much detail. That my story sounds like "We did this, this and this"and I should focus on the storytelling, while letting the readers fill in the blanks. Well, guest reviewer, I actually prefer stories that go into some detail. The way I write my chapters, I see in my head as if it were an episode on the tv. And what comes out first, is what I usually write and type up, with very few rewrites. I'd rather have a long chapter with details AND storytelling, than read short chapters with nothing but conversation and minimum detail as to what is going on with the characters. BUT, that's just me.. so I will leave this up to my lovely readers...**_

_**Would you rather have long detailed storytelling chapters?...OR**_

_**Short chapters with less detail and more conversation?**_

_**Whatever the majority is, I will do. I aim to please the majority and if the minority don't like it, you can find another story to read. **_

_**A/N3 It's after 2am, so I'm going to bed. I look forward to your answers of what you want in this story... but like it or not, I will continue this story for as long as I want to. If you don't like it, that's your business. I'm not story peddler... I don't force you to read it. Goodnight everyone :) XO**_


	17. Chapter 17

Callie's POV

"Calliope! Where are you?" Arizona yells as she enters our new home. It's been 5 days since we've closed the deal and it became ours. Since then, Arizona has had to work a lot, everyday actually, but I have nearly furnished the entire house with new stuff Arizona and I have picked out together.

"In the bedroom!" I yell back at her. I hear her running up the stairs and she rushes in the open bedroom door as I am hanging the drapes over the windows. She made it very clear that she needed them, and I am all about pleasing her.

"Babe... seriously, take a break. You have been working everyday getting this house set up. Everything looks amazing. Our house is the best house in the world, thanks to you." She comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist.

"I know, but I wanted everything to be perfect, and you're the one that wanted these drapes. There... done. Everything is perfect now that you're home."

Not only did I want everything to be perfect for Arizona and I, but my sister and niece will be here in 3 days to stay for a week. Arizona surprised me when she suggested that we make one of our extra rooms a room for Bella, so from what I knew about my little ball of sunshine, I quickly bought everything and had professionals paint the entire room. I can't wait until she sees it. I think she is going to love it. Now that everything in the house is bought, placed and perfect, Arizona and I can relax and finally enjoy living in our new home.

"Arizona..."

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about us officially living together?"

"I love it. I love that you'll be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I'll see before going to bed. Even though I know you have to leave in a month, I know you'll be coming home to me, and not some empty house in Los Angeles. I'm going to hate hate hate sleeping without you, but the fact that you'll be coming home to me makes my heart melt."

"I know what you mean. I was being serious when I said after I'm done shooting this movie, I'm going to take some more time off before I accept another job. I want to live my life with you and enjoy our new house. Take more vacations with you, spend more time with Aria, Shane and Bella. I've just never really had a reason to slow down before, but now... now I do." I place a kiss on her perfect lips and we move to the kitchen so I can cook us some dinner.

The next 3 days go by in a flash. Arizona, being the miraculous baby saver, has been working nonstop it seems. For the week that Aria and Bella are here, she worked out her schedule so she was off for 3 days of it, and the days she had to work, she would be working later shifts so she could be with us during the day. That does mean however, that she won't be coming home until early in the morning, so I'm having to sleep by myself. I never had a problem with falling asleep by myself before Arizona... but now, sleeping without her, is nearly impossible. Her perfect warm body I like to wrap myself around is a perfect way to fall asleep. Before I know, Arizona and I are standing in the airport waiting for Aria and Bella to arrive. We got here a little earlier than we needed to but I couldn't help that my excitement was at an all time high. I see Aria step into view and my wmile immediately grows wide. I wave my hands around so Aria can see me and when she does, her smile matches mine and she bends down to whisper into Bella's ear and points in our direction. Bella literally drags my sister in our direction and I can hear her screaming for Arizona and I.

"Auntie Callie! Ari! I'm here!" She screams and I can't help but laugh at my beautiful niece as she gets closer. She let's go of Aria's hand when she's close enough and jumps in my arms.

"I'm so happy to see you babygirl. I missed you." I tell her as I tighten my hold on her.

"I miss you too. Hi Ari!" She squeals and moves in my arms to give Arizona a hug as well.

"Hey big girl. Did you have a good trip?"

"Yeah, Mommy let me watch Finding Nemo and I saw all da fishies"

"Oh wow, I love Finding Nemo. It's one of my favorites. We have it at the house and maybe we can watch it later?"

"Yeah Ari!"

My sister comes up to me and gives me a big hug and kiss on the cheek. We get all of their luggage and on the road to show off our new house. Once we pull up, Aria's eyes go wide and a smile plays on her lips.

"Wow, guys, this is a beautiful house. You have good taste." She says as she gets out of the car.

"Thanks Aria. We love it. Calliope has been working like a mad woman getting everything settled. We bought all new stuff and we had a lot of help with friends from the hospital but we think it's pretty perfect now." Arizona says while taking some of their luggage and putting it in the living room for right now.

"Bella, Arizona and I have a surprise for you. Want to follow me upstairs so we can show you?"

"Yeah!"

Her little feet run as fast they can and run up the stairs as best as she can. All 3 adults just laughing and shaking their heads. Aria has no idea what we did so it will be a surprise for her too. We get to the top of the stairs and I take Bella's hand and lead her to the room that will be hers when she comes to visit. I open the door and her eyes go wide with excitement.

"Auntie Callie, this my room?" She asks as she looks around at the pink princess room Arizona and I made for her. The walls are done in a light pink, the twin size "big girl" bed has pink blankets and comforter, toys piled high in a princess toy chest, pink curtains on the windows... pretty much like a huge bottle of Pepto Bismol exploded in her room. Definitely not my first choice of room decorations but it's what she loves, and I learned quick that what Bella wants, Bella gets.

"Yes it is. Do you like it?" I tentatively ask her.

"I love it! Thank you Auntie Callie and Ari! I love you."

"We love you too big girl."

Aria just shakes her head and grins a huge grin as she takes in all of the room.

"Couldn't help yourself huh Cal?"

"What? If she's going to be spending time here, I wanted her to have her own space." I respond like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

After spending some time in Bella's room, we all go downstairs and hang out for the rest of the day. Bella and Arizona getting lost in the seemingly never ending Disney movies and I give Aria a tour of the rest of the house. She was beyond excited for Arizona and I. We sit in the kitchen talking while I am getting dinner ready and I can see she's sad about something, even though she's putting on a fake smile.

"Aria? What's wrong?

"What? Nothing Cal. I'm fine. Just happy to be here in Seattle with you. Get to know more about what's going on in your life. It sucked for so long having to keep track of you through magazine articles and TV interviews."

"I'm happy you're here too sis. So, have you heard from Mom and Dad since I've come back to Seattle?" I ask her without even thinking about what I was asking.

"Yeah, I talked to Mom. She didn't mention anything, so I don't know if Dad even told her what's going on. It wouldn't be the first time he kept her in the dark about something. When I told Shane about all of this, he couldn't believe it."

"You know, everything is going perfectly for me right now... I have Arizona, we just bought this new house together, I'm making a new movie in a few weeks that will earn me more money that I have ever made on a film and I have you and Bella in my life. I'm not even going to worry myself with them right now. I've long given up hope that they will change their thinking when it comes to me, so, I'm just going to enjoy my life with the people that matter the most."

The rest of the night goes by too quickly and before I know it, Bella is passed out on my lap as we watch Cars. Along with Arizona, came an extensive Disney DVD collection. I motion to Arizona and Aria that I'm going to lay Bella down in her room and make my way upstairs. I lay her down in her new bed, kiss her forehead and tell her goodnight. As I'm walking out of the room, Arizona and Aria are right behind me and they are both looking completely exhausted. We all get ready for bed and it doesn't take long for all of us to drift off to a wonderful nights sleep.

Arizona's POV

I am exhausted. Between spending time with Callie, Aria and Bella during the day, to working at the hospital at night, I am completely exhausted. Aria and Bella have been here all week and they go home today. It's a little after 7am when I finally stumble into my house and I hear someone in the kitchen. Callie usually sleeps until about 8 or 9 so I assume it's Aria... my suspicions are confirmed when I go into the kitchen and see her sitting at the table.

"Hey Aria... you're up early."

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep anymore. Bella and Callie are still upstairs passed out and I didn't want to wake them. Coffee?"

"Please."

"So, how are you going to handle Cal being in New York for 2 months? She leaves in a few weeks right?"

"Yeah she does. I'm going to hate it, but we've talked about it and she's going to Skype as much as she can, phone calls, text messages, and she said if she got a couple of days off that she doesn't have to shoot, she would fly back here to spend however much time she can with me."

"Yeah, she promised to Skype with Bella and I after we go back to Miami. Thank God for the internet."

"It's been great having the two of you here."

"It's been great being here. Bella really loves you two. Last night after you left for work, she asked where 'Aunt Ari" went."

"Really? I moved up to Aunt status... awesome"

Aria and I share a smile and hear the clatter of feet upstairs, letting us know that Callie and Bella are awake and moving. A few minutes later, they enter the kitchen and greet everyone.

"Good morning sweetie." Callie greets me with a sweet kiss.

"Good morning babe. Sleep well?" Knowing damn well she didn't because she tells me she can't sleep good without me. I don't blame her, i'm the same way.

"Eh... it was ok."

"Aunt Ari, I sleeped good."

"You did? Well, I am so glad you did. You have a big day today."

"Mommy say we go home today." I see the frown show up on her face... as well as Callie's.

"Yes, you're going home today... but when you get home, you're going to see me and Aunt Callie on the computer screen and it'll be like you never left." I try to convince the little girl that has fastly gotten me wrapped around her fingers. She just gives me a nod and climbs into Callie's lap. We talk for another hour until Aria and Bella have to get ready to leave for the airport. We make it there in time and the goodbyes are harder now than they were when we left Miami. Bella clings to Callie's legs and screams about not wanting to leave and I can see it tearing Callie's heart to pieces. Somehow, Callie convinces her to go with Aria and they leave to go back to Miami. We drive in silence back to the house. I know when Callie gets sad over something like this, it's better to let her work it out for herself and if she needs some cheering up, I am totally there to do whatever she needs. We get back to the house and she leads us up to the bedroom. Here I am thinking I am about to get some sweet sweet loving from my Goddess of a girlfriend, but she throws some PJs at me and I look at her like she's out of her mind.

"What? You're exhausted Arizona. You need to sleep. You've been running yourself ragged while Aria and Bella were here just so you could spend time with them... and I really appreciate it and I'm positive they do too, but you need sleep. So... change into those, get into bed and I will change myself and sleep with you."... Yeah, I'm fucking lucky. .Ever.

The next few weeks pass by in a flash and the next thing I know, we are right back at the airport... this time, It's me dropping off Callie so she can take off to New York for 2 months. Teddy volunteered to ride along incase I was too upset to drive back, which I probably will be. I am attatched at her hip the whole time before her flight is called. Teddy says her goodbyes and hangs back so we can have a little privacy.

"Is it too late to tell you I don't want you to go?" I ask her, pulling out my best pout. She gives me a small sad smile and wraps her arms around me and pulls me into her body.

"I know baby. I seriously don't want to go either... but I have to. I know you're going to go home and mope... because that's what I'll be doing... but please, try to be somewhat social. Let Teddy take you out sometimes. Don't just hold up in the house or the hospital."

"I'll try not to. I'm going to miss you so much Calliope." I tell her as I tighten my grip on her. She leans down and kisses me with what feels like all of the love in the world and beyond. This is the kiss I was born for. If I could make it a full time job to just kiss her, I'd be the richest person on Earth. We are interrupted by her flight being called a second time. She really has to go now.

"I'll miss you Arizona. I love you. So much. I'll call as soon as I land. I promise."

"I love you too. More than anything."

One last kiss and tight embrace, and my heart is walking away from me, on their way across the country for 60 damn days. Teddy comes up behind me and puts a comforting arm around my shoulder as I let the tears fall. I know I will see her again... it's not like she's leaving me for good, but just being around her makes me a better person, so yeah, my heart hurts. Teddy loops her arm through mine and we leave the airport. She drives and I just stare out the window, locking eyes with what I'd like to think is Callie's plane just so I could get a glimpse of my love. I'm brought out of my thoughts with my phone ringing. I instantly break out into a blinding smile when I see it's Callie texting me.

**I miss you already. This is going to be torture. - C**

**I miss you so much too baby. - A**

**I love you. Have to turn my phone off now. Will call when I land. - C**

**I love you too. I'll be waiting. - A**

"Let me guess. Callie?" Teddy says when she sees me texting.

"Yeah." Is all I can say back. The ache in my heart denying from saying much else. The rest of the ride home is silent and Teddy has to quickly get back to the hospital. I thank her and head into my big empty house. Without Callie here, it feels cold. The warmth she brings into my life is ever apparent when she's not around.

Exactly 6 hours later, I am laying on the couch, flipping through the channels, when I hear my phone. I jump up and answer it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby." I hear her sigh. "I'm here. Just got into the limo."

"Hey sweetie. I was just laying on the couch watching TV, waiting for your call. How was your flight?" Trying to start an easy conversation.

"It was ok. Nothing like flying with you of course." My mind instantly goes to the last flight we shared. My body starts to warm up.

"Oh yeah... that flight was awesome."

"It was." I can almost hear her smiling.

"Ugh, this is going to suck. You've only been gone 6 hours and I already miss you like crazy."

"I know babe... but as soon as I get my shoot schedule, I will work out something for us. I should get it in the morning so I'll let you know what I can do."

"Ok love. I can't wait."

"I'm here at the hotel. I'm going to get settled in and call you back. I love you Arizona."

"I love you too Calliope. I'll be waiting for your call."

I hang up and put my phone on charge so I'll have plenty of battery to talk to my love. We're going to be doing a lot of talking the next 8 weeks. Right now, I hate her profession. She calls me back 30 minutes later and we stay on the phone for 4 hours. Talking about anything and everything... mostly spent talking about how we are going to manage seeing each other. When we eventually have to hang up, we say a tearful goodbye once again and I lay down in our huge bed, all by myself. Damnit.

_This is going to suck. _

_**A/N Ok, so not entirely happy with this chapter BUT I needed to move the story along. I didn't include much of Aria and Bella's trip to Seattle because I just couldn't write much about it considering I just wrote interaction for them when Callie and Arizona were in Miami. I just really wanted to get to the point where Callie had to leave. Now with that, the good stuff is about to come up. I've had ideas for this part of the story for a few weeks and just had to go through certain things to get here. So, if you hate this chapter... I'm sorry... Just hang with me. Good stuff coming up. **_

_**A/N2 By the way, I just want to say... this story isn't about drama. I think we could use a break from drama considering what they are going through in Season 9... so this story is light, fluffy, romantic, 2 people inlove and making a life. Of course, with that said, life isn't always a walk in the sunny park... but, you can rest assured, our girls are going to stay strong and move forward together. **_


	18. Chapter 18

Callie's POV

I am in hell. Actual, physical hell. Well, not literally... but it feels like it, being away from Arizona. It's my first day on set and I'm already not in a good mood. I got my shoot schedule this morning and it turns out, I won't have a free day for 2 weeks. I knew when I came here that I wouldn't have many, but it's now starting to sink in that I will have to go without physically seeing my love for long periods of time. No matter how well established I am in the entertainment world, I still have deadlines I have to stick to and screwing them up just because I miss my girlfriend is not something they will tolerate.

I'm in my trailer, going over my lines for the day and I hear a soft knock. I tell whoever to come in and lay my script down. Turning to meet whoever it is, I see a tall, blonde haired woman walk in and I immediately start thinking of Arizona... _Great, now every person I see with blonde hair is going to make me miss her more. _

"Can I help you?" I ask this person, whom I've never seen before.

"Yes ma'am. I'm your assistant for the time you're here. I'm Isabelle Stevens... most people just call me Izzie though."

"Nice to meet you Izzie. I wasn't aware I was given an assistant."

"I was assigned to you this morning. Please, if there is anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask. Here is my cell number... I will be around the set all day and after you leave, if you need anything, just call that number."

"Actually... there is something I need for you to do. I'd like to send my girlfriend a boquet of flowers to her work. White Lillies if they have fresh ones. Can you handle that for me?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll get right on it."

"Oh! Before you leave, have this message attatched to it." I hand her what I want the card to say. "Dr. Arizona Robbins, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, Seattle Washington. I'm sure you can find the address online... I can't think of it off the top of my head."

"Sure thing ma'am."

"Oh and Izzie? You can quit calling me ma'am. Callie or Torres work just fine... and thank you."

"You're very welcome. Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you."

She walks out of my trailer and hopefully she can send my girl the most beautiful flowers they have to offer.

***BANG BANG BANG***

"10 minutes Torres!" The producer screams. I'm not too fond of the guy, having worked with him before... also shooting him down when he asked me out for drinks. Apparently, he thought I was one of those sleep my way to the top kind of actresses. Of course, this was when I was first starting out, having minor roles, but I be damned if I was going to sacrafice my dignity to earn roles. Every role I have gotten, I have earned through hard work and it's remained that way ever since.

Leaving my trailer, I rush to the set and wait for my instructions. This is one of the more heartwrenching movies I have done. It's about a woman, being played by me, in an abusive relationship, who has 2 kids, also being abused. She finds the strength to leave her abuser with the help of a kind stranger she meets while recovering from her injuries in the hospital, only to have said abuser track her and her kids down. I will be in makeup a lot for the shots of me with bruises and cuts... needless to say, it's a tiring experience, both physically from being on set all day, to emotionally, having to think about people actually going through stuff like this. It was hard for me to tell Arizona about the movie because she works with kids, but she wanted the details.

_I wonder what she's doing now..._

Arizona's POV

"Teddy! Why are you knocking on my door at 8am? I don't have to be at the hospital until Noon."

"You were off yesterday... you should've gotten enough sleep, so I'm taking you out to breakfast. Callie told me to make sure you don't sulk around for the next 2 months and that's what I'm doing. Now... shower and get ready."

I could seriously kill my best friend right now. Yes, I was off yesterday but she's wrong about me getting enough sleep. I didn't fall asleep until almost 2am because I was on the phone with Callie, and even after that, I had a hard time falling asleep without her in bed with me. So being woken up to some crazy woman banging on my door like she's the police is not how I wanted to start my day.

"Ok ok I'm ready. Where are you taking me?"

"To the diner, duh. Let's go."

We jump into the car and make the trek to our favorite diner. Grabbing our usual table, we order our food and fall into easy conversation.

"So, Teddy... How is the dating life treating you?"

"Really? You want to talk about my pathetic dating life?"

"I need to be distracted or all I'm going to do is think about Callie. So, spill it."

"Well, I went on a date the other night and he was nice. Talked about Star Wars entirely too much, still lives with his mother, picked me up in a rusted out junker... I swear, when I meet these guys, I need to give them applications and freaking background checks... possibly drug screenings." I can't help but laugh my ass off at my friends hilarious rant. She doesn't seem to think it's funny and I get a few packets of sugar thrown at my head.

"Hey! No violence Theodora."

"Shhh... not everyone needs to know my full name Arizona."

When our food is brought to our table, we eat in silence and it was just what I needed. I hadn't realized that I was that hungry until I demolished an entire stack of pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast. Full and in good spirits for right now, Teddy drives me home and we go our seperate ways. I do some cleaning around the house until I hear my phone ring and I do a sprint to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey hunny."

"Oh, hey Mom."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic to hear from your dear Mother."

"Sorry, I just... I thought it was Callie calling me. I've been waiting for her call all morning, but she must be busy on set."

"How are you doing without her being there?"

"So far, I'm sort of miserable. Teddy came by and took me to breakfast and it took my mind off of it for a little bit but now I'm back at home, this huge empty house and I miss her more than ever."

"I know hunny... It'll be like that until she gets back. Do you want me and your father to come visit? Keep you company?"

"I'm ok Mom. I'll just be doing a lot of work for the next 2 months."

"Well, the reason I was calling, other than to see how you were, was because I needed to get your new address because I found some stuff of your brothers that I think you'd want and I was wanting to send it to you."

"Oh... ok. Yeah, I'd like to have whatever it is you found."

O give her my new address and we end our conversation. Just the mere mention of my brother sends me into memories of me and him when we were kids. Always getting into trouble... then my mind goes from happy memories to the last memories I have with him. Video chatting with him 1 week before he died. He kept pushing for details of the woman I was dating, me not giving him any other than she was hot. Me asking him how everything there was and him giving me some bogus answer just to keep my worried ass at bay. When he had to go, he kisses his thumb and puts it up to the webcam... I do the same, we say I love you and be careful... and that was it. That was the last conversation I had with my brother and while it was a good one, it still doesn't hurt less. Now I'm going to be sulking the whole day not only because I miss my amazing girlfriend, but because now I'm thinking about my dead brother. Just great.

I walk into the hospital half an hour early and head straight to the Attendings Lounge to change before heading straight to my office to finish the mountain of charts that need to be done. Walking past the nurses station, I hear someone yell my name.

"Dr. Robbins!" I turn around and see a nurse trying to get my attention and a gorgeous boquet of white lillies.

"Yes Sarah?"

"These were delivered for you a little while ago." She tells me and has a smile on her face.

"Did they say who they were from?" I have a feeling I know who they are from but wanted to be sure.

"No, but there is a card, so that should probably tell you. They are beautiful."

"Yes they are... Thank you Sarah. I'll just take them to my office." I pick them up and head in that direction. When I get in there, I set them on my desk and grab the card that accompanies them. Opening it up and reading the contents, I break out into a huge smile.

_My Dearest Arizona, _

_I find myself counting the days when I can see your breathtaking smile and your ocean blue eyes that I get lost in everytime you look at me. I'm counting down the days when I can feel your touch on my skin, your breath in my ear and your lips on mine. Take care of my heart while I'm away, because it's in your hands. _

_I love you with every fiber of my being, _

_Your Calliope. _

By the time I finish reading, I have tears streaming down my face. Even though this makes me miss her much more than I already did, I can feel her love wrapping around me and keeping me safe. This woman, this beautiful, miraculous, brilliant woman is nothing short of a walking dream. Just as I am wiping the tears from my eyes, Teddy strolls right on in to my office and plops down on my couch with a big sigh.

"Today already sucks. I've only been here for an hour and I'm already ready to kill an intern... hey hey hey, what's with the water works?" She asks me, obviously seeing me wiping the tears away.

"It's nothing... just, Callie sent me these lillies and the card just got to me." I hand her the card for her to read and I see a smile tugging at her mouth.

"Damnit Arizona... if you weren't my best friend, I'd probably smack you right now. What the hell did you do in a past life to be rewarded with such a perfect girlfriend? Here I am, scowling the streets of Seattle and the internet to meet an even half way decent guy, yet you have like the perfect person to call your own? I kind of hate you right now." I can't help but laugh and take a seat at my desk.

"I don't know Teddy... I seriously don't know how I got so lucky but I am never letting her go."

"Good. Because if you screw this up, I have no shame in saying I will hurt you myself. She's treated you better in the 5 months you've been dating, than any other women combined."

Just as I was about to respond, Teddy's pager goes off and she has to leave. I pull out my phone to send a text to my girl.

**Thank you for the beautiful flowers. You made my day and it's just getting started. Call me when you can. I love you. - A**

After finishing my charting for awhile, I head down to the cafeteria to get some lunch, when I see Mark coming my way.

"Hey Mark. How are you?"

"Doing good. How you doin' with Torro on the East Coast?" He asks. He also misses her but he's used to the long distance between him and his best friend. I, on the other hand, am not.

"I hate it... but she sent me a gorgeous boquet of white lillies and they were waiting for me when I came to work today, so I'm a little better."

"Good good. I know you miss her, but I'm sure it'll go by faster than you think."

"How did you handle the distance when she lived in LA and you here?"

"Well, we talked all the time. Me being her main person in her life before she found you and reunited with Aria. She'd come to Seattle and spend time here, I'd go to LA and spend time there... but, I wasn't in a relationship with her. She doesn't love me the way she loves you, so as much as it's killing you, it's killing her just as much."

"Yeah, you're right. I just have to be strong, keep my mind focused."

Mark and I enjoy our lunch and make small talk. I am on my way back to my office when I am paged for an emergency surgery. By the time I am done, it's almost 7pm. Going back to my office, I sit down for a moment to relax when I feel my phone in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous. Are you busy?"

"Calliope... Of course not. Just got out of surgery actually. How are you beautiful?"

"Tired. Being on set all day, some of the scenes were a bitch to shoot... some of the actors had a stick up their ass and kept screwing up, so some scenes took muliple shoots."

"I'm sorry babe. I wish there was something I could do."

"You're doing it. Hearing your voice makes everything better. I got your text but I couldn't respond. I'm glad you like the flowers."

"They're beautiful. Really did make my day. Teddy was jealous." I laugh when I hear her chuckle.

"Did you have a good day?"

"It was ok. Teddy took me to breakfast, then I cleaned a little bit at the house, talked to my Mom, came to work, recieved the most gorgeous flowers, had lunch with Mark, had surgery and now I am talking to the love of my life... so all in all, not too bad."

"I'm glad to hear it. Oh, I got my shoot schedule and I don't have a free day for 2 weeks... but I get 2 days without me needing to be here, so I thought about flying in and spending them with you. Do you think you can get those days off so I can lock you away in our house?"

"Of course. I'll talk to the Chief. I can't wait to see you baby."

"I can't wait either. Listen, finish your work and when you get home and get in bed, call me and we'll talk until you fall asleep. I don't care what time it is. Ok?"

"Ok babe. I love you."

"I love you too. Talk to you in a bit."

We hang up and I rush to get all of my nightly rounds done... do a few more charts and by the time I'm ready to leave, it's a little after 9. I get home and take a quick shower, slide into bed and call Callie. It takes a few rings and I can tell I woke her up and no matter how many time I protested, she wouldn't let me hang up and let her go back to sleep. Just another reason why I love her so much... she takes extremely good care of me. All in all, Day 1 of her not being here isn't so bad.

_Won't last forever though_

_**A/N So we're past the first day of seperation.. how'd it feel? Think it'll be as difficult later on? And yes, I brought Izzie into the story... but I made her a lacky for Callie. It's what she gets for sleeping with George while he was married to Callie (I harbor ill feelings towards her for doing that obviously lol)... I also incorporated some of Arizona and her mother, along with her brother. How is she going to feel when she gets whatever Barbara is sending her? Will she tell Callie or wait until Callie has to get it out of her? Until next time folks! Take care! XO**_


	19. Chapter 19

Arizona's POV

You know the saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'?... Whoever said that was full of shit. This seperation from Callie is brutal. It's been a week since she's been gone and I've spent more time in the hospital than I do at my own home. Throwing myself into research, picking up more surgeries, scrubbing in on other surgeries just to observe, watching long surgeries from the gallery... just so I don't have to be alone in my big empty house while my girlfriend is on the other side of the country. I talked to the Chief and he had no problem giving me the 2 days off Callie asked me to. So, in exactly 1 week from today, I will be in the arms of the woman I love more than anything... and it can't come fast enough.

Today is one of the few days I'm at home, but I'm not alone. Mark and Teddy are here and we are hanging out in the living room. Teddy brought over lunch and we have just been watching, talking about work and a few times, Mark has brought up Callie. It's safe to say he misses her just as much as I do. Flipping through the channels, I happen to land on a Hollywood news show, talking about different celebrities and who pops up on the screen? None other than the gorgeous woman that I can't keep my mind off of.

"Shhh... Callie is on TV." I yell. Teddy and Mark immediately shut up and focus on the huge flatscreen Callie insisted we buy.

_"Hi, I'm Lindsey Harris and I'm on the set of Callie Torres' new movie, Last Time, which just started filming last week. Here with me is the star of the movie, Callie Torres. Thank you for taking the time to talk with me for a few minutes, Callie."_

_"It's no problem, happy to do it Ms. Harris." _

_"So, this movie, I've read that it's about a mother of 2, in an abusive relationship, who finally has the courage to leave her abuser. Can you tell us a little bit more?"_

_"Yeah, it's a heartbreaking story to tell, but also empowering. My character is a 30 year old mother who has been in an abusive relationship for nearly 4 years. She has 2 children, who also have been abused, but she finally gets the courage to leave her abuser when she meets a kind woman in the hospital. This woman takes her and her kids in without hesitation and she begins to piece her life together. She gets a steady job, her children are happier and she feels like things are getting better... Only to have her ex boyfriend/abuser track them down and 'take back what is rightfully his'. Needless to say, it's a powerful movie of survival in the most heartbreaking situations."_

_"Wow, it sounds like it will be an emotional rollercoaster. How do you see yourself handling the emotional aspects of this movie?"_

_"Well, I've done research on domestic abuse, talked to women who were unfortunately victims and I plan on bringing my very best to this role. Hopefully, when people see this movie, especially if they are in the same situation, it can shed some light on other options. That you can get out of a horrible situation and your life can be as normal as you want it to be. I don't want to give too much of the movie away, but it does have a happy ending."_

_"That's great to hear. So Callie, speaking of relationships, it's been rumored you've moved to Seattle, Washington. Also, you've been spotted with a certain blonde haired woman over the past 5 months. Are the rumors true?"_

"Uh oh Blondie... gonna start talking about you!" Mark chimes in but I barely hear him because I'm so enamored with the beautiful woman on my screen.

_"I will indeed confirm that I have moved to Seattle. My girlfriend, Arizona, lives there, while I was living in Los Angeles. We got to a point in our relationship where we just couldn't be apart from each other, so we bought a house together in Seattle. Her career is very important to her and I would never ask her to give it up just so she could move to Los Angeles... so I made it easier and I just moved. Best decision I've ever made."_

I can't keep the smile off my face and the butterflies in my stomach are out full force. I just love this woman so damn much. It's insane!

_"So things are pretty serious then? Will Hollywood be hearing wedding bells soon?"_

_"I don't know about soon, but I definitely know she is the only woman for me. She will always be the only one for me. Eventually, yes, I would love to marry her and settle down, so yes, it is extremely serious."_

_"A few online sites have posted pictures of you with a man, looking quite cozy and some are saying that you are two timing your girlfriend... what do you have to say to those accusers?"_

A picture of Callie and Mark pops up on the screen and we all 3 just burst out laughing. Mark has tears in his eyes from laughing so hard, because the picture that is causing the uproar is of them hugging at what looks like a jewelery store. That was probably when Callie bought my necklace. She told me Mark went with her.

_"First of all, I'd never cheat on my girlfriend... with a man or woman. Second of all, the guy in the picture is my best friend since I was 15. He's actually known my girlfriend longer than I have. They work together. So, people can say all they want, but I know and my girlfriend knows, that we have nothing to worry about."_

_"It seems like your life is going pretty well for you Callie. All of us here at Inside Celeb wish you nothing but the best."_

_"Thank you very much."_

The interview is over and they start talking about the latest celebrity in rehab when I turn it off. Just sitting there, staring at the blank screen, still in amazement that I am totally inlove with the woman that just graced it.

"Wow. Callie looked awesome. How'd it feel to have her declare her love for you on national television?" Teddy pokes my side and has a smirk on her face. I can't help the goofy grin that takes over mine.

"It was... amazing. She's breathtaking."

"I can't believe some people thought she was cheating on you... with ME!" Mark yelps and Teddy and I burst out laughing again. That was pretty ridiculous.

"Better stay away from my woman Sloan. I'll cut you with my scalpel." I couldn't help it. The whole situation was hilarious.

Mark and Teddy stayed until around 7. After they left, I cleaned up our mess in the living room and decided to call my girl. I know it's late in New York, but I need to hear her voice, especially after seeing her on TV. The phone rings 3 times before she answers it.

"Hey gorgeous." Her low sultry voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Hey superstar. How's my favorite girl?"

"Mmm sleepy. Had a long day today. How was yours? You had the day off right?"

"Yeah... Mark and Teddy came over. Spent most of the day over here. Speaking of, we saw you on TV today. Doing an interview with Inside Celeb. You were stunning as always."

"Thank you. I hope you didn't mind me saying your name on camera. Just kind of slipped out."

"It's no problem babe. I don't mind. It's not like we're hiding our relationship. I will gladly show you off. It was funny though, people thinking you're cheating on me with mark of all people." I give a small chuckle to let her know I wasn't pissed, just amused.

"Yeah, if there's one thing I hate about being famous, it's that when you're in a relationship, and you're photographed with someone other than the person you're dating, they automatically assume you're cheating. It drives me crazy."

"I know. I know you'd never cheat on me so I'm not worried."

"Never."

"So, is it still going to work out with you coming next week? I already spoke to the Chief and I have those days off."

"Yeah sweetie, I'm still coming. I wouldn't miss the opportunity of spending time with you. No matter how many times I have to get on a plane."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I'm gonna let you go. You need sleep, and I'm going to take a bath."

"Grrr.. Arizona... You can't tell me things like that and then tell me to go to sleep. Now, I'm going to be thinking about you in the bath, wet and naked."

"Then you should have some very nice dreams Calliope. Trust me, when you get here next week, you can have me naked and wet anytime you want."

"Oh you'll be wet alright, just not from the shower." Her voice lowering an octave and it immediately sets my body on fire. The things this woman can do to me is astonishing.

"I'm gonna hold you to that Calliope Torres."

"I'm going to deliver, Arizona Robbins."

"Good. Now, get some sleep and call me tomorrow when you have a break. My schedule for tomorrow is light... I only have 1 surgery and that's first thing in the morning."

"Ok babe. I love you. Sweet dreams."

"Of you, always. I love you."

I hang up and already miss her. Just the sound of her voice has me in a tizzy. The rest of the night is spent relaxing in out huge jacuzzi tub and watching more tv. Finally, I succumb to sleep and a certain Latina Goddess is the star of my dreams.

_God, I miss her. _

Callie's POV

Here I am, on set for another day. So far, everything is running somewhat smoothly. The other actors have gotten over their first day jitters and everything is going great. The only thing missing is my blue eyed blonde bombshell of a girlfriend. I miss her so much, it hurts. Although talking, texting and Skyping are taking the edge off, I need to physically be in her arms, smell her sweet scent, taste her on my tongue. It's madening is what it is. That woman is like a drug that I'm addicted to.

I'm just finishing up my last scene for the day and go back to my trailer to get my stuff to go back to the hotel. Along with an assistant, they also assigned me a driver to take me to and from set, and wherever else I wanted to go while not filming. His name is George O'Malley. He's nice enough and doesn't talk my ear off while he's driving me. His last name makes me laugh for some reason. _Callie O'Malley, could you imagine? Thank God Arizona's last name wouldn't make me sound like a nursery rhyme. _And here I am thinking about my last name being Robbins? I mean what I said when I told the interviewer that I would want to eventually marry Arizona. Now, it's all I can think about. I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but I don't know what she's thinking. I know she loves me and she wants to be with me, but I don't know how she feels about marriage and kids. She works with kids... I've seen her with her patients and they adore her. Damn, just thinking about having babies with this woman has my stomach in a hail of butterflies.

Getting back to my hotel room, I quickly take a shower and get into my very comfortable robe that Arizona brought me before I left. It smells like her and I have a feeling that she did that on purpose.

I'm sitting at the table, getting ready for my usual Skype session with my gorgeous girl when I hear someone knock on the door. Thinking it was probably Izzie seeing if I need anything, I don't bother looking through the peephole. Yeah, definitely not Izzie.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I all but yell.

"It's good to see you too Callie." Erica says with a mischevious smile that I'd very much like to smack off of her face. She pushes past me and enters my room.

"What do you want Erica?"

"I want you. I've made that clear before."

"Oh, like you wanted me when you cheated on me with one of your coworkers?"

"Callie, I made a mistake. People make mistakes. You can't punish them forever."

"I'm not punishing you. I just don't want anything to do with you. I am in a relationship Erica. A healthy, loving, happy relationship and I don't plan on leaving her for anyone... especially you. Hell, I even moved to Seattle to be with her... if that isn't loving someone, I don't know what is. You need to get over me. You need to get it through your head that what we had was in the past, and you screwed it up. Not me... you. That ship has sailed... and sank."

"Come on Callie. When we were together, we were great. Can you honestly tell me that this Arizona chick gives you what I gave you?"

"Honestly... she doesn't give me what you gave me..." I see the smug look on her face and she is about to say something, but I cut her off.

"She gives me so much more than what you gave me. What you gave me was nothing but heartache when you cheated on me. Nothing but confusion when you left and I didn't hear from you in years... even then, I think the only reason I heard from you and the only reason you're here now is because you know how happy I am... you're one of those people who want what they know they can't have. You like the challenge for some reason to try and steal me away from Arizona, but I'm telling you right now... it isn't going to work. So you may as well give up now and move on. I am staying with Arizona, I will one day ask her to marry me and we will have a family." By the time I'm done with my rant, my chest is heaving and beautiful oxygen is making it's way into my lungs.

"I love you Callie... we can work this out." She's apparently gone deaf in the last 10 minutes.

"You don't love me. You love the idea of me. You love the idea of having someone as loyal to you as I am to Arizona."

There is silence for the first time since she's been here, and then I hear it. I hear the voice of the woman that owns my heart.

"If I were you Erica, I'd leave right now before I hop on the first flight to New York and throw your ass off the Statue of Liberty."

Erica and I are both frozen still. Where the hell is Arizona talking from? Then I see it... she's on the computer screen. I mustve connected to the Skype session and forgot about it when Erica showed up. I can see her jaw set and her eyes are cold as she stares at Erica, who is still frozen in her spot. I go over to the computer and I feel the stress instantly leave my body with the sight of my beautiful girl.

"Arizona..."

"Calliope..."

"Are... are you mad at me?" I know she saw the whole confrontation with Erica and I know I didn't do anything wrong, but the way she still looks, it makes my stomach turn into knots and my eyes automatically tear up at the thought of her being mad at me.

"Of course not baby, but that bitch better make her way out of the room before that threat becomes a reality."

I turn around to where Erica is still standing and give her my best Torres glare. She looks at me and then the screen and tears ass out of the room. I breathe a sigh of relief and focus back on the screen where my love is waiting.

"Hi baby." I tell her.

"Hey honey. So, good night so far?" She asks with an amused smile.

"Oh yeah, let me tell you. You know, you're hot when you're pissed."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm not sure you'll be seeing my angry face much... I tend to be pretty happy when you're around."

"Good to know... God, I miss you. It's so good to see your face after the day I've had."

"I miss you too. Not too much longer and we will be together baby."

We Skype for about an hour when her pager goes off and she has to rush into the hospital. Even though our time was cut short, it was still great seeing her smiling at me, even though our time was rudely interrupted. Just a few more days and I will that woman in my arms. It's going to be hard to let her go.

_I'm going to marry her one day..._

_**A/N So, the movie I described was merely something I'm pullin' out of my ass.. I've never seen a movie like it... and it may already exsist, but I don't know lol I just needed something. Erica made another appearance but I'm pretty positive it'll be her last after the verbal smackdown both Callie and Arizona layed on her. Next chapter will be an emotional one because I'm going to give some background of Arizona's relationship with her brother because she will recieve whatever it is her mother is sending her. Plus, Callie will be intown for 2 days! So no telling what shenanigans they will get into! I'm shooting for the next chapter to be a very lengthy one with both emotions and happiness. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and be on the look out for the next! If I don't post again before Thursday, Happy Thanksgiving to all the America readers! XO **_


	20. Chapter 20

General POV

Arizona Robbins isn't normally a crier. Being raised by a Colonel of the Marines, he instilled a tough inner shell into his kids. She tried to keep her emotions in check most of the time. Although, staring at her brothers belongings that her mother had sent her deemed her inner tough shell rather useless at this point. What she held in her hands had her mind racing with memories of their childhood, their angsty teen years and their seperation when she went to Med school and he enlisted in the Marines.

When they were kids, they moved around a lot. Arizona's Dad being in the military, they moved from one base to the next atleast every 18 months. Which meant, having to be the new kid everywhere... so Arizona and Timothy were more like best friend as well as brother and sister. As they got older, they became more independant, but still relied on each other for almost everything in their lives. Timothy was the first person Arizona came out to when she was 15.

_*Flashback*_

_Arizona was crying in her room. Trying to stay quiet so nobody would hear her, but the sounds didn't go unnoticed by the very perceptive and incredibly good hearing Timothy. He cautiously knocked on her door, but didn't get any response in return. Taking his chances, he entered his sisters room and found her lying on her bed in tears. He quickly ran over to her and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. _

_"Zona, what's wrong?" He asked. His heart breaking at the cries of his little sister. Timothy as always been his little sisters protector. Him being 2 years older gave him that sense that he needed to protect her. He couldn't stand to see her hurting. _

_"I can't say. You'll be mad at me." She sobs into his chest. _

_"Whatever it is, I won't be mad. I promise. You can tell me anything sis." He tries to reassure her and tightens his hold. _

_"I kissed a girl." She finally blurted out after a few moments of silence. _

_"Ok. And?"_

_"Ok? You mean, you're not upset? That... that I like girls and not boys?"_

_"Zona, you're my little sister. I love you no matter what. Whether you like girls or boys... but why are you crying?"_

_"Because I thought you would be upset with me! I kissed a girl, and she kissed me back, but then she started talking about how her family was going to freak if they found about it, which made me think you, Mom and Dad would too. She ran away from me and then I started freaking out."_

_"So... you like girls. There's nothing wrong with that. I like girls too. They're hot!" He says, lightening the mood. _

_"Shut up. So, you're really ok with this Timmy?"_

_"So... this mean you're going to marry a chick?"_

_"Yeah, one day."_

_"All I have to say is this... I'm going to dance SO hard at your wedding!"_

_*End Flashback*_

After she came out to her brother, coming out to her parents seemed a lot easier. If she were honest with herself, it was coming out to her brother that she thought was going to be the hardest part. She admired her older brother and wanted his approval for a lot of things. So, to know she had his blessing and it was no problem lifted what felt like the weight of the world off her shoulders.

Going through the box, she pulls out several pictures of her and her brother from childhood up until he was deployed. She then pulls out a black shirt that she had been driving herself crazy trying to remember where it was. On the front, it says '_My brother is a Marine' _and on the back it says _'Watch your back'_. Looking through the box some more, she pulls out what looks like a bundled tissue and when she opens it, she sees her brothers dog tags. Tears slip from her eyes as she examines them. One last thing catches her eyes and it's a sealed envelope addressed to her in her brothers handwriting. Picking it up, just seeing his handwriting has her nerves wrecking. Grabbing a letter opener, she carefully opens the letter and takes out the folded paper. What she begins to read took her breath away.

_Dear Zona, _

_If you're reading this, it means I didn't return from Iraq. I'm sorry that you're having to read this at all. Writing it doesn't feel right, but I need to tell you some things and as you know, writing is the best way for me to do it. _

_You know, you were always my best friend. Even when we would get settled in a new place and I made other friends, you were the one that I would share everything with. We don't have the normal brother/sister relationship where we end up wanting to kill each other before the end of the day. You always knew how to put a smile on my face when all I wanted to do was sulk in my bedroom. Your quirky and seemingly perky personality never failed to cheer me up and I don't know if I've ever told you, but you are Number 1. _

_When you told me you were into chicks, it never occured to me that you would be worried about my reaction because we were always able to tell each other anything without any judgement, but I guess sexual orientation trumps anything else we had told each other in secret. I'm proud of the woman you are becoming Zona. Just know that the woman you settle down with better be a damn 10 because you deserve nothing less. She better be kind, caring, loving, funny, smart, and most of all, smokin' hot! You were always the better at wooing the ladies do I'm sure you will have no problem nailing a hottie. _

_I want you to become an amazing surgeon Zona. Saving all the babies of the world with your extraordinary gift. I know you will make a success of yourself and I couldn't me more proud of you and more proud to be your brother. You are going to change the world, one sick kid at a time. _

_I love you Zona. Everyday. _

_Timmy_

By the time she reached the end of the letter, her tears were flowing freely. It hurt her heart so much but it also simultaneously filled it as well.

"Thank you Timmy. I hope you're proud of me." She whispers.

Arizona's POV

To say going through the things that my mother sent me of my brothers was emotional is an understatement. Especially that letter... he wrote it incase he didn't make it back from Iraq, which he didn't. Even though it was sort of a last letter, essentially a goodbye letter, I feel closer to my brother. Still, my heart is heavy with emotion and the one person that could melt them away isn't here. So I do the next best thing and call her.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie." I say. I can tell she's a little distracted by the way she answered the phone. Usually when I call, she never says hello. It's always a 'Hey baby' or 'Hey sexy'... something along those lines.

"Arizona, what's wrong?" Damn, she's good.

"What do you mean what's wrong? I'm fine." Sure, if fine means going through things of my dead brothers, then I'm great.

"No you're not. I can tell by your voice that you're upset. What's going on?"

"I got the package my mom sent with some of my brothers things... I just got finished going through it."

"I'm sorry baby." She says with such love and care that I let a tear escape.

"I'm ok. It was just hard to go through the stuff but it was good at the same time. I'll show everything to you when you get here."

"Just a few days away baby. Then I'm all yours for 2 whole days."

"I can't wait. I better stock up the fridge because we are not leaving this house the whole time."

We talk for about 45 minutes before she has to get back on set. I hate having to hang up but I know in just a few short days, she will be in my arms and I cannot wait. The rest of the day is spent cleaning everything in the house and getting everything perfect for when she comes home.

I'm standing at the nurses station, filling out my most recent chart when I hear someone come up behind me and stop. I turn around and am met with the face of my best friend. She hands me a piece of paper and walks away, not saying a word. I'm confused by her actions but I unfold the piece of paper and read it.

_They say patience is a virtue, but my patience has run out. Check your office. _

Now my confusion is doubled and I have no idea what the hell is going on. What is in my office? I was just there half an hour ago and it was empty. I whip out my wheels and roll to my office where I see my door wide open and now I'm getting suspicious because I know I shut it before I left. Walking into my office and seeing nothing out of place, I furrow my brow in confusion, then I nearly jump out of my skin when I feel a hand grab my hip and another hand cover my eyes. I feel warm breath close to my ears and they whisper...

"Guess who?"

I whip around and see the woman I love more than anything... her mega watt smile so bright that I may need sunglasses to shield my eyes.

"Calliope!" I jump into her arms and all is right in the world now. "What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow." She leans down and captures my lips in a searing kiss that has my head spinning and my center drenched.

"I missed you so much and I know you needed me more than ever after our phone call about your brothers stuff, so I worked everything out and got an early flight. Teddy picked me up from the airport."

"Huh... so that's why she couldn't make lunch."

"Yeah, she was a little preoccupied." She responds with a huge smile taking over her face. I close my office door and lock it, knowing that I need this woman now. Turning around, I throw my arms around her neck and crash my lips to her. She seems to get the hint and rids me of my lab coat and scrub top, while I make fast work of her hot leather jacket and shirt. She moves her hands down to the tie of my scrub pants and let's them fall to the floor. She pushes me back to the couch and lands ontop of me. She gets right to business when she trails her hand from the swell of my heaving breast and runs it down to the hem of my panties. Teasing me a little before she slides her hand down them and is met with a drenched center.

"Mmm... someones excited to see me." She mumbles against my neck as she's sucking on my pulse point. The vibrations of her mouth making me whimper and become more aroused. She runs a single finger through my soaked folds and I gasp at the contact. Finally done teasing, she enters me with 2 fingers and I latch onto her shoulders. She feels so good inside of me. She sets a fast pace and it's not going to take long for me to come.

"Oh God.. Cal... don't stop baby. God, I'm so close." I whisper into her ear.

"You missed this huh? You missed me fucking you like this, didn't you?" She groans into my neck while she massages my walls and her palm rubs against my sensitive nub.

"God yes... Harder baby." She listens to my directions and starts pumping into me faster and harder. Sweat dripping off of her forehead and onto my scorching skin. With another deep, hard thrust, I feel my muscles tighten and I bite down on her neck from screaming. She stays inside of me until I ride out my orgasm When my body stops trembling, she pulls out of me and licks her fingers clean. Groaning at the sight, she smirks at me and leans down for a tongue filled kiss, allowing me to taste myself on her tongue and firing my system up again. I'm just about ready to return the love when my pager goes off. Groaning in frustration, Callie gets off of me and hands me the offending item. Seeing it's a 911 to the Pit, I hurry to put my clothes back on.

"Sorry baby... gotta take this. Hang out here and I'll be back as soon as I can. Or you can go home and wait for me. If this isn't too big of an emergency, I should be done in like 3 hours." I tell her as I'm tying my scrub pants and running a hand through my hair.

"I'll just hang out here. Maybe go down to the cafeteria and grab some food. I'm starving and I can't eat what I want... yet." She gives me a seductive smile and wink and I know exactly what she's talking about. It takes all the willpower I have to leave my office when I have the most perfect woman standing infront of me. I give her a quick yet passionate kiss and run towards the ER. This better be something simple so I can get back to my lady.

Callie's POV

Surprising Arizona was a success. Luckily, I had some help to pull it off. I knew when I talked to her, she needed me... so, I kindly persuaded the director and producer to et me have an extra day off so I could get to Seattle a day early. Needless to say, the extremely hot office sex we just had was something that surprised us both. We had a rule that we wouldn't have sex at the hospital, because it would only take one person to hear us, blab to someone else, and then that show up on some website or TV show... then Arizona would get in trouble and possibly the hospital too... but, I couldn't help my overwhelming feelings when I saw her for the first time in 2 weeks. Apparently, neither could she, because she did nothing to stop me. I think we were fairly quiet and her office is in the corner, at the end of a long hallway, away from any patient rooms and the nurses station. So unless someone had their ear plastered to the door, I think we're safe.

Now I'm making my way down to the cafeteria. I've been here a lot over the course of our relationship, so I know exactly where I'm going and also, people don't bother me anymore for autographs or pictures... atleast not the staff. They are used to seeing me here with Arizona, so it's natural now. I only get stopped occasionally by a patient or their family, and I'm more than happy to autograph whatever or take pictures. Getting into the cafeteria, I scan it to see if I know anyone in here to sit with and my eyes fall on my best friend and his girlfriend, Lexie. I'm surprised by their relationship, her being a little on the young side for Marky, but she treats him good and he seems to really like her, and that's all that matters. I purchase my food and head that way.

"Mind if I join you?" I ask and Mark lights up when he sees me.

"Torro! What the hell are you doing here. Blondie said you weren't supposed to be in until tomorrow."

"I came in a day early and surprised her. She just got paged to the ER so I'm just hanging around until she gets off. Then, we're going home and not leaving until I have to go back to New York." I tell him while taking a bite from my salad. A knowing smirk comes across his face. I slap his shoulder and direct my attention to Lexie, who is sitting there, bug eyed and seems almost afraid of me.

"So Lexie, how are things?" I ask her.

"Things are good, thank you. How about you? Mark and Arizona tell me you're shooting a new movie. That must be exciting!"

"It is. I just miss being away from Arizona. Other than that, shooting is going smoothly." I tell her.

"She misses you too Torro. You're all she ever talks about nowadays." Mark tells me. A bright smile showing up on my face at the thought of Arizona talking about me. I turn my attention back to Lexie and give her a stare that makes the color drain from her face.

"Lexie, what are your intentions with my best friend?" I ask. Bringing my arms across my chest and raising a threatening eyebrow. She just stares at me, wide eyed and mouth hanging open. Mark is trying to stifle his laughter because he knows I'm messing with her. She tries to speak but nothing comes out, so finally, I put an end to her misery. "Lexie, calm down, I'm just kidding. Mark says you're great. I trust him with my life, so I know he's telling me the truth." I see her visibly relax and she gives me a small smile.

"Cal, you're gonna give the girl a heart attack." I hear a voice come from behind me. A voice I love more than anything.

"Hey gorgeous." I say to the beautiful blonde now sitting beside me. I give her a nice kiss and take her hand under the table. "That was fast. I thought you had some big emergency?"

"I did, but the patient I was paged for died before I even got to the ER. Car accident. Only 1 survivor." She says, with sadness in her tone.

"I'm sorry baby." I give her hand a comforting squeeze and we eat our lunch. Mark and Lexie both get paged so it's just Arizona and I left to our own devices.

"So... office sex is pretty hot." I whisper in her ear and kiss her neck. I see her face start to blush as I pull back. "I thought you said we couldn't do that sort of thing in your office. Breaking all the rules huh Dr. Robbins?" I ask. I know she loves it when I call her that. She says it's only a turn on when I say it.

"Yeah, well, I missed you and needed you right that second. Hospital be damned." She says as she gives me a wink. "Anyways, just wait until we get home. You haven't seen anything yet baby."

The rest of her shift is spent in her office. Her, catching up on some charts and other paperwork and I just sit there and watch her. She's absolutely stunning. Even in her scrubs, hair pulled up in a messy ponytail and she looks tired, but still... gorgeous. We talk about random things... she asks how things are going on set, if I've heard from Erica again, if I've talked to Aria and Bella. She tells me that she misses them and we need to arrange a trip to see them again. Thanksgiving is coming up and I will have an entire week off, so it may be doable, even if it's just a few days. By the time she is finished, I must have dozed off on her couch... what with all the flying and hot office sex, I'm a little tired. I'm only brought out of my slumber when I feel soft kisses on my neck.

"Calliope... wake up baby. Time to go home" Arizona whispers in my ear. I set up and stretch my tired body and give her a lazy smile. She gathers her things, locks her office and we head to the car. I had my Thunderbird and Audi shipped to Seattle so Arizona now drives the Audi while I'm gone. I love her driving my car and when I get inside, it smells like her. She insists on stopping to get something to eat and bring home so neither of us have to cook. I think she suggested purely for my benefit because she can see how tired I am. We finally get home and as soon as I walk in the front door, I am met with the warm feeling of finally being back where I belong... in my home, with my amazing girl. She comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my wait and lays a soft kiss on the back of my neck.

"Welcome home baby." She softly says. I turn around in her arms and plant a passionate kiss on her waiting lips. She surprises me when she pulls back and takes my hand to lead me to the bedroom. I'm thinking I'm about to get lucky, but when we reach the room, she motions for me to get in bed... she bring over the food we picked up and sits down on the bedside table. Distrubiting portions for each other, she climbs into bed beside me and we eat in silence. After we're both done, I again think I am about to get lucky but again, she doesn't make a move. She slips off her scrubs and gets into a tshirt and shorts, motioning for me to do the same. I'm all kinds of confused by her behavior but I follow suit.

"Arizona, what are you doing? Aren't we... ya know?"

"We are. Not right now though. You're exhausted Callie. You fell asleep in my office, but only for about 20 minutes, so I know you didn't get much rest. Plus, with traveling and the... other activities from earlier, you need a nap. So, I will set the alarm to wake us up in 3 hours, then, we will have all the hot sex and all the passionate love making you can handle... but right now, I want you to climb into bed and hold me. I've missed sleeping with you."

I climb into bed and get situated behind the love of my life and wrap my arms around her stomach, pulling her flush against my front. We both let out a contented sigh and she is right, I am exhausted. It doesn't take long for either of us to fall into a peaceful slumber with nothing but thoughts of my amazing life. I am living my dream of being an actress, I have found the love of my life, we have bought a brand new home together, I have an incredible niece who I just adore and my sister and I have never been closer. I don't think it can get any better right now.

_It's good to be home. _

_**A/N I'm warning you now... pretty much most of the next chapter is nothing but sexy times. They have 2 weeks to make up for and I intend on them doing just that! Also, I think I'm gonna bring Addison back into the story in the next couple of chapters. Not the next one though... not gonna be a threesome lol Anyways, I hope all my American readers had an awesome Thanksgiving... and all my other readers, hope you had an awesome regular Thursday :) **_

_**A/N It seems Callie is the one always surprising Arizona... could a surprise for Callie be in the near future? We'll just have to wait and see! Now, it's after 3am and I am beat. I ate until I hated myself so, I am off to bed. I hope you enjoy this chapter my lovely readers :) XO**_


	21. Chapter 21

Arizona's POV

I have 2 days. 2 days of nonstop sex and love making is what I have on the agenda. Of course, we will talk, eat and maybe take in a movie or 2, but the bulk of these 2 days will be spent worshipping my Latina Goddess.

When we got home after she got here, I insisted on her taking a nap. Of course, she fell asleep immediately after her head hit the pillow, but I was wide awake. The excitement of seeing her, coupled with the excitement of the copious amounts of sex we're going to be having, made for a wide awake Arizona. So instead of sleeping, I just watched her for a little bit. Her gorgeous features so relaxed when she sleeps. I trace my fingertips across her smooth cheek without trying to wake her up. Her lucious lips are slightly apart and her breathing is soft. I think back to what my brother said in his letter. Yeah, I found someone hot... ridiculously hot, but I always found my soul mate, the woman I plan on spending the rest of my life with, the other half of myself. I think my brother would be proud how my life turned out. I am Head of Pediatrics at one of the top rated hospitals in the country, I now own a very beautiful home, I have friends and family that love me, and I have the most amazing woman to share my life with. All in all, I'd say my life is pretty damn great right now.

30 minutes before the alarm is going to go off, I get out of bed and start putting my plan into action. The day before Callie surprisingly showed up early, I did a little shopping. I bought myself a very hot navy blue lingere set, no doubt to make Callie's mouth water and body heat up. I also made another purchase. Not quite sure how she will react to said purchase but I wanted to try it anyways. If I know my girl like I think I do, she will be all for it. RIght on time, I hear the alarm going off and the uncordinated stumbling of a groggy Calliope Torres.

_This is gonna be good. _

Callie's POV

Arizona knows me so well. Of course she would make me take a nap because I was really exhausted. Now though, I am rested enough to partake in whatever sexy activities we get into tonight. When I wake up, I instinctively reach for Arizona, only to find cold sheets. I open one eye to look and see a note on her side of the bed. I pick it up to read and a smile instantly crosses my face.

_Living room. I love you. _

So simple, but so amazing at the same time. Seems I have a surprise in store for me. I jump out of bed and throw on my robe. Going into the bathroom real quick to fix my hair and brush my teeth, making sure I look somewhat presentable for my girl. I bound down the stairs and the sight I am met with is nothing short of amazing. Arizona, clad in navy blue lingire, she's rearranged the furniture where there is a large empty spot in the middle of the living room with blankets and pillows. The fireplace has been lit and roars in the background. Strawberries and whipped cream are set beside the blankets and she's standing right in the middle, hands on her hips and a devilish smirk on her face.

"Sleep well my love?" She purrs and it lights my center on fire.

"I did. What's all this?"

"Just a little something to celebrate you being home. You like?"

"I love." I move closer to her and take her in my arms. Just staring at this miraculous woman who I can't believe is real, let alone mine. Brown eyes reflected in deep blue. Hearts pounding against each other. Her hands stroking my sides, while mine hold steady on her hips. I close the space between and ravish her lips with mine. My tongue shoving inside of her hot mouth. Our tongues mingling with one another. Moans being swallowed. The kiss slows down and now it's just a loving, leisure filled kiss. All too soon, she backs away from my embrace, taking my hand and pulling me down to our makeshift bed for what I assume the entire night. I sit down beside her and she reaches for the strawberries and whipped cream. Taking a berry and putting it in her mouth, she leans into me and allows me to taste the delicious fruit she's offering. Slowly taking the berry into my mouth, I catch her off guard and lock my lips back onto hers. Our taste and the taste of the berry mixing in our mouths. A low groan coming from Arizona just spurs me on as I take liberties with her mouth once again. Reaching behind her, she gets the whipped cream and pushes me back with her free hand. Looking directly into my eyes, I can see them go from bright blue to dark navy in a split second. Lust taking over her body.

"Lose the clothes and lay back, Calliope." She says in a sultry voice. I do as I'm told and shed what little clothing I have on. Laying down on my back, Arizona starts spraying the cold cream on my stomach. I gasp at the feel of the chilly treat but begin heating up once Arizona's mouth and tongue lick up every drop. She moves from my stomach to my breast. Spraying a dollop on each nipple as they harden under the cool cream. Taking broad swipes on each of them, I start to squirm under her touch. Satisfied with her work, she moves to my neck, licking and sucking my pulse point. Nipping and more than likely leaving a mark for all the world to see, which I have no complaints. I am hers. Finally, her lips are back on mine. A soft, passionate kiss. She quickly gets off the floor, leaving me with my head spinning and heart pounding.

"Wh.. where are you going? Get back here!" I pant out in a ragged breath.

"Patience Calliope. I know you said you had none, but tonight, you will learn that virtue."

I see her run to the downstairs bathroom, leaving me all by myself. As confused as I am, I am more than turned on by what she's up to. As long as we've been together, I have never seen this side of her. The take control, spontaneous side of her. Usually, I am the one to take control in the bedroom, and she doesn't seem to mind, but tonight, I am at her mercy and I love it. What seems like an eternity, which was really minutes, passed by until I hear the door open and I see Arizona making her back over to me... this time, she has her robe on.

"What's with the robe?" I ask her.

"Oh, it's just a shield for what I have in store for you tonight Calliope. I have a question to ask you."

"Yes?" She leans down and slowly guides her tongue from my neck, up to my ear and whispers...

"Have you ever been fucked?"

A little thrown off by her question, considering we've pretty much fucked like rabbits since we've become official. She must see the confusion in my eyes, so she takes my hand and runs it up her thigh, across her stomach and then it finally dawns on me... what exactly she's hiding behind that robe... A rock hard strap on. My eyes go wide and my throat completely void of saliva.

"I'll ask again... have. you. ever. been. fucked?" She puncuates each word with a kiss to my neck. My mind is completely clouded with nothing but pure unadulterated love and lust.

"N-no I haven't." I respond. I've been with more than a few women. I've used a strap on before, but never have I had one used on me. I never trusted someone enough to use it on me. It was always them requesting that I use it, but I never requested them to return the favor. With Arizona though, I want to give her everything, I want her to take everything I have to offer. If she wants to fuck me like this, she's going to fuck me.

"Do you want to get fucked by me like this?"

"You can do whatever you want to me." I swallow the large lump in my throat as I see her smirk at my response. She takes off her robe and she's completely naked except for the holster and the purple member standing at attention.

"If I hurt you, tell me and I'll stop. No matter what. Ok?"

"Ok.. please, just... just fuck me Arizona." I beg. By this point, I feel my own arousal dripping from my center at just the thought of what Arizona is about to do to me. She coats the strap on in my juices and she parts my legs wider to get as much room as possible. The only sounds in the entire house is our ragged breaths. The anticipation of the pounding I'm going to recieve is about to make me explode. Finally, she leans down as she rests her weight with her arms on each side of my head. Her breasts hanging in my face and I fight the urge to take them into my mouth. Slowly, she enters me.

"Oh God, Arizona. Yes... fuck me baby. Deeper." The feeling of her inside of me is all consuming. I close my eyes shut fast and just feel her. Slowly she enters me more. Inch by inch of her enters me. Finally, she's to the hilt and she stops her movements.

"Baby... are you ok?" She asks. I open my eyes and see hers full of concern. I lean up and capture her lips in a searing kiss.

"Yes, now... fuck me like I've never been fucked before."

That's all she needed to start her movements and boy, does she start them. She starts thrusting inside of me. The sound of skin on skin, the slapping sound of her fucking my brains out. I am in heaven. Her filling me so much, her grunts of excertion, her hips slamming into mine. I have never felt anything like this.

"Fuck Arizona... yes baby." I feel the ever familar burn in the pit of my stomach... my orgasm threatening to rip through my body. She must sense my pending orgasm as she swipes her thumb over my bundle of nerves while still fucking me senseless. That's all it took for me to come undone.

"ARIZONA!" I scream the loudest I've ever screamed. My walls clamping down on the large strap on. Her thrusts slowing down but not stopping completely. She leans down and kisses my waiting lips, our breath mixing together. My stomach is tight and I tremble with aftershocks. When I can't take anymore, she pulls out of me and collapses on her side beside me. Sweat has drenched our bodies and we both take time to catch our breath.

"Wow..." I finally break the silence. Still panting and my chest heaving.

"Yeah... wow. You are too hot Calliope Torres."

"Me? What about you? You literally and meaningly fucked me like I've never been fucked before. YOU are too hot my love."

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Nothing that I didn't enjoy. I will however, be all kinds of sore in the morning."

We both share a laugh and Arizona takes off the holster and snuggles into me. We spend the rest of the night getting lost in each other. As much as I wanted to reciprocate the earth shattering ride she gave me, tonight was about her in control. Trust me though... I will get her. Now that we have our little friend, it will get plenty of use.

Next Day: Arizona's POV

Last night was incredible. I have never felt so inlove, so complete and so fulfilled than I did with Callie last night. She trusted me enough to try something new for her and holy shit, it was the hottest thing ever. Our night was filled with everything we wanted it to be. Falling asleep in her arms, even though we were on the floor and there was a perfectly amazing bed just upstairs, was the best feeling in the world. You never know how much you miss someone until you haven't seen them for long periods of time.

Making my way through the kitchen, I smell the mouth watering aroma of bacon and french toast. Callie making breakfast after an amazing night of worshipping each other is definitely one of the things I've missed. I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her neck.

"Good morning babe." I mumble against her neck.

"Good morning my love. Hungry?"

"Starving."

We eat our breakfast and talk about what we are going to do today. Not wanting to leave the house, we decide on ordering in lunch, vegging out on the couch and watching movies. Just enjoying a lazy day together. We finish our breakfast and dishes and head into the living room to clean up our mess and get all the furniture back in it's rightful place. Settling down on the couch, Callie let's me pick the first movie of the day and I settle on Knocked Up. We need some laughs and I love this movie. Callie comments on the main character looking like her assistant in New York and I feel a pang of jealousy course through my body. It only last a few seconds because I know Callie would never do anything to hurt or betray me. Halfway through the movie, I hear my phone ringing. I'm reluctant to get up to get it, but eventually, I do.

"Hello?"

"Hey you!"

"Hey Addy! How's Los Angeles?"

"It's good. How's Seattle?"

"Fantastic! Although, I probably couldn't tell you if it were raining, snowing or sunny as hell. Calliope and I have been locked in the house since she's got here."

"Oh yeah, she's intown for a couple of days. Well, are you ready for some more company?"

"Uhh.. what do you mean?"

"I'm coming to Seattle next week for a case at the hospital and I thought I could shack up at your new place. I've only seen pictures, so I need the real tour."

"Of course! You're more than welcome to stay here. I'm so excited! I can't wait to see you!"

"Ok ok calm down... Callie must've just given you the orgasm of a lifetime because you are unnaturally perky... even for you."

"Ha ha, we are watching movies right now. Just tell me when you get in and I can pick you up from the airport smartass."

"Will do Captain. Enjoy your _movies_... if you make a porno with Callie, keep that shit on lockdown. Bye!" She hangs up just as I am about to respond to her ridiculous comment. I can't help but laugh. Jumping back on the couch and cuddling up to my lovely girlfriend, I tell her about Addison coming to Seattle. I'm extremely glad that Callie gets along with all of my friends so far. She hasn't met all of them, just the ones from the hospital and Addison, but everyone loves her. Who wouldn't? She's amazing.

"How about... we do the things that would get you knocked up if I had the right equipment?" She husks in my ear, sending a shiver of arousal straight to my crotch, making my panties moisten. All of a sudden, movies forgotten and moans take place of the dialogue on the television.

_This woman will be the sexy hot death of me. What a way to go! _

_**A/N Short chapter, but I like it :) Hope everyone had an excellent Thanksgiving and weekend. I got a little sidetracked but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will have Addison's return, Callie back in New York and maybe... maybe a little drama. Nothing too serious but to liven up the fluff. I have to think about what though lol Misery of a writer :P Have a good one ya'll! XO**_


	22. Chapter 22

Arizona's POV

I am so sore. I can hardly move. You'd think being this sore, I would have been in a car accident or been beat all to hell, but no... I am sore because Callie and I have spent every waking moment she's been here, making love. Rough, animalistic, down and dirty sex... to slow, passionate, loving love making. I swear, I've had more sex with Callie in our whole relationship, than I ever have with anyone else. Not that I'm complaining... she's irresistable. I also had to get it while I could because she goes back to New York today. I have to be at the hospital at 1, so she booked a flight for 11 so I could take her and still have enough time to come home and get ready for work.

After passing out around 3 in the morning, I wake up wrapped up in my loves arms... reading the clock, it's 20 minutes until the alarm goes off so I just lay there, enjoying her arms wrapped around me. This is my absolute favorite place to be. Being in her arms cheers me up when I'm upset, makes my heart soar when I think about how inlove with her I am, and in her arms is where my mind wanders and thinks about the possibilities for our future. Do I want marriage? Do I want kids? Do I want the whole family experience?... If you would have asked me that a year ago, I would have said no. Although, that was because I thought I would never find the one woman I would want all of that with. My relationships before Callie were less than satisfactory. They would start out exciting and fun, but eventually, they fizzled or I would get cheated on. The connection I have with Callie is unlike anything I have ever experienced. She knows me better than anyone I have ever known, even my family. With Callie, I can clearly picture being married, having a couple of kids and growing old with her. What makes it better is that I know she feels it too. I see it everytime she looks at me. Her eyes are extremely expressive so there's rarely anything she can hide from me. All too soon, the alarm is blaring through the enormous mater bedroom and I feel Callie stirring awake. Her hold on me tightens as she tried to lull herself back to sleep but we don't have time. I gently rub her back and place tiny kisses on her cheeks and jawline.

"Mmm... perfect way to wake up." She mumbles and it's absolutely the most adorable thing ever.

"Good morning baby." I whisper in her ear.

"Good morning. I don't want to leave this bed."

"I wish you didn't have to but if we don't, you'll miss your flight, then get in trouble with your bosses." I tell her while caressing her sides.

"Ugh, New York. Can I just become some 1950's housewife that has dinner ready when you walk through the door?"

"I actually would love that, but I think you'd be bored off your ass within a week."

"I would, but I'm sure there are things I could be doing other than having to leave and be away from you for long periods of time. I seriously hate this Arizona. These last 2 days have been amazing. Making love to you, falling asleep in your arms, waking up with your body wrapped around mine... It's heaven. I know I know, acting is what I chose to do as a profession, and the distance in my past relationships never got to me like this... most likely because I've never loved someone like this." By the end of her rant, I see tears building up in her gorgeous brown eyes and mine automatically tear up as well. I clear my throat and try to hold them back from falling.

"I know baby. It's hard on both of us... but you said when you were done with this movie, you would take more time off. It's not like we're poor, so you don't _have_ to work, but I know you. I know you love what you do. Maybe... maybe when you finish this movie, you can take the aformentioned time off and if something comes along the way that you think you want to do, we will discuss it then. Whatever offers you have after this movie will have to wait atleast a month though, because I will not be letting you out of this house for atleast that long." We share a laugh and I kiss her lips softly. We both get up and share a shower together. Ya know, whatever we can do to conserve water, that sort of thing. After a very nice shower, we head downstairs and Callie cooks us up some pancakes, eggs and bacon, while throwing in some fruit so we don't feel like total pigs. We have a nice breakfast together and talk about Thanksgiving plans. It's only a month away and Callie gets a week off and she will be flying home for that week. We debate on whether we want to stay here or fly to Miami to have Thanksgiving with Aria and her family. We both really miss Bella and want to see her, but we also want to have our first major holiday in our new home. We stick a pin in the conversation when we finish breakfast. We have an hour until we have to leave for the airport so we spend it doing nothing but cuddling on the couch and absorbing as much as we can of each other.

"I love you." She whispers in my ear. I turn my head and catch her lips in a soft lingering kiss.

"I love you too. More than anything."

Don't you hate when time goes by incredibly fast when you're doing something you really want to be doing, but stands still when you're bored out of your skull? Yeah, it sucks because one minute, we're cuddling on the couch, whispering declarations of love and making out, then the next minute, I'm escorting her into the airport to fly back to New York.

"Have a safe flight. Call me when you land." I tell her, looking up into tear filled brown eyes. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into a hug.

"I promise. I love you Arizona."

"I love you too Calliope."

She pulls out of the hug slightly and places a kiss on my lips. It starts out soft and sweet, but morphs into a passionate kiss with tongues fighting for dominance. Time stands still and all I know is this woman standing infront of me. I hear nothing but the moan coming from her. I smell nothing but her intoxicating scent. All too soon, she pulls away and we a Msre both trying to catch out breath. When her flight gets called, she hesitantly drops my hand and walks towards her destination. I remain in my spot until I can't see her anymore. Wiping a tear from my eye, I leave the airport once again and tear ass back home so I can get ready for work. Atleast work will somewhat take my mind off already missing my wonderful girlfriend.

Callie's POV

I'm back in New York. Definitely not where I want to be, especially after spending 2 days with Arizona at home. Pretty sure we broke a record for consecutive orgasms. Oh but it was a delicious record to break. Now, I'm back to the hussle and bussle of hot lights, cameras in my face, makeup and wardrobe. George picked me up from the airport and Izzie was waiting for me at the hotel entrance. She gives me my set schedule and gives me a run down on who I will be working with this week. Some new characters are being brought in and while I always enjoy working with everyone, I'm just not in a good mood. I'm tired, I'm starving and I miss Arizona like you wouldn't believe. I settle into my room and decide to call my rockstar of a girlfriend. The phone rings 3 times before she answers and I can hear it echo a little.

"Hey sweetie... you're on speaker phone in the OR. I take it your flight went well?" There's something oddly arousing about talking to Arizona while she's working in the OR. She's all scalpel wielding and powerful.

"Hey babe. Yeah, I just got to the hotel. Izzie already caught me up on everything for the rest of the week. Shooting starts early tomorrow."

"You need to get some sleep. Call me when you wake up in the morning. I don't care what time it is. Ok?"

"Ok babe. I love you." I hear a round of awww's in the background from her surgical team and I can't help but blush. Everyone knows we're together so it's no big secret.

"Yeah yeah, she loves me, so what? I love you too. Sweet dreams."

We hang up and I jump in the shower and go through my nightly ritual before climbing into bed. The sheets are cold and I am all alone. Being away from Arizona makes my heart hurt because all I want to do is be in her arms again.

Morning comes in a flash and I am risen out of my sleep coma with a piercing ring. Apparently Izzie has set up wake up calls for me now. I make a quick call to Arizona, obviously waking her up in the process. I don't talk to her for long because I have to be on set in 45 minutes. Meeting George outside, he drives me to set and I am met with Izzie talking on the phone to someone and she ushers me into my trailer for hair and makeup. After an hour of getting bruised up, I make my way to set and am introduced to a new actor that will be playing the part of a friend that encourages me to leave my abusive relationship.

"Ah Callie, just who I was wanting to see." The producer says. "This is Sadie Harris. She's going to be in some scenes with you today." She reaches her hand out to take mine.

"It's really nice to meet you Callie. I'm a big fan." She says while still holdiing my hand. A little longer than what is acceptable but I brush it off as excitement.

"It's nice to meet you too Sadie. Ready for today?"

"More than ready! I've always wanted to work with you. You're like an idol to me." Wonderful. A very enthusiastic fan. Great.

"I appreciate that. Alright, I'm ready. Let's do this."

What was supposed to take 3 hours to shoot, ended up taking 7 hours because my newly acquired costar had trouble remembering lines. I try to be patient with people, but it was getting ridiculous. By the time I finally got to go back to my hotel room, it was nearly 11pm and I had to be back on set at 7am. Trudging through the hallway, I hear someone yelling my name.

"Callie! Wait up Callie!" I turn and see that it's Sadie. Wonderful.

"Hey Sadie."

"I just wanted to apologize about today. This is my first big movie and also being in the same scenes with you... I was a bit intimidated." She sheepishly says.

"It's ok. Now you know what to expect and can manage your emotions. It'll be better tomorrow." I tell her and give her a smile. Her eyes brighten and she reciprocates the smile.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my room and have a drink?" Wow, really? For someone who was 'intimidated' by me, she has no reservations about asking me for a drink.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm going to my room, calling my girlfriend and going to bed."

"Oh girlfriend? Well lucky her. Have a good night Callie."

This is the last thing I need. A flirtacious actress that I have to work with for the forseeable future. I just need to keep my head in the game, and do what I'm here to do. Then I'll be in the arms of my love and really starting our lives together. I've given it some thought and I won't take another job for atleast a year... and even then, if it's something that will take me away from Arizona for more than 2 months, I may turn it down, with input from her of course. I've done everything I've wanted to do in my career and now it's time to put my personal life to the front. Arizona is my number one priority and I'm going to make sure she knows that.

Arizona's POV

The only thing keeping me sane right now is my best friend. Addison arrived yesterday and I couldn't be happier. Well, I could, but Addison is a welcomed distraction from missing Callie. I gave her the tour of our house and she was insanely jealous. She has a nice house in LA but she says this is ten times better than hers and I completely agree with her. We didn't get to spend much time together her first day here because we both had to work... my day full of surgeries and hers with a VIP patient and figuring out a game plan. The day passes by surprisingly fast and Addison and I are on our way back to my house. We get settled in for the night with a bottle of wine and I ordered some Chinese for both of us. Sipping our wine, we fall into easy conversation.

"So, how are things with you and Callie?" Addison asks.

"Things are great. Yeah, I miss her and it sucks I can't see her everyday, but we talk multiple times a day, we Skype whenever we can and text all day when I'm not in surgery and she's not on set. We're making it work."

"That's great. I love you and her together. You're good for her and vice versa. I do have to ask you something though."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know any good houses for sale?" She asks with a smirk on her face.

"Excuse me?"

"Well... your Chief offered me a position at the hospital today... and I've accepted!"

"Wait... that means... holy shit! You're moving to Seattle?!"

"Hell yeah I am!"

_**A/N So this chapter gave me all kinds of trouble... it's not my best and I admit that BUT I needed to write it to set things up for future chapters. Also, I think there will be a chapter that revolves around the Thanksgiving homecoming of Callie, then I will have a chapter revolving around Arizona going to New York, then I'm ending the long distance. Going to dive into their lives together, new friendships emerging, big steps being made in Callie and Arizona's relationsip.. and hell yeah, Addison Montgomery is coming to Seattle for good! I love it. Anyways, I apologize for the slight long wait for this chapter, and it may suck, but like I said, it sets up several things for future chapters. Hope you have a great day my lovely readers :) XO**_


	23. Chapter 23

Callie's POV

"Hey babe... have you seen my sunglasses?" I yell to Arizona while she's in the bathroom. It's Thanksgiving and we are in Miami, getting ready to head over to Aria and Shane's for the day. Arizona and I both decided that we'd have Thanksgiving here, and we would do Christmas at our house. Luckily Arizona has about 7 weeks of vacation time saved up so she could make the trip. I got into Seattle 2 days ago and we flew out to Miami yesterday. Yeah, a lot of flying and airports but it'll be worth it once I see my niece.

"Check my purse... you handed them to me earlier." She says as she comes into the bedroom of our lavish hotel room. Aria invited us to stay at her house while we were here, but that meant less privacy for Arizona and I, and this _is_ technically a vacation... so we wanted as much privacy as possible.

"Ahh found them. I swear, I'd have nothing if I didn't have you keeping track of my stuff." I tell her and wrap my arms around her waist. Leaning down, I kiss her waiting lips and just revel in the feeling. One of my absolute favorite things to do is kissing Arizona. The way our lips and tongues dance against one another, the way she always tastes like strawberries, the soft moan that escapes her body and the way she smiles into a kiss that makes my heart skip a beat. I could spend forever kissing Arizona and it still wouldn't be enough time.

"Let's go babe. We're going to be late and I know Bella is probably bouncing off the walls to see her Aunt Callie."

I can barely hold in my excitement when we get closer to Aria's. Along with Skyping with Arizona while I've been in New York, I also Skype with Aria and Bella. Everytime, Bella tells me stories about everything that's been happening to her. Aria hardly gets a word in and all I can do is smile, nod and ask questions when there's a pause in the story. She's absolutely the most adorable little girl I have ever seen and I fall more inlove with her everyday. She's just a big ray of sunshine in this sometimes dark world. We arrive at Aria's and make our way into the house. I can smell the delicious scent of turkey cooking in the kitchen and the sound of Spongebob playing in the living room. Arizona and I sneak in the living room and I sit down next to Bella who has yet to notice my presence.

"Cool show huh?" I whisper in her ear. Her head snaps up and before I know it, I am tossed back by a huge tackle hug from my favorite little girl.

"Aunt Callie!" She squeals and I just hug her tighter.

"Hey kiddo! How's my favorite little girl?"

"I good. I miss you."

"I've missed you too. Soooo much. Can you say hi to Arizona?" She looks over my shoulder to see Arizona standing behind us with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Ari!"

"Hey cutie. You're happy to see your Aunt Callie huh?" She asks and we both laugh when Bella's head bounces up and down nodding enthusiastically.

"Mama! Aunt Callie and Ari here!" She screams as Aria walks into the living, surveying the scene.

"I see that baby. Hey Cal, Hey Arizona."

"Hey Aria. Thanks for having us for Thanksgiving." I tell her and I see her smile falter a bit.

"Uh yeah, can I talk to you for a minute Cal? Alone."

"Yeah, sure." I hand Bella off to Arizona and follow Aria into Shanes office.

"What's going on?"

"Well... I don't know how you're going to feel about this and I would have warned you but I just found out... momanddadwillbeheretoday."

"Excuse me?"

She let's out a deep sigh and repeats herself slowly this time. "Mom and Dad will be here today. I just found out about an hour ago. At first, they were going to come tomorrow because Dad said he and Mom had this thing to go to, but he called saying they would be here today."

"Well... ok. Do they know I'm here too?"

"I told them that you and Arizona were going to be here and if they weren't going to be on their best behavior, then to just not show up at all."

"Thanks Aria. I don't care if they are here or not, I'm not going to let them ruin this holiday for me. It's my first one with Arizona... also with Bella...and our first one in a long time. Who knows, with Bella inbetween us, maybe they will act civilized and not condemn me to the fiery pits of Hell." We share a laugh and leave the office to get back to the living room. The scene I walk in on makes my heart skip a beat. Bella and Arizona are sitting on the couch watching TV. Bella snuggled in Arizona's arms and her head laying on Arizona's chest. In that moment, I could see Arizona doing the exact same thing with our children. I sit down beside them and Bella moves from Arizona's lap to mine and latches on to me like she's trying to keep grounded.

"I love you Aunt Callie." It's official... my heart is going to burst.

"I love you too princesa."

We sit around watching TV for another hour until I peek down and see that Bella has fallen asleep. Arizona and I stand up and I lay her on the couch and lay a blanket on her. Arizona and I go to the kitchen where Aria is busy cooking.

"Hey sis, need any help?" I ask Aria as I watch her run around the kitchen.

"No, I think everything is under control now. Thanks though. If you and Arizona want some wine, it's in the chiller." I follow her line of sight and find what she was pointing out. Pouring each of us a glass, Arizona and I sit at the table and talk to Aria.

"Oh Arizona, I forgot to tell you... Aria says our parents will be here today... I won't let them make you feel uncomfortable though."

"That's fine. Nothing they say or do will make me want to leave. I'm here to enjoy the holiday with you and your family. Mainly Bella, Aria and Shane." Arizona responds. I lean over and kiss her cheek and take her hand into mine.

"Speaking of Shane, where is he? I haven't seen him since we got here."

"Oh he had to run to the office for something. He should be here in a few minutes. He's really excited you and Arizona decided to come out. He loves how great you are with Bella. His family isn't really hands on. They would rather buy her whatever and they think that constitutes spending time with her. She hardly knows them and when they actually do spend time with her, they have no idea how to entertain her."

"I like him. He's good to you and Bella. Oh, did you and him talk about coming to Seattle for Christmas?"

"I did. We will definitely be there. I'm excited!"

"Me too."

We talk for awhile until we hear the doorbell ring. I tense because I know who it is. Arizona must see my tension and she grabs my hand to calm me down. It never ceases to amaze me how just her touch can calm me down from any situation. Aria excuses herself from the kitchen to answer the door.

"Calliope... are you sure you're going to be ok with your parents being here?" Arizona asks me and I can hear the genuine concern in her voice and if it's possible, I just fall more inlove with this miraculous woman.

"I'm sure. I won't let them ruin our holiday. I love you and you love me and none of the rest matters. If they start their judgemental tyrade, we can simply leave. We can always come back tomorrow to see Aria and Bella." The thought of being away from them on Thanksgiving is disheartening, but I will not let my parents talk down about my amazing relationship when they know absolutely nothing about it.

"Ok babe. I'm here for whatever you need."

"I know... I love you so much."

"I love you too... more than anything."

Just as I am about to kiss Arizona, I hear someone clear their throat as they are entering the kitchen. I see it's Aria giving me a heads up that my parents are coming in. I give her a thankful smile and straighten my back. A few seconds later, my parents come in... both just staring at Arizona and I. I see my mother slightly behind my father and before anyone can say anything, Bella comes running in, thankfully interrupting a tense scene.

"Abuelo, Abuela... Aunt Callie and Ari have dinner wif us!" She beams and jumps in my lap.

"I see that Isabella. Hello Calliope, Ms. Robbins." My dad says, as if saying hello is a hardship for him.

"Hi Dad." "Hello Mr. Torres." Arizona and I say.

"You look well Calliope. LA seems to be treating you well."

"Thanks. I don't live in LA anymore. I live in Seattle. Arizona and I bought a house together." And here comes the disappointment in his eyes. His daughter shacking up with a woman isn't exactly his dream for me, but I could care less. This is _my_ dream and nobody will disrupt it.

"Very well. Aria, I'll be outside by the pool." He says and walks off. My Mom just awkwardly stands in the doorway of the kitchen and stares at Arizona and I more. It's like she wants to say something but she doesn't know how. Aria can see the tension and she scoops Bella out of my lap and into the playroom.

"Mami, are you ok?" I tentively ask.

"Yes... I'm fine. You're doing well?"

"I'm doing very well. On vacation from shooting a movie in New York. Arizona was able to take vacation time to come here with me." She eases her way over to the table and sits down next to me.

"Arizona... it's a pleasure to meet you." ... wait, what?

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Arizona responds.

"Are you an actress as well?" She asks Arizona... like, she's trying to get to know her?

"No ma'am. I'm a Pediatric Surgeon."

"The best Pediatric Surgeon in the country, Mami." I add, wearing a proud smile at my amazing girlfriend.

"Very admirable."

"Mami, I don't mean to bust up the get to know you portion of the day, but... you haven't talked to me in 8 years... the reason being that I wanted to be with women and not men... and you don't know how much I appreciate you being civil right now, but what's going on?" I ask her. I'm seriously throw off by her unusually calm behavior. This isn't the Lucia Torres I grew up with.

"I've missed you Mija. These last 8 years have been agony without you. If accepting the fact that you are with a woman is what it takes to mend our relationship, I want to. You are my daughter and I am incredibly proud of the woman you've grown to be. Plus, Isabella and Aria haven't stopped talking about you since you've reconnected and ever since then, I've had to muster the courage to ask for your forgiveness." That's it... I'm dreaming.

"Wh-what?"

"I want your forgiveness Calliope."

"What about Dad? He made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with me when I was here last time."

"I love your father... but I can no longer support his decision to cut you out of our lives. All I want is for you to be happy. Are you happy?"

"Yes Mami, I am happier than I have ever been. Arizona makes me very happy. I've done very well in my profession. I surround myself with good people. My life is pretty amazing." I tell her and I see tears start to well up and regret flash in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I've missed so much of your life Mija. If you'll let me, I don't want to miss any more."

I'm seriously stunned into silence. Never in a million years did I think my Mother would be asking me for forgiveness and accepting me for who I am. Sure, I've dreamt about it. I've thought of different scenarios, but never did I think they would actually come true. I really don't know what to say to her. I've missed my Mother so much over the years and the words she is saying is something I've wanted to hear for the past 8, but is it too simple?

"Listen Mami, I really appreciate everything you've said... you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say those exact words... but it's been a long time. You've missed so much. After you and Dad cut me off, I had nobody... except Mark. He was my family for so many years because my actual family wanted nothing to do with me simply because I dated women. If you're serious, I would be more than happy to talk, but you have to be absolutely sure. I can't get my hopes up and have you turn around and abandon me again."

"I promise you Calliope, I will never abandon you again. It was a horrible mistake the first time... I don't plan on making the same mistake twice." I look into her eyes and see nothing but sincerity in the mirror image. I stand up, waiting for her to do the same, when she does... I wrap my arms around her for the first time in years. She wraps her arms around my waist and mine around her shoulders, since I'm about 5 inches taller than she is. As I look over her shoulder, I see Aria walking back into the kitchen and her eyes immediately well up. I motion for her to come over and when she does, I grab her into a group hug.

"My daughters. My precious daughters." I hear my Mom mumble. We break the hug and I see her wipe tears away from her eyes and Aria doing the same. Looking over to Arizona, I see unshed tears in hers and I take her hand, getting her to stand up.

"Mami, I would love to officially introduce you. This is Arizona Robbins, my girlfriend and love of my life... Arizona, this is my Mother, Lucia Torres." Both Arizona and I are caught off guard when My Mom gives her a hug instead of a handshake, but Arizona recovers quickly and reciprocates.

We sit around the table and talk about everything with my Mom. She asks about mine and Arizona's relationship, our house in Seattle, asks to see pictures of us... I send some to her cell and she saves them. She has seriously done a complete 180, so I'm cautiously optimistic. Shane has finally showed up and joined the rest of us. Bella hot on his heels and jumps back into my lap, playing with the new doll I brought her. _Yeah, she's definitely spoiled. She deserves it. _The only person missing is my Dad... who I assume is still outside by the pool. After our last encounter, I could care less whether is here or not. Less time I have to worry about if he's going to say anything judgemental. Today though, he's outnumbered by a whole lot. 5 people, if you count myself... well, 6 if you could Bella, won't take his shit anymore and I couldn't be happier. Dinner is getting ready to be served so we all leave the kitchen and head into the large dining room. Bella made it very clear that she is to sit inbetween Arizona and I and who denies a princess? Nobody, that's who. My Dad finally shows his face and sits down. Not making eye contact with either Arizona or myself. Shane takes the reigns and says Grace and suggests we go around the table saying what we were thankful for. Shane says he's thankful for his family and a welcomed sister-in-law, in which I give him a smile... Mom says she's thankful for her daughters and granddaughter, my Dad giving her a icy cold stare... My Dad says he's thankful for his family and business, of course. Aria also thankful for our rekindled relationship and her family... then it gets to Arizona. My heart rate spikes at just the sight of her.

"Well, I'm thankful for medicine. Without it, I wouldn't be able to do what I love. I'm thankful for my friends. I'm thankful for my family. I'm thankful to be apart of this dinner with some amazing people... but last and certainly not least, I am thankful for Calliope. Who has taught me the meaning of true love. The person I thank God for everyday when I wake up." She finishes and I feel the tears start to well up. She is perfect. Bella goes next and she says she's thankful for her new dolls, which gets laughter out of all the adults. Then, all eyes are on me.

"Well, I have a lot of things to be grateful and thankful for this year. My rekindled relationship with my mother and sister, a new brother-in-law, an amazing niece that brightens up my day, my career that is going strong, my new house in Seattle, new friends, old friends, but most of all, I am thankful that I was able to find the love of my life. The person who makes me a better person just for knowing them. I had long since given up hope to ever finding my other half, but a chance meeting at a cafe in Los Angeles gave me the opportunity to know and love an amazing woman, who has become my best friend, my partner in life and my dream." I pick up my wine and raise it to Arizona. "I love you." We clink our glasses and I turn towards my sister and mother. "And I love you." We share a smile and I look at Shane... "I sorta kinda like you brother." Everyone except my Dad nurst into laughter as I turn towards the little lady of the table... "And I love you princesa, sooo much." I give her a kiss on her head and she starts to giggle.

"I love you too Aunt Callie."

With that over and done with, we all dig in. Everything is so delicious and to my surprise, My Dad actually conducts himself with manners. No snide remarks or judgemental comments... it will only last through dinner but I'm grateful for the break. Everyone stuffs themselves beyond comprehension and we all break into little groups after we are all done. Aria and I get all the dishes and food put up, Arizona and Mami go into the living room with Bella, Shane runs into his office after being shot down to help Aria and I and my Dad goes back outside to smoke a cigar.

_So far, so good. _

Arizona's POV

I really don't know what I was expecting when Callie and I came here today. I definitely didn't expect Callie's Mom to apologize and pretty much beg her daughter for forgiveness. I can see the hesitation in Callie's eyes and I honestly don't blame her. She's gone through hell because of her parents but I also know she misses them, so any chance of a reconciliation is an amazing step in the right direction.

Her Dad is a different story though. I can see the coldness in his eyes. How a father, who is supposed to love his children, no matter what, can cut off one of his daughters simply because of she loves is beyond my realm of comprehension. I guess I was lucky with my father... he accepted me no matter what, along with my mother and brother.

After finishing dinner, Lucia, Bella and I all go to the living room and I see Carlos sneak out to the pool area. Spending some time with the ladies, I excuse myself and go outside where I see Carlos smoking a cigar. If he isn't going to listen to Callie about how she isn't wrong loving me, then he damn well is going to listen to me... I can't see my love go through this pain anymore. I walk up next to him and I know he's pretending I'm not there, but it doesn't bother me. Finally, he speaks.

"We're not going to talk about her. I don't know you well enough." He moves a little to his right, away from me but I don't miss a beat... I move closer.

"Most people think that I was named for the state, but it's not true, I was named for a battleship. The U.S.S. Arizona. My grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, and he saved nineteen men before he drowned. Pretty much everything my father did his whole life was about honoring that sacrifice. I was raised to be a good man in a storm. Raised to love my country. Love my family. Protect the things I love. When my father, Colonel Daniel Robbins of the United States Marine Corps, heard that I was a lesbian he said he only had one question. I was prepared for "How fast can you get the hell out of my house?" But instead, it was "Are you still who I raised you to be?" My father believes in country the way that you believe in God. And my father is not a man who bends, but he bent for me because I am his daughter. I'm a good man in a storm... I love your daughter. And I protect the things I love. Not that I need to, she doesn't need it. She's strong, and caring, and honorable. And she's who you raised her to be."

More silence.

"I'm going to marry your daughter one day. I'm not here to ask for your blessing, because I'm going to do it whether you give it to me or not... but I _will_ make her my wife someday. I _will _have babies with her. I _will _do everything in my power to make sure she has a smile on her face every single day for the rest of her life, because that's what she deserves. You're supposed to love your children no matter what... unconditionally. I know I don't know you that well, but from what I've seen... your love only comes with conditions. 'I'll love you if you marry a man' seems to be your condition, and she doesn't deserve that, and I will not let you hurt her anymore. It is my job to make sure she isn't hurting, and I take that job seriously. So, it's up to you Carlos... be the father you're supposed to be... or be the asshole left behind while the rest of the family lives happily with one another... because like I said, whether you like it or not... I'm sticking around for as long Calliope will have me."

With my final words lingering in the air, I back away and head back into the house. I see Callie staring at me and I know she saw me outside with her Dad.

"What did you say to him Arizona?"

"Either accept what's right infront of him or not be apart of our lives. Pretty much something he already knew."

"I love you so much. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being the amazing woman you are. I never thought I would get so lucky to find someone like you."

"That makes two of us baby. I love you." We seal our first Thanksgiving together with a kiss that promises many more.

_I can't wait..._

_**A/N Hello world. Have you enjoyed your weekend? I hope so! So, after this chapter, there will be one more with Callie in New York, then I'm bringing her home for awhile. Gonna start making some big changes happening with our favorite ladies and I am extremely excited! **_

_**A/N2 Is it weird that Lucia is actually the forgiving and rational one? It is to me, but I wanted a change. Carlos is always the one that comes to accept Callie, but I wanted to write for Lucia and make her the loving, begging for forgiveness mother that I wish she were on the show. Btw, we've seen Carlos and Lucia on the show, but never Aria. I want her to make an appearance! Lol**_

_**A/N3 Btw, all mistakes are my own. I know I've never said that, but all grammar errors are mine. So, there ya go lol Have a good day! XO**_


	24. Chapter 24

Arizona's POV

We're in the home stretch. We survived Thanksgiving with Callie's family, including her Mom and Dad. Callie's Mom has shown dramatic improvement over the past couple of weeks since then. She calls Callie almost everyday. She's even called me a couple of times to check in to see how I was doing with Callie being in New York and me in Seattle. No change on her Dad though, unfortunately. I don't really give it a second thought though because I said what I needed to say and it's out there. No taking it back and I really wouldn't if I could.

Speaking of Callie being in New York. I managed to get 2 days off in a row and informed the Chief that I will be in New York for those 2 days, so if anyone paged me, it would go unanswered. When I told Callie that I wanted to come visit her in New York, she was all for it. I figured I owed her a visit since she was always the one to come home on her consecutive days off. I was actually pretty excited to go to New York. Not that I'd actually get to see anything but hopefully my naked girlfriend and I'm completely fine with that.

Addison has finally gotten her own place here and started working at the hospital. I love that she lives in Seattle now. I have both of my best friends here and I have the most amazing girlfriend here. My life is pretty damn great if I do say so myself.

Callie arranged for a private jet to fly me to New York and also a limo to pick me up at the airport. Usually I wouldn't mind flying on a regular flight but I told her I wasn't in the mood to deal with other people and screaming kids right now, so she arranged for a private jet. So here I am, sitting in said jet, waiting for take off. I text her to let her know I was on the plane and would be in New York in a few hours. She text back immediately with a bunch of smiley faces and hearts... apparently she's excited to see me. That's great, because I am super excited to see her. I've missed her something fierce these past couple of weeks. I will be so glad when she's done with this movie and can be home with me everyday. We finally take off and I eventually fall asleep and wake up at the mention of landing. Pulling out my phone, I text Callie that I have landed and she says she has about 4 hours left until she can leave set and for me to tell George to bring me to the set and for Izzie to let me in her trailer. So, I guess it's to the set I go!

Callie's POV

This started out as a day from hell. I slept through 3 alarms, a wake up call from the front desk and multiple text messages. Finally, getting my ass in gear, I get to the set and prepare for the day. Drinking about a gallon of coffee, I had a hard time keeping my mind from straying to my love. She will be here today and I cannot wait. I haven't seen her in a couple of weeks, since we came back from Miami, so I am definitely feeling it. The good news though is that in less than 2 weeks, this movie will come to a wrap and then I am on the first flight to Seattle and will not leave the confines of my home for atleast a week.

I'm just about to wrap up a scene when Izzie tells me that I got a text from Arizona saying she landed in New York and was on her way to the set. When Arizona told me she wanted to come here, I was overjoyed. She once told me that she would love to see the set of a movie and now, she's going to see it. It's not much, since the scenes we're shooting right now are outside shots... mostly me and my movie kids walking down the streets and in the park, but there's still the lights and the cameras and all the extras. After 45 minutes of filming the same scene, they call for a break. Usually, I only get about an hour... but today, I have 3 hours of hopefully uninterrupted time with my girl. So, after I tell Izzie to have nobody to disturb me until it was absolutely necessary, I make the journey to my trailer, which should have a certain blonde haired, blue eyed beauty in it waiting for me... boy was I right.

I walk into my trailer and am met with the glorious vision of my gorgeous girlfriend, layed out on the large plush couch, covered by a blanket but not covered enough to where I could see she was partially, if not all the way, naked. All I can do is stand there, mouth and eyed wide open, and pretty much gawk at the vision before me.

"You know Calliope... I've been here for a little bit and have gotten a little tour of the place from your assistant. It's fascinating... but, I have an idea."

"Wh-what idea is that?" I manage to stammer out. The temperature in the room sky rocketing.

"Well, I don't have a camera, but how about we make our own scene?" She loses the blanket and yes... yes, she is completely naked. She gets off the couch and comes towards me. My breathing is picking up, my heart is pounding in my chest. She reaches her hand for the hem of my shirt and I instantly throw my arms up and allow her to take it off. "Do you know how bad I want you Calliope? When I'm alone at night, after talking to you, I just lay in our bed and imagine what you would be doing to me. It makes me so wet to think about your tongue on me, that I have no other choice but to take care of it myself." I can't help but groan at her words, my mouth becoming completely dry at the thought of Arizona pleasing herself and screaming my name when she came on her own fingers.

"Arizona..."

"Yes?"

"Make love to me."

Her eyes lock onto mine and a smirk takes over her face. She starts to shed my clothes and lays me on the couch and hovers above me. Dipping her head down, she captures my lips in a frenzied kiss that takes my breath away. She moves from my lips to my neck, nibbling on my pulse point and most likely leaving a mark... thank God for cover up. I feel her hand snake down my stomach, while she lifts her head and stares at me.

"Lights..." She whispers and kisses me again.

"Camera..." I whisper back, my hands ghosting up her sides.

"Action..." She responds and immediately plunges 2 fingers into my wet core. I gasp at the sudden feeling but relax when she begins to pump in and out with a vengence.

"Fuck Arizona... harder baby." She takes my command seriously because I don't think she's ever fucked me harder. She takes my nipple into her mouth and the feeling mixed with her fingers working my core is the most amazing feeling I've ever felt.

"I know you want to come Calliope... I can feel it." She husks into my ear. Her sharp tone makes me lose all control. My stomach tightens as the most intense orgasm rips through my body. Arizona slows her fingers, but still massages my clit with her thumb and it sends shocks throughout my body. Moans and screams are quickly swallowed when she plunges her tongue into my mouth and manages to get into every crevice. Coming down from my high, she retracts her fingers from inside of me and I moan at the loss. She kisses her way up from my neck to my lips and we just enjoy the closeness of each other for awhile. Just when I am about to return the favor, I hear my phone ringing. Groaning, I hesitantly get off the couch and answer.

"Hello?"

"Callie, it's Izzie. They need you back on set for a reshoot. Apparently Sadie screwed up something again and they need to reshoot the park scene."

"Are you serious?! I was supposed to have 3 hours of uninterrupted time in my trailer. Can't we do this later?"

"I wish you could. I understand you wanted time with Arizona, but they need the scene done now because of the lighting."

"Fuck... fine. Give me 15 minutes."

I hang up and throw my phone on the couch. I run my hands through my head and try to control my sudden anger.

"What's wrong?"

"Fucking Sadie Harris is what's wrong. I've tried to be patient, since this is her first big movie, but she is seriously starting to piss me off."

"You mean the chick that tried inviting you to her hotel room for drinks?" I nod. "What did she do now?"

"Apparently she screwed up a scene on playback and now I have to go and reshoot it right now so we can have the lighting needed for the shot. I was supposed to have 3 uninterrupted hours with you but now, that's gone to hell."

"Calliope, it's ok. I knew when I came out here that you were having to work. I just wanted to be with you any way I can."

"Come on... you can come with me to set. I'll set you up behind the camera."

Hair and makeup quickly come in and get me presentable for the shot and I get Arizona comfortable with whatever she wanted while I went back to work.

_Damnit Sadie. _

Arizona's POV

Watching Callie work in person is oddly arousing. She is incredible at what she does and I can see the love she has for her work. She told me if they get this right the first time around, it shouldn't take more than an hour, then they will move on to a few more shots and she should be done in about 4 hours. I'm more than happy to just sit around and watch her in her element. What I'm not happy with watching is this chick, Sadie Harris practically fawning over my very hot, very unavailable girlfriend. Callie called me the night that Sadie hit on her in the hallway of the hotel and told me all about it. I trust her with all my heart, but I don't trust other women. If there's one thing I know, some of them are relentless when they have their eyes set on someone. It seems this Sadie chick is one of those women. With the not so subtle touches, the fake laugh, the hair flipping... what is she? 16? I hear someone yell "Cut!" and Sadie makes her way over to the table Callie had me set up at, while Callie is busy looking over the reshot footage.

"She's incredible huh?" Sadie says, while sipping a water.

"Yeah, she is."

"I'm sorry... I didn't introduce myself. Sadie Harris." She stretches her hand out and I take it with a little more force than I usually would.

"Dr. Arizona Robbins... Calliope's girlfriend."

"Oh, so you're the one she turned me down for."

"You would be correct."

"I don't see it."

"See what?" I ask her, already knowing what she was going to say and it already had my blood boiling.

"Why she would be with someone like you, when she could easily have someone like me."

"Well, let me tell you this... the reason she is with me is because I treat her right. I love her with everything that i have and I make sure she knows that everyday. She wouldn't be with you if you were the last lesbian on this planet. She only puts up with you because of this movie. She chose me. Now I'm sorry if that hurts your ego or whatever, but move the hell on." The look on her face is priceless. She definitely didn't expect me to unload on her like that and I don't regret it. It needed to be said and she needed to be brought down a peg or two. She slams the bottle down on the table and rushes off set. I see Callie looking at what just happened and I can't decipher her look. I can't see if she's proud, pissed or just doesn't care. She walks over to me and crosses her arms.

"What was that all about?"

"I uhh.. umm.. I."

"Arizona... what happened?"

"She said she didn't know why you chose me when you could be with someone like her and I kind of lost it. I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for it to come out like that... She was just pushing my buttons." I quickly tell her, hanging my head and letting out a ragged breath. It isn't until I see Callie's shoes come into view and she hooks a finger under my chin so she can look at me.

"Babe... it's ok. I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"Absolutely not. She needed her ass handed to her. Good thing she's done with her parts in the movie. Today was her last day."

"Really?"

"Yeah... that's one of the reasons I needed to do this reshoot right now. Nobody really liked working with her and they wanted her off set as soon as possible." She leans down and gives me a sweet kiss and has to head back to the set. I just watch as she saunters off, a little extra sway in her hips because she knows I'm watching and all I can do is smile.

_Suck it Sadie Harris!_

_**A/N Short chapter, but it showed Arizona in NY and confronting Sadie. Arizona is a badass! Lol NOW! Callie is coming home :) I'm excited for this part of the story. I have all kinds of ideas as to what they are going to get into. New friendships spring up, big decisions are made, family drama comes back but our girls are solid! **_

_**A/N2 I just accepted a new job, so updates will probably come a little slower... I'm sorry... but I have to work. I got bills just like everyone else lol **_

_**A/N3 My thoughts and prayers are with everyone In Newtown, CT. Such an unnecessary tragedy and my heart goes out to the friends and families of the victims. **_

_**A/N4 Seriously? No new Grey's Anatomy until January 10th?! What the hell are you doing to me ABC?! Damnit. BUT, from the looks of the previews, our girls get their groove back! YAY! Ok, I'm done rambling. Enjoy your weekend my lovely readers :) XO**_


	25. Chapter 25

Callie's POV

It's over! I am done with my movie, done with promotion interviews... I am free to go home for however long I want. I am so excited that this whole long distance thing between Arizona and I is coming to an end. I knew we would make it work, because we are amazing, but it sucked. Not waking up to her every morning, coming up behind her while she brushes her teeth and just holding onto her like she's my anchor or falling asleep in her arms. Now, all we have is time. I told Owen to hold off on any offers for anything for atleast 6 months. Now is the time for Arizona and I to really enjoy each other. And while Arizona is still a surgeon and works crazy hours at the hospital... knowing I will be there when she gets home and on her days off sends warm feelings throughout my body.

I say goodbye to Izzie and the rest of the crew and head to the airport. I didn't want to waste any time, so I had my bags packed and already in the limo, ready for me. When I get to the airport, I send Arizona a text.

**Hey sweetheart! I'm at the airport. Ready to come home to you my love. I can't wait to see you! I love you! - C**

Knowing she is at work, I don't expect a reply, so I turn my phone off and put it in my pocket. Gathering my things, I make the last treck through the airport and board my plane. I relax, knowing that my blonde beauty is my destination. Settling down into my seat, I pull out my iPod and earbuds, and let the music engulf me. Before I know it, I am being woken up by a flight attendant to let me know we are landing. My excitement at an all time high as soon as I get off the plane. I am looking around for my love but don't see her anywhere. The someone comes into view that I wasn't expecting to see.

"Yang?"

"Hey Cal. Arizona got stuck in surgery so she asked aka threatened me with her service on Peds, if I would come to pick you up."

A little, ok a lot, disappointed, but understanding, I turn my phone back on and see i do infact have a message from Arizona.

**Hey beautiful. I am so sorry, but I am being pulled into emergency surgery, so I can't pick you up from the airport. I'm having Cristina come instead. Please don't be mad. I will see you when I get off. I love you so much. - A**

"Thanks Cristina."

"Yeah, no problem."

While making our way out of the airport, I get stopped by a few people for autographs and pictures... the look on Cristinas face is saying she is not too happy having to wait. I make it as quick as possible and make it to the car 15 minutes later. The ride to my house is silent, except for the random talk radio playing. 30 minutes later, I am pulling up to my beautiful house and I can't help but jump out of the car and run up to my porch and just savor the feeling of being home. I don't spend too much time there, since I still have to bring my luggage in. After Cristina leaves, I start to put away all my stuff and that only takes a couple of hours. I asked Cristina what kind of surgery Arizona got pulled into and she said it was a 9 year old car crash victim with multiple injuries and Arizona wouldn't be done for a while. I am exhausted but I am doing everything I can to stay awake... drinking coffee, dancing around the house, cleaning. I finally crash on the couch, with a fire going and some random movie playing.

_Waiting for my love..._

Arizona's POV

I was all set to pick Callie up from the airport, but I got pulled into an emergency surgery and literally had to threaten Cristina to go pick her up from the airport instead. Not my ideal scenario, but just knowing that when I get home, the amazing woman I have chosen to spend my life with, will be there, waiting for me. After I scrub out, I quickly get my post op notes written and lock my office to hurry home. Finally, entering my warm house, all the lights are off. The only thing I see is the fire and TV on, and a passed out Calliope Torres on the couch. I just take a few minutes to stare at this miraculous woman. She is so beautiful, that sometimes I can't believe she's mine.

I walk over to the couch and kneel down infront of Callie, running my thumb across her cheek. I lean down and peck her lips lightly and she starts to stir.

"Arizona?" She croaks out, her voice filled with sleep.

"Yeah baby. I'm here."

She starts to stir and looks around. "Oh god, I fell asleep? Shit, I didn't mean to. I was doing everything I could to stay awake and wait for you."

"It's ok Calliope. I'm just extremely happy you're here. Come on, let's go up stairs. I'm exhausted and could really use a good nights sleep in your arms."

I pull her off the couch and we both head upstairs and get ready for bed. Do I want to rip her clothes off and have her scream my name into the wee hours of the morning? Of course! But, what I really and desperately need is to be in the arms of the woman I love more than anything in this world and sleep. We have the rest of our lives for hot love making, but tonight, I am taking advantage of her seemingly tired state. We get situated in bed, her sliding in behind me, arm wrapped around my stomach and her lips lingering on my bare shoulder.

"I love you." She softly says. Seconds away from letting sleep take over her body again.

"I love you too. Welcome home my love."

The next couple of days go by too fast for my liking. I was swamped with surgeries, Callie was getting readjusted to being home and we both desperately wanted time together. Sure, I found time to properly welcome Callie home, but even that was interrupted by the almighty pager. I know she understands the demands of my job, just like I understood her having to be across the country for hers, but it doesn't it's any less frustrating. Luckily, I have a day off today and we can just enjoy each others company and do whatever we want.

"Arizona, do you want to have kids with me?" Whoa, where the hell did that come from?

"Uhh.. what?"

"Kids. Do you see yourself having kids?"

"With you, yes I do. If I may ask, where did that question come from?"

"I was just sitting here, thinking about it. I want to have kids with you. I can just picture us, in the backyard, playing with our kids, being completely and insanely happy. I can picture a blonde hair, blue eyed little girl, spitting image of you, having me wrapped around her little finger. A brown haired, brown eyed little boy, having you wrapped around his little finger. Us being married, living everyday like it's supposed to be, with our kids. I want that... with you."

The pure love and adoration I see in her eyes makes my heart swell three times it's size. How did I get so lucky?

"I want that with you too."

Those were the last words spoken for several hours. We lost ourselves in each other. Over and over. After our marathon, Callie had fallen asleep and I lie awake, thinking. I love Callie. Like, forever kind of love. I can't imagine my life without her. So, what's stopping me from asking the question that would make everything permanent? I can answer my own question... nothing is stopping me. I start to put a plan together, and I'm going to need help. I carefully unwrap myself from Callie's arms, making sure not to wake her up, grab my phone, throw on a robe and head downstairs to the kitchen. Is this too fast? Some would say... we haven't been together years, hell not even _one_ year... we're just approaching our 6 month anniversary, but when you know that you want to spend your life with someone, why should you wait? I mean, we've already said we wanted a future together, a lifetime of everything with each other, we have a house together... so the only logical step is to just ask her to marry me, and that's what I plan to do.

"Teddy!"

"Arizona! Why do you sound out of breath and excited?"

"Because... I just ran downstairs in a full sprint so I could call you."

"Ok? Why?"

"Because I'm going to ask Callie to marry me and I couldn't talk about said proposal while Callie was in the same room."

"You're WHAT?!"

"Going to ask Callie to marry me."

"For real?"

"Yes. Why do you sound so shocked?"

"I'm not... it's about time I get this call."

"Yeah yeah, you gonna help me or not?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

"I need you and Addison both to help me look for a ring. I know Callie's taste, but it would be good to have your and Addison's opinion."

"Sure, we can do that. When did you want to go shopping?"

"Well, I only have 2 surgeries tomorrow, so I should be out of there by 3. Can you meet me in the lobby at 3:30?"

"Yeah, I can do that. It's my day off. I think Addison said something about it being her day off too, so I'll call her, tell her what's going on and we will both meet you at 3:30 to get your girl a rock!"

"Thanks Teddy. I really appreciate this."

"Not a problem. I'm really happy for you Arizona. Callie is incredible and you are both very lucky."

"I agree. Ok, see you tomorrow."

Just as I was hanging up, I hear footsteps coming in my direction and I tense up. What if she heard my conversation? I relax when I see how out of it she is... she definitely just woke up.

"Arizona? What are you doing? Come back to bed please."

"Sorry babe... just needed a drink of water and had to call into the hospital to check on something. I didn't want to wake you. " I feel bad lying to her, but I just can't tell her what I was really doing. We go back upstairs and fall back into bed. Callie immediately molding our bodies together and I can't think of a better way to fall asleep.

My day seems to be dragging on because I know when I get off, I will be making one of the biggest purchases of my life. Finally, I am on my way to the lobby to meet up with Teddy and Addison and the looks on their faces is priceless. They are both wearing matching grins and both engulf me in a huge group hug.

"I am so excited for you and Callie!" Addison squeals.

"Thanks Ads. I'm pretty excited myself!"

"Alright, let's go find your girl a ring!" Teddy exclaims and we leave the hospital. I text Callie to tell her that I was going to be stuck in surgery and wouldn't be home until about 6, which she text me back saying she would have dinner ready by then.

I was surprised to see that Addison had already picked out a few jewelery stores ahead of time. I didn't tell either of them what kind of budget I was going on, because well, I didn't really need a cap on the amount. Now, I don't have Callie's kind of money, but I do have a great amount that I can splurge on the perfect ring for her. We head into the first store and look around. They have some great stuff, but nothing I see screams at me. The second place isn't much better and we leave without my purchase. Finally, the third store we come to, I am walking past a row of engagement rings when I come upon a ring that stops me in my tracks. It's perfect. I call for the gentleman running the store to take it out of the display case so I can get a good look at it.

"Ah yes, this is a real beauty. 2 Carat Princess Cut diamond engagement ring. Set in platinum." He tells me. All I see is Callie's face light up when I present this to her.

"Addison, Teddy... what do you think?"

"Wow. I think it's perfect for her." Addison says. I look at Teddy and see the huge smile on her face as a definite yes.

"I'll take it!"

With my new extremely expensive purchase, I feel a sense of calm wash over me. I am going to ask the woman of my dreams to marry me. I will be Mrs. Arizona Robbins-Torres. Arizona Torres-Robbins. Arizona Torres? Whichever, I can't wait. I give the ring to Addison to hold on for me so I don't have to hide it somewhere in the house. Now, just to find the right time to ask the single most important question of my life.

_I know..._

Christmas Day: Callie's POV

I love Christmas. The snow is in abundance outside, the house is warm and inviting, Christmas lights are shining brightly outside, and I have the amazing privledge of having the love of my life and my family all in the same space. Aria, Bella and Shane arrived a couple of days ago and have been a very welcomed sight. Bella has been attatched to mine and Arizona's hip ever since she got here and I love it. Arizona has now upgraded from 'Ari' to 'Aunt Ari' and it just warms my heart. She is so good with Bella and all I can think about is how she will be _our_ kids. Ever since we had a brief conversation about the future, it's all I can think about. I dream about these future children. I dream about the life I will have with Arizona and it always brings the biggest smile to my face.

"Aunt Callie... I open presents?"

"In a little bit princesa. First, we're going to eat a very special breakfast. Aunt Ari is going to make us pancakes. You love pancakes!"

"Yeah! Aunt Ari make me pancakes!" And just like that, presents forgotten and she's running into the kitchen to see if she can help Arizona with breakfast.

"Hey Cal, I know I've said it before, but I'll say it again... she loves you and Arizona so much. You guys are all she ever talks about, right Shane?"

"Oh yeah... we were at my sisters house a couple of weeks ago for dinner and all she talked about was how we were coming here for Christmas and she was going to wake up in her pink princess room with her Aunt Callie and Aunt Ari."

"It's really great having you guys here for Christmas. Arizona and I love you."

We get called into the kitchen for breakfast and see that Bella did infact help Arizona cook because she has a little apron on and flour everywhere. We all just crack up and start to dig in. Conversation flows effortlessly, with most of it coming from the adorable little chef herself. After everyone has finished their breakfast, we all rush into the living room where the monsterous amount of presents align the tree and half of the floor. Arizona and I may have gone a little over board with the gifts for Bella. We all tear into our presents and Arizona is taking rapid fire pictures of everything with the new camera I got her for Christmas. After what seems like hours, all of the gifts are unwrapped and Bella is happily playing with her enormous princess castle. Arizona and I sitting in the large lounge chair and Shane and Aria sitting in the floor watching their daughter play without a care in the world.

"Calliope..."

"Yes my love?"

"I have another present for you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's in your stocking over there."

I give her a confused look because I'm pretty sure we already went through the stockings and I emptied mine out before we opened presents. She gets off my lap and let's me get up and I walk over to where my stocking is laying. Picking it up, I definitely feel something in there. What I pull out of there makes my heart start pounding, tears pool in my eyes, my breathing become shallow. I turns around to look at Arizona, and she's down on one knee...

_Holy shit..._

Arizona's POV

This is it. My plan has been set into action. Sneaking the ring into her stocking was simple. She was so preoccupied with Bella, so I slipped it in without her noticing. Now, she has the ring in her hand. This is it.

She turns to me, and I immediately get down on one knee. I see tears fill her eyes and she has the velvet box clutched in her hand. I hear Aria take in a sharp breath because she's realizing what's about to happen. She grabs Bella and puts her on her lap and there is nothing but silence. Callie takes shaky steps towards me and I take the box out of her hand, open it and show her what's inside. She gasps and put one hand over her heart and one hand over her mouth. This is my cue.

"Calliope..." I take a few calming breaths and begin. "All my life, I've known how it would play out. Being a military brat, I knew that we would move every 18 months. I knew I would change schools a lot. When i was 15, I knew I was gay. When I graduated high school, I knew I was going to college and med school to become a doctor. Everything I had planned, panned out. What I didn't know was that when I took a vacation to visit my best friend in Los Angeles, that I would find my soulmate, the love of my life, the woman I couldn't and wouldn't dare to dream to live without. The day I met you, my life truely began. You always tell me that we were meant to find each other. That we were both in that cafe at the same time for a reason, and I honestly believe we were in the right place, at the right time. I love you with every fiber of my being. You not only own my heart, but you own my soul. The life I lived before I met you is nothing compared to the life I live _with_ you. So, Calliope Iphigenia Torres, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

I'm looking deep into her teary eyes and all I see is love. The love of the world is swirling in those chocolate brown orbs I would give my life for. She gets on her knees infront of me and wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me with every ounce of passion I know she has. She pulls back and just looks straight at me and says...

"Yes! I will marry you Arizona! I love you so much." And that's all I need to hear. I slide the ring on her finger and she tackles me into a bone crushing hug. Aria, Bella and Shane clap their hands and yell their congratulations. I am so lost in this moment with Callie, that I don't hear the doorbell, but when Callie and I stand and turn, we see we have more visitors.

"Dad? Mom? What are you doing here?" Callie says from behind me. She takes my hand and intertwines our fingers. Not budging. Even though her and her mother have made peace, her father has yet to even acknowledge her exsistance since Thanksgiving, so for him to show up is a bit of a shock to both of us. Her mother is the first to speak. She moves towards us and wraps us both in a hug.

"Mija, Arizona... it's good to see you both. I wanted to be here to spend Christmas with my family and Aria said she was coming here. I hope you don't mind me showing up."

"Of course not Mrs. Torres. You're welcome here anytime." I tell her after she extracts herself from our hug.

"Dad..."

"Mija. Can we talk, in private please?"

"We can talk, but Arizona is coming with me."

"Calliope... if he wants to talk with just you, it's fine."

"No Arizona, it's not. If he wants to talk to me, he will talk to both of us."

"That's fine Mija. Is there somewhere we can talk privately? All 3 of us?"

"Yeah, let's go into the study."

_Here we go..._

Callie's POV

Holy crap! I am engaged! Arizona proposed! I am accepted, of course. There's nothing more in the world I would want to be than her wife... well other than the mother of her children. Our little bubble was shattered when my parents unexpectedly showed up. I was thrilled to see my mother... our relationship has changed dramatically. Who I wasn't expecting to see, was my father. I haven't talked to him since Thanksgiving and I didn't expect to talk to him anytime soon, but here he is. Wanting to talk to Arizona and I.

"Ok Dad, we're alone. What is it that you want to say?"

"Calliope... I really don't know where to begin. When you told me you were gay all those years ago, every belief I ever had told me it was wrong. That it was a grave sin and you would go straight to hell for your sins. That's when I cut you off. From the family, financially, emotionally. I thought if you realized that you would lose everything, that you would change your mind and run back to your family. But you didn't. You made something of yourself... you excelled. Then, my anger towards the situation became anger towards you for not wanting your family. For being ok on your own. I thought I was doing the right thing all these years. I was obviously wrong. Your mother and sister have had nothing to do with me since they reconnected with you and now, I see it is my fault for our family demise. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy Calliope."

"You had a very weird way of showing that Dad... You think I was ok on my own? I was _miserable_ for a long time after you cut me off. Thank God for Mark Sloan. HE was my family. HE was the one that encouraged me to do the things that I did. HE was the one I called when something good happened to me. While I love Mark, it should have been YOU I called to tell everything to."

"I know Mija. And I may never be able to apologize enough for the hurt I put you through... but I want to try."

"What do you mean 'try'?

"I want you back in my life Mija.

"You are aware that I am still gay? That as of 15 minutes ago, I am _engaged_? To a woman? Arizona to be exact."

"Engaged? You're engaged to be married?"

"Yes Dad. Arizona proposed just before you showed up." This time, Arizona chimes in.

"I told you Carlos, I was going to ask her to marry me one day whether you accepted it or not. Now I can't speak for Calliope, but I am telling you right now, if you are not 100% supportive and the only reason you're saying these things is to work things out with your wife and other daughter, then you need to leave. I will not let you hurt her again. She is going to be my wife. We're not just messing around. We're not just dating. We are getting married. For better or for worse, and if that worse is you, then I have no problem with throwing you out on your ass."

I am shocked at the tone Arizona has with my father. I have never heard her talk in such a tone with anyone... it's oddly arousing, but this isn't the time to get hot over things. I look at my father and I see him contemplating her words. What she said was dead on to what I was thinking. She says she can't speak for me, but she said the exact thing I wanted to.

"I understand Arizona. I understand that you're trying to protect Calliope, and for that, I am grateful. It shouldn't have to come down to you protecting her from the other person who is supposed to protect her. I am sorry for everything. Please, just give me the chance to prove it."

"Fine." I flatly say.

"Yes?"

"Yes. I will give you the chance to prove that you are sorry, but I swear on everything that I hold dear to me, that if I hear one snide remark about my relationship with Arizona, If I so much as see you wince at me holding her hand, I'm done. I've taken too much of your shit over the years and I won't do it anymore."

"That's all I ask Calliope."

I slowly move towards my father and he wraps his arms around me. I tense at first, but finally relax in his embrace. I've never thought about how much I had missed his hugs until now. I step out of the hug and move my way back to Arizona and take her hand. True to his word, he didn't react in the way I was expecting to.

"So, now that's all over, we should head back to the living room before they send in a search party."

We go back in the living room with smiles on our faces and we all sit around for the rest of the day. I literally do not let go of Arizona the entire time, and all I can do is admire my ring. I show it off to everyone and even Aria is a little jealous because she says my engagement ring is more beautiful than the one Shane gave her, which gets a laugh out of everyone.

Not in a million years did I think I would wake up on Christmas morning and not only reconcile with my father, but also get engaged to the love of my life.

_Best Christmas Ever! _

_**A/N Aww I love engaged Arizona and Callie :) Next, wedding planning! Also, the ring that I described, I looked it up on Tiffany&Co and the total price for it was around $35,000 LOL Oh well, it was a gorgeous ring haha **_

_**A/N2 Probably won't be able to update again until after Christmas, so if I don't I hope everyone has an awesome Christmas! :) **_

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter! Until next time my awesome readers! XO**_


	26. Chapter 26

Callie's POV

"Please?

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Oh come on!"

"Nope."

"You're seriously not going to come with me?"

"Torro, I love you. You are my favorite person on the planet. I will help you move the mountains if you asked, but I am absolutely, without a doubt, not going ring shopping with you."

"Whyyyy?"

"If it isn't me throwin' a rock on someones finger, I have no business helping pick one out. Besides, don't you have chick friends that can help you out?"

"Yes, but you are my best friend. Come on Marky... pleasssssseeee?"

"Those puppy dog eyes may work on Arizona, but they don't do nothing for me. Call Teddy or Cristina. You and Yang have been getting closer, or whatever that relationship is. Actually, tell me about that... she's all doom and gloom and scalpel hungry, but get you two together, it's like a slumber party with tequila."

"She's cool and fun. Also, she's sarcastic. Takes no shit. I like that about a person."

"Cool and fun are two words I would have never associated with Cristina Yang. Sarcastic, I get."

"You've just never spent time with anyone that wouldn't put out."

"Hey hey hey, that's not true. You and I are best friends, and we've never slept together."

"Yes, only because I am a lesbian and have no desire to sleep with the opposite sex. Case in point, I am engaged to a woman. A hot, sexy, gorgeous woman."

"Yeah yeah, that's besides the point."

"Actually, I think that IS the point."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"No, you."

"Seriously, are we in 3rd grade?"

"A little past it."

"Come on Mark. Please, come with me? I'll buy you something pretty!"

"No thanks."

"Ugh, fine. What are you doing when you leave here?"

"I have to get ready for work in about half an hour. Lives to save and all."

"You mean faces and boobs to lift?"

"Watch it... I'm more than just a face lift, boob job kinda guy."

"I know. Just giving you shit. Go... leave my house. You've been absolutely no help."

"You love me."

"Yeah, whatever."

As soon as Mark shuts the front door, I grab my cell to call someone to help pick out a ring.

"Yang."

"Torres."

"Yo, what's up?"

"You busy?"

"Nope."

"Want to do me a favor and go ring shopping with me for Arizona?"

"Do any of these rings come with a side of tequila?"

"Possibly... if I were going ring shopping in _Mexico_."

"Too bad."

"Come on, I have tequila at my house. We can go ring shopping, grab some food and then you can have all the tequila your small body can handle."

"Fine. Give me 20 minutes."

Finally. I could always go ring shopping by myself, but I also want someone elses opinion. Can't exactly ask Arizona to come with me, even though she has an idea that I am ring shopping, she hasn't asked outright. Luckily, I have time to go now because she is at the hospital and in surgery as we speak. We survived Christmas with my family and we survived New Years with our hospital family. That's when Cristina and I got closer. She said something about having respect for someone who can drink her under the table. I've always been one to hold my liquor quite well and not make a complete fool of myself.

45 minutes later, Cristina is pulling up to my house.

"20 minutes my ass."

"Shut up."

"Why is everyone telling me that today?"

"Probably because they want you to do it?"

"Whatever. Ready to go find my girl a ring?"

"You know, I may not be too much help considering I've never had to go engagement ring shopping."

"Haven't you ever pictured your perfect engagement ring?"

"No, but I have pictured a shiny scalpel."

"Of course you have."

We leave my house, in search of a beautiful ring for my love. The ring she got me is absolutely gorgeous and it looks perfect on my finger. That feeling is more about the fact that I'm going to marry her and less of the feeling of the actual ring on my finger. We pull up to Cartier and get out.

"I may not know anything about engagement rings, but I do know an expensive place when I see it."

"Do you even know what I do? I can afford a Cartier ring, Cristina."

"Then you should also be able to afford to always have tequila when I come over."

"Is everything about tequila with you?"

"Tequila and surgery. You forgot surgery."

With an eye roll, we walk into the store and start to look around. I head straight to the engagement rings and look at each one.

"Ms. Torres, it's an honor to have you in our establishment. How can I help you today?" A sales person says as he makes his way over to me.

"I'm in the market for an engagement ring. Money is no object. I want your best."

"Of course. Let me show you a few selections."

He opens up a few cases, compiling a line up of rings for me to view. When he comes back over to me, he has 6 rings lined up in a row. Cristina comes up beside me and looks intently at each one, but only one catches my eye.

"This one... tell me about this one." I say as I point to the 3rd ring in the line.

"Yes ma'am. This is a Solitaire 3 Carat square diamond, set in platinum, with another 2 Carats of diamonds around the band."

"What do you think Cristina? Think she'll like it?"

"I think she'd be panty droppin' for the rest of her life with no question if you gave her that ring."

"Oh nice." I say sarcastically... but she does have a point. This ring is perfect.

"I'll take it!"

Quickly dropping off Cristina at my house so she could get her car, I go to the store to get some stuff for tonight. I know we already engaged, but it's my turn to ask her to marry me. She deserves a proposal, and I plan on giving her a good one.

Arizona's POV

"Hey, how'd your surgery go?" Teddy asks as she walks up to me at the nurses station.

"I rocked it, of course."

"Of course. You got plans tonight?"

"Not sure. Calliope text me and asked what time I got off. So she may have something planned."

"How's it feel with her being back for good?"

"Amazing. Going to sleep with her everynight, waking up to her every morning... it's like a dream. With a lot of sex."

"Ok, didn't want to know all of that, but I'm glad things are going amazingly well for you."

"Yup, they are. If you'll excuse me, I have a certain Latina Goddess waiting for me at home." Throwing a wink at my best friend, I head to the Attendings locker room to change clothes and get my ass home to my incredible fiancee. Ahh fiancee. I will never get tired of hearing or saying that. That is until she becomes my wife.

Pulling up in our driveway, I notice Callie's car isn't there. A little disappointed, I reach the front porch to find a note taped to the front door.

_**Meet me at our spot in the park.  
I love you**_

_**Your Calliope. **_

What is she up to? Not one to waste time, I quickly get back in my car and drive to the park we like to walk through a lot. It has this overlook of Seattle that's amazing and we both love it, so I know exactly where to go. It only takes 10 minutes to get there and when I walk to our spot, I stop dead in my tracks. Candles are lit everywhere, red roses are spaced out and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life is standing in the middle of it all. I feel a lump form in my throat as I slowly walk towards Callie.

"Wh-what's all of this Calliope?" I manage to choke out.

"Well, I know you said you didn't need a proposal since you technically proposed first, but you deserve one of your very own, Arizona..."

She gets down on one knee and pulls out a small box, opens it and I see the most gorgeous, huge diamond I have ever seen in my life.

"Arizona, when I met you, I had already achieved so much in my professional life, that I overlooked things in my personal life. If I were being honest with myself, I was miserable. I had nobody to go home to, to talk about my day, or ask how their day went. Basically, I had Mark for all of that, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't what I was looking for. When I saw you in that cafe, I couldn't breathe. Your beauty took my breath away, and it has everyday since. From the first words we spoke to each other, I knew you could be someone I could love. I just never imagined that I would love you this much. You, Arizona Robbins, are my light. You are my happiness. You are my life. I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. You and I, we make a great team. You fill my heart with more love and passion than I have ever experienced in my entire life. When we met, I really didn't have a sense of family because mine had abandoned me so long ago, but when you entered my life, I found a family. You have quite literally brought me my family back, just by being the most supportive person I have ever known, and I will love you forever and beyond for that. I know the question has already been asked and accepted, but... Arizona Elizabeth Robbins, will you marry me?"

By the time she's done, we both have tears flowing down our face. I don't think I took a breath the entire time. Callie stands up, slips the ring on my finger and smiles the biggest smile I think I have ever seen from her.

"Yes! I would love nothing more than to marry you!"

I wrap my arms around her neck and crash my lips to hers. I still can't believe that I will be marrying this woman. This perfect woman is mine, and I cannot wait to start our lives together.

_**A/N Ok, so I got several requests to write a chapter with Callie proposing to Arizona, even though Arizona already proposed... so, here it is. It's short, but I like it. Next chapter will be all kinds of sexy times and Arizona's parents make another appearance. **_

_**A/N2 It's almost 1am in Nashville, so Merry Christmas Eve! **_


	27. Chapter 27

Arizona's POV

"Calliope... we should... take this to the bedroom." I pant when Callie pins me against the wall in the hallway.

"Mmm, I have a better idea Arizona. Meet me in the backyard in 5 minutes."

And just like that, she leaves me stranded in the hallway, completely turned on and soaked. I wait the 5 minutes she requested and sprint downstairs, through the kitchen and open the French doors to the backyard and stop dead in my tracks. Before me, is a vision of an actual Goddess. Callie, in all of her naked glory, standing right beside the hot tub that's been turned on and the jets are flowing nicely. She has her hands on her hips and a wicked smile on her face. I start shedding my clothes and when I walk up to her, we are both completely naked.

"So, we've had sex in every room of our house... but we have yet to christen our hot tub. What do you say, fiancee?" She husks in my ear, taking my lobe into mouth, nipping and running her hands down my stomach.

"I love the way you think, fiancee." She steps into the hot tub and sits down, hooking her finger in a 'come hither' motion and a beyond sexy smirk on her face. I slide into the hot tub and sit down across from her. Just to tease her a little bit.

"And you're all the way over there because...?"

"You think I'm that easy Calliope? You gotta work for this baby."

As if it were a challenge thrown her way, the cocky smirk she gives me sends chills throughout my body. She glides over and sits beside me. Her hand smoothly running down my thigh.

"You know you want me Arizona. You know you want me so deep insi..."

I cut her off with a searing kiss. Her touch, her whispering in my ear was just too much. I straddle her lap without breaking the kiss. Hands are roaming everywhere, moans are being swallowed, nipples against nipples, hips thrusting. Her hand makes it's way from my breasts, to my stomach and finally to my center.

"Calliope... don't tease me. Fuck me." I gasp as she circles my clit.

"Together. We come together."

Knowing what she wants, I move my hand to her center and with one look into those beautiful brown eyes I love so much, we enter each other at the same time and set a steady pace, neither of us wanting to get off too quick. The feel of the hot water around us, our slick bodies rubbing against each other is what I think Heaven would feel like.

"I'm not fucking you Arizona. I'm making love to you. Making love to you is like breathing. Knowing I bring you pleasure is what I live for."

Tears begin to form in my eyes at her whispered words, while our pace begind to quicken. I feel her walls clasp my fingers and I know she's close. Moans are thrown out with no abandon. I lean down and kiss Callie with all the love I have as I start to come around her fingers. She swallows my moans and she bites my bottom lip, pain that turns into enormous pleasure as my orgasm rips through my body. Callie not too far behind me starts to spasm around my fingers and spat Spanish as she comes down from her high. We just sit still for a moment, both still inside of each other, looking into each others eyes. I swear, I could just stare at her all day and be happy with that.

"I love you so much Calliope. I can't wait to make you my wife."

"I love you too Arizona. More than anything in this world. The day I make you my wife will be the highlight of my life."

Getting out of the hot tub after our little sexcapade, we dry off and rush into the house and straight to our bathroom to shower together. Another round of love making taking place, we come out of the bathroom refeshed and satisfied. Here I lay, in our bed, with Callie's arms wrapped around me. I'm not tired, so I just lay here thinking about our future.

"Calliope, are you awake?"

"No."

"Then how did you answer me?"

"What's wrong? Why can't you sleep baby?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"The future. Us. The wedding we're going to have. Kids."

"Kids?"

"Yes, kids. Like, how many do you want?"

"Well... I've always pictured myself having 3. Seems like a perfect number for me. What about you?"

"3 is perfect for me too... when you pictured these hypothetical children, are they boys or girls or a mix?"

"I've always pictures 2 boys and a girl. You know, 2 older brothers always protecting their little sister. Kicking other guys ass for breaking their sisters heart." I laugh at the picture that just popped in my head of 2 boys tag teaming on a poor kid for breaking their sisters heart. It shouldn't be amusing, ya know, violence and all, but it is.

"I can see that too. When do you want to start trying for a baby?"

"I'd like to get married first. Take a nice honeymoon afterwards. Then, when we come back, we can talk about having a baby. Deal?"

"Deal."

We seal it with a heated kiss before we lay in each others arms, discussing more about our future. Drifting off to sleep, I can't help but picture those 3 kids. How beautiful they will be, how loved they will be.

_I can't wait. _

Callie's POV

It's been a week since Arizona and I have discussed having kids together. I know we had talked briefly about it before, but not too much detail of what we wanted... but the conversation we had a week ago solidified my dreams of marrying Arizona and starting a family with her. I would love nothing more than to have some little Arizona and Callie's running around. Being so inlove with my family that all I want to do is stay home and soak it all up. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear my phone ringing and know instantly who it is.

"Hey Owen, what's up?"

"Hey superstar, how's Seattle?"

"Seattle is wonderful. How's sunny Los Angeles?"

"Same ole same ole."

"Figures. Is this a social call or did you need something? Not that I don't love speaking to you, but I was just getting ready to meet Arizona at the hospital for lunch."

"I called because Ellen Degeneres is asking for an interview. I know you said you wanted some time off, but it's just one interview. You'd be away from Seattle for a day, tops."

"When?"

"They want to have it on air on next Monday, so you would do the interview this Thursday."

Thinking about Arizona's schedule, I know she is off Thursday and Friday, so maybe she would be up to come with me.

"Yeah, I'll do it. Call them and set everything up, send me the details and I'll see you Thursday."

Hanging up with him, I continue getting ready. Arizona's schedule has been hectic lately and we grab time together when we can, hence me coming to the hospital for lunch. As a surprise, I made her a grilled chicken salad with garden fresh vegetables and perfectly grilled chicken. I know she's going to love it. Walking into the hospital, I get a few 'hello's' from nurses and other doctors. I text Arizona to let her know I was there and she responded quickly telling me to meet her in her office. I enter her office and she is on the phone, so I quietly close the door and sit on her couch until she is done. 10 minutes later, she hangs up and comes to sit next to me, an exhausted look on her face.

"Rough day baby?" I ask her as I kiss her temple.

"Yeah. Lost a long term patient this morning and the Juvenile Diabetes trial I was hoping to start has been pushed back. Just not a good day." She answers. I can see the exhaustion in her eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I wish there was something I could do."

"You're doing it."

"Are you hungry? I brought you a grilled chicken salad and made you some tea."

"Starving. Thank you babe."

We eat our lunch and and talk about random things from the house, our family, her patient she lost. I was getting ready to leave when something that almost slipped my mind popped back up.

"Oh! Before I leave, you have Thursday and Friday off right?" I ask her while cleaning up our mess.

"Yeah, why? You have something in mind you want to do?"

"Well, Owen called me before I got to the hospital and said that Ellen Degeneres wants to interview me. So, I have to go to LA Wednesday night and do the interview Thursday morning. Care to join me?"

"Ellen Degeneres? Seriously? That's awesome! I love her!"

"So I take that as a yes?"

"Of course! Can I meet her?" She asks excitedly. It's like a kid on Christmas.

"I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem."

I leave her office and head home. After the hellish day Arizona has had so far, I'm sure she could use a little get away. I buy our plane tickets and Owen gives me the details for everything after I call him back. Getting everything worked out, I breathe a sigh of relief that I won't have to be away from Arizona.

Los Angeles: Callie's POV

Here I am, back in Los Angeles. After being away from it for awhile, it seems a lot brighter. Of course, that could be because Seattle hasn't had that many sunny days and it's mostly rainy and cloudy. Although I definitely miss the sunshine, I have my own sunshine in the form of my breathtaking fiancee. We could be living in Alaska and I would still have more sunshine in my life than one person could handle. Arizona and I are taken to the studio for The Ellen Degeneres Show and ushered into a dressing room.

"Wow! I can't believe I am in a dressing room at the Ellen show! This is awesome!" Arizona happily squeals.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." I tell her with affection.

"You're here... so I will always enjoy myself." Just as we are about to kiss, a rapping comes from the door.

"10 minutes Ms. Torres." A scrawny guy tells me when I open the door.

"Thanks." I respond. Arizona is still looking around the room. I give her a quick kiss and tell her I won't be long and to relax. She nods, tells me she loves me and kisses my engagement ring. I smile brightly and duplicate her action. Getting myself ready to walk out on the set, I hear my introduction.

"Our first guest is an Academy Award winning actress, who recently wrapped up on her next movie called, _Last Time... _she is one of my favorite guest, please welcome, Callie Torres!" At that, I walk out on stage and the song 'Isn't She Lovely' is playing as I walk out. I plaster a huge smile on my face and wave to the clapping and screaming audience before I make my way over to the chair. I hug Ellen tightly and wave again to the audience before sitting down and getting comfortable.

"Wow, it's been awhile since you've been here Callie, how are you?"

"I am fantastic. I moved to Seattle a few months ago and I'm getting settled in nicely."

"Is that rock on your left hand any indication of how nicely settled you've gotten?" Ellen asks with a knowing smile.

"Ahh yes. My girlfriend, now my fiancee, just recently got engaged. We're really excited."

"I expect an invitation... I may even offer to cater. Ya know, I have a side business."

"I'll keep that in mind." We share a laugh and I see them post a picture of Arizona and I on the big screen behind us. "There's my girl." I proudly say and anyone can see the love shining from me. "She's here actually. She's in my dressing room watching this." I inform Ellen.

"Really? Well I'd love to meet her after the show."

We continue with the interview... her asking about the movie I just finished wrapping, more about living in Seattle, and some more talk about Arizona and I. After the interview is done, Ellen and I go to my dressing room and I introduce Arizona to her. At first, Arizona was a little star struck but she recovered nicely. We took pictures with Ellen, she got an autograph and Ellen invited Arizona and I to her house to have dinner with her and her wife, Portia, next time we're in LA. Out little vacation comes to an end and we head back to Seattle. I can tell this is exactly what Arizona needed because she looks more relaxed and the smile is shining from her eyes. Anything to make my girl happy, I will gladly do.

Arizona's POV

"Pregnant women are stalking me."

"You're an obstetrician Addison."

"So? It's like they're mocking me... 'Ha ha, you're alone and not pregnant and your ovaries are drying up and tumble weeds are rolling across your uterus.'"

"Maybe you're alone because you never go out. You're either here at the hospital, at my house or your house. Let's have a girls night out sometime. Callie and I will find you someone!"

"Oh no no no... remember the last time you set me up with someone? The guy lived with his Mother and had an atrocious collection of Playboy magazines. Your judgement on men is way off. You may have excellent skills picking up women, but men? You're lucky you're gay or you'd be just as alone as me." I can't help but laugh because she is so right. I have no interest in picking up men so I never tried.

"Fine. Find someone here at the hospital. Ya know, single doctor."

"I don't know. We'll see."

We end our conversation and I go about doing my post ops. I'm having a pretty good day so far and it gets better when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

**I miss you :( - C**

I smile because I can see Callie pulling out the most adorable pout ever.

**I miss you too. I should be home in a couple of hours. I love you. - A**

**I have a surprise for you when you get home. I love you too. - C**

**Oh really? Well I can't wait. - A **

Knowing I have a surprise waiting for me when I get home, I move into gear and get everything I needed done earlier than I thought. Before I know it, I am walking into my warm home. "Honey, I'm home!" I yell out.

"We're in the kitchen!" We're? Who's here other than Callie? I walk into the kitchen and freeze.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Hey honey!" My mom squeals and rushes over to me and engulfs me in a hug.

"What are you guys doing here? Not that I mind, I miss you guys of course, but, what's going on?"

"Well, we missed you guys. We just wanted to come up and visit. Callie was kind enough to pick us up from the airport." I turn my gaze to my smug looking fiancee.

"You knew they were coming?"

"Surprise?"

I walk up to her, making my face has unreadable as possible before breaking into a huge grin and throwing my arms around her neck, pulling her into a loving kiss.

"Thank you. I love my surprise."

The rest of the night is spent talking about the wedding we have yet to even set a date for, my Mother asking for grandchildren, Callie and I promising her some grandbabies to spoil and overall excitement for our future. I think even though Callie has made up with her family, she is more comfortable around my parents. They have never judged her or thought ill of her decisions, so she opens up more with them than she does her parents. I cannot wait to officially have her be my family.

_**A/N... I chose Ellen Degeneres because I love her show. She's hilarious and has the best guests. Just throwing in a little bit of something to remind people that Callie infact is a celebrity and certain things will happen... like interviews on tv shows lol **_

_**A/N2 Officially surpassed 100,000 words with this story! It's been awesome to write this story so far and I am blessed to have so many people enjoy it. I enjoy writing it. Now, with that said, it's about to get down to business. There's a wedding coming up and babies. I can't wait to write for them having babies! **_


	28. Chapter 28

Callie's POV

"Callie dear, can Daniel and I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uhh, sure. We can go into the study."

We head into the study and I sit in the chair and they sit on the couch next to me. Obviously they can read that I'm nervous, so they get right to business.

"We just wanted to say welcome to the family, Callie. I know we haven't spent an enormous amount of time together, but we see how you two are with each other, how you look at each other. What you two have is something incredibly special, and I couldn't have picked a better woman for Arizona." Barbara tells me. And just like that, my nerves are gone.

"Thank you Barbara. I really appreciate that. I love Arizona with all my heart and I would never hurt her."

"We know that dear. We can see it everytime you look at her. All we have ever wanted for Arizona is for her to be happy in every aspect of her life. We see that she's happy in her professional life, but we always wondered when she would find someone to settle down with. As you probably know, her last girlfriend just didn't give her what she needed."

"Yeah, I had the absolute pleasure of meeting her. Such a lovely girl." I say sarcastically and it gets a chuckle out of the parents.

"All we're saying here Callie, is that we welcome you with open arms into our family. We love you."

With those words, tears form in my eyes and Barbara immediately stands up and wraps me in a warm hug. I put my arms around her and just absorb the motherly love she sends off. We talk for another 30 minutes before Arizona texts, letting me know she was on her way home from picking up dinner. It's Barbara and Daniel's last night in Seattle, so we settled on just having a quiet night in. We enjoy our dinner and Barbara immediately begins talking about wedding plans again. Since they've been here, that's practically the only thing she talks about. I love that she's so excited, but Arizona and I agreed that we are going to take our time to make sure everything is perfect for us and actually enjoy being engaged. We still have to pick a date for the wedding, so all the other details are on hold until we agree on a date. After we say our goodnights to Barbara and Daniel, Arizona and I lay on the couch in the living room, flipping through the channels on the television when a familiar face pops up... mine.

_"Callie Torres is tying the knot! She recently did an interview with Ellen and she confirmed that she and girlfriend, now fiancee, Arizona Robbins of Seattle Washington, are infact getting married! Surprisingly enough, Callie Torres gave that information freely. As you all know, she is one of the most private celebrities in Hollywood and her personal life has been more of a guessing game in the past years. Well, Ms. Torres, congratulations to you and Ms. Robbins from everyone here at E! News... We expect an invite!"_

They finish this little segment with a picture of Arizona and I holding hands and smiling at each other. It's an amazing picture and they comment on how inlove we look and it makes me smile. I turn the television off and wait for Arizona to say what I know she is about to say. I felt her stiffen when the host mentioned an invite. I didn't have to wait long.

"I don't want any reporters at our wedding..."

"Ok."

"And I know you're a celebrity, and really, that's never mattered to me. I know you're important in Hollywood and people are going to want to see you and want to take our picture and beg to have wedding pictures released and honestly, if you want to plaster our wedding picture on the front page of every magazine and newspaper, that's fine, but our wedding day... I just want a normal wedding. The only pictures I want taken are by a professional that we hire so that we can have pictures of our special day... and and... I don't want freaking helicopters hovering over us trying to record our wedding. You can be Callie Torres, Hollywood royalty for 364 days, but our wedding day, you're Calliope Torres, my going-to-be wife and love of my life."

"Ok." I say again. Letting her ramble as long as she wants to.

"I know people are expecting things from you. I know people are excited about you getting married, but I want our wedding day to be as normal and chaotic as any other wedding. I want to walk down the aisle with my father, you walk down the aisle with yours and we say our vows, exchange rings and kiss. I don't want to have to check myself, afraid of what I'm doing in fear of having some crappy picture end up in a magazine."

"Arizona... it's ok. I understand what you're saying and I agree. I want our wedding day to just be about us. Not having to look a certain way for anyone else but ourselves. Trust me honey, I will do everything possible to give you your dream wedding." She takes a breath and wraps her arms around my waist as we lay on the couch.

"I love you so much." She says before kissing my waiting lips.

"I love you too. Very very much." I kiss her back, a low lingering kiss. I tighten my hold on her and we fall asleep in that position on the couch. I know this is what I was made for. Loving Arizona Robbins is my purpose in this life.

Arizona's POV

"Hey Arizona." I hear being called behind me. I turn around and see it's Mark.

"Hey Mark. How's it going?"

"Going good. How's Callie? I haven't had a free minute in forever. It's like there was a surge in women wanting bigger boobs in the past 2 weeks."

"She's great. We're great. Actually, I'm working an overnight, so if you wanna head over to the house, she should be there."

"Thanks Arizona. I'll call and ask her if she wants to grab dinner or something."

With that, we part ways and I head to my office to get some paperwork done. I hate working overnights because I know Callie is home alone and she says she can't sleep without me. I know what she means, because I can't sleep without her either. It's pretty ridiculous, but I wouldn't have it any other way. An hour into my paperwork, my phone rings and I answer without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello, this is Dr. Robbins."

"Aunt Ari!"

"Well hey there cutie. How are you?" I say to my adorable niece.

"I good. Mommy wants to talk." I hear her shuffle the phone and hand it to Aria.

"Hey Arizona."

"Hey Aria. What's up?"

"Are you at home? I've been trying to get intouch with Callie for the past 2 hours but she isn't answering her phone."

"Uhh... no, I'm at work right now. I have the overnight shift tonight. Is something wrong?" I hear her let out a heavy sigh and my stomach is in knots thinking about something being wrong with either her or Bella.

"Shane and I got into a huge argument tonight before I picked up Bella from my parents house. I think..."

"It's ok Aria. You can tell me. Whatever it is."

"I think Shane is having an affair." I let out an audible gasp and I hear Aria try to cover up a sniffle.

"Wh-what makes you think that Aria?"

"He's hardly ever home... he says it's because of his job. I know his job is somewhat demanding, but he shouldn't be gone this much. Then, a friend of mine called me today and said she saw Shane at a restaurant with another woman. When I asked him about it, he got really defensive and stand off-ish. He didn't deny it though. I told him to get out of the house and he left. I don't know what to do Arizona. I never thought Shane would have an affair. I thought we were happy."

"I know. Is there anything Callie and I can do?"

"Well... I was wondering if it was ok to come visit for awhile. Bella isn't in school yet, so we can stay for awhile."

"Of course. You and Bella are always welcome. I'm getting ready to go on break... I'll run to the house to see if Callie is there and tell her to call you. Or do you want me to tell her what's going on?"

"No, I'll tell her. Thank you Arizona. I don't know what Bella and I would do without you guys."

"You're very welcome Aria. We're family. Family takes care of each other."

I hang up and quickly grab my things and race out of my office. The thought of Shane cheating on Aria is weighing heavy in my mind. The time we've spent with them, they seemed happy. I know Callie is going to be very upset about this news, so I need to prepare for Spanish flying rants and a lot of pacing. I make it home and I see Callie's car in the driveway so I know she's home.

"Calliope! Where are you?" No answer. "Callie?" I run upstairs and see she's asleep in our bed, with my pillow clutched in her arms. I lean down and kiss her cheek and softly shake her. "Calliope, wake up baby."

"Arizona?"

"Yeah baby, it's me. Aria has been trying to get intouch with you for a couple of hours. Where's your phone?"

"I must've left it downstairs. What's up?"

"You should call her."

"Arizona, what's going on?"

"Seriously Calliope, call Aria and let her tell you what's going on."

She jumps out of bed and run downstairs to get her phone. She immediately calls Aria and when I see her face go from confusion, to sorrow, to anger... I know Aria is explaining everything.

"Of course Aria. You and Bella are welcome to stay here as long as you want. I love you guys. Yes, send me your flight information and I will be there to pick you and Bella up. Of course I'm sure. Ok, I'll see you soon. We love you too. Bye." She throws her phone on the couch and starts pacing and spitting Spanish faster than I can comprehend. I hear Shane's name a couple of times but other than that, I am completely lost.

"Calliope?" I try to get her attention... "Cal... calm down please."

"I can't believe it. That son of a bitch is cheating on my sister. How could he do that? Especially to Bella. Did he think he could do this shit and not hurt his wife and daughter? What the fuck was he thinking?"

"I don't know Cal... but we will welcome Aria and Bella with open arms and figure everything out. I promise."

She nods and comes in my direction, engulfing me in a tight embrace. I can feel her body is tense but gradually, she relaxes with my arms around her. She takes a shuttering breath and looks directly in my eyes...

"Arizona, I hope you know that I will never cheat on you. You are it for me baby. I could never be with someone else after being with you and experiencing the love you give me everyday."

"I know. I trust you with all my heart. I know you would never hurt me like that. I also hope you know that I would never do anything like that either. We are meant for each other. There are no 2 other people on this Earth that deserve each other like we do. I promise." She leans down and softly kisses my lips. We stand there for a few minutes, just embracing each other. I would love to take it further, but I have to get back to work. With promises to continue this when I get home from work, I relunctantly leave my love to go back to work. It's probably going to be a little hectic for a little bit but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love Aria and Bella, so there's nothing I wouldn't do for them, especially in their time of need. Sure, they could have gone to Carlos and Lucia, but Aria came to Callie and I and that means a lot. It's definitely going to be interesting to have a 3 year old around the house for awhile.

_**A/N I know this short, but I'm super excited about having Aria and Bella around for awhile. Yeah, a little drama ensued, but it'll get worked out :) Also, I'm excited for wedding planning and getting to that point, so we can talk babies! Anyways, hope you guys have had a great New Year so far! I've been super busy with work, but it's going well so far :) Hope you enjoy!**_


	29. Chapter 29

General POV

"You're serious?" Arizona asks Callie as they were getting dressed after a steamy shower.

"Dead serious babe."

"Ellen and Portia will be at the wedding?"

"Yes they will. I got their RSVP today before you got home from work. I let Bella open it and Aria damn near passed out from excitement. Apparently, she's a huge Ellen fan." Callie laughed as she dried her hair with her towel, leaving her bare for Arizona's visual pleasure.

"I don't blame her. Ellen is awesome. And hilarious. How did I not know that you were good friends with her and Portia?" Arizona asks as she rakes her eyes over the voluptuous form of her soon-to-be wife.

"I guess it just never came up?"

"Yeah I guess. You know, I'm surprised you didn't invite more famous people. You know, you being an A lister and all."

"You wanted to keep the wedding simple and without a lot of distractions. Plus, they are really the only other famous people I'm close to. Sure, I have aquaintances, but other than them, I never really spent a lot of time with anyone else."

Arizona walks over to Callie and wraps her arms around Callie's naked waist and kisses her shoulder. "We're getting married." She softly says, so soft that Callie barely heard her.

"We are getting married." The brunette responds just as soft.

They had finally decided on a date for the wedding, June 11th, and as soon as they did, Arizona was in full on bride mode. Ordering invitations, picking out bridesmaids dresses, the perfect flowers, perfect venue, and looking through thousands of pages of wedding dresses. To say she was excited was a serious understatement. Callie on the other hand, was just excited for the actual day, not so much the details. She just wanted to be married to Arizona, as soon as possible. She didn't have to wait long though... June 11th was just 2 months away.

"Did you look at any wedding dresses, Calliope?" Arizona asks as she throws on some comfortable clothes to lounge around the house. She had an early day, so she came straight home to find Callie, Aria and Bella in the living room, watching Little Mermaid, Bella's favorite at the moment.

"I did. I haven't found anything I like though."

"Well, you need to hurry up! Our wedding is 2 months away. We have almost everything done. As much as I love when you're not wearing anything at all, I'm sure you don't want to walk down the aisle completely naked."

"You're right. I'll look at more tomorrow, but right now, I'd really like to go downstairs, get some ice cream and cuddle on the couch. Sound good?"

"Sounds amazing."

They make the trek downstairs where they hear the TV already on, indicating that Aria is still awake. Her and Bella have been at Callie and Arizona for almost 2 weeks now.

"Hey Aria." Arizona says as they pass her and flop down on the couch, instantly cuddling up together.

"Hey guys. How was work Arizona?"

"Eh, kind of slow. Mostly did paperwork."

"Have you heard from Shane?" Callie tentatively asks her sister. Ever since Bella and Aria arrived in Seattle, the topic of Shane had barely been brought up, but Callie knew Aria needed to talk everything out.

"He's text, called, emailed... but I won't answer anything. I'm just not ready to hear what he has to say. He didn't confirm nor deny he was having an affair and I'm just afraid of what the answer will be. If he's not having an affair, he still has some explaining to do, and if he is, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well, whatever the outcome, you know Arizona and I are always here for you. It's been great having you and Bella here."

As if hearing her name woke her up out of the deep slumber she was in, Bella appeared suddenly, jumping into her Aunt Callie's lap and snuggling close to her. Callie wraps her arms around her and kisses the top of her head.

"Hey princesa. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Aunt Ari, can we play?"

"Of course. Let's go see what we can get into."

Bella and Arizona leave the living room, leaving the sisters to talk privately. Silence fills the air as neither sister knows exactly what to say. Just as Callie was about to say something, Arizona and Bella come running back into the living room and Arizona has a aprehensive look on her face.

"Arizona? What's wrong?"

"Uhh... there's someone outside taking pictures of the house and when I went outside to get something, they started taking pictures of me."

"Son of a..." Callie jumps off the couch and runs outside just in time to see a familiar face. A paparazzi she occasionally ran into in LA.

"Jason! What the fuck man? Stop taking pictures of my house and my fiancee."

"Cal, come on. You didn't honestly think just because you moved to Seattle, that we wouldn't follow you?"

"Cut the shit. Stop taking pictures of my house and Arizona, or I swear to all that is holy, I'll have your ass arrested for trespassing. I don't give a shit about myself... take whatever pictures of me you want, but you will not stalk my fiancee. We clear?"

"Yeah... yeah we're clear." Picking up his camera and running to his car, Callie walked back into her house and back into the living room, rejoining her family.

"Everything ok Cal?" Aria asked, as she plays with her daughters hair.

"Yeah, it was a pap. Threatened to have his a.. butt arrested for trespassing if he didn't leave. He left."

The rest of the night went on as usual. Callie cooking an amazing meal, conversation between the adults flowing smoothly, and the chatter of a 3 year old in the mix, making for a wonderful dinner. As it got later, Aria went upstairs to put Bella to bed for the night, while Arizona and Callie cleaned up the living room of every toy on Earth. A few minutes after Aria went upstairs, her phone started ringing. Checking to see who it is, Callie picks up the phone and see Shane's face light up. She grumbles under breath and lays the phone back down. The ringing stops but is replaced by Callie's phone ringing. She picks it up and sees Shane's number flashing. Debating whether or not to answer it, she finally decides she will and excuses herself to the back porch, out of ear shot of her fiancee.

"What?!" Callie growls into the phone. "Why are you calling me, Shane?"

"Callie, listen... your sister has it all wrong. I have never cheated on her."

"Then you have some explaining to do. Who's the skank you were at a restaurant with?"

"She was just a business associate, helping me close a deal on a project my company and I were working on. She's not a 'skank' as you so politely put it."

"You didn't tell my sister, you were seen at a restaurant with another woman who _wasn't_ my sister, I think I have a right to call her whatever I want. If it was just an innocent business dinner, why the hell didn't you tell Aria that? She's been miserable since she got here, thinking you've been fucking around on her." Callie's patience starting to wear thin. She's had to see her sister break down at the thought of her husband cheating on her and breaking up their family, so she doesn't have the time nor the patience to beat around the bush.

"She was furious and threw accusations out! I wasn't prepared for that. Then she told me to leave. You know how your sister is Callie. Once she gets going, there's no stopping her and it's just best to let her cool down."

"No, not this time. The only thing you've done is given her more time to think about this whole mess. You should have told her from the beginning what was going on. She thinks you're screwing someone when you don't come home until late almost every night. What the hell is up with that Shane? I know your career is busy but you need to make time for your wife and child."

"Come on Callie. You of all people should know how it is when your job demands certain things of you."

"You have no idea what you're talking about, but for your information, I always put Arizona first. She is always my first priority before I think about taking another role. You should really think about what you want in your life because Aria and Bella are incredible. They are everything good in this world. If your job is worth losing them, then you're a bigger asshole than I think you are right now. If you aren't in this 100%, then you need to let Aria be with someone who _will_ put her and Bella first."

"I love Aria and Bella more than anything! How dare you accu..."

"NO! You will not turn this around on me like I'm the one that did something to make this whole mess. It's solely on your shoulders Shane. Man the fuck up and make things right with your wife before you lose both of them. And Shane... I swear to God that if you hurt my sister and niece any more than you already have, I have no problems kicking your South Miami pampered ass myself." Callie hangs up the phone before giving Shane a chance to say anything else. Her rage boiling over every second she was listening to him. She takes a few calm breaths to control the sudden onslaught of emotions that came with taking that phone call. A few minutes later, she enters her living room to see Arizona and Aria talking and drinking a glass of wine.

"Hey sweetie. Everything ok?" Arizona asks Callie as she slouches down in the couch and runs her hands through her hair.

"Yeah, everything is ok. What are you guys talking about?"

"Arizona was just showing me some pictures of Maid of Honor dresses and talking about the wedding."

"Ahh. Well, whatever you two decide, I'm sure you'll look great Aria." Callie gives her sister a small smile. It's not that Callie isn't excited about the wedding. It's the one day she's been looking forward to the most... but all the planning and details just isn't her thing. She could be getting married beside a dumpster next to the local liquor store for all she cared... as long as she was marrying Arizona Robbins, she didn't care. She wanted Arizona to have her perfect wedding, no matter the cost... so, she let Arizona take over the planning. The one thing Callie did decide was she wanted Aria to be her Maid of Honor and Mark to be her Best Man. Arizona asked Addison to be her Maid of Honor and Alex to be her Best Man.

After they spent another hour or so talking about the wedding, Aria headed to the guest room to get some sleep, leaving Arizona and Callie on the couch together.

"Who was on the phone earlier?" Arizona asks Callie while running her fingers through the brunettes dark tresses.

"Shane."

"Wow, really? What did he have to say?"

"He didn't get to say much. I laid into his ass. He did say that he has never cheated on Aria and he told me who that chick was he was seen with."

"Do you believe him?"

"I don't know. I really want to for Aria and Bella's sake, but I just don't know."

Arizona just continued running her fingers through Callie's hair and pondering what she could say to make this situation the least bit better, but there was nothing she could say.

"Want to go to bed?" She finally asks, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah, let's go to bed."

Trudging upstairs and into their bedroom, they slip into the bed and immediately find each other in the middle. Callie's arms wrapped around Arizona, their legs entertwining under the sheets. Callie drops light kisses on Arizona's now bare shoulder.

"I love you." Callie whispers.

"I love you too." Arizona responds.

They fall asleep in each others arms, both having the same thought before drifting off to sleep...

_June 11th needs to hurry up. _

_**A/N I love hardcore protective Callie, and it showed in this chapter. **_

_**A/N2 The wedding is coming up in the next couple of chapters. Now, I've never planned a wedding, so I need to do my research because I want it to be beautiful for our favorite ladies. The wedding chapter itself will probably be the longest one in this story so far, just a heads up. **_

_**A/N3 Hope you all had a great weekend. I head back to work tomorrow, so the next chapter will be posted on my next day off, but I'm not sure what my next day off is until Wednesday lol Have a great week my lovely readers! XO**_

_**Btw, the wedding date in this story is my birthday! LOL June 11th is a good day :)**_


	30. Chapter 30

General POV

Arizona is frustrated. Not only is she frustrated with Callie, because she has yet to find her wedding dress, when Arizona herself found her perfect dress almost a month ago, but she is also frustrated with the case she is on right now. Not really the case itself, just the Ortho doctor she has assisting her with the case of a 4 year old boy brought into the ER with severe crush injuries due to being in the car with his drunk father.

_*5 Hours Ago*_

_"What we got?" Arizona says as she rushes into the Trauma room._

_"Thomas Anderson, 4 years old, car wreck. He took most of the impact on the passenger side. He wasn't secured in a seat belt and his father was drunk." The intern recites. Arizona takes a second to digest the information before she snaps into action. _

_"Page Neuro, Ortho and Cardio. We need to get to the OR now. Have Altman, Shephard and whichever Ortho attending is available meet me there." _

_5 minutes later, Arizona is standing in the scrub room of the OR when the 3 attendings march in and start scrubbing in along side Dr. Robbins. _

_"Ok, here is the game plan. Dr. Shephard, CT showed a small bleed that I'll need you to control. Dr. Altman, you and I will focus on internal injuries and I'll need you to keep an eye on his heart. Dr. Brin, I'll need you to focus on the crush injuries on his right arm and leg. They took most of the impact." Once they know what they are getting into, they all scrub in and get to work on the tiny human occupying the OR table. They work in mostly silence, with the occasional vitals check, until Teddy breaks the silence. _

_"So, Arizona, has Callie picked out a dress yet?" She asks the pediatric surgeon. _

_"Unfortunately, no. I keep asking her about it, but she always ends up changing the subject and... distracting me."_

_"Oh I can imagine. You two are like bunnies!" Teddy responds without thinking about the 2 men standing in the OR with them. This peaks Dr. Brin's interest and he steps into the conversation. _

_"You know, you can just look at Callie Torres and know she is a freak in the sheets." He says, not making eye contact with anyone. Arizona's head snaps up and she narrows her eyes at the Ortho surgeon. _

_"That's none of your business Dr. Brin." Arizona snaps and continues her work on the tiny human. _

_"What? You can't take a little talk about your girl? You should get used to it then because she's one of the most famous actresses today. A lot of people want her."_

_"I am aware that a lot of people want her. Believe me, I am aware... but I have her. She is mine. I am making her my wife in less than 2 months, so no, you do not get to talk to me about my fiancee like she's a piece of ass, because she is so much more than that."_

_The conversation stalls and all the surgeons concentrate on the 4 year old open on their operating table. _

Finally, closing up the now stable child, Arizona snaps off her surgical gloves and thanks the surgical team on a job well done. The patient is wheeled out of the OR and into the PICU, while the 4 surgeons walk into the scrub room to scrub out. Derek and Teddy sccrub out first and leave Arizona and Dr. Brin in the room alone. As they start to scrub out, Arizona breaks the silence.

"Dr. Brin... the things you said in that OR about my fiancee will never be spoken again. You will respect my relationship or keep your mouth shut."

"With all due respect Dr. Robbins, you can't tell me what I can and cannot say." He snarls back. Not appreciating being spoken to like a child.

"You're right, but I can tell you that if I ever hear you speak a cross word about MY fiancee, not only will I be upset, but Callie's other best friend, you know Mark Sloan? Head of Plastics? He will be very upset. So upset that he may not want to even listen to your pleas while he's pummeling you into the ground. You're a talented surgeon, but your personality makes you a douche." With that, Arizona leaves the scrub room and makes her way to the PICU to check on Thomas.

The rest of her day goes by in a flash and before she knows it, she is walking through her front door to the smell of something amazing coming from the kitchen. She drops her keys and purse on the table in the living room and is greeted by the sight of Callie and Bella at the stove and Aria sitting at the table with a glass of wine. Aria is the first to notice her.

"Hey Arizona!" Aria gives her a smile as she gets up and gives her soon to be sister-in-law a hug. As Aria hugs Arizona, Callie and Bella whip their heads around and they both give the woman they both love a heart warming smile.

"Hey sweetheart. How was your day?" Callie asks as she helps Bella off of the step stool she was standing on and the little girl rushes over to her Aunt Ari and latches onto her leg.

"Aunt Ari! You're home! We're making dinner for you." Bella squeals as she is being hoisted up into Arizona's arms.

"Hello princess... and hello my Queen." She says to Callie as she leans over to give her beautiful fiancee a chaste kiss. Bella wiggles out of her arms and runs to her mother. Callie takes this opportunity to wrap her arms around Arizona in a comforting hug.

"Not a good day I'm guessing?" Callie softly whispers in Arizona's ear.

"Not at all, but it's getting better."

Dinner is served and they all set at the table and share the events of their day. Bella takes over most of the conversation and she has 3 doting adults to listen and laugh. Dinner comes to an end, with Aria and Arizona cleaning up the dishes while Callie gives Bella a bath and ready for bedtime. They all collect in the living room once everything is done and put in a movie for Bella to watch for a little while. A ringing of the doorbell pulls Callie away as she goes to see who the guest is. When she opens the door, the person she is met with is someone she was and wasn't expecting. A dissheveled Shane Rodriguez is standing infront of her, looking like he had aged 10 years since the last time she saw him.

"Shane... what are you doing here?" She spits and closes the door behind her as she steps onto the front porch.

"I need to see them. I miss them so much. I am a mess without them Callie. Please, let me see them." Shane begs and pleads.

"Are you here to make things right?" Is the only thing she needs to know because she will not let him hurt them anymore than he already has.

"Yes I am. I took a leave of absence from work, indefinitely. I told them when I did come back to work, that I would need a lighter schedule so I could make time for my family. I want to make this right Callie. I love them with all of my heart."

Callie studies Shane and can tell that he is telling the truth. She steps to the side and allows him to go into the house. She follows him closely and tells him to stand beside her. She walks into the living room and sits beside Aria.

"Aria, Shane is here." She whispers into her sisters ear, as to not draw the attention of Bella. Aria's head snaps up and her eyes immediately fill with tears. Callie looks to Arizona and silently asks her to watch Bella for a little bit. Arizona giving her a tight smile and nod, Callie and Aria walk hand in hand to where Callie left Shane. Callie gives her sister a kiss on the temple before Shane and Aria slip into the guest room to hopefully work everything out.

Callie comes back into the living room where the sight she is met with makes her heart swell and warm at the same time. Arizona and Bella are cuddled on the couch, both passed out. Arizona is laid out across the couch, on her back, with Bella laid out across her front. Callie can think about nothing but it being their child doing the exact same thing. A little blue eyed, blonde haired baby, having their mother's wrapped around their little finger. She stands at the entrance of the living room, just taking in the sight when she is brought out of her thoughts when she hears Arizona.

"Everything ok?" Arizona asks as Callie walks over to her, kneeling down infront of the couch, taking Arizona's hand and giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah. Shane and Aria are in the guest room, hopefully talking and working everything out. As much as I have loved them being here, I hope they can work things out. I can tell Bella and Aria were missing him and by the looks of Shane, he was missing them too."

They sat in silence, as to not wake up Bella. Eventually, Shane and Aria came into the living room, both looking like the weight of the world had been lifted of their shoulders. Callie and Arizona both noticed they were holding hands and they gave the couple of a smile. Shane went over to where Arizona and Bella were lying on the couch and picked up his girl. Tears springing from his eyes as he holds his daughter for the first time in weeks. Once he gets her to bed, him and Aria go back to the guest room. Callie and Arizona go to their bedroom and get ready for bed themselves.

"I'm glad they seem to have worked things out." Arizona says, once they get situated in their plush bed. Callie's arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Me too... by the way, I found my wedding dress." At this, Arizona springs from her position laying down and stares at Callie.

"Really? You really found your dress?" Callie can't help but smile at her fiancee's excitement.

"I did. From Vera Wang. I talked to her myself today. It's being delivered in 3 weeks."

"So, we're done?"

"We are done. Now, we just wait until our wedding day. Then I can call you my wife instead of my fiancee." Callie leans in and gives Arizona a more passionate kiss than their chaste kiss earlier.

"I love you." Arizona whispers as their lips part.

"I love you too."

_**A/N Super short, but the next chapter is what everyone has been waiting for! The wedding! I've got some of it already written, I already have their vows written... I will say though again, I have never planned a wedding, so a lot of research and online rummaging has been done on my part to try and make it beautiful for them. As said before, the wedding chapter will probably be super long because I don't want to break it up into 2 chapters. Then, we have their honeymoon. Where do you want to see them go? Give me some ideas! THEN, they have the baby discussion. I'm excited about the story developing. **_

_**A/N2 Working for the next 9 days straight, so the next update will come as soon as I get a day off. Damn work interfering with my writing lol Have a good week readers! XO**_


	31. Chapter 31

General POV

Today is the day. The day both Callie and Arizona have been looking forward to their whole lives. Their wedding day. The only thing making today better, is that they are marrying each other. They have found their soul mate in each other and today, they will make a life long commitment to each other.

Callie is just waking up on her wedding day, to the incessant beeping of her phone. She opens her eyes a little, only to close them again at the sun shining directly in her face. She stayed at Mark's last night, while Arizona stayed at their house. Wanting to keep some sense of tradition of today, they spent their last night as an engaged couple seperate. The beeping continues and she begrudingly reaches out for her phone that is sitting on the night stand. Seeing it's a text from her beautiful bride, she forgets about being mad about being woken up.

**I know I can't see you until you walk down the aisle, but I can still text you. I miss you terribly and I love you even more. I can't wait to be married to you. - A**

A full blown mega watt smile adorns Callie's face at the simple yet love filled text and she can't help the butterflies that erupt in her stomach.

**I can't wait to be married to you too. I love you more than words can say, but I will try with my vows. I'll see you down the aisle my love. - C**

Just as she sets her phone down, a loud bang comes from the other side of the door.

"TORRO! Wake your ass up! It's your wedding day!" Mark yells before busting through the door with a cup of coffee as a peace offering.

"If you didn't bring me coffee, I'd seriously question my decision in making you my Best Man... and friend." Callie growls as she snatches up the offered coffee. Mark just snickers at his best friend and sits down beside her on the bed.

"So... you're getting married." Mark says after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah... I'm getting married. Can you believe it? Remember when we were 20, we said we would probably end up married to each other because nobody was good enough for us?" They both laugh at the memory and how absurd it was.

"Yeah I remember. We were going to be the only married couple that didn't have sex, like ever, because you can't stand the sight of a penis." Mark exclaims, which gets a hearty chuckle from the Latina.

"I still can't get over that my Father will be walking me down the aisle."

"Yeah that one through me for a loop too. I'm just glad he came around." Mark responds, putting his hand on Callie's shoulder.

"Me too." Callie remains silent for a monent before turning to her best friend, taking his hand with hers and continues... "Thank you Marky. I don't know if I ever said thank you for being my rock for so long. Even though I'm getting married today and will soon start a family, you will always be one of my best friends. My brother."

Even though Mark is this big tough guy that rarely shows any kind of emotion besides horniness, he can't help but get a little misty eyed as he takes in the words of his best friend of many years. "Thanks Torro. You know you'll always be a sister to me. I love you."

"I love you too." With a hug and a smile shared between two old friends, they get up and start the day. Callie having to get hair, makeup and into her dress, Mark having to get into his tux. Aria strolls in with Bella and Shane an hour later, ready for her Maid of Honor duties. Bella, extremely excited about being the flower girl, is nothing but a ball of energy. Shane, just happy to be apart of this special occasion, finds Mark and they hang out, while the women get ready. Callie, hair and makeup being done in an hour, leaves the bathroom and goes to get her dress. The dress she almost waited last minute to get. A snow white dress with a beaded bodice that flows down into a small train. White silk laying over caramel flesh, contrasting perfectly.

Meanwhile, at Callie and Arizona's house, Addison and Teddy are getting the other bride ready for her special day.

"Arizona! Get your ass down here! You need to get your hair and makeup done! I swear, if you make us late to _your_ wedding, I will not be held responsible!" Addison yells from downstairs.

Arizona comes rushing down the stairs in her silk white robe and runs straight to the bathroom where everything is set up. "Calm your ovaries down Montgomery, we're not going to be late. Do you know me at all?" She calls over her shoulder as she makes it to the bathroom. She is soon settled down for hair and makeup, while Teddy and Addison get ready themselves. Even though Addison is Arizona's Maid of Honor, Teddy will be officiating the ceremony. Callie and Arizona both agreed that they would rather have someone they trusted and loved marry them and Teddy excitedly accepted the honor. An hour and a half of hair and makeup done, Arizona slips into her strapless white wedding dress. It's elegant and stylish and fits Arizona's body perfectly. The blonde beauty steps out of her master bathroom where Teddy and Addison are anxiously awaiting the big reveal. Gasps fill the air when the two friends get their first look at the blonde bride.

"Arizona... you're gorgeous!" Addison practically squeals and runs over to her best friend, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Teddy, not one to be left out, makes it a group hug.

"Callie is going to flip when she sees you in this dress." Teddy says as the hug comes to an end.

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah. You're _so_ getting laid tonight!" Addison says and they all burst into a fit of laughter.

The Wedding

Callie and Arizona arrived 15 minutes apart as planned so neither one saw the other before the wedding started. Mark and Aria rushing Callie into a small tent set up for the brides, while Addison, Karev and Teddy went with Arizona to her small tent. The wedding was being held on Derek Shephard's land, overlooking Seattle. He was more than happy to let them have the wedding here. It was beautiful, but also extremely secluded, which is what the couple wanted more than anything. They just wanted a small wedding with friends and family... not having to worry about reporters and paparazzi.

Guests were arriving and taking in their beautiful surroundings. The weather had thankfully cooperated and it was a bright and sunny day. The sun bouncing off the pure white chairs lined in rows, with a silk white aisle placed inbetween the parted chairs. A beautiful arch at the beginning of the aisle that the brides would stand under with their fathers before walking to the front, where Teddy would be standing, infront of the beautiful Seattle background. As much as Arizona and Callie's families wanted to make this a big production, Callie and Arizona wanted simplicity be the theme of the whole thing. Simple arrangements, simple dresses, simple reception... because for them, it was all about the love they shared... everything else was just extra.

In Callie's tent, they were making last minute touch ups to hair and make up. Aria was going over everything, while Bella sat in a chair in the corner, playing with the flowers she would be throwing down the aisle.

"You ready for this Cal?" Aria asks when she deems her sister stunning.

"More than ready." The brunette bride answers, her smile brighter than the sun outside of the tent. Aria has never seen her sister look more beautiful. Just then, Carlos and Lucia Torres enter the tent and Lucia immediately tears up seeing her oldest daughter in her wedding dress.

"Mija, you are breathtaking. Arizona is a very lucky woman." Lucia says as she moves closer to Callie and engulfs her in a tight embrace.

"Thank you Mami."

Callie's Dad is standing to the side and fidgeting with his hands. A sure sign of his anxiety, even though he doesn't show it often. "You know Dad, if you're not completely comfortable, you can leave." Callie finally tells him and his fidgeting stops. He looks straight into Callie's eyes and can see the hurt of her words. "I'm getting married today, whether you are here or not, whether you approve or not."

"I want to be here Mija, I promise. It's just... I never thought I'd get this chance. Not that I didn't think you'd get married some day, but I didn't think I'd get the chance to walk you down the aisle with everything that happened. I'm happy for you Calliope." He smiles a genuine smile and closes the distance between him and his daughter, wrapping her in a strong fatherly hug. It takes everything Callie has to hold back her tears, but she succeeds. When Aria deems them ready to get the show on the road, everyone except Callie and her father leave the tent, ready to talk down the aisle.

In Arizona's tent, Addison is making last minute adjustments to Arizona's hair and make up... Barbara and Daniel Robbins are quietly taking in everything. They are at their daughters wedding. There's a heaviness in the air, surrounding the absence of Arizona's brother, Tim. Arizona's thoughts drifting from her beautiful soon to be wife, to her brother. Barbara can see the inner turmoil etched on Arizona's face.

"I know you miss him Arizona. We all do, but he's watching. There's no doubt that Tim is up there, watching you right now. And I know, he's incredibly proud of you honey." Barbara says while taking Arizona into her arms and giving her a gentle reassuring hug.

"I know Mom. I just need a minute to miss him." Everyone in the tent gave the blonde bride a minute to herself, while they busied themself with mundane things. Finally, it was time to get the show on the road. Addison and Karev made their way out of the tent to get in their places, Arizon's mother went ahead to get in her seat in the front row and Arizona's father stayed behind to walk his baby girl down the aisle. Teddy was already standing at the head of the aisle, ready to marry her two friends.

All the guests were seated when the music started for the bridal party to walk down the aisle. Bella made her way down the aisle, happily throwing her flowers as she walked. When she got to the end, she headed straight for her father that was seated on the front. Next, Addison and Alex walked down the aisle together, both with matching wide grins. The happiness exuding for their friend. Aria and Mark are next to walk down the aisle. Finally, it was go time. The music changes for the brides to walk down the aisle. All the guests stand up and turn their attention to the arch at the beginning of the aisle.

Arizona was the first to walk down the aisle. Everyone stared in awe at the blonde haired blue eyed beauty walking before them. Arizona held onto her father's arm for dear life, praying she wouldn't trip. Tears falling from her mother's face as she watches her baby girl getting ready to marry the love of her life. In what felt like an eternity, Arizona finally makes it to the end of the aisle, her father kissing her cheek and taking his seat next to his wife. Arizona takes a couple of calming breaths before she turns and finally locks eyes with the woman she will be spending the rest of her life with. She took those calming breaths to steady herself, but it was all for nothing because as soon she locked eyes with Callie, her breath had been taken away. She had never in her life, seen someone so incredibly beautiful.

Callie anxiously made her way down the aisle, on the arm of her father. While making her way down the aisle, gasps from the guest could be heard as they got their first glimpse of the stunning Latina. The snapping of a camera from the professional photographer could be heard as well. Callie was a bundle of nerves before she walked down the aisle, insisting to her father that she was probably going to trip, but as soon as Arizona came into her view, everything and everybody just faded away. The only thing she could see was the magnificent blonde she was about to make her wife. Her journey finally came to an end as she reached the end of the aisle, both of their smiles putting the sun to shame. Carlos kisses his daughters cheek and takes his seat. It was time.

Teddy gives the brides a bright smile and begins. "Hello friends and family. A lot of you know me, but some of you don't. I am Teddy Altman and I was honored to be chosen to marry these wonderful women today. I've watched their relationship flourish and blossom into one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen and I cannot express my gratitude for not only their friendship, but to be in the front row to watch their love grow day after day. They make people such as myself more optimisitc in the love department. Now, let's get this show on the road! Is there anyone who objects to these two bombshells tying the knot?" Callie and Arizona look across the crowd and see nobody objects and give everyone a smile. "Great! Now, Callie and Arizona have chosen to write their own vows... Callie?"

Taking Arizona's hands in hers, Callie takes a few calming breaths before she starts... "Arizona... I can't believe I am standing here today, marrying the woman of my dreams. Dreams that I thought would remain just that. A dream... but here you are, staring back at me with the same amount of love in your eyes that are mirrored in mine. I'm not even sure there is a word that can express just how much I love you. You make my world spin. Just looking at you makes my heart speed up. Today, we start the rest of our lives as a married couple. We will go through ups and downs, but I know at the end of the day, we will always love each other more than the day before and less than tomorrow. Thank you for making my life complete. You always call me 'Superstar' but really, you are the superstar. You're my star. You're the light of my life... I can't imagine my life without you in it, and I hope I never have to find out. I love you more than life itself and I can say without a doubt, that becoming your wife today is my greatest achievement. Our lives will forever be one and I cannot wait. I love you." By the end of her vows, Callie has a few tears trickling down her beautiful cheek and does Arizona. They both reach over and wipe the tears away.

"Arizona?" Teddy softly says.

"Calliope... I never imagined that when I took a vacation to Los Angeles to visit my best friend, that it would lead me to the rest of my life. On my first day, I met the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life. Then, I was only hoping I could get words out of my mouth to even talk to you, and now... I'm marrying you. You have shown me what true love is. You have treated me with more respect, love and devotion than anyone ever has and it only makes me love and adore you more. I know that whatever life puts infront of us, that we will make it as long as we have each other. I love knowing that I will wake up to you every morning and fall asleep with you every night. Just hearing your name puts a smile on my face bigger than anything ever has. Today, I become your wife, and I couldn't be happier. I love you with all of my heart and I cannot wait to start our forever. I love you."

By the end of Arizona's vows, there wasn't a dry eye in the house... or open space. Even _The_ Colonel was a bit misty. Teddy, having to take a few seconds to compose herself after such heartfelt words spoken between two people, finally is able to speak. "That was beautiful. Now... the rings?" Karev hands the ring to Arizona and Mark hands over the other ring to Callie.

"This ring is a symbol of my undying love and devotion. As this ring has no end, neither does my love for you. I will wear this ring everyday proudly and happily." Callie slips the ring onto Arizona's finger and continues..."I, Calliope Torres, take you, Arizona Robbins, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as we both shall live."

"This ring is a symbol of my undying love and devotion. As this ring has no end, neither does my love for you. I will wear this ring everyday proudly and happily." Arizona slips the ring onto Callie's finger and continues..."I, Arizona Robbins, take you, Calliope Torres, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as we both shall live."

Once again giving the brides a bright smile, Teddy says what Arizona and Callie have been waiting to here for the longest time..."With the Power vested in me by the State of Washington and the Internet, I now pronounce you wife and wife... You may now kiss your bride!" Not wasting any time, Callie and Arizona lunge for each other and seal their new marriage with a mindblowing kiss. Sensing that the kiss wouldn't end without some kind of interference, Teddy clears her throat and the brides seperate with the widest smiles on their faces. Arizona and Callie take each others hand and walk back down the aisle, now as wife and wife. Heading straight towards Arizona's tent, she pulls Callie right in and immediately pounces her.

"Mmmm, Mrs. Robbins-Torres..." Callie mumbles against her wife's lips.

"Say it again." Arizona gasps.

"Mrs. Robbins-Torres."

"I love that so much, Mrs. Robbins-Torres."

"Me too. Babe, we should get back. We have the reception to attend."

"Don't wanna... want to... kiss... my... wife." Arizona puncuates each word with a kiss to the lucious lips of her wife.

"Mmm... seriously, we should get back. I promise, tonight... I'll definitely make it up to you." Callie rasps in a sensual voice that let's Arizona know she's serious.

"Well, let's get this party started! We got things to do tonight!" Arizona practically drags Callie to the reception tent that is set up for everyone to enjoy food, champagne and music. The 5 tier cake is set up on a table to the side and there is a huge dance floor in the middle of the tent. A DJ is just starting to play music when he sees the newlyweds stroll in... "And for the first time, Mrs. and Mrs. Robbins-Torres!" he announces and everyone gives them a round of applause. The party doesn't take long to get into full swing. For the brides first dance, they dance to "Back At One" by Brian McKnight, a personal favorite for both of them. As the dance comes to an end, both father's of the brides escort their daughters back out to the floor and dance to "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw. Unknown to Arizona, Callie has a suprise for her and as the father/daughter dance ends, she jumps up on the small stage where the DJ has set up and takes the mic.

"Excuse me, excuse me... I have a little surprise for my new bride. Arizona, do you remember the first dance we ever shared?" She asks, getting a nod from Arizona. "And do you remember the song that we danced to?" Again, she recieves a nod and a bright smile."Well, so do I... it was the second best dance of my life, the first being the one we just danced together to... ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce Jason Mraz to the stage." Gasps feel the air when they see Jason Mraz pop into the tent with a guitar strapped to his back and sets up a chair. The shocked expression on Arizona's face is priceless and all Callie can do is grab her hand and get back out on the dance floor to dance to a live version of "I Won't Give Up". Ellen and Portia dance up beside the couple and share a few words, all smiles for everyone. After dancing for an hour, they sit down and eat their meals. Cutting the cake was hysterical when both brides smashed the cake into the others face. Next came the toasts. Mark and Aria shared stories of a younger Callie as she turned beet red from embarrassment. Alex and Addison sharing their funny stories about Arizona and some of the couple. Through the humor, there was also wishes of a life full of happiness that brought tears to the couples eyes. Even Ellen Degeneres gave a rousing and hilarious toast that had everyone in stitches.

As the night dwindled down, guests were starting to leave, wishing the happy couple happiness and thanking them for an amazing day/night. Callie and Arizona, having deemed their night a success and over, said their goodbyes to their friends and family, hauling ass to the limo that was waiting for them and went straight to their house, where, thanks to Mark and Addison, was set up for an unforgettable night.

"I love you." Callie whispers into Arizona's ear as they are holding each other in the back of the limo as they ride through the streets of Seattle.

"I love you too. So much." Arizona replies as she holds up her hand to look at her wedding ring. "This looks amazing."

"It does."

When they pull into the driveway of their home, they rush inside, slamming the door and locking themselves away from the rest of the world.

"Do we have everything ready for our honeymoon?" Arizona asks as she rushes upstairs, trailing her wife.

"Yup, I made all of the arrangements and everything is packed. This time tomorrow, we will be in Barcelona, Spain and then a surprise destination after that." Callie says with a wink as they are stripping out of their dresses.

"A surprise?"

"Yup. You'll love it."

"I know I will. And I love you."

"I love you too."

_**A/N I know I know... this took forever to come up with, and i'm not toooo entirely happy with it, but it's the best I could do. I'm not much of a wedding planner and when you couple that with having to write it out, it just came out all kinds of wrong and jumbled, so I had to rewrite a lot of it. Plus, I've had like 2 days off in 3 weeks because of others being fired and me having to pick up the slack, so I'm exhausted. **_

_**A/N2 Spain was the obvious choice for the honeymoon because that's Arizona's first choice, but I'm throwing in a surprise. **_

_**A/N3 Next chapter will all kinds of sexy times, beaches, bikinis, and more sexy times. It's a honeymoon for crying out loud :P Then, we get the baby talk. Who has the baby? What kind of donor will they choose? It's all in the air. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and I'll get the next chapter up whenever I have the free time. **_

_**Until next time! Xo**_


	32. Chapter 32

General POV

"Calliope! Look!" Arizona all but screamed while looking out the window of their Spanish villa. The view was nothing short of breathtaking, but Callie only had eyes for her wife. It's been 3 days since their wedding and being able to call Arizona her wife was Callie's new favorite thing to say. Coming up behind Arizona and laying her chin on her shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist, Callie smiled when Arizona instantly melted in the embrace.

"It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as my wife." Callie whispered in the blondes ear and dropping a kiss on her shoulder. Arizona, forgetting about the view infront of her, turned around in her wifes arms and smiled lovingly at the beautiful woman before her. Raising her arms and wrapping them around Callie's neck, she leans in and kisses her wife's full lips with every ounce of love she has for the woman. Before things can get too heated, a beeping interrupts them.

"I thought we were turning our phones off on our honeymoon?" Arizona groans as Callie pulls away from her to find the offending item.

"I know, I promise I will when I see who this is." The brunette responds and digs through her purse to find her phone. When she does, she sees she has a video message from Aria. Arizona comes up beside Callie and wraps her arms around her waist and directs her attention to the phone. Pushing play, they both smile when the face of their neice pops up.

_"Hey Aunt Callie! Hey Aunt Ari! I miss you. I got a new princess blanket from Daddy and I sleep with it everynight! When I see you again? Mommy says you on a honeymoon?" _Bella looks at the camera with a perplexed look on her face and the wives crack up. _"Mommy, what's a honeymoon?"_ After Aria whispers in Bella's ear, she cracks a big smile. _"Have fun in Spain Aunt Callie and Aunt Ari! I love you!"_

Saving the video, Callie shuts off her phone and throws it in her purse, where it will stay for the duration of their honeymoon. Turning in Arizona's arms, she leans down and captures pink lips with her own and savors the taste of her wife. She moves from those lips, down Arizona's neck. Easily finding the spot that makes Arizona go weak at the knees, she gives the spot a little attention before moving towards the blondes ear and husking "Where were we?"

Moving towards the plush bed, clothes are being shed as hands roam warm pale and tanned skin. Arizona pulls Callie onto the bed and flips them so she's on top. "I do believe I was going to make love to my wife." Arizona whispers as her lips ghost up the brunettes jaw. Moving her hands from Callie's hair, she makes her way down to cup her wifes soft and miraculous breasts. Soft moans come from Callie's mouth and it only makes Arizona more aroused and wet. She swiftly moves from Callie's neck to take a taut nipple into her mouth while her hand massages the other one. Callie's chest has always been a personal playground for Arizona and she takes her time to give each breast attention. When Callie runs her hand on top of Arizona's head, she knows it's time to get to business. Arizona slowly, painfully slow, moves down Callie's body, leaving a hot wet trail of kisses until she reaches her final destination. She nudges Callie's legs apart and is met with the sight of slick wet folds. A smile tugs at the corner of her mouth and she parts the folds with her hand. One last glance into the eyes of her wife and Arizona latches onto Callie's sensitive and highly aroused bundle of nerves. The sensation sends a jolt of electricity through Callie's body and her body jerks... her hands instantly latching onto Arizona's blonde hair, encouraging her to continue.

"Oh God... Fuck Arizona." Callie gasps... "Fingers baby... please."

Arizona doesn't have to be told twice as she plunges two fingers into her wife. Setting a steady pace, she continues to lick and suck on her bundle of nerves. The sounds coming from Callie almost make Arizona come just hearing her. Long ragged breaths and a few expletives later, Callie's legs securely trap Arizona's head as an intense orgasm rushes through her body. Her eyes clamp shut and stars appear in the darkness. Arizona slows her pace and takes long broad strokes with her tongue, lapping up the wetness. Once Callie's legs are jello and release Arizona's head, the blonde kisses her way back up her wife befor plunging her tongue into Callie's mouth. The mixture of tasting her own arousal and the thoughts of what she wants to do to her wife gives her strength to flip them so she's now ontop of Arizona.

"You just rocked my world..." She husks as she lays open mouthed kisses on Arizona collarbone and chest... "Now, let me rock yours."

XOXOXOXOXO

Finding a spot on the beach was easy, seeing as they had a half mile of secluded private beach to choose from. Not only was the privacy of being a newlywed couple amazing, but the privacy from being ambushed by fans was the cherry on top. Not that she didn't love her fans, but Callie wanted this honeymoon to be just about her and her wife.

While Callie set up the chairs, Arizona just stood behind, watching her wife in all her miraculous glory. The very small, borderline inappropriate, dark purple bikini was leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. Even in the bright hot sun, it left Arizona's mouth watering. Turning to see Arizona staring at her, she smirked at catching her wife momentarily stunned. She decided to play a little game.

"Te gusta lo que ves, mi amor?" Callie seductively asks, sending a wink to her now completely stunned and turned on wife. She knows Arizona loves it when she speaks Spanish. That, coupled with the bikini she picked out just for this occasion, was sending her wife into an eternal sexual frenzy. "Lo escogí para ti!"

Snapping out of her daze, Arizona walks over to Callie, wraps her arms around her waist, playing with the soft skin of her lower back and plants a searing kiss on her wife's plump lips. "You know what you do to me when you speak Spanish." She barely whispers, leaning her head against Callie's warm shoulder. Callie's sex filled chuckle only revs up the blonde more than she already was. Everything about the Latina tends to send Arizona into a tizzy.

"Sangria?" Callie asks after a few minutes of just enjoying each other in the others arms.

"Yes please!" Showing off her dimples for good measure. Callie just laughs and makes a drink for Arizona. Getting situated in their chairs, they bask in the sun. Arizona having to put on extra sunblock because according to her, she turns redder than if a lobster and a tomato had a baby. After sun bathing for awhile, they make their way to the water to cool off. The water is beautifully clear and not too cold. They wrap themselves into each other and just enjoy the silence. Arizona's mind starts to drift off to a place she didn't know she was ready for, but can't stop thinking about it. Callie, picking up on her wife's thinking face, shifts so she's looking down on the slightly shorter blonde.

"You ok sweetie?" Callie softly asks, caressing Arizona's cheek with the pad of her thumb. Arizona just gives her a heart stopping smile and nods her head.

"Yeah, I'm good. Great. Amazing. I am so happy right now."

"Me too. I love you Arizona."

"I love you Calliope..."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"You must've forgot who I am for a second, honey. I think I know you better than anyone."

"Well, I know we just got married, and we're on our honeymoon... but, I can't stop thinking about having a baby. A perfect little bundle of cuteness we call our own. I know with my insane work schedule and you having movie offers left and right, that adding a baby to the mix so soon will be hectic, but I can't just get this perfect image out of my head."

"You want to have a baby? Like, when we get home from our honeymoon, make an appointment to know our options?" Callie gleefully asks, because she has been thinking about the exact same thing. To have a baby with the love of her life is a dream she has always had, and here it is, coming true.

"Can we?"

"We can. If that's what you really want. I know I want to have a baby with you. Lots of babies."

"Lots? Can we just start with one?" Arizona playfully asks, resulting in a hearty laugh from the beautiful brunette holding her.

"Deal... so, we're going to try to have a baby? Who will carry?"

"Well, I've been thinking about that too... would you mind if I carried our first child? We can pick a donor that closely resembles you. That way, it'll be a mixture of both of us. I wish we could have a baby the old fashioned way, but the lack of a penis on both of our parts doesn't make that possible." Arizona starts to get nervous when Callie doesn't answer and she starts to ramble..."Or you could carry our first child... really, it won't bother me, as long as we have a child. I know it's a lot to take in and I understand if you ne..." Arizona is cut off by the Latina capturing her lips in a fiery kiss, instantly taking her breath away and making her feel dizzy.

"You want to have my baby?" Callie asks, tears brimming her beautiful brown eyes. Arizona thoughtfully wipes away a stray tear on the tanned cheek and smiles, nodding her head vigorously. The smile she gets from Callie makes her knees weaken. It put the sun that was shining down on them to shame. Callie easily picks her up in her arms and she twirls her around in the water. "We're going to have a baby!"

_**A/N Don't kill me. I know this update is all kinds of late and short, but I've seriously been bustin' my ass at work. Today is my one day off in the last 2 weeks and by the time I get home from work, I'm exhausted. So, I promise to TRY to get another longer update within the week. Some more honeymoon goodness and baby talk. OH! And there may be a time jump soon, because I want to include Award season! Walking the red carpet, interviews, possibly winning some awards, acceptance speeches... things like that. I think sometimes, people have forgotten that in this story, Callie is a celebrity, and that's my fault. So, we're getting back to it. Have a good day everyone!**_

_**A/N2 My other story, What Have I Done?, will either be updated later tonight, or sometime next week. Depends on whether I have enough for a chapter or time actually. Still have things to do even though it's my day off. **_


	33. Chapter 33

General POV

"Callie... I have sand in places I didn't know existed. So much for the 'let's have hot wild sex on the beach' idea." Arizona whines as she and Callie rinse off in the shower of their Spanish villa. It's their 4th day in Barcelona and it's been filled with nothing but sight seeing, love making, shared declarations of love and more love making. Like, record breaking love making. Just an hour before, they had made a try at having sex hot on the beach and that didn't turn out well. Arizona was pretty sure she had her ass bit by a small crab and sand was playing hide and seek in areas different areas of her body. This all seemed insanely laughable to Callie and she tried everything she could to hold back her fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Seemed like a good idea at the time." Callie apologizes with a hint of humor in her voice. Stepping out of the shower, they both throw on their soft fluffy robes and head into the kitchen. Arizona sits down at the bar and opens up her laptop, while Callie gets busy making them some lunch. Since they started their honeymoon, both of their cell phones have been turned off, but they occasionally check their emails just incase something happens back home, and just because she is on her honeymoon, Arizona still has to check in with Karev to make sure everything is running smoothly in her department.

"Ohhh I got an email from Karev. He's on the team that's going to Boise for the conjoined twin surgery tomorrow. They should be leaving in like an hour. Mark is going too. He tell you about it babe?" Arizona asks Callie while the brunette mixes some batter to make pancakes, one of Arizona's favorite, no matter what time of the day.

"Yeah, he said him and Lexie were going. Didn't they ask you to go instead of Alex?"

"Well yeah, but the surgery conflicted with our honeymoon. It was no problem having Alex go. He's more than capable of doing it... I trained him afterall." Arizona gets off the barstool and slowly creeps up behind her wife, wrapping her arms around her waist and standing on the tips of her toes to whisper in her ear... "I had a wife to bang in Spain." Callie surprises Arizona when she whips around in her arms and captures her lips in an unexpected but not unwelcome kiss. A moan escapes deep within Arizona's chest and is greedily swallowed by Callie. Pushing the blonde back, Callie reaches behind her, hoisting her onto the island. Only breaking the kiss when oxygen becomes necessary. "Wow..."

"You were saying?" Callie husks in Arizona's ear and steps back, getting back to making them food to reenergize.

"You're so mean!"

"You started it."

"Whatever. I'm going back to my emails."

"Oh baby... those emails can't do what I do to you."

"Well, how about you show me exactly what you can do?"

"I will... once we eat. We need food. We can't survive on alcohol and sex. That would be pretty amazing but incredibly unrealistic."

"Hmm..." Arizona narrows her eyes at Callie, but let's it go, because she really is starving and her wifes pancakes are absolutely delicious. Sending Karev a return email wishing him luck on the surgery and for him to update her asap, she slides her laptop back in the bag and just stares at Callie. Taking in the beauty that is her wife. She says it everyday to herself, but she seriously doesn't know how she got so lucky. Smiling to herself, she is brought out of her thoughts when a plate piled high with pancakes is set right infront of her. Arizona's mouth starts to water and she wastes no time putting some jacks on her plate and loading them up with maple syrup.

"Slow down on the syrup babe... don't need you in a sugar coma on our honeymoon." Callie jokes, sending her wife a wink.

Food is consumed and small talk is made. They are content just being in each others space that words are hardly required. When they are finished eating, they both began the task of cleaning the kitchen up, even though there would be someone to come and do that for them eventually. Why make more work for someone else when they were already used to cleaning their own messes? The rest of the day is spent lounging around the villa and a little more sight seeing. Lucky for Callie, and in return Arizona, nobody has seemed to recognize her. Of course, she has made sure to get mostly private tours of certain places and reserved times of others. Arizona couldn't help but fall more inlove with the brunette with the way she took to heart how she wanted their honeymoon to be just about them and not being mobbed by fans. The night was spent in each others arms, making love, cuddling, talking... ideas for their future being traded, some more talk about having a baby when they get settled back in Seattle, which really excited them both. Of course, there would have to be more talking about it and they both would have to seriously adjust their work schedules, but they were willing to do anything if it meant having a bundle of cuteness of their own.

XOXOXO

The sun shining into the bedroom is what woke Arizona up first... then it was the feeling in her gut that made her stay up. Something was up. She looks to her left to see her wife still passed out asleep, so nothing is wrong there. Just something doesn't feel right to her but she can't put her finger on it. Not wanting to disturb Callie, she glides out of bed and goes to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Not being able to shake the feeling that something is wrong, she grabs her cell phone out of her purse sitting in the living room and turns it on. When it comes to life, she sees that she has 5 voicemails. Checking her messages, she hears one from her mother, Teddy, Addison and 2 from Alex. All just checking in and/or giving Seattle updates. Nothing wrong there it seems. Eventually coming to the conclusion that nothing is wrong, she makes her and Callie a cup of coffee, just the way they like it and she heads back to the open bedroom where her wife is still dead to the world. Moving closer to Callie's side of the bed, she kneels down and puts the cup of coffee on the bedside table next to Callie's head. Waiting a few moments, she sees the signs of her wife coming out of her slumber.

"Wake up pretty lady." Arizona whispers just as brown eyes sleepily open and a smile tugs at plump lips.

"Mmm... coffee." Callie mumbles, resulting in a chuckle from Arizona.

"Oh, so it's the coffee you're happy to see? Not your wife?"

"I'm always happy to see you first thing in the morning, but it's the coffee that I smell."

"Mhm... you better be glad I love you and you're so cute."

"I'm hot."

"You have no idea." Arizona replies with a wink as she hands the coffee to Callie, who is now up and sitting with her back to the headboard of the bed.

"What got you up so early babe? We've slept in everyday we've been here." Callie asks as she takes a sip of the delicious hot liquid.

"I don't know... I just had a feeling something was off... but I turned my phone on for the first time since we've been here and everything seemed okay back in Seattle. I can't just shake this feeling that something is wrong... somewhere."

"Do you think it's one of your patients, maybe?" Callie asks as she runs her hand down Arizona's arm, trying to comfort the conflicted blonde.

"I don't know. If something were wrong with a patient, I think Karev or someone else would have called and left a message. The only messages I had were from my mom, Addison, Teddy and 2 from Karev but they were just random messages to see how things were going and updating me on other things at the hospital. Nothing wrong with any of them. I just can't shake this feeling that something is wrong."

The rest of the day passes by in a flash. It's spent mostly on the beach, in each others arms or in the bedroom, usual honeymoon activities. The feeling hadn't left Arizona's mind but she tried to push it back to enjoy this time with her wife. They would only have one honeymoon and she wanted it to be the best. Not spent worrying about something she didn't even know was anything to worry about. Even so, when they were lying in bed, she decided to keep her cell phone on, just in case. Around 2am, her phone rings and the feeling she's had all day, comes rearing back to the front of her mind. When she looks at the caller ID, she sees it's Teddy.

"Hey Teds. What's up?"

"Hey... I know it's late in Spain but I have to tell you something." The tremble in Teddy's voice alerts Arizona that this isn't just a social call. She jumps out of bed, waking up Callie in the process, who just stares at her while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asks, as she is now pacing around the bedroom.

"The plane that was taking everyone to Boise for the conjoined twin surgery never showed up in Boise. They... they think it went down. The plane stopped transmitting about 30 minutes after takeoff."

All the color drained in Arizona's face, tears started forming in her eyes and her hand was covering her mouth to disguise the sob that undoubtedly left her chest. Callie, confused and half asleep, got out of bed and came towards Arizona... "Is everything ok sweetie?" She asks once she was standing infront of her wife. All Arizona could do was shake her head no.

"They've ordered a search and rescue around the area they think the plane went down but with the weather and the dense forest, they aren't having much luck right now. They are doing everything they can Arizona." Teddy continues on, taking her friends silence as a nod to continue.

"We're coming home. I'll give you flight details once I know them." Is all Arizona can say before she hangs up the phone and immediately starts packing up their luggage.

"Arizona, what's going on?" Callie asks, now extremely concerned.

"Callie... I need you to sit down and listen to me." Arizona softly says and comes over to Callie, taking her hand as the brunette sets down on the bed. Taking a much needed deep breath, she tells Callie what Teddy told her. Just like her, Callie's face drains of any color and tears start welling up in her eyes.

"Mark... Mark is on that plane. Oh god, Mark. No, no no... this can't be happening. Marky... he can't be... Arizona, please tell me he isn't..." Callie, not being able to finish the sentence, let alone the thought of her best friend of many years being dead, breaks down and Arizona is right there, holding her.

"We're going to pack our things, get the first flight back to Seattle and we will head straight to the hospital... or whatever hospital we have to go to."

The next hours are nothing but a blur to the couple. Packing their things, getting a flight back to Seattle, enduring said flight and finally, landing at Sea-Tac, where they meet Teddy and Addison. Teddy informing them that they still haven't been able to locate the downed plane, but they think they are getting close. They head straight to the hospital, meeting up with Bailey, Avery, and Chief Webber.

"Have you heard anything?" Arizona rushes to ask.

"They said they thought they were getting close to the wreckage but nothing so far. No sign of the plane or anyone having reported a wreckage. They are searching the area where the last transmission was given, but so far nothing." The Chief replies. Callie, looking withdrawn and exhausted just collapses in a chair next to the group and drops her head in her hands. Arizona, noticing her wife's distress rushes to her side.

"They're going to be found. We have to believe they will be found and they will all be alive." Arizona, trying to comfort Callie with her words and body, wraps her wife in a strong hug and Callie clings to her as if her life depended on it.

"I can't lose Mark, Arizona. Besides you, he is my best friend. We've been through everything together and I can't lose him."

"I know, I know sweetie. We just have to pray and believe they will be found alive."

Hours turn into days and with every hour that passes and no word on the wreckage, everyone starts getting more anxious and worried. Somehow, the local news picks up the story and runs countless reports of the missing 6 doctors... then that story getting picked up by national news. Along with the news of the missing doctors, it is also reported that one of the doctors missing is the best friend of Callie Torres, so now it's all they can do to keep reporters out of the hospital. Arizona and Callie haven't left the hospital since they arrived days before. They catch whatever sleep they can in on call rooms and the rest of the time, Arizona is catching up with patients, trying to keep herself busy and Callie is pacing rooms, making phone calls to Marks family and trying to remain positive. Arizona runs into the on call room that Callie has occupied and finds her still pacing. "Let's go... they paged me to the conference room." They both haul ass to the room Arizona was paged to and sit down with the rest of the people.

"Listen, they have found the wreckage, 5 survivors, 1 deceased." A collective gasp goes through the room.

"Wh-who?" Arizona is the first to speak.

"We don't know yet. They didn't give names. They are being taken to Boise Memorial but I have requested they be transferred here. They will all be sedated for the plane ride here. They should arrive in 2 hours. We need to prepare ourselves. These are our collegues and friends. We need to give them the absolute best care." Everyone remains silent, a few shedding tears, Callie as well.

2 hours later, helicopters approach the helipad and the first 2 people loaded off are Cristina Yang and Meredith being sedated, they are quickly rushed inside of the hospital. 3rd and 4th people unloaded were Alex Karev and Derek Shepherd. With every person being loaded off, the doctors waiting on them stare disbelievingly at their friends. The last to be loaded off was a very pale looking Mark Sloan and a black body bag, with who everyone knew now was Lexie Grey. Tears springing to everyones eyes when they finally have confirmation which doctor passed away in the woods.

Callie paced the hallway of the room she knew Mark was being held in. She wasn't allowed in, but she be damned if someone made her leave the hallway. Being married to a very well respected surgeon at the hospital tends to let you have some unrestricted perks at the hospital and she was taking full advantage of them now. Arizona came up beside her, holding her still, while they peaked through the tiny window of the room. Seeing doctors scramble around the room, getting vitals and checking every inch of his body for anything they could find. Throwing back the blanket that was covering him, Callie let out a small sob at the sight of his chest. Painted with his blood, his breathing seeming eratic. She couldn't stop the tears flowing down her cheeks. Arizona held her tighter trying to comfort her wife anyway she could. Addison comes running down the hallway and stops right next to the couple as they all three watch them work on Mark. They all move out of the way when all of the doctors head for the door, needing to get him to the OR immediately.

"What's wrong with him?" Callie hurridly asks as she follows the doctors down the long hallway towards the elevators. Getting no response, she asks again, but this time with more force in her voice... "What is wrong with him?!" Arizona and Addison come up beside her and both put their hands on her shoulder to stop her from getting on the elevator.

"Callie, they will let us know as soon as they can, but right now... we wait."

"I'm done waiting Arizona. I've waited for days..._ days_ spent not knowing if my best friend is dead or alive. _Days_ spent not knowing whether or not I needed to make funeral arrangements. I need to know!"

"I know... I know sweeite, but all we can do is wait. I can try to find someone they may know what's going on, but right now... we just wait. He's alive right now, so we need to hold onto that." Arizona tries to calm the raging brunette. Finally realizing she's not going to get the answers she wants right now, Callie leaves the hallway and runs to the nearest on call room.

Entering the on call room, she does the one thing she can think of at this time... pray. "Dear God, I pray to you that my best friend survives this. He has been my family since I was a teenager and I am pretty convinced I wouldn't have survived without him. My kids will need their Uncle Mark. I need Mark. He's a good man. Please don't take a good man away from the people that need him the most. Please." Sobbing into a pillow, she continues to silently pray for her best friend and for herself if the outcome isn't what she's praying for.

_**A/N Hello all. I wanted to integrate the plane crash somehow into this story, but I wasn't sure how I wanted to bring it in. I knew I didn't want Arizona on the plane though and this seemed like the perfect way to do it. Obviously, some things are different, with Alex being on the plane and not Arizona. The next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter. Btw, this chapter did not come out how I was expecting it to. A lot of shuffling ideas around, rewriting certain parts. A lot less dialogue in this one than most chapters, but this is the chapter that everything was set up for the next. **_

_**A/N2 What Have I Done? will be posted sometime next week. I know I said it would be this week, but with working 10 days straight and having to work another 9 after having my 1 day off, I am exhausted and whatever time I am not at work is mostly spent catching some sleep and paying bills...story of my life lol **_


	34. Chapter 34

Callie's POV

_"Ow... what the hell?" I yelp as I feel myself being pushed down to the ground by a guy running down the sidewalk. I look up and I see him extending his hand to help me up. _

_"Shit, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention, obviously." I take his hand and he helps me up. Brushing off my pants and shirt, he just stares at me. _

_"Uh yeah, it's fine. Nothing is broken."_

_"Thank God for that. I'm Mark... Mark Sloan." Extending his hand for me to shake, I do and politely smile at the stranger known as Mark now. _

_"Callie Torres."_

_"Nice to meet you. Sorry, but I have to go. I'm late for football practice and if I get there any later, my coach will use my balls as practice for the kickers." I laugh and nod my head._

_"Nice to meet you too. Try not to knock anyone else over... until you get to practice atleast." I shoot him a wink and he smiles and takes off. _

I wake up to the sound of someone dropping something outside of the room I happen to have landed in. When I move my head, I feel an arm tighten around my waist and immediately know Arizona is sleeping behind me. Even in her sleep, she holds onto me tight, not wanting to let go. Sinking back into her embrace, I let sleep take over again.

_"Callie?" A familiar voice calls my name while I'm sitting in the small coffee shop next to my school. I turn around to see the same guy that knocked me on my ass just earlier today. _

_"Hey to see you walking and not running down innocent pedestrians." He laughs and gestures towards the empty seat infront of me._

_"This seat taken?" He asks. I shake my head no and he takes the empty seat. Ordering a coffee for himself, asking if I need a refill, which I happily accecpt. _

_"So, seeing as I knocked you down, I think that makes us friends." He says after a short moment of silence. _

_"Is that so? I would've thought knocking someone down made you an enemy... atleast an asshole." I quip, shooting him a wink to let him know I was kidding. He gives me a grin and shakes his head. _

_"I like you. Your sarcasm is better than most people I know. I like it." I just smile and sip my coffee. "So, you live around here?"_

_"Yeah, I go to school right down the street and I live with my Aunt. I'm originally from Miami and that's where my parents and sister are, but I got a chance to go to school up here, and I had to take it. What about you?"_

_"Yeah, born and raised New Yorker. Go to school a couple of blocks from here. Captain of the football team."_

_"Captain huh? All the girls must fall over you."_

_"You could say that." He gives me a wicked grin and right there, I know he's thinking of something dirty... I don't even know this guy all that well and yet, I know what he's thinking. Just then, a cute blonde walks past us and we both take a second to enjoy the view. _

_"Sorry to burst the sexual bubble you have over your head Mark, but that blonde has a better chance of getting into my pants than you do." As soon as the words left my mouth, he chokes on his coffee and his face turns blood red. _

_"So you're...?"_

_"Gay? Unfortunately for you, yes. Fortunately for her... yes." I say with a raised eyebrow and fold my arms across my chest. _

_"You and me... checking out the girls... this will be the start of a beautiful friendship Torres." _

I'm woken up again at the sound of Arizona's pager. She bolts out of her position behind me and checks it. I sit up, rubbing my eyes, trying to focus.

"Mark is out of surgery. Let's go."

That's all I need to know as I jump off of the bed, throw my shoes on and let Arizona lead me to Mark's room. Looking at my watch, I see Mark has been in surgery for a little over 7 hours. My stomach is in knots and my mind won't shut up long enough to even think of anything else other than having to see Mark. He has to be ok. He just has to.

We stop infront of a room and I have to take deep breaths to stable myself for what I am about to see. Usually, family is the only people allowed in patients rooms at this time, but nobody is stopping Arizona and I, and I couldn't be more grateful. Arizona slowly opens the sliding door and pushes the curtain back. Her hand stiffens in mine and right then, if I had eaten anything in the past 16 hours or so, it would have been on the floor infront of me. I hadn't even seen him yet, but just by that, I know I should expect the worse. Finally, opening my eyes and looking at the man in the bed, I don't see Mark. I see a shell of the man I have grown to love so much over the past 17 years. The man lying in the bed, with tubes and leads coming out of him isn't the vibrant, sarcastic, dirty minded, loving guy I know as Marky. I slowly move further into the room, taking a seat next to him and slowly taking his hand into mine. Arizona stands behind me, her hand on my shoulder, offering me any kind of support she can, and it is welcomed because seeing my best friend like this is killing me. Hearing the door slide again, I look over to see Teddy walk into the room, with a chart in her hand and coming up to the other side of Mark, checking his vitals.

"How is he?" I ask. Teddy looks at me with sympathy in their eyes and I try to brace myself for the news I am about to recieve.

"Right now, it's a waiting game. In the woods, he had delayed cardiac tamponade. Nobody noticed until he was unresponsive. They had to do a Pericardiocentesis in the field to drain the excess fluid so he wouldn't go into heart failure. I repaired everything that I could and he held steady in the OR. Right now, I have him in a medically induced coma to give his body time to heal. He's on high doses of antibiotics to fight an infection he got while in the woods. Neuro cleared him for any brain injuries, so right now, we just wait. When I see his vitals get stronger, I will reverse the Propofol and try to wake him up and try to remove the breathing tube."

Tears stream down my face and a forced sob escapes my lips as I listen to Teddy explain Mark's condition. I'm extremely confident in Teddy's abilities but hearing everything that happened to Mark while he was lost in the woods just makes me want to scream or throw something, but I keep my cool somewhat and thank her for everything she's done so far.

"Normally, I'd ask everyone to leave and come back later, but I won't. You're welcome to stay as long as you like. I'll have a nurse bring in a cot, blanket and pillows incase you want to catch some sleep. I'll be back in a few hours to check up on him and see if he's made any progress."

"Thank you so much Teddy." Arizona says, knowing I won't be able to say anything right now. My focus on my best friend. Teddy leaves and a few minutes later, a nurse is bringing in everything we would need to get some sleep in Marks room.

"Calliope, I'm going to check on Alex and everyone else. It'll give you a little bit of time with him alone." She kisses my forehead and squeezes my shoulder before leaving me alone with Mark. I just look around at all the monitors and then back to his face. The tube breathing for him is ugly and makes my heart clench. I lay my head down on our conjoined hands and close my eyes, silently praying for him to pull through this.

_"Torro! Happy 21st Birthday! We ready to tear some shit up?!" Marks exclaims as he walks through my apartment door. I just look at him with an amused smile. _

_"Hey Marky. Hell yeah I'm ready!" I yelp when he picks me up and spins me around in his strong arms. Over the years since we've met, he has become my best friend. Who would've thought that the guy that knocked me on my ass would become my closest friend in the world? I sure as hell didn't. _

_"Well, let's get going. Bring your camera. We're going to need documented proof of what happens tonight, because I have a feeling, we're not going to remember a damn thing come morning."_

Alarms start going off and I bolt up from my seat. Teddy comes rushing in and moves me from the bedside. "What the hell is going on Teddy?" I demand, fear ever present in my voice. She doesn't answer me, just keeps stats and vitals, listening to his heart with her stethescope. After instructing a nurse to give him some sort of medicine, she waits for it to kick in. What feels like hours, which was only a minute, the monitors settle down and his vitals return to what they were.

"His blood pressure got too high and that's what set off the alarms. He's ok for now, but I have to change some of the medications, so that doesn't happen again." She leaves the room after giving the nurse more instructions and I resume my place by his bed.

"Mark, you can't do that anymore. Seriously, you're scaring the hell out of me. You have to be ok. You have to be Uncle Mark to my kids. If I have boys, you have to teach them about football and how to work on cars. If I have girls, you have to be on the porch with Arizona and I, with our shotguns on our laps when her first date arrives. Please Mark... please."

Arizona's POV

What was supposed to be the last few days of my honeymoon, turned into days of uncertainty, pain and guilt... atleast on my part. Guilt for having sent Karev in my place for the surgery in Boise. Even though I feel guilty, I have a sense of relief. I wasn't on the plane that ended up taking the life of a fellow colleague and friend, that put Mark in the position he's in now, that put Karev with a barely working left leg, Derek having to question his surgical future with an injury that could end his career.

My heart is breaking for my wife. She is sitting by Mark's beside, praying to whoever will listen to let her best friend survive this, and honestly, I hope he does. If he doesn't, my wife will be completely heartbroken. I'm not intimidated by their friendship. I know how deep it runs, but I also know that Callie has never had an intimate thought about Mark the entire time she's known him, so jealousy has never been an issue when it comes to their friendship. Mark has always been a great friend to both of us. He was just standing beside Callie at our wedding, as her Best Man. He gave a heartwarming and hilarious toast at the reception... and now, he's in a coma, on a ventilator, hanging on for dear life to wake up.

My beautiful wife... It was hard leaving her in that room alone with him, but I know her. I know she needed some privacy. I made my rounds to everyone elses room to check on them and now I'm in line at the coffee cart, knowing that Callie and I need it badly. I hear someone come up behind me and turn to see Teddy.

"Hey Teds. How's Mark?" I ask

"We had a little scare a minute ago. His blood pressure shot up and I had to change some of the medications he's on. He's good now. Hopefully, in the next couple of days, I will be able to take him off the ventilator and wake him up."

"I just can't believe all of this. One day, I'm lying on a beach in Spain and the next, I'm back home, one friend dead and others barely hanging on or so traumatized that they aren't even speaking to anyone."

"How's Callie?"

"She's devestated. Mark is her best friend, like you and Addison are mine. I can't even imagine what she's going through. I'm just trying to be there for her. Giving her her privacy with Mark, holding her when she needs to be held."

"You're doing everything right Arizona."

"I hope so."

One Week Later: Callie's POV

"Ok, we're going to reverse the medication and wake him up. Ready?" Teddy asks me and all I can do is nod my head. Arizona is gripping my hand and I find instant comfort in her touch. I watch Teddy do what she does and now it's just a waiting game to see if he wakes up on his own.

What felt like days, Mark started to come around. I was right there by his side, holding his hand gently.

"Marky?" I softly said, looking at him when he opens his eyes. The emotion that overcame me was full on. Tears springing to my eyes. The breathing tube had already been removed a few days earlier when they were confident he was breathing on his own.

"Torro." His scratchy, horse response made the tears fall freely without abandon.

"Oh God, Mark... never do that to me again."

He half smiles and winces in pain... "I'm sor-sorry"

Teddy reassumes her position... checking his vitals, listening to his heart and lungs, readjusting medication where it needed to be. When she's done with her exam, she smiles at me, nodding her head, writing a few things in his chart and telling us she would be back in a little bit for further examination. Once the room is clear of everyone but just me, Mark and Arizona, I see tears in Mark's eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain? I can call a nurse in here."

"No, I'm fine... Lexie's dead. I told her I loved her, and she died." My heart is breaking for my best friend. He's only been inlove once before and now, the woman he loved is dead. "Torro..."

"Yes?" I choke out, emotion getting the best of me yet again.

"Don't ever get on a plane to go to Boise, Idaho. The flight path is a bitch." I can only give a small chuckle and squeeze his hand.

"I promise. Neither Arizona or I will ever fly to Boise, Idaho." He gives me another small smile and is soon passed out asleep. Now that I have talked to him, seen him awake, I feel like I can finally relax. Teddy assured me that she would page Arizona when Mark woke up again, so we left the hospital for the first time in almost 2 weeks and headed home. Hand in hand, we walk into our home and I let out a sigh of relief. Mark is ok, he's awake and talking and I have my wife by my side. Then, the sudden realization that I've pretty much been ignoring my wife for the past 2 weeks or so since the whole plane crash happened

"Arizona..." I speak the first words since we came home.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I've been distant. This whole thing has been awful... and I've been awful. I've ignored you and haven't focused on you. I'm so sorry."

"Hey hey... look at me." I pull my head up and my vision blurs from the tears making another appearance. "You haven't been ignoring me on purpose. Your best friend was in a coma. I understand Calliope, really, I do. I love you so much."

"Don't ever leave." I choke out. All of this has opened my eyes that life isn't guaranteed. Of course, I always knew that, but to have it hit this close to home, it's definitely an eye opener.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't ever leave. I can't live without you. I saw the pain in Marks eyes when he said Lexie was dead. He loved her, and now she's gone. I know if that were me, and you had died in a plane crash, or left me... I wouldn't survive. I can't, I won't survive."

"Listen to me Calliope... I will never leave. Willingly, I will never leave you. You are my soulmate. You are the love of my life. Everything about you makes my world brighter. I love you with every piece of me and I will never leave. I promise."

Her words hit me right in the heart... it's not that I didn't know that. I know Arizona loves me more than anything, but hearing it after the events that have taken place just sends me over the edge and makes my heart swell with nothing but adoration and love for my incredible wife. I gently push her against the wall and crash my lips to hers. Pulling her hips into me, my tongue invading her mouth. The groan I get in response tells me she likes where this is going and even if someone burst through our house and stole everything we owned, I couldn't stop what I was doing. I pull back and instantly attatch my lips to her neck, her hands ravelling into my hair, pushing my face harder against her. I quickly shed her jacket and toss her shirt to the floor. My hands making quick work of her zipper, I waste no time by pushing my hand down the front of her panties and feeling slick wet heat at my fingertips.

"You're so wet Arizona... God you drive me wild." I practically growl in her ear. I feel her buck her hips into my hand and plunge two fingers into her wet core. The moans driving me crazy with want and I set my pace. "I love you so much Arizona. I love you." Our breathing is thready and I can feel her starting to get weak, so I pick her leg at the thigh and she gets the picture, wrapping her legs around my waist and holding her against the wall, my fingers still deep inside of her. "You are so beautiful baby." I whisper.

"Fuck... Calliope... harder baby. Fuck me harder."

"Harder baby? Harder than this?" I strain my arm and drive deeper into her.

"God, fuck yes... just like that."

I plunge my tongue deep into her mouth and I can feel her start to come undone. Her walls gripping my fingers tightly and her breath washing over my neck is making my head spin. "Come for me Arizona... I want to feel you come around my fingers. I love you baby." I whisper to her, as if what we were doing were a secret.

With two more thrusts, the screams she lets out is nothing I've ever heard. "YES CALLIOPE..."

Nothing else is said as we both try to regain our composure and get our breathing under control. Her legs collapse to the floor and she lays her head down on my shoulder. "Calliope... I love you so much."

"I know you do baby." I kiss her temple and just hold the love of my life in my arms. This is where things makes sense. When she's in my arms, everything else wrong in the world disappears, and it's just me and her. I don't think I'll ever get over this feeling. I wouldn't want to.

_**A/N Some wanted Mark to die, like he did in the show... but I like Mark in this story. He's seriously just the best friend, with no sexual history with Callie, so things weren't always tense. So, I kept him alive. The majority wanted him to live, and they won, so... there. **_

_**A/N2 The next chapter will be a time jump. A little update on Marks condition, and Award Season. Callie and Arizona hitting the red carpet! Maybe a little more baby talk :) **_


	35. Chapter 35

General POV

It's been 6 months since the plane crash and everything was finally getting back to normal. Callie and Arizona were relishing in the married life. They couldn't get enough of each other. Arizona was just coming in from a long 32 hour shift and was met at the door by her brown eyed beauty.

"Hey sweetie." Callie sweetly says as she leans over to kiss her wifes waiting lips.

"Hey baby... How was your day?" Arizona asks as they head deeper into the house, first dropping off her bag in the living room, then heading to the kitchen to get a glass of wine. To her surprise, one was already waiting on her on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "You're the best wife ever." She practically growls as she sips the delicious nectar.

Callie just gives a small laugh and sips her red wine and sits beside Arizona. "I got a call from Owen today. Remember the movie I did when we were dating?" Arizona just gives a nod and waits for Callie to continue. "Well... I've been nominated for a Golden Globe!" Arizona's eyes widen with excitement and she jumps off the stool and engulfs her wife in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so proud of you Calliope! That's amazing news!"

"Thank you baby." Callie inhaled the scent of her wife. She smelled like hospital, but more importantly, running her nose across the skin of Arizona's neck, she caught the scent that was purely Arizona, and she absolutely loved it. "You know what this means right?... Red carpet, you escorting me to the show... hot limo sex if I win..."

"When... when you win."

"I love your confidence in me babe."

"You're amazing... everyone knows it, not just me."

"Well thank you, but I'm not going to get worked up over it... there are 4 other incredible actresses in the same category."

"Your movie was amazing. Heartwarming and heartwrenching at the same time, dramatic, sensitive... your performance was magical... and I'm not just saying this to get in your pants." The blonde gives Callie a wink and they both burst into a fit of laughter.

XOXOXOXO

The next few weeks seemed to fly by and before they knew it, the couple were standing in the kitchen of their LA home. They had gotten into LA that morning and Callie had to meet with Owen to go over a few things. Arizona just sat there mesmerized by her brilliant wife. Arizona might be brilliant in the OR, but Callie was brilliant in other respects. The way she can break down investments, control a meeting with producers with ease and talk her way through any situation was well... brilliant. It was the day before the Golden Globes and they were just hanging out and relaxing before the chaos erupted.

"So, how do these things work? I've watched them on TV, but never been near one in person." Arizona asks as she plates some lunch for her Callie.

"Well, we get fabulously pampered and dressed... the whole nine yards, then we have a limo pick us up, drive to the place it's being held, walk the red carpet... they will be taking a shit ton of pictures, a bunch of questions will fly at you all at once, interviewers almost killing each other to get a few words in, then we get seated at a table with other actors/actresses and just enjoy it. I will have to leave you at the table for about half an hour because not only am I nominated, but I'm presenting with Jm Parsons."

"Really? Jim Parsons? You know, Teddy was pretty heartbroken when it came out that he was gay. She loves him. She kept saying 'It's true, all the good and gorgeous ones are gay.'"

"Poor Teddy. We really need to find her a good guy."

"Well, she has been talking to this guy... Henry I think she said his name was. She said he seems incredibly sweet. They met in the hospital elevator of all places."

"That explains her absense from the dinners we invite her to."

"Pretty much."

The rest of the night is spent in each others arms and in the jacuzzi. The weather in LA got a little chilly, but the hot water made it bareable to be outside in nothing but small bikinis, that eventually got tossed to the side. When they both fell into bed, instantly molding their bodies together, they fell asleep peacefully and more inlove than ever.

The day of the awards show was nothing short of chaotic. Callie wasn't lying when she said they went all out for these things. Makeup, hair, outfits, mani/pedi, massage and even more hair and makeup went into both women. By the time the limo arrived to pick them up, they were both stunning and ready for whatever the night held for them. Arizona was a baby blue off the shoulder slim dress. Callie, in her signature red floor length gown. Both of them flawless in their appearance. As they made their way to the theatre, Arizona's nerves started to kick in. She's never had to do anything like this... she would be on display for all to see. As if reading her mind, or better yet, her fidgeting, Callie runs her hand over Arizona's bouncing knee and tries to soothe her nerves.

"Baby, it's going to be fine. We're going to have an amazing time tonight."

"I know... I know, I just... I've never been to one of these things and cameras are going to be on me all night pretty much. I'm just a little nervous. I want to look good for you."

"You do look good. You look incredible actually. I love you so much, and thank you for coming with me."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Calliope." The limo pulls up in line with other limos and they have to wait to pull up to the entrance. 10 minutes later, they pull up, the driver races out and opens the door for them. Arizona can already hear the screaming of fans, reporters and the shutter of what sounds like a million cameras. A soft hand on the small of her back breaks her out of her thoughts and she smiles and exits the car, the beautiful Latina following closely behind her. When they are out of the limo, Callie takes Arizonas hand and leads them towards the chaos of people. Once they are in sight of the red carpet, Callie stops and looks at Arizona.

"Ready for this?" She asks and smiles her mega watt smile that always makes Arizonas heart race.

"As I'll ever be. Let's go Superstar." They share a sweet kiss and confidently walk their way towards the entrance. As soon as they hit the carpet, they put on their best smiles, hands still grapsed tightly in each other. Flashes of cameras going off like crazy, fans screaming Callie's name and even some screaming Arizona's name. Several reporters bombard the couple as they walk to end of the carpet and Callie stops to say a few words.

"Callie, how is your first awards show as a married woman going to feel?"

Callie looks over to her smiling wife and smiles right back at her. "It feels amazing." She simply says. A few other questions were asked, but one was directed towards Arizona.

"Arizona, are you ready for the craziness of tonight?"

"More than ready. I'm insanely happy to be here to support my amazing wife. She's exceptional and I know everyone else knows it too." The grip on her hand gets tighter and they are ushered into the building and escroted to their seats, where they find out they are sitting with the other actors and actresses of her movie. Luckily, Sadie Harris was nowhere in sight. Didn't need a smackdown to take place at such an event. Conversation with everyone at the table takes place while everyone waits for the show to start. Arizona fits into the group of actors and actresses perfectly and Callie is pretty sure everyone has fallen inlove with the blonde haired blue eyed surgeon just like she did. Before too long, the show starts, Callie and Arizona with their hands joined on the table as they concentrate on the stage. Eventually, Callie is escorted from her seat, leaving Arizona with a sweet peck on the lips and she goes backstage, meeting with her fellow presenter.

"Welcome to the stage, star of The Big Bang Theory, Jim Parsons and star of blockbuster movie, Last Time, Callie Torres." The crowd applauds and Arizona has the biggest smile of pride on her face for her incredible wife. They present the award for Best Actor in a Motion Picture Drama and are swiftly escorted offstage. Callie rushes back to her table to be with her wife and anxiously awaits her category to come up. After a commercial break, the presenters for Best Actress for Motion Picture Drama come to the stage and Callie's nerves are at an all time high. As they recite the nominees, Arizona's hand tightens in Callie's as her name is called as a nominee. Callie glances at her wife and a smile of support is adorned on the blondes face.

"And the Golden Globe goes to... Callie Torres, Last Time."

The audience erupts into applause and Arizona jumps up as Callie stands with a blinding smile on her face, giving her wife a bone crushing hug. "I'm so proud of you Calliope. You did it!"

Callie makes her way to the stage to accept her award and the smile never falters on her flawless face. She gets to the microphone to recite her acceptance speech.

"Wow, first of all, thank you to the Hollywood Foreign Press for such an honor. It was an honor to play this part and I had an amazing time with the cast on this movie. I want to thank my manager, Owen Hunt for always having my back. The incredible cast I had the pleasure of working with. My sister Aria and my adorable niece Bella, I love you guys. To my friends back in Seattle, who kept my wife somewhat sane while I was in New York making this movie, I appreciate and love you guys. My best friend Mark, who by the Grace of God and incredible doctors is still with us after a tragic plane crash that almost took him... and last but certainly not least... I want to thank my amazing wife. Without her, none of this would have seemed possible. She makes me a better person than I ever thought I could be. Arizona Robbins-Torres, I love you so much. Thank you for sticking by me for everything... this baby is going on our mantle! Thank you!"

After her acceptance speech, Callie is taken backstage for photos and interviews, which takes about half an hour, She makes her way back to the table and is immediately met with applause from her costars and wife.

"So, you mentioned hot limo sex?" Arizona whispers in Callie's ear during a break. Callie's body immediately reacts to her wife's words and leans forward, pressing their lips together in a fiery passionate kiss, completely forgetting where they were for a minute.

The shows comes to an end and the couple find there way back to the limo to drive home. Arizona is delighted when the door closes, Callie closes the partition, sealing off the front of the limo to the back, for some much needed privacy. They make good use of the 20 minute drive back to their house.

XOXOXOXO

Back in Seattle, everything picks up where they left off. Arizona working crazy hours and Callie communicating with Owen about offered roles. Everything is perfect... almost.

After coming home to an empty house, Arizona shuffles upstairs to take a shower after a long day at work. Callie had text her than she would be home in half an hour after she dropped Addison and Teddy off. They had spent the afternoon together since Arizona had to work. Letting the hot water spray down on her tired body, Arizona groans in appreciation. After a nice hot shower, she slips on some pajama shorts and a tank top and heads downstairs. Just as she stepped on the final step, she hears the door knob turn and in walks her beautiful wife.

"Hi honey." Arizona sweetly greets Callie, walking over to her and pecking her sweet lips.

"Hey baby, how was work?"

"Eh the usual. Have fun with Addison and Teddy?"

"Yeah, it was fun, but I'm much more happy to see you."

"Right back at ya sweet cheeks." Arizona cheekily replies, earning herself a swat on her ass. She jumps a little and sends a wink to Callie. They move to the kitchen to make dinner together, and while Callie takes the reigns, Arizona just sits back and watches her wife. Her mind drifting to a subject they haven't discussed since their honeymoon... babies.

"Arizona?"

"Huh? What?"

"I asked if you could get the plates... dinner is almost ready. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure... you kinda zoned out there for a minute."

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"Care to share?"

"Babies, Calliope. I was thinking about babies."

"Any specific baby, or just babies in general?" Callie sarcastically asks, laughing when Arizona pokes her tongue out at her.

"Our babies. We haven't talked about us having a baby since our honeymoon and I'm just anxious as to when we were going to have the conversation again."

"I know... I've been wanting to, but with everything that's happened... the plane crash, going back to LA, i've just been scatter brained."

"I know babe, but now that everything is getting back to normal, we can talk about it?"

"Of course... so, do you still want to carry our first child?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok then, I guess we find a donor with my features? You know the Latina gene will stomp your blonde hair blue eyed genes ass right?"

"Ha ha very funny. Yes, I know... but that's what I want! A baby with both of our features. A perfect mix between you and I."

"Perfect. So, we talk to Addison? Have her recommend a great doctor to start the process?"

"Yeah... I can call her tomorrow, since I have the day off. We can talk about every option. I'll have to take hormone shots for about 3 months, but after that, we should be set to go."

"A baby, Arizona... we're going to have a baby."

"Yes we are."

XOXOXOXO

"Torro!" Mark bellows from the elevator as he steps off and see his best friend in the lobby of the hospital. Mark had been back to work for about a month now and things were going as smoothly as possible. He's had to go to counseling for the nightmares he was having, but those have stopped and now, he's going back to his old self. He still misses Lexie everyday, but when he thinks about her, it doesn't send a punch to his gut, but a warm feeling to his heart. "How's my favorite girl?" He asks Callie when he comes up to her and wraps her in a secure hug.

"Hey Marky... I'm great. Meeting Arizona here for an appointment."

"Appointment? Are you sick? Are you ok? Is Arizona sick?" Mark fired off questions rapidly, his concern apparent in his voice and his face as he starts to move his hands across Callie's forehead and cheeks.

Batting his hands away, Callie chuckles at her friends concern. "I'm fine, Arizona's fine, were fine! We have an appointment with Addison."

"Addison? Why would you have an appo... OH! Oh! You have an appointment with Addison... does this mean I'm gonna be an Uncle?"

"Let's hope so." Callie shoots him a wink, hugs her best friend again and starts to walk away. "Marky, you're gonna be an amazing Uncle." She calls after him, earning herself a bright smile. She walks towards Arizona's office and knocks softly when she reaches the door. She hears her wife say come in, so she opens it up and is met with the bluest eyes she's ever seen. A huge smile on Arizona's face opens the gate for the butterflies that seem to be permanent in the brunettes stomach. She walks over to the desk her wife is sitting behind, bends down and gives her a slow kiss. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey gorgeous. You ready for our appointment?"

"You know it."

They leave Arizona's office and go straight to Addison's. Addison being one of their best friends, cleared her schedule for the morning to go over everything with her favorite couple. Even though she isn't a fertility specialist, she knows the best and can arrange for the couple to have the best. She will also be doing all the checkups herself when they finally do get pregnant. Seeing that Addison's office door is open, they just stroll in and sit in the chairs infront of her desk, both smiling happily at the red head.

"Hey ladies. Ready to talk about everything?"

"Absolutely!" Arizona is the first to answer, her excitement bubbling over. Callie grabs her hand and gives her a squeeze and a blinding smile.

"Ok, so who will be carrying?" Addison ask the couple.

"I will." "Arizona will." They both say at the same time.

"So you're going to want to look for a donor that resembles that bombshell right there?" Addison says as she points to Callie with a smirk on her face.

"Exactly!"

"Ok then, let's get talking about making a baby!"

The conversation goes from donors, to hormone shots, to IVF or home implantation. The couple decide they want their baby made in the confines of their bed, while they are making love. Callie will have the necessary equipment to try and get Arizona pregnant at the peak of her arousal. That will have to wait for about 3 months while Arizona is on the shots, but as soon as tests confirm she is ready to be pregnant, they will make it a night to remember. Addison gives them every piece of information they would need and has called in a fertility specialist to start Arizona on the shots. One shot a day for the next 3 months is a small price to pay for what they are getting out of this... a beautiful baby boy or girl. By the time they are done with everything, they are more excited than they were coming into the appointment. All of this is becoming a reality and they couldn't wait. Before heading home, they stop at their favorite Thai place to get some food to go and keep talking about what they need to do for their future.

"Addison said she could compile a list of donors for us and have them by next week." Arizona says as she lays the food out on the table in the living room, not even bothering to get plates.

"That'll be great. That way, we can already have a donor by the time you're good and fertile." Callie quips as she shoves a piece of chicken in her mouth with a satisfied groan.

"Keep making those noises and we won't make it through lunch my love." The blonde mischeviously says as she wiggles her brows. Callie just gives a hearty laugh and continues to eat.

"What do you want, a boy or girl?" The brunette asks after several moments of silence.

"Well, as long as it's healthy, I will be insanely happy, but when I close my eyes, I see a beautiful baby girl. With your gorgeous brown eyes, silky black hair and smile to die for."

"A girl? Hmm... When I picture our baby, I've always seen a gorgeous dark haired, blue eyed boy. I'd be over the moon with either though, just like you said, as long as the baby is healthy, I will be extremely happy and so inlove."

"I'm so inlove with you." Arizona quickly says and leans over to kiss her gorgeous wife. They were really going to do this. 3 months of hormone shots, home implantation and hopefully, by this time next year, they will be parents to the most beautiful baby ever born.

"And I'm incredibly very much inlove with you." Callie responds, shoving her food to the table and straddling Arizona's lap. Arizona's hands immediately reaching around and grabbing a tight firm ass.

"I swear if we could make a baby right now, there'd be about 10 of them running around."

_We're going to make a baby!_

_**A/N Had a little down time after work last night and some before I got ready this morning, so here's the next chapter. There will be time jumps in the next few chapters, just a warning. So, I'm asking this now... do you want them to have a girl or boy? I know almost every other story have them have a girl and name her Sofia, but I kinda want to be different. I'm leaning towards them having a boy first. Then I have to think of boy names lol Either way, we're on the road to pregnancy! Wonder if pregnant Arizona will be as hormone crazy as pregnant Callie lol Have a good day yall! Off to work I go!**_


	36. Chapter 36

"So you and Robbins gonna reproduce?" Cristina asks Callie. They are sitting in the living room of Callie and Arizona's house with Mark as well, hanging out while Callie waits for her wife to get home from work.

"Uh yeah, we've already started the process. She's on hormone shots for another week, then we'll try. We've already narrowed it down to two donors."

"Any kid of Torro and Blondie is bound to be adorable as hell." Mark comments, earning him a gracious smile from Callie and a scoff from Yang.

"I don't do adorable..." Yang replies "Can I interest you in a sarcastic comment?" She wouldn't tell anyone, but she completely agreed.

"No, I'm good." Callie said through a short laugh. If anything, Yang was good entertainment. "I need you two to keep your mouths shut about this. Only Arizona, Addison and I know about this. Not even our family knows yet." Getting two nods for confirmation, they continued to hang out for a little while more before the two friends left for the evening. Callie quickly ran into the kitchen and started to make Arizona and her some dinner. Due to Arizona having a huge case come in a week prior, they haven't had much time to spend together. A lot of the time, Arizona ended up sleeping in the on-call room at the hospital and Callie desperately missed her wife. This is one thing she had to deal with being married to a surgeon. Just like Arizona had to deal with Callie being away to shoot movies or do promotion tours. Just as she was putting the finishing touches on Arizona's favorite meal, she hears her phone chime to indicate she had a text message. Not even have read the message, her stomach drops. She _knows_ what it says. She doesn't need to read it. However, she grabs her cell and goes to her messages.

**I am so sorry baby, but I can't leave the hospital. We had a specialist come in from New York and I have to stay to go over the case with her. I hope you didn't make any plans for tonight that you have to cancel. I love you so much. Please don't be mad. **

Heaving a heavy sigh, frustration bubbled up in her chest. Though, that frustration died down when she thought about the two months that they had to be seperated due to Callie's job... and Arizona was saving lives. How can she be mad at that?

**I'm not mad. Will you get a break anytime? I can bring dinner to you? I cooked your favorite. Please? I miss you. I love you. Let me know.**

Hoping her wife responds with a yes, Callie begins to pack up their dinner to take it to the hospital. Just moments later, she gets her answer.

**I miss you too Calliope. Can you bring dinner around 8:45? I should be done with my nightly rounds and I'll have an hour break then while Hilary makes some more calls. **

Checking the clock, the now excited brunette sees she has about 30 minutes to pack everything up and make it to the hospital. Once she has everything packed and ready, she happily leaves their house and drives to the hospital. It doesn't take long and before she knows it, she's strolling into the Pediatric ward, looking for her wife. Nurses greet her in passing, often seeing her there and it being no big deal anymore. Heading to Arizona's office, she sees the door open and peeks her head inside to find an empty room. Confused, she goes back to the nurses station.

"Hey Julie, where is Dr. Robbins? She told me to meet her here."

"Hey Callie... check the exam room down the hall. She went in there with Dr. Burton a few minutes ago."

"Thank you."

Still on the mission to find her wife, Callie goes to the room the nurse told her to and knocks lightly and waits for a response. She expected Arizona, but who opened the door was definitely not her. A slender woman in a white lab coat opens the door.

"Can I help you?" The mystery woman asks and Callie can hear the hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Uh yeah, the nurse said my wife was in here?"

"Calliope!" Arizona happily sings and moves past Dr. Burton to greet her wife. The blonde immediately wraps her arms around Callie's neck and hugs her close. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Callie responds when the hug comes to it's unwelcomed end. All the while, the other doctor is standing behind them, watching the scene unfold. A clearing of the throat breaks up the love fest and Arizona's cheeks darken a little.

"Excuse me Dr. Burton, let me introduce you to my wife, Callie Torres. Calliope, this is Dr. Hilary Burton, the specialist I told you about." Both women exchange a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Callie. I've seen a few of your movies. Good stuff."

"Um, thanks. Arizona, are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes! Dr. Burton, I will be away for about an hour while you make your calls." With that, the married couple leave the room, a scowling Dr. Burton left behind, which didn't go unnoticed by Callie. They settle into Arizona's office and the blonde readily accepts her homecooked meal. "Mmm Calliope, you've outdone yourself again. This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it babe."

They eat in mostly silence, just enjoying being in each others presence, after not spending much time together in a week.

"What time do you have to call Owen tomorrow?" Arizona asks her wife after she finishes her meal.

"Um, 2:30. He's been fielding scripts for me since you and I got married and he says there's one that should interest me because it's being shot here in Seattle."

"Really? So, you'd get to work _and _come home to me?" Arizona leaves her desk chair and strolls over to Callie, who is sitting on the couch. Straddling her legs, the blonde starts planting small kisses on the brunettes full lips and down her neck.

"Mhm." Is all the response she gets. Before their small makeout session can turn into anything more, the shrill sound of Arizona's pager interrupts them. "I hate that thing sometimes." Callie growls.

"I hate it sometimes too." Arizona checks her pager to see she's being paged to the same exam room she was in before Callie showed up. Guessing Dr. Burton was finished with her calls, she turns to her now sour looking wife and can't help but smile at the adorableness of the brunettes pout. She leans down and kisses her wifes protruding lip softly. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I have to go. I promise I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you."

Not waiting for a response, she hurridly leaves her office, leaving Callie to clean up their small mess. With a small sigh, Callie leaves the hospital and makes the drive back to their house, hoping to see her wife again soon.

XOXOXOXO

"Seriously Calliope?"

"What?"

"I'm not even pregnant yet and you're already looking up baby furniture?"

"You can never be too prepared when it comes to babies Arizona."

Callie and Arizona are siting in their living room, both on their laptops... Arizona sending an email to her mother and Callie looking up baby stuff. It was a usual lazy Sunday and they planned to spend the whole day together.

"Again, I'm not even pregnant and you already think we're going to have a boy?" Arizona asks after a few minutes of peeking at what Callie was looking at. The whole time, Callie was looking at blue, brown and green furniture and clothes. Arizona knows Callie wants a boy, but she will be happy with either a boy or a girl.

"You know I will love our baby no matter if it's a boy or girl, but I can't help but think that we will have a boy first... AND I've already picked out a name if we do have a boy."

"Oh yeah? Care to enlighten me on that detail?"

"Timothy Marcus Robbins-Torres." Callie looking directly into Arizona's eyes as she says that name she has been thinking about for the past couple of months. She sees the color drain from her wifes face and she starts to panic. "I mean... I know your brother was your best friend and Mark is my best friend, so... why not join the two names of the two most important men in our life? A strong name for our son to have, don't you think?"

Taking a few calming breaths, being easier when Callie rubs soothing circles on her thigh, Arizona finally finds her voice. "You... you really want to name our son after my brother?"

"Yeah, I really do. I may have never met Tim, but from what you and your parents have told me, the pictures I've seen and the relationship you had with him, I know he was an incredible man and I would be incredibly honored for our son to have his first name." By the time Callie finishes her heartfelt explantion, tears are in the eyes of her stunned by overwhelmingly inlove blonde wife.

"Calliope, I love you so much and I love that name so much. An amazing name."

Just when Callie was going to respond, she was cut off with a fiery kiss. All of the emotion coursing through Arizona coming out in this one kiss. The taste of each others tongues, making both of the women moan at the contact. The languid dance they both know so incredibly well. As the kiss comes to an unfortunate ending, both women are trying desperately to catch their breath. "Wow." They both say in unison, cheeks are flushed, breaths are labored and hearts are pounding.

"I think... I think it's time to choose our donor." Arizona says after a monent of silence. "We're ready. Addison says I'm ready. All we need to do is pick our donor, let me spread em' and let's have a baby. We are so so ready."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Ok! So, we are down to two... the 33 year old Latina lawyer, strong resemblance to me, clean family health line, 6 foot 2 inches tall, 190 pounds, brown hair, brown eyes. And the second one being the 34 year old Latina History teacher, also strong resemblance to me, clean family health line, 6 foot 3 inches tall, 181 pounds, brown hair, brown eyes. We could easily have either one of them and there would be a great resemblance to me, because the Latina gene will dominate over yours. Granted, if our child inherits those dimples, I will be _so_ screwed."

"How about when you have our second child, and they inherit your miraculous smile? Yeah, we're both screwed."

***Ding ding ding***

Reaching over to get her phone, Callie sees it's a text from Mark.

**Turn to Channel 12. Something you need to see. **

Furrowing her brows in confusion, Callie reaches for the remote and turns their television on to the right channel, immediately going rigid. Arizona turns her attention to the television as well as a picture of the couple is flashed on the screen...

_"You heard it here folks, the A list actress and her surgeon wife are on the road to parenthood. A close source to the couple has confirmed that Callie Torres and her wife, Arizona Robbins-Torres, are on track to start trying to have a baby. The source says "They have already taken the proper steps for Arizona to get pregnant. It's just a matter of time before there will be a baby Robbins-Torres amongst us." _

_The married couple have been pretty tight lipped about their personal life, which is no news for us here in Hollywoo... Callie Torres had always been a private person that never got caught up in anything. Well, from everyone here at Inside Celebrity, we cannot wait to see the ball of adorable that will no doubt be this kid."_

Both Arizona and Callie sat there, shocked, with their jaws dropped. What source? The only people that knew were them, Addison, Mark and Cristina and they _know_ the "source" wasn't any of them. Before they could even question each other, Arizona's phone began to ring and from the ringtone, she knew it was her mother. _Oh God. _

"Hello?"

"Arizona Robbins! Why am I finding out you and Callie are trying to get pregnant from a tv reporter and not my own daughter or daughter in law?"

"Ok, first of all, it's Robbins-Torres. Second, We have no idea _how_ this got out, but it wasn't either one us. We didn't want to tell everyone until we were pregnant and in a safe zone. Whoever this source is, isn't "close" as they say. Mom, I promise... we _were_ going to tell you... even before I was being drugged up to deliver said kid. I'm not even pregnant yet!"

While Arizona fielded calls from her mother and Teddy... Callie was left fielding calls from her family. Lucia and Carlos, completely excited to welcome another grandchild... not even listening when the brunette tried to explain that Arizona wasn't even pregnant yet. Aria called and screeched into the phone about being the best Aunt the world has ever seen, which got a scoff from Callie, saying _she_ was the best Aunt in the world, turning into a battle of the Aunt and the Future Aunt. Eventually, with everyone talked down and assured that everyone would be informed when the time actually came, they finally made their way to bed. Arizona slips into her side of the bed, while she waits for Callie to join her. Sighing in contentment when warm arms slip around her.

"I'm sorry Arizona." Callie whispers in the blonde hair of her wife.

"What on Earth do you have to be sorry for Calliope?" Arizona asks as she turns in Callie's arms so they are facing each other.

"If I weren't who I am, there wouldn't be 'close sources'... we would've been able to tell our families when the time was right and not have our personal business flashed all over national television."

"Hey hey... I knew when I started dating you, what came with that package. You're a celebrity Calliope... an amazing, beautiful actress. I know sometimes it gets frustrating, but I wouldn't change anything. I love you. I love the way you've changed my life for the better. I love that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. And I absolutely love that we are going to have a baby together. We're going to start a family, and there's absolutely nothing about those things to be sorry for." Placing a soft kiss on waiting lips, Arizona rolls Callie over, so she's hovering over her wife. "I love that I get to kiss you like this." Her mouth starts placing open mouthed kisses across the Latinas chest, rewarding her with a growl. What little clothing they both had on shed fast, with the amount of passion and love between the two, it didn't take long for body temperatures to heat up.

"Arizona... I need you."

"What do you need baby? I'll give you whatever you need."

"Fingers baby... I n-need..." Callie is cut off with a mona erupting from her throat when Arizona plunges two fingers into her hot core. The amount of wetness meeting her fingers sending shivers down her body. Her wife was always so wet for her. She loved it.

"Fuck!... Yes Arizona. Fuck me baby."

"Calliope... I want to come together."

Taking her cue, Callie slid her hand inbetween their slick bodies and swiftly entered Arizona. They both set up a fast pace, needing to feel each other more and more. Their bodies moving along with their thrusts. Moans and screams bouncing off the walls of their lavish bedroom.

Both Arizona and Callie both feel the stirrings of an intense orgasm building in the pit of their stomachs and that makes me them fasten their pace. Both bodies slick with sweat and each others arousal make the air thick. Almost painfully, both bodies are racked with such an intense orgasm, that all noises cease. The air gets taken from their lungs and both are left gulping and gasping. Once they ride each other out, Arizona flops down ontop of Callie, drinking in the sweet nectar of air her lungs are now allowing her to breathe in. Trying to roll off her wife, Arizona is stopped by strong arms holding her in place.

"Don't. Just stay here. Please."

Arizona kissed Callie's chest, right over her heart and layed her head down. "Always Calliope."

_**A/N I know i know i know... it's been a month. All I can say is I've been one busy lady. For people to be bitching about a bad economy and not being able to find a job, we sure as hell have a lot of people quitting at my job for no reason. So I've been pulling doubles and working 7 days a week. **_

_**A/N2 Who do you think is this 'close source' is? Running their trap. We're closer to serious baby time. **_

_**Until next time! XOXO**_


	37. Chapter 37

"You ready babe?" Callie asks her wife as she comes into the living room, the excitement palpable throughout the entire house.

Today was the day. Today... they were going to the hospital to hopefully get Arizona good and pregnant. The donor they decided on was the last thing they had to and they went with the Latin lawyer. Really, either donor would have been perfect, so what they did was write both donor numbers on two small pieces of paper, put a cup over each of them and pulled a 'Find the ball' carnival trick and just picked left or right. Whatever donor was under the cup they picked, was going to be their donor, and they were incredibly happy.

"More than ready! I am so excited! Just think... today is the day we start our family. How awesome is that?" Arizona excitedly jumps in her wifes arms and hugs her so tight. Callie just laughs into the blondes neck and tightens her hold. They've spent many nights thinking about their future family, so they both know how important and exciting this day is going to be. Of course, they also had to discuss the possibility of it not working the first time, and they didn't want to get their hopes up, but the excitement and possibilities were endless for the couple. One way or another, they were going to be parents... Callie promised it.

"Mark is meeting us in the lobby. I told him he didn't have to but he wanted to wish us luck in person." Callie informs Arizona as they get into their Audi and head to the hospital.

"That's sweet." Arizona replies, messing around with the touchscreen stereo system in the car. "You know, when we have a baby, we may want to look into an SUV. Something substantial... you know, something like a tank. Keep our baby safe." The blonde jokes and she gets a hearty laugh from her wife in the drivers seat.

"We will definitely look for an SUV. I know we have this Audi, the Thunderbird and your Mercedes, but I can definitely get on board with getting an SUV. Anything to keep my family safe." Callie replies and it gets the dimples she loves more than anything to shine through on Arizona's face. Reaching her hand over the console, Arizona laces her fingers with her wifes and lays her head back against the seat, her mind drifting to her perfect family that she's going to have with this perfect woman next to her.

A few minutes later, they pull into the parking lot of Seattle Grace Mercy West. There appointment isn't for another 45 minutes but they were far too excited to sit at the house any more longer. Callie parks the car in Arizona's assigned spot and turns the car off. Still holding her wifes hand, Callie drags out a sigh of utter happiness as she looks into the eyes of the woman she is incredibly deeply inlove with. They share breathtaking smiles and each get out.

Walking hand in hand towards the entrance, a sudden wave of people and the sounds of cameras flickering startle the couple trying to get into the hospital.

"Callie! Arizona! Are you here for the artificial insemination?" One pap asks the couple, getting too close to Arizona for Callie's comfort, so she immediately wraps her arms around Arizona's shoulders and guides her closer to the entrance.

"Come on Callie, give us something!" Another pap yells from the side.

Mark comes running out of the entrance with 5 security guards trailing behind him. Pushing his way to his friends, he comes to the other side of Arizona, officially creating a barricade around the now pissed off blonde. "Get the fuck out of here!" Mark bellows to all of the paparazzi still snapping pictures of the couple. Finally, they reach the entrance and run into the hospital, looking back to see security kicking the paparazzi off of the property. Unless one of them are dying, they aren't getting into the hospital.

"How the _hell_ did those fucking morons know about today?" Arizona angrily snaps after she's gotten inside, away from the chaos. Mark and Callie both flinch at the angry blonde. Callie has never seen her so angry. This was supposed to be a good day. Damnit.

"I'm so sorry Arizona. I don't know how they know." Callie immediately apologizes, feeling like she's in some kind of trouble. She's just as angry, but she's used to be hounded by the paparazzi.

"I know I didn't say anything to anybody, Blondie. So, who else knows about today besides us three and Addison?" Mark asks. All three try to think, but they come up blank. There parents didn't know, so they couldn't say anything. None of the other family members they spoke to knew. Basically, nobody but them, Addison and the ONE nurse Addison allowed to help on their case knows.

"That fucking nurse!" Callie whispers through clenched teeth. Arizona's eyes widen at the realization and they all bolt to the elevator to get to Addison's office.

They enter Addison's office without even knocking, just walking through to see her reading a chart. "Well, come on in." Addison says sarcastically, with amusement in her voice. That's until she sees the angry faces of her friends. "What's up guys? You're early."

"That nurse you assigned to help with us has been blabbing shit to the paparazzi! We just got ambushed outside! That's what's up Montgomery!" Arizona screams and the red head flinches, just like Mark and Callie did at the sudden outburst of Arizona.

"WHAT?!"

"The only people that knew what was happening today was us and that nurse. I know none of us said anything to anybody, so that only leaves her. I don't want her anywhere near us for this."

Addison calls to the nurses station and has the nurse come to her office. When she walks in and see the very pissed off faces of four people, she immediately gets extremely nervous.

"Have a seat Brittany." Addison calmy says to the terrified nurse. The look Arizona and Callie are giving her would make anyone terrified. "Besides the four of us, you are the only other person who knew about what was happening today. I specifically requested your assistance on this case because I trusted you. I'm going to ask you one time, have you been telling the press or the paparazzi information regarding Arizona and Callie?"

The nurse hangs her head in shame before she replies "Not exactly..."

Before Arizona could say anything, Callie stepped up infront of the nurse, her Torres stare coming out, her arms crossed against her chest. "What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"Do you remember Dr. Burton?" The nurse asks the crowd of pissed off people.

"Yeah, we worked on a case together, but she's been gone for awhile. What does she have anything to do with this?" Arizona asks, clearly confused.

"Well, before she left, somehow she found out about me being assigned to your case. She said if I gave her information about it, she'd pay me $10,000. And she did. I used that money to help with my family. That's why I work here and at the nursing home on the weekends. I know I betrayed your trust Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Robbins and Mrs. Torres, but I didn't know what to do. My family really needed that money."

The room went completely silent, except for the sniffles of the upset nurse. Arizona and Callie exchanged looks and a nod, knowing they were thinking the same thing.

"Brittany, I'm sorry you were brought into this mess by someone you thought you could trust. Dr. Burton had absolutely no right to buy information from you, and as furious as I am that mine and my wifes privacy has been so violated, it isn't your fault. I _will_ have a discussion with Dr. Burton myself, but as far as I'm concerned, this is all of her fault. You were trapped in a situation where you were thinking of your family." When Callie is done, the nurse snaps her head up, tears present in her eyes, her face reading shock. She was sure she would be fired, arrested, beaten... something. Definitely not forgiven.

"I-I'm so sorry." Brittany exclaims.

"We know you are... but from now on, I will handle this case myself. You won't be fired... I don't think I will even let the Chief know, if it's okay with Callie and Arizona, but you are off this case." Addison says, still rooted in her chair behind her desk. The nurse just breathes a sigh of relief, nods her head and leaves the office. After the door shuts, Callie and Arizona both just fall to the couch, their hands immediately finding each other, seeking some comfort. "I know this day didn't start the way you thought, but do you still want to do this? We can reschedule." Addison asks the couple.

"Of course not, we want to do this today. We've been waiting for this. No amount of pay offs and paparazzi will make me not want to do this today." Arizona replies immediately, feeling Callie squeeze her hand in affirmation.

"Ok then... let's get you pregnant Mrs. Robbins-Torres."

XOXOXOXO

3 weeks. That's how long it's been since they did the artificial insemination and they anxiously awaiting to take a pregnancy test to find out whether they were going to have a baby. They knew the statistics that sometimes, it didn't take on the first try. They were prepared to do this as many times as they could to get pregnant, money being no object. They wanted their family.

But right now, while Callie waits for her wife to get home from work, with a few pregnancy tests in tow, she has never been more anxious. After they left the hospital 3 weeks ago, Callie had been waiting on Arizona hand and foot. Hey, her potential baby was in her wifes womb, of course she was going to go all out, and she would continue to do so when they positively knew Arizona was pregnant.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in comes a panting blonde,her hands full with her briefcase and a white bag with what Callie assumed were the pregnancy tests.

"Hey love." Callie greets Arizona with a sweet peck on waiting lips. A kiss that was supposed to be chaste, but turned into more when the want, need, love and absolute adoration the couple had for each other. What Arizona was holding in her hands fell to the floor as she wrapped her arms around Callie's neck, Callie in turn pushing Arizona against the front door, hands grabbing onto each other. Finally breaking for air, Callie rests her forehead against Arizona's, their breath mingling with each others. "Wow."

"I love you. So very much." Arizona says as she stares into the dark brown eyes of the love of her life. The woman she was going to have a baby with. A family. A future. A forever.

"I love you too. More than anything in this world." Callie replies. "You ready?" Getting a nod and a dimple popping smile, they make their way to their master bathroom, Arizona bringing the tests with her. Callie, in an effort to give her wife some privacy for a few moments, hangs back in the bedroom until she's told to come in. The excitement making the smile on her face to never falter. After only having to wait a couple of minutes, Arizona opens the bathroom door, motioning her wife to join her. The pregnancy test sitting on the large double sink, just waiting to be read.

"Calliope... this is it. We could be pregnant. We could be parents in less than a year."

"I know. It's overwhelming, but incredibly exciting. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making my dreams come true. I wouldn't want a family with anyone but you. You are my dream come true, and so will our kids. I am so incredibly inlove with you Arizona Robbins-Torres."

Tears burned the eyes of the stunned blonde. Callie never ceased to amaze her and she couldn't for the life of her figure out what she did in this life to be rewarded with such an amazing woman to call her wife. "And I am so incredibly inlove with you Calliope Robbins-Torres." They share another heartstopping, breathtaking, earth shattering kiss until they hear the timer go off on the sink. Both of their hearts started pacing as they looked over to the pregnancy test sitting right beside it... the test that would change their entire world.

Slowly walking over to the sink, hand in hand, Callie picks up the pregnancy test and slowly brings it up to eye level with her and Arizona. Taking a deep breath, they both look and what they see is something that knocks the wind out of both of them. A small pink plus sign. A small pink plus _positive_ sign.

"Ca-Calliope... is that... that's a plus sign right? I'm not imagining it?" Arizona asks, completely excited and bewlidered. Shock taking over.

"That's a plus sign." Callie confirms, her eyes never leaving the test in her hand, now shaking.

"I'm pregnant?" The blonde asks as she moves her hands over her still scrub clad stomach.

"You... you're pregnant Arizona. We're going to have a baby!" Callie exclaims as she sits the test on the sink and moves her hands over Arizona's. "Oh my God! We're going to have a baby!" Callie gets on her knees and wraps one arm around the small waist of her wife, and her other hand raising the scrub top up to expose the flat stomach. Placing small kisses all over the exposed skin, Callie starts to talk to it. "Mama and Mommy already love you so much little one. I promise we will always be there for you, no matter what." Arizona, being overwhelmed with love, shock, happiness and complete adoration for her wife and now child, just let's the tears stream down her face as she runs her hands through the silky hair of her wife.

Holy shit! They're having a baby!

_**A/N Yeah baby! Arizona is totally knocked up! Now, I will have a few chapters capturing her pregnancy, crazy protective Callie over her pregnant wife, maybe Arizona getting a little annoyed at crazy protective Callie (lol) and I will definitely have one hell of a chapter bringing Calzona baby into the world. **_

_**Now I have a question for everyone... After Calzona baby is born, should I just wrap up this story? It's up to ya'll. I will write until my fingers bleed, but it's up to the readers. **_

_**A/N2 OH MY FUCKING GOD! The season finale just went off and I am seriously in need of a few stiff drinks. Joe's anyone? Fuck. **_

_**A/N3 I am almost to 400 followers for this story, so, as a little insentive to get me over, the 400th follower can pitch me an idea for a One-Shot and I will write it. **_

_**I appreciate every single follower I have for this story and my other one. Without you guys, I would just be writing for myself... it's awesome to have people along this fanfiction journey! **_


	38. Chapter 38

It's been 10 weeks since Arizona and Callie found out they were going to be parents. 10 weeks since they recieved the absolute best news of their lives. 10 weeks of Callie worshipping her wife. 10 weeks of utter and absolute bliss.

"I love you so much Arizona." Callie whispers into her wifes ear as they are snuggling on the couch, watching a movie Arizona picked out. Callie had made an excellent dinner for the two and now they were relaxing for the rest of the night.

"Mm I love you too baby. Thank you for an amazing dinner."

"Anything for my two loves." The brunette responds as she splays her hand over Arizona's not there yet baby bump.

They were officially in the safe zone of the pregnancy to start telling people. They've waited 10 weeks so they could be sure that Arizona would stay pregnant. They did everything they could to assure she stayed pregnant. Of course, some things they couldn't but they hoped and prayed and it paid off. At 13 weeks pregnant, they were finally ready to yell it from the rooftops that they were having a baby.

"You ready for tomorrow? All of our family will be here, plus people from the hospital. It's going to be a huge crowd." Arizona asks Callie as they turn off all the lights in the house, make sure all the doors are locked and the alarm is turned on. They shuffle upstairs and into their bedroom, both of them not even bothering to put pajamas on, just landing in bed in their bra and panties.

"I'm so ready. We are telling everyone we love that we are having a baby."

"We are."

Callie starts to kiss Arizona's exposed neck. Her hands gliding expertly across exposed skin as they temperature in the room ignites. Over the past 10 weeks, their sexual hunger has tripled, which is saying something because they have always been very healthy in the sex department.

Arizona lies on her back and let's her wife worship her. Callie's lips and hands are seemingly everywhere all at once and she just relishes in the feeling. Callie removes the blondes bra and slips her hand down her stomach, into her silk panties and is immediately met with slick wetness, letting out a groan. "You're so wet Arizona." Callie husks into Arizona's ear.

"Yo-you do this to me." Arizona moans out as Callie glides her fingers through the wetness. The blonde is getting lost in the feeling of her wifes fingers, when they are abruptly stilled and removed. "Wh-what are you doing?" The slightly frustrated blonde asks, but is soon mesmerized when Callie kisses her way down her body, removing Arizona's panties and tossing them aside.

"I need to taste you." Callie replies, spreading Arizona's legs apart and is met with the miraculous sight of her wifes slick and burning center. Licking her lips in anticipation, Callie moves her hands up toward now heaving breasts and runs her fingers over taut nipples, illiciting a groan. Just as Arizona was about to beg, Callie runs her tongue through slick folds and relishes in the taste of her gorgeous wife. That taste lighting a fire inside of her, that only Arizona can, and she dives deep inside of her with her tongue. Her tongue deeper than she's ever been, Callie brings a hand down and starts making small pressured circles on Arizona's bundle of nerves.

"Oh God, Calliope... don't stop." Arizona screams as her hands come crashing into thick silky black hair to keep Callie in her current position. The tightness in Arizona's stomach let's her know that an orgasm is about to rip through her body and she couldn't stop it even if she wanted to. Callie just keeps her pace with her tongue, but fastens the pace of her forefinger on Arizona's clit. "Fuck!" Arizona screams as the hold on Callie's hair tightens, making the Latina growl from the painful pleasure.

"Come for me baby, I know you want to." Callie exclaims, removing her forefinger from the bundle of nerves and taking it in her mouth, while filling her wife with 2 slick fingers. Pumping in and out vigorously, setting a fast pace, while her lips and tongue attack elsewhere. It isn't too long until she feels her wifes walls start to clench around her fingers and the loud scream of pleasure leaving Arizona's mouth is almost enough to send Callie right over the edge herself. Not letting up, Callie laps up the juices flowing from Arizona and milks every second of her wifes orgasm until she is nothing but a big pile of sexually satisfied goo. Callie kisses her way up Arizona's body, laying right beside her, leaning down to kiss her beautiful wife.

"That was amazing." Arizona sighs happily, getting a wide breathtaking smile from the Latina.

"I'm glad you enjoy it. I very much enjoyed it myself."

Even though Callie was very much ready for her wife to take her, she could see the tiredness in Arizona's eyes. So, she pulls the covers back over them, rolls Arizona over to her side and slides in behind her, draping her arm around her waist and snuggling deeper in the their extremely comfortable bed. Tomorrow, they are expecting their family and friends and it's going to be hectic, but they can't wait.

XOXOXOXO

"Aunt Callie! Aunt Ari!" Bella screams when she rushes into the house. Aria, Shane and Bella arrived that morning, but waited until the evening to make it to the couples house. Carlos and Lucia came seperate from them, but they are also on their way. The Robbins were already at the house, prepping for the evening. Everybody else should be making their way there in the next few minutes.

"Hey Princesa!" Callie exclaims and she gets tackled by the excited 5 year old. "How's my girl doing?"

"I'm good! Mommy and Daddy said we were going to stay here for a couple of days. We can play!"

"Yeah we can!"

Just then, Arizona comes around the corner and is immediately hit by the tornado that Bella. "Hey Bella! I've missed you!" Arizona says as she hugs the little girl close to her. Callie immediately melts inside, just picturing Arizona doing the same with their child.

"I missed you too Aunt Ari!"

Everybody starts showing up right when we were putting the finishing touches on the extravagant meal Arizona and Callie had planned. It felt good to have all the people they loved and cared for in the same house. Wine was flowing between everyone, except for Arizona, who stuck to just water. They decided to wait to tell people until after dinner, so the exciting news didn't get in the way of everyone eating. Hey, they worked hard on this dinner.

With everyone full and happy, Callie and Arizona stand up at the head of the table and clink their glasses with their knives to get everyone's attention. Everyone looks at the couple smiling, and the room is left in silence.

"Arizona and I just wanted to thank everyone for coming tonight. All of our family and friends are here and we love every single one of you..."

"You love me the mostest though!" Bella interrupts with a bright grin and everyone starts laughing.

"That's right Miss Bella." Arizona says, throwing a wink to the little girl.

"We love each and every one of you and it's because we do that we invited you all here tonight. Arizona and I have some exciting news." The couple turn their heads to each other, both getting lost in each others eyes, while Callie's hand lands on Arizona's stomach. "We're having a baby." They say in unison and as soon as those words leave their mouths, the room erupts into applause, mother's crying, Dad's congratulating and friends hugging.

The rest of the night is filled with questions for the couple. Who was the donor, how far along is Arizona, natural or drugged up, ect. The couple answers each and every one with bright smiles and Callie's hand doesn't leave Arizona's stomach the entire time. Which makes Arizona fall more deeply inlove with her wife every second.

When the night starts to wind down, all the guests leave, the family practically demanding they come over for breakfast the next day and the couple agreeing. Once everything is cleaned and put away, Callie and Arizona finally reach their bedroom and slip into bed.

"Tonight went extremely well." Callie says as she gets comfortable, holding Arizona from behind and stroking the skin of her stomach.

"It did. I think my Mom may have gotten dehydrated, she cried so much." Arizona replies, getting a hearty chuckle from her beautiful wife.

"I love you so much. And I love our baby more than I ever thought possible." Callie whispers as sleep starts to take over her body.

"I love you and our baby more than anything in this world." Arizona replies as she hears the even breathing of her wife behind her. She sighs in complete happiness and snuggles deeper into the bed and her wife, fully content. After a few minutes of keeping her eyes closed, Arizona moves her hand over Callie's and starts to whisper. "Hey little one. I know we had some excitement tonight. When you finally arrive, there are going to be a lot of people wanting to be around you, and they are going to absolutely love you. Me and your Mommy already love you so very much and we cannot wait to meet you. You kinda struck gold ya know. Your Mommy is the absolute best. She's loving, she's caring, she's fiercly protective. She will always do everything in her power to make sure you and I are safe, happy and healthy. You couldn't ask for a better Mommy."

Just as she was finished with her little speech, she feels a small kiss on her neck, turning to see those big brown eyes of the woman she loves with all of her heart, staring back at her.

"Little one couldn't ask for a better Mama either, you know?"

"We're amazing."

"Truer words have never been spoken."

They settle into each other... both women closing their eyes and dreaming of the day they finally get to meet their little one. How perfect it's going to be. Their family. Their love. Their life.

_**A/N 2 updates in 2 days? What? Yeah, the finale had me all kinds of heartbroken, so I have to write some fluffy stuff to heal it. A few people have asked my opinion of the finale and where I see Calzona going. I see them as end game. Whether GA ends at S10 or goes for S11, I see them going out of it together. They obviously have major issues to work out, most likely therapy will be somewhere in their future, but I think they both still love each other very much. Yeah, Arizona shouldn't have cheated, and I wanna hit Lauren Boswell with every brick I can find, but maybe Arizona cheating was the catalyst to actually fixing their problems instead of sweeping them under the rug and thinking everything was okay, because apparently, it wasn't. This could be my fangirl heart and mind playing tricks on me, but I honestly believe these two were MFEO. **_

_**A/N2 This chapter is mostly a filler, to move the story along, so therefore, it isn't as long as my previous ones. Longer chapters will be on their way, hopefully on my next day off! :) XOXO**_


	39. Chapter 39

"Arizona!" Callie yells as she steps into their house, groceries in hand. Taking them straight to the kitchen and dumping them on the counter, she sees no sign of her wife. "Arizona?" Callie walks into the living room... nope. Feeling a slight panic rise in her chest, she runs upstairs and bursts into their bedroom, to see her beautiful wife staring in the full length mirror in the corner.

Arizona is now 20 weeks pregnant and they have an appointment later today to find out the sex of their baby. They are both incredibly excited, but what's not exciting is the toll the hormones seem to be taking on Arizona. One minute, she's smiling and happy, the next, she's crying because according to her 'This child is making me fat!'. Of course, Callie is there to talk her down and it seems this is another time she has to do it.

"Arizona, honey?" Calle hedges as she comes to stand behind Arizona. Her hands instantly going to the growing middle of her wife.

"Look at me Calliope... I can't even get my jeans on!"

"Sweetie, you're pregnant. You're going to gain weight. It doesn't make you any less beautiful. Infact, you've never been more beautiful to me."

"Ugh, you have to say that. You're my wife."

"Exactly. I am your wife and I wouldn't lie to you. Arizona... Looking at you now, I have never seen a more beautiful person in this world, and I've seen a lot of beautiful people. You are without a doubt, the most gorgeous, beautiful, breathtakingly stunning woman I have ever seen in my entire life. Plus, you're having our baby. That makes me love you so incredibly much that I can't even put it into words."

Apparently she was saying all the right things because she was graced with that beautiful dimpled smile. Callie raised her hand up and wiped the tears away from those gorgeous blue eyes and lays a sweet kiss on waiting lips.

"Here, put these on." Callie grabs a pear of jeans out of her closet that would fit Arizona. "We have to be at the hospital in 45 minutes to see our little one."

"Are you sure you want to find out the sex of our baby? You don't want to be surprised?" Arizona asks her wife as they walk downstairs, finish putting groceries away and head for the front door to make it to their appointment.

"I'm sure. I am so excited to find out if we're having a boy or girl. It's going to be amazing to finally know what we're having!"

"Ok then, let's roll baby." The blonde cheekily says to her super excited wife. To be honest, she was just as excited. She had maintained that she wanted to be surprised, but she was easily persuaded to find out now when Callie said she wanted to know before the birth. She wanted to know too, but nobody needed to know that.

Since their run in with the paparazzi at the hospital, they had started using the back entrance, as to not be spotted. Callie felt horrible she had to subject her wife to this situation, but Callie Torres, A List superstar having a baby with her wife? That sold magazines. That sold stories. So, taking every measure to assure her wife's privacy and safety, Callie had help from some of their friends at the hospital to go unnoticed from prying eyes and camera lenses. The couple hadn't confirmed they were having a baby but they weren't hiding it either. Some pictures were published in a magazine of Callie and Arizona when Arizona was 16 weeks pregnant, but from the angle the pictures were taken, nobody could tell that she was carrying their child. Callie immediately called Owen and had him set up an interview on The Ellen Show again, because she and Arizona had discussed that eventually, the pregnancy would become known... so they might as well just tell the world themselves. Not have rumors and stories being published with half truths and conspiracy theories.

So, the day after they find out what they are having, they will be flying out to LA for Callie to do the interview for everyone to see. They weren't nervous, they weren't anxious... they were excited. Nothing was going to wipe the excitement from their lives.

"Torro! Blondie!" The couple turn around when they hear Mark calling for them and running down the hall.

"Hey Marky!" Callie greets her best friend with a hug.

"Ready to find out who keeps using Blondie's bladder as a trampoline?"

"You know it!"

"Good luck ladies!"

The couple wave their goodbyes and head straight where they needed to go. Addison had cleared her schedule to do this for them, so they were excited to get the show on the road. Arizona happily undresses and gets into the uncomfortable hospital gown and sits on the examination table. It doesn't take long until Addison Montgomery strolls in all smiles and legs.

"Hello ladies. How are we?"

"Good. Great. Amazing. Let's do this." Arizona excitedly responds, bouncing on the table. Callie, holding her hand, just looks at her wife with all the love in the world and nods her head at Addison.

"Alright, I know you know the drill, so I'll apply the gel on your stomach and set up the monitor. We will go over weight and length and then, we will know whether it's a boy or girl if I can get a clear shot. Good to go?"

With excited nods from both women, Addison applied the cold gel to Arizona's protruding belly and placed the wand in the center, moving it around and turning the monitor on. After 15 minutes of discussing weight, length and getting the all clear for a healthy baby so far, the women we're ecstatic for the next part.

"So, you're sure you want to know the sex? Because when it's out there, it's out there."

"We're sure!" Both women say with a roll of the eyes. Addison had asked them atleast 5 times if they were sure.

"Ok then... here we go." Addison switches screens on the monitor, moves the wand around for a few minutes before she's able to get a clear picture for the ladies. With a huge smile on her face, she turns the monitor towards the couple and Arizona immediately sees what she's been waiting for. Tears spring to her eyes and the hand clutched in hers tightens.

"What's wrong?" Callie asks, having no clue how to see anything on those monitors. Immediately fearing something is wrong even thought she was already told their baby was healthy.

"N-nothing is wrong Calliope." Arizona clears her throat and looks directly in the eyes of her amazing wife. "We're having a boy." She softly says and just like that, all is right in the world. They were going to have a son. A beautiful miraculous son.

"We're having a boy?" Callie dumbly asks, her smile lighting up the entire room. Tears forming in her eyes.

"We're going to have a son!" Arizona exclaims.

Addison prints off pictures for them to carry home and they both just sit there staring at their son, long after Addison leaves the room. "We're having a son Calliope. How amazing is that?"

"Timothy Marcus Robbins-Torres." Callie breathes out, not looking away from the picture. Just hearing the name brings more tears to Arizona's eyes.

The couple leaves the hospital completely amazed and incredibly happy. They were having a son. A little boy was going to love them, depend on them and look at them for guidance, love and happiness... they were going to be complete in close to 4 months and they couldn't wait.

XOXOXOXO

Callie and Arizona arrived at the studio to tape The Ellen Degeneres Show a half hour early, so while they waited in the dressing room, they were still enamored in the sonogram picture of their son. Their son. They still couldn't believe it. Of course, they knew it would be a boy or girl, but Callie had really wanted a boy the first go around, and in her excitement, got Arizona on board with wanting a boy first too.

Their families were completely excited when they were told the couple was having a boy. Barbara and Daniel were beside themselves when the couple revealed the name they were going to give their son. Tears sprung to Barbara's eyes and the Colonel had to hold back his emotion. Aria was ecstatic to have a newphew, and Bella was beside herself with happiness to know she was going to have a new cousin. Carlos and Lucia were happy to welcome a new grandchild and made promises to spoil him rotten, just as they did Bella.

"I talked to Ellen earlier today before we got here. She's just going to ask how things have been since the wedding, stuff like that... then I'm going to casually mention that we're having a baby." Callie informs Arizona as they are sitting on the couch. "You're coming out there with me this time." She adds at the end in a hushed tone. Arizona's head snapping to look at her wife, thinking she was just kidding, but her eyes were completely serious.

"Uh no, I don't do television. It was one thing to be on camera at the Golden Globes... completely different than having the attention directly ON you."

"Please baby? We're announcing to the world that we're having a baby. I can't do that without you. Please?" Callie gives her wife the puppy dog eyes, her bottom lip in full on pout mode and she can see Arizona's restraint crumbling.

"Fiiine, but you're doing most of the talking, superstar."

"Deal."

They seal it with a kiss and wait for the producer to call for them. 40 minutes later, a knock on the door signals them to get ready and they arrive to the backstage area, waiting for their introduction.

"My next guests are one of my favorite couples. I was honored to have been at their wedding and they were both stunning. Please welcome Academy and Golden Globe Award winning actress, Callie Torres and her wife, Dr. Arizona Robbins." Ellen announces and the audience is immediately on their feet and clapping.

The couple come out, hand in hand with Arizona's right hand clutching Callie's right arm, to the song 'Sexy and I Know It', with Callie dancing all the way to the sofa. Arizona just laughs at her wifes antics and accepts the hug from Ellen before getting comfortable in her seat. Callie takes a second to wave to the audience, does a little shimmy and sits down next to her wife, hands joined once again.

"Wow, what an entrance ladies." Ellen exclaims once the audience has calmed down and are all seated once again. "So, how is married life? Last time you were here, you announced you were engaged and now you're finally married."

Arizona looks to Callie with nothing but love in her eyes and they share a sweet smile before Callie begins to talk. "Married life is amazing Ellen. Everyday I wake up with this woman in my arms and it's the best feeling ever. Knowing I am going to spend my life with her is everything I have ever wanted." A round of aww's from the audience makes Arizona turn red and she tries to laugh off her embarrassment.

"Now I know there have been stories and rumors that you guys were trying to have kids, is there any truth?" Ellen asks, getting right down to it. Arizona and Callie share a look, the blonde nodding her head and giving her wife an encouraging smile.

"Well, as a matter of fact... it IS true. We are going to have a baby. Arizona is 5 months pregnant... with our son." Callie announces and the studio erupts into cheers, surprising both Callie and Arizona, Ellen joining in with the crowd.

"That's fantastic news! Congratulations!" Ellen happily says to the couple. "I know there was a 'close source' saying ya'll were trying to have a baby, but I wasn't so sure."

"Ahh, the 'close source'. Well, Arizona and I actually found out who this person was. They aren't even remotely close. Just someone who had the hots for my wife and then tried to get us mobbed everytime we left the house." Callie rigidly says, Arizona rubbing soothing circles with her thumb on the top of Callie's hands. "Dr. Hilary Burton is the 'close source' and whatever she tried to accomplish, didn't happen. Whether she tried to get Arizona so mad at me for our privacy being displayed or something less extreme, she didn't succeed. Nice try though." Callie winks at the camera and everyone laughs at the bluntness of the actress, including Arizona.

"Arizona, how are you dealing with some of your life being put in the public eye?" The host asks and all eyes turn to the silent blonde, hanging to Callie for dear life.

"Well, when Callie and I started dating, I knew what I was getting into. You can't date a famous person and think that your life isn't going to be put under a microscope. Did I have reservations at first? Of course." At this statement, Callie turns her head to face Arizona, shock clearly in her eyes. "... but the moment she kissed me the first time, all of those reservations went out the window. To pass up the opportunity to be with this amazing woman, just because she is famous, would have been incredibly stupid of me. I wouldn't have had the opportunity to know what true love feels like. I wouldn't be married right now to my best friend and soul mate... and I definitely wouldn't be pregnant right now with our son. All of the good things that have happened in my life in the couple of years, have happened because of her... and I don't think I'll ever be able to thank her enough for that."

Callie, still staring at her wife, has tears welling up in her eyes. She leans over and gives Arizona a chaste, but still passionate and heartfelt kiss and the audience loves it.

"Well, I was hoping that the news was true that ya'll were trying to have a baby, so I have a surprise for you." Ellen leans over her chair and digs into a red bag. She pulls out a black baby onsie and on the front it says "My Mommy Is Better Than Yours." and on the back it says "So Is My Mama."

The couple just gush over the present, both laughing hysterically and thinking the same thoughts... this was definitely going to be worn by their son.

By the time they got back to their house that they decided to keep, the sun was starting to set. It had been a long but exciting and fun day. Arizona went straight to the kitchen. Luckily Callie had asked Owen to make sure there was some stuff stocked in the kitchen before they came to LA, because she wasn't about to leave her wife stranded in a house with no food. That just wasn't an option. Pulling out a yogurt and banana, the blonde went back into the living room, where Callie sat on the couch, soft music playing in the background and her eyes closed. Arizona couldn't believe her luck. Here she was, married to the most amazing woman in the world, and she was having their baby. She couldn't believe her luck. Or maybe luck had nothing to do with it. Maybe her and Callie were destined to be together. The stars aligning in their favor on that faithful day in the cafe. Slipping into the side of her wife on their comfy couch, she can't help but the happy sigh escaping her lips.

"What?" Callie asks her wife as she stares down at her, her arm coming up to wrap around the blondes shoulder.

"I'm just happy. Completely out of my mind happy. All thanks to you."

The smile Arizona gets is nothing short of breathtaking.

"Dance with me." Callie says, not asking because she doesn't need to. She gets off the couch and holds out her hand to help her wife up. They mold together as much as possible with their son safely inbetween them, as a song starts.

_Hmm ohh, I will come  
Maybe it's intuition  
Somethings you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend._

_I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe..._

"I think we've been here before Calliope... except different song." Arizona happily sighs into her wife's flawless shoulder.

"We had our first dance here, in this spot." Callie replies, tightening her hold on Arizona.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life._

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only a sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home._

_I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe..._

The couple look into each others eyes, so much love that it feels like they could burst being shared between them. Callie leans down and her lips touch waiting pink ones.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life._

The song runs it's course and by the time it ends, the couple is left breathless. Callie caresses Arizona's cheek with her thumb, so much emotion in the little gesture. Arizona takes Callie's hand and directs them towards the bedroom. Callie, quick thinking, grabs the forgotten yogurt and banana and happily follows her wife.

Once settled in bed, Arizona takes the food and snacks while Callie gets ready for bed. Loving the view of her naked wife rummaging through the dresser to find something to sleep in. A smirk playing on her lips as her wife's firm and totally hot ass is stuck in the air when she tries to dog through the last drawer of the dresser. Finally finding something to wear, Callie slips into bed beside her wife, who is now done eating and they find themselves in the middle of the large bed, Arizona pressed against the front of Callie... the Latina with her arms draped over Arizona's midsection, hand directly on her stomach, making small circles with her hand.

"I love you." Callie whispers. She suddenly changes positions, lying Arizona on her back and slinking down the bed to the blondes stomach. "And I love you Timothy." She kisses Arizona's stomach and when she looks back up to her wife, she can see the tears in her eyes. Not only is this pregnancy making her sensitive to her weight gain, but it's also making her cry at pretty much everything.

"We love you too Mommy." Arizona hoarsly says, trying to swallow the emotion in her throat.

Callie makes her way back up the bed and settles into the sheets with her wife safely beside her.

Their lives were hectic. Their schedules were daunting... but in this moment, with each other secure in the others embrace, their son safely inbetween them, they couldn't think of one single thing they would change.

_**A/N All kinds of fluff in this chapter! And it's a BOY! I know, they have Sofia on the show... but I wanted to go against the norm... this is an AU story afterall. A lot of people wanted twins... that may just happen in the future ;) Yes, I went with Ellen again... so what? She's awesome. I watch her show whenever I have the day off. Umm... I may have another chapter of Weather the Storm on Monday or Tuesday, but not making any promises. I got 2 new fish. They are named Callie and Arizona. Not kidding. They are awesome. I should probably go to bed. K, night! XOXO**_


	40. Chapter 40

"Callie, I can walk up the stairs by myself. I'm pregnant, not a moron."

"I know... but, a lot of accidents happen because of stairs and I don't want anything to happen to you or Timmy."

"Nothing is going to happen. One foot infront of the other. I'm a world class surgeon, I think I can handle some stairs."

"Arizona." Callie sighs in frustration. With Arizona being 30 weeks pregnant, Callie has started taking every little precaution she could to ensure her wife and childs safety. Even to the amusement and sometimes frustration of her blonde wife. She even thought about bringing their bed downstairs so Arizona wouldn't have to climb the stairs.

"Calliope Robbins-Torres, if you're thinking about bringing our bed downstairs again, it's going to be so long before you can touch me again that you're going to be convinced your virginity has grown back."

Well... there went that plan.

XOXOXOXOXO

"What's got you all huffy there Peds?" Teddy asks her best friend as they are walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

Arizona has 3 weeks left before she starts maternity leave and she's trying to get everything organized and taken care of before she leaves.

"Calliope... that woman... ugh, do you know she suggested we move our bed downstairs?"

"What? Why?"

"She doesn't want me climbing the stairs. Apparently being pregnant means I lose all motor function."

"That's kind of sweet if you think about it. She's a total Mama bear."

"It's ridiculous is what it is."

"Arizona... that woman worships the freaking ground you walk on. I am pretty sure if she weren't an actress, she would be following you around like a lovesick teenager all day, everyday. She just wants you to be safe and in making sure you are safe, she's making sure your boy is safe. If that isn't love and devotion, then I don't know what is."

The best friends quickly get in line to get a snack and find an emtpy table to have some down time inbetween surgeries.

Arizona heaves a heavy sigh and rubs her protruding belly. "I know she means well... and I know she loves me more than I ever thought someone would ever love me, but still... it's annoying and I'm a total hormone casserole right now. One minute I'm ripping her clothes off, the next I'm frustrated because she doesn't want me carrying anything heavier than a piece of paper. I'm just all over the map." Of course, Arizona leaves out the part about the fight the two of them got into right before she came to work, resulting in Callie storming out of their house.

"Listen... do you know how incredibly lucky you are? You have a woman that would literally do anything in the world for you, you're pregnant with a baby that will only add to that love she has for you... cut her some slack."

They continue their snack until Teddy's pager goes off, her assistance being needed in the ER... leaving Arizona to contemplate her words.

Of course she knows Callie loves her more than anything and is only doing the things she's doing out of that immense love. Closing her eyes, she thinks back to what happened earlier that day that makes guilt creep into her body.

_*6 hours earlier*_

_"Hey gorgeous." Callie whispers as she comes up behind Arizona in the shower, her hands instantly gravitating to their baby safely in the blondes stomach. _

_"Hey." Arizona replies, almost distant and a little bit cold. Of course, Callie picks up on this instantly. _

_"Hey, what's wrong?" The confused brunette asks as Arizona starts to pull away from her, starting to exit the shower. _

_"Nothing." Is Arizona's reply as she wraps a large towel around her body. Another thing Callie has done for the blonde... getting bigger towels so they wrap around her wife completely. "I'm going to get ready for work. I'll see you tonight." She quickly adds as she steps out of the bathroom, doing her damndest to get dressed quickly. _

_Callie steps out of the shower and into the bedroom as Arizona is going through the closet, trying to find something she can fit into. "Arizona, what's your problem? And don't say 'nothing'. I know you better than anyone. That shit doesn't work on me." _

_Arizona whips around and Callie can see anger flash across her face. "Why didn't you tell me you took a new role? I am 10 weeks away from having OUR baby, and you're going to be where? New York? London? Paris?"_

_Callie is stunned into silence. Where was this coming from?_

_"When were you going to tell me Calliope? When you were heading out the door leaving for the airport?"_

_"I'm not taking a new role Arizona." Callie finally says. _

_"Bullshit. I heard the message Owen left on our machine. Apparently he couldn't reach you on your cell so he called here. Said he needed to talk to you about the new role you were offered. He said they were offering you $15 million dollars Calliope. $15 million freaking dollars! Of course you're going to take it! Who turns down an offer like that?" Arizona shouts. _

_"I do! I turn down offers like that because that role that you are so hell bent on believing I am taking, would take me away from you for 4 months. So I turned it down. There was no way I was taking a new job when you are so close to your due date. Do you really think that anything in this world would drag me away from you and our son? Especially if there was a chance I could miss you giving birth? You know me Arizona!"_

_The couple stare at each other, ragged breaths being the only sound in the room before Callie angrily picks up her clothes and jacket and leaves. Arizona is frozen in her spot. What the hell was she thinking? Of course Callie wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her being there for the birth of their son. These hormones were making her a crazy person. _

Shaken from her thoughts by her pager, Arizona quickly throws away her trash and runs to the room she was paged to.

Somehow, she was going to make this up to her wife. She just had to think about how.

XOXOXOXOXO

5 hours later, Arizona is walking through the front door and is met with silence. She knows her wife is home because her car is in the garage, but the silence only makes her nervous to what she's going to find. She knows she was a bitch earlier today. That's all she's been able to think about since she left the house. Teddy snapping her out of her crazy pregnant lady hormone rant also made the guilt of her actions double.

Since the day they found out they were having a baby, Callie had been nothing short of an amazing, loving and devoted wife. She got up at 2am without complaints to get Arizona whatever she craved, she gave Arizona nightly massages to relax her tired body from a day at work, she cooked the blonde whatever her little heart desired every single night and seriously, the sex? Well Arizona didn't think it was ever better. Even when Callie had to travel back to LA for a few days and Arizona couldn't come, Callie spent the day before cooking Arizona everything she could think she would like and freezing it so the blonde didn't have to cook anything. Short version: Her wife was incredible and now she felt like a monster.

Seeing that the house was mostly dark, except the small light above the stove in the kitchen was on, Arizona thought maybe Callie had already gone to bed, too angry to wait up for her like she had done everynight. Slowly making her way up to the bedroom, she opens the door but is thrown off when she sees the empty bed. She goes into the bathroom to also see it's empty. Where the hell is her wife?

Coming back downstairs, she checks every other room in the house but to no avail. Finally, she goes through the kitchen, to the doors leading out to the backyard and she spots Callie, blanket wrapped around her with a glass of wine, sitting on the couch by the fire pit. Arizona slowly walks her way over but before she could say anything, she hears the sniffle of Callie trying to reign in her tears and now Arizona feels even more horrible. Great, she's made her incredible wife cry.

"Calliope..." The blonde whispers and Callie's head snaps up to meet blue concerned eyes watching her.

"Hey." The Latina says, clearing her throat before taking a sip of her wine. When the glass leaves her lips, she stares down at it, not wanting to look at Arizona right now.

"I'm so sorry." Arizona says as she moves closer to Callie, wanting to be in some sort of contact.

"You were angry Arizona. For something that wasn't even true."

"I know."

"And I get that maybe sometimes I'm a little smothering, or-or I hover... but I just want the two most important people in my life to be taken care of and safe."

"I know that too."

"I'll try not to do that anymore."

Arizona, who's head was firmly staring at her shoes, snaps her head towards Callie and quickly settles down next to her, reaching her hand to Callie's chin to get her to look at her.

"No... no Callie. I've been awful lately. With the complaining and the irrational annoyance, but you have been nothing but amazing to me. I couldn't ask for a better wife. I couldn't dream of a better wife. I am so sorry."

Callie nodded her head, seemingly accepting her wife's apology but she still made no move to come in contact with her. Arizona could tell she was still upset about what happened earlier today and she didn't know what she could do to make it better.

"Before everything happened today, I already talked to Owen and turned down that offer." Callie says after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions."

"Why didn't you talk to me about it? Why jump to those conclusions and get angry?"

"I don't know!" The blonde had to reel in her emotions and take a calming breath before lowering her voice. "I don't know Calliope... the thought of you being away again, especially now that I'm 10 weeks away from having our baby... it just scared me. I love you so much and I know that in the future, you will have to be away from us, but right now, I couldn't imagine you being away, and when I heard Owen's message, I just couldn't get that thought out of my head. And then I feel guilty because you've pretty much put your career on hold to stay at home. You're an amazing actress Calliope, and the world loves you. I feel selfish."

Callie finally brought her hand up to cup Arizona's cheek, closing the gap between them and placing a soft tender kiss on pouting pink lips. "Nothing in the world would make me miss the birth of our son. Yeah, in the future, I will take roles. I haven't given up my career, but you have to know that there is absolutely nothing more important to me than my family. You and Timothy are my family, and I will be here for everything."

"Promise?" Arizona whispers as her lips hover Callie's, not daring to move.

"I promise."

_**A/N Hello everyone :) A little filler chapter for you today. The birth is coming up soon and I honestly can't wait! I had an easier time writing this than I did on the next chapter of Weather the Storm. I'm about 1,500 words deep into that one, but I'm a little stuck, so I don't know when I'll get that chapter posted. Hope you have a great week! Back to work for me tomorrow. Next week will be awesome, my birthday is next Tuesday! Big plans! **_


	41. Chapter 41

It was getting incredibly close to Arizona's due date and the couple couldn't be anymore excited. During the entire pregnancy, they had been turning the room closest to their's into a nursery for their boy. Paint colors had been a huge debacle for them, but they finally decided on navy blue with white trim, with all baby furniture to match. They had every single thing they would need when they were ready to bring their bundle of joy home.

A week before her due date, Arizona was sitting in the kitchen, watching her wife cook them some breakfast. The blonde had been on maternity leave for a few weeks and she realized how much she just loved _watching _her wife. The way Callie's hips swayed to the music in her head while she was standing at the stove. The way her lips move to sing the song in her head. The blonde had never been much of a people watcher, but watching her wife? Best watching ever.

"You ok there babe?" Callie breaks Arizona out of her obvious staring, nothing the dreamy smile on the blondes face.

"Yeah. I'm good. Just enjoying the view." Arizona cheekily says, popping her lethal dimples out in full force. Butterflies erupt in Callie's stomach and she's still surprised everytime that happens.

"Mmhm." The brunette replies as she saunters up to her her wife and wraps her arms around her as best as she can. Leaning down, their lips meet in a sweet loving kiss that they both get lost in. The shrill sound of a phone ringing is the only thing that breaks them up. "Damnit." Callie curses the impeccible timing of whoever is calling. She moves out of Arizona's embrace and reaches for her phone. "Hello?"

Arizona again watches her wife in utter awe. How she got so lucky, she would never know, but she wasn't going to question it. This woman _loved_ her, and Arizona was going to make everyday for the rest of their lives count.

"Uh huh. I don't know Owen. Arizona is a week away from her due date. She could blow at any moment." Arizona shoots a hard glare at Callie, who turns on the charm with her mega watt smile. "The Archfield? Yeah, I'll talk to Arizona about it and get back to you. Alright, bye."

"What was that about?"

"Oh, Owen got an invite in the mail for you and I to attend a black and white gala at the Archfield tonight. It's being hosted by George Clooney and raises money for several different charities."

"Wow, we should definitely go."

"What? Really?"

"Why not? It's here in Seattle, at the Archfield which is only 15 minutes away, so we won't have to go far. If I get tired of standing, I can just sit at a table and we can come home. No muss, no fuss."

"Well, then. I guess we're going." Callie replies with a chuckle. "I'll call Owen and let him know. He's coming to Seattle for it and will be here for another week after that. He said if we were going, he'd have a limo pick us up around 6:30. Think you can be ready by then?"

"Of course. I'm nothing if not punctual Calliope... you know this."

"Indeed I do."

XOXOXOXO

By the time 6:15 rolled around, Arizona and Callie were both dressed to impress. Callie in a tight but classy black dress, cut off at the knees and strapless, with a pair of black Jimmy Choo's heels. Arizona, a vision in a soft white flowing dress, not too tight so that she was comfortable and gave her room to move. It showed off her beautiful baby bump that the couple were incredibly proud of, as any parent would be. The blonde decided on wearing flats, after some stern glares from her wife. As Arizona stared at her wife in the full length mirror, putting on her earring, she couldn't help but think... they made one hot couple. She was married to the most beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, sexiest woman on the planet and just the thought of the Latina sent her heart into a tail spin.

"Ready babe?" Callie, once again, breaks her out of her thoughts.

"As I'll ever be!"

"You look amazing Arizona. You never cease to take my breath away. I love you so much." Callie leans down a gives Arizona a fiery kiss that takes both their breaths away. Pulling back, the brunette smiles down at the blonde, with nothing but love in her eyes, then graciously leans down and plants a big kiss to the baby bump between them. "And I love you Timothy Marcus."

"We love you too Mommy."

Hearing a honk of a horn, they descended the stairs and out of their home to see Owen standing by the limo, with a door open for the ladies. "Hey ladies, you both look incredible." The red head comments, earning himself two brilliant smiles. As they settle into the limo, Callie's hand gravitates towards her wife's stomach and makes small circles. She can feel her son kicking and everytime it feels utterly amazing. They share a wide smile and enjoy the ride to the Archfield.

15 minutes later, they are pulling up to the beautiful hotel and they already see photographers snapping away. Even though being with Callie meant that this sort of thing would happen often, Arizona always got nervous. Especially now that she was pregnant. Having her picture taken for all the world to see was always nerve wracking, but she put on a bright smile and walked with the love of her life by her side.

As soon as they walked into the section of photographers, flashes clicked, people yelled for different poses and the couple ate it up. Callie even bent down, with Arizona's hand softly running through her hair, and kisses the blonde's stomach again... this time with about 30 people taking pictures. the couple stand around for a few more minutes and have their picture taken before being shuffled into the hotel and being escorted to the gala. As soon as they walked into the room, they were met with all black and white tables, chairs, china and decorations. It was beautiful.

The couple find their table and the night kicks off with a few speeches from several celebrities and aquaintances of Callie's. Arizona notices her wife whisper something to Owen and gets up from the table suddenly, making his way over to the host of the evening, Mr. George Clooney. Getting suspsicious but letting it go, Arizona sips her water and moves her hand to lay on Callie's smooth thigh.

"You know what happens when you do that." Callie growls into Arizona ear, so nobody else can hear.

Arizona smirks and answers "I know."

After another 30 minutes of conversation, Callie excuses herself to say she needs to use the restroom, while Arizona and Owen talk about whatever is they were talking about. Callie wasn't really paying attention. She had a plan.

Making her way to the small stage after getting the go ahead from Mr. Clooney, she grabs a microphone and gets everyones attention.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen." Callie starts, locking eyes with shocked and surprised blue ones. "I hope everyone is enjoying this wonderful night, thanks to George. Thank you George for inviting my wife and I. I want to start by saying that my wife and I will be donating $50,000 to the St. Judes Childrens Hospital." This gets a full room clap from everyone. "Also, I may have wanted to steal the stage for a few minutes to say something to my stunning wife." Callie can see the blush start to make it's way to her wife's cheeks, but she continues. "At our wedding, our first dance was danced to Brian McKnight 'Back At One'... and even though we both agreed on that song for our first dance, there was another song that we wanted and never got to play." Taking a deep breath, Callie continues with her spur of the moment speech, much to the awe and amusement of everyone in the room. "Between now and 7 days from now, we're going to become parents. Parents to a beautiful baby boy. You have made every dream I had ever had come true and I love you more than anything in this world... so..." Music starts to play and Arizona immediately recognizes it and tears spring to her eyes. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my incredibly beautiful wife."

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on._

Arizona places one hand over her heart and intently listens and watches her amazing wife.

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on._

Callie leaves the stage and walks over to the table where her wife is sitting, reaches her hand out that isn't holding the microphone, silently asking her for a dance. Arizona stands up and is immediately engulfed into her wife, who continues to sing, while they sway.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you._

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on_

Tears flow freely from Arizona's eyes and she doesn't care.

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you._

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on._

The song ends and the crowd erupt into applause and they just witnessed nothing but pure love shared between two beautiful people.

The couple doesn't hear the applaud. Their hearts are pounding so loud that the applause is blocked out. They just continue to stare at each other for a few moments before they are broke out of their stare by Owen coming up beside them and taking the microphone, sharing a smile with his good friend.

"I love you so much Calliope."

"I love you too Arizona. More and more everyday."

XOXOXOXOXO

Later that night, after they made it home from an amazing night, Callie and Arizona are laying in bed, Arizona on her left side, Callie wrapped up behind her back... her arm around Arizona's waist and hand perfectly laying on her stomach. They are both drifting to sleep.

Until Callie feels Arizona's body go rigid and hears the sharp intake of breath Arizona takes.

"Babe... are you ok?" Callie asks, concern lacing her voice.

"Ye... yeah. Just a cramp. Go back to sleep baby."

15 minutes later, after not being able to go back to sleep, Callie feels Arizona go rigid again. Now, she's out of bed and going to Arizona's side, kneeling down to look her wife in the face.

"Arizona... are you having contractions?"

"I think so."

"WHAT?!"

"I- I think... I think my water just broke."

Callie's eyes go wide and she reaches for the blanket and yanks them down to see a huge wet spot. Her heart starts racing and she's up on her feet immediately.

"Okay..." Callie takes a deep breath as she helps Arizona sit up in bed. "Okay... we have this. I'll get our bags, I'll help you down the stairs and we are going to the hospital. I'll call Addison right now and let her know what's going on. She will meet us at the hospital. We will get you admitted and comfortable, and we are going to have this baby."

As another contraction hits, Arizona can only nod with her eyes clamped shut. Breathing and clutching Callie's hand, trying to fight off the pain of the contraction. "Okay. We can do this."

"We can do this. We're going to meet our son Arizona. We're going to be parents!"

_**A/N Hey everyone :) Sorry this update is later than I wanted, but I've been incredibly busy at work. Crazy hours, plus working on my days off too has left me a tired chick. **_

_**A/N2 This is short, but I needed some good ole fluff to still soothe my aching Calzona heart. I'm still working on the next chapter of Weather the Storm and it'll be posted soon. **_

_**A/N3 I'm debating on completing this story with the birth of their son, and doing a sequel about their lives as parents. 41 chapters is long for a story and this was the journey through dating, marriage and pregnancy. So, the next chapter may infact be the last, but no fear... You're My Star 2 or whatever title I come up with, will come along and chronicle their lives into parenthood. The first couple of chapters in the sequel will be of newborn Timothy, but there will be time jumps. Maybe another kid or two jumping into the mix. **_

_**A/N I'd like to give a shoutout to birdyboo10, who gave me some awesome motivation to get this chapter out :) You're awesome! **_

_**A/N4 Okay, seriously... last author's note, I promise. The song in this chapter is Shania Twain 'From This Moment'. I love it. Also, I know I've used several songs in this story, but hey, I'm a music lover and I believe Sara Ramirez has one of the best voiced I've ever heard... seriously, have you seen the Youtube videos of her singing at the Grey's Anatomy benefit concert? Amazing. **_


	42. Chapter 42

**Code Baby Blue. I repeat, Code Baby Blue. - Cal**

"Calliope! Stop playing on your phone and get my ass to the hospital! I'm seri-" Arizona is cut off by a sharp contraction ripping through her body. Doing the breathing excercises she read about, the pain starts to subside. "Seriously, what are you doing?" She asks her frantic wife, who is running around the living room, getting everything they would need to go to the hospital. Seconds later, Callie quickly runs to her wife and slowly guides her towards the front door.

"Alright baby, I have everything. I called Addison and she was already at the hospital, so she's getting everything set up and will have a private room ready when we get there. I text my sister, my parents, your parents, Mark and Teddy to let them know what's happening. I have our bags, phones, camera and your pillow. Let's do this."

With a smile on her face, masking the amount of pain she was in, she kisses her Latina and they make their way to the car.

The drive to the hospital isn't long, but it felt like hundreds of miles away to Arizona, who had 3 more contractions on the way there. Pulling into the back of the hospital, going undetected by anyone, Callie sees a lone wheelchair by the door. Throwing the car in park and rushing out of it, she guides the wheelchair to the passenger side door.

"Calliope, I can walk. I am not riding in that thing."

"Uh... yeah you are. You may be able to walk right now, but by the time we get to your room, you're going to damn me to hell because I made you walk all the way there. This isn't for your benefit, I'm saving myself from eternal damnation." The tone in Callie's voice let's Arizona know she's joking and the blonde even laughs, finally breaking the small amount of tension. Arizona begrudgingly sits in the wheelchair, while Callie gets everything out of the car and within seconds, she is being wheeled into her hospital.

Not as a doctor this time. No. She was the patient now.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Drugs. I want the drugs!" Arizona screams to her wife.

Five hours after being admitted to the hospital, Arizona hasn't been given an epidural and she is getting scary. Callie secretly contemplates bringing in a priest to perform an exorcism because her in labor wife is down right terrifying, but she pushes that thought aside and just tries to comfort Arizona the best way she knows how.

"Soon baby. We have to wait for Addison to say it's time." Just as she finishes her sentence, Addison walks in.

"Good news! We can give you the epidural now." Both Arizona and Callie sigh in relief. Arizona from purely being exhausted from pain and Callie from having to see her wife in said pain. A nurse follows closely behind Addison with everything to give an epidural and before too long, Arizona's pain starts to subside and she can finally relax a little. Callie takes a wet wash cloth and runs it across her wife's forehead, wiping off the sweat and trying to comfort Arizona the only way she can right now.

After the epidural fully kicks in, Arizona relaxes back into the hospital bed, her face flushed, but freshly clean. The last person either of them ever thought would come into their room at that moment.

"You look like hell Robbins." Cristina says as she plops down in the forgotten chair in the corner.

"You try pushing something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a lemon and see how hot you look." Arizona snaps back and Callie loses it. Maybe she's tired, but she found that completely hilarious. Cristina just rolls her eyes and leaves the room without another word.

XOXOXOXO

Time seems to pass and after 13 hours, Arizona and Callie are ready to welcome their son to the world. Addison get's everything set up, Callie gets gowned and is immediately back to Arizona's side, holding her hand and getting into coach mode.

"Ready to have this baby ladies?" Addison asks as she situates herself between her best friends legs to deliver their baby. "I know everyone in the waiting room can't wait to meet the little guy."

"We're ready." The couple reply in unison.

"Ok, we're ready and I need you to push Arizona." Addison instructs.

Arizona gives a nod and begins the grueling job of pushing out a baby. Callie is holding onto her hand for dear life.

"Come on babe, you can do this. I'm so proud of you."

"Calliope, I change my mind. You can have our first kid." Arizona responds, falling back against the raised bed. Everyone in the room laughs but gets back to business.

"You're doing great Arizona. I think a couple of more pushes and you're going to see your boy."

Helping an exhausted Arizona sit back up, Callie grasps her wife's hand again and braces herself for the last few pushes.

"I love you so much Arizona. I can't wait to meet our boy. You're so amazing for giving us this amazing gift." She places a lingering kiss on Arizona's forehead.

As if that kiss to the forehead was the shot of energy she needed, Arizona nods towards Addison and she proceeds to push with everything she has.

"We have a head!... One more big push Arizona and he's here." Addison exclaims. Tears already springing to Callie's eyes. "Good Arizona... come on, one more push."

With the last of her energy, Arizona gives one giant push.

"He's here! We have a baby boy!" Addison says, tears in her eyes too, completely happy for her best friends.

Callie got a glimpse of her son for the first time and the tears she tried to hold back cascaded down her cheeks. Her son was breathtaking. After the nurses cleaned him up a little and bundled him in a blanket, they brought him over to his awaiting mommies. Placing him in Arizona's arms, the new parents couldn't help the flowing tears.

"He's so beautiful, Calliope."

"He has your eyes Arizona."

It was true. Even though they had a Latino sperm donor, genetics from Arizona won in the eye department, because when he opened his eyes, staring back at them were some of the clearest blue eyes they had seen. He had a head full of black hair, darker skin than Arizona, but not as dark as Callie... just a perfect mixture of the two.

The nurses gave the married couple a few minutes with their new addition before they had to take him to get him cleaned up better, measured and weighed. Arizona was on the brink of passing out asleep, so Callie stayed with her until she was in dreamland. Kissing her wife's forehead, she quietly leaves the room so she can make the announcement of their sons arrival. Bursting through the waiting room door with the biggest smile she thinks she's ever had, everybody in the room jumps out of their seats. Arizona's parents, Callie's parents, Callie's sister, niece and brother in law, Mark, Teddy, Alex and shockingly enough, Cristina all asking questions at once.

"Whoa whoa, calm down people. He's here! And he's beautiful! And my wife is a freaking rockstar! We have a son!" Callie beams and is engulfed in several hugs. "Arizona is sleeping right now while they are cleaning our son up and doing all necessary tests to make sure he's completely healthy, so if you guys want to go home and come back in the morning, that would be good." Callie suggests to the crowd. Everyone agreed and just as Callie was turning around to head back to Arizona's room, a voice stops her.

"Callie, what's his name?" The brunette whips back around, a stunning smile on her face directed at Barbara Robbins, the asker.

"Timothy Marcus Robbins-Torres." Callie replies, looking directly at Arizona's parents and then to Mark, all three of them with tears in their eyes.

Mark clears his throat a couple of times to get himself under control before he speaks. "Marcus?"

Callie nods her head and walks back over to Mark and Arizona's parents. "Timothy, because our son is going to be an honorable man, just like his Uncle Tim. Marcus because he's going to be a wonderful man just like his Uncle Mark." Barbara, The Colonel and Mark swallow the lumps in their throats and wipe the tears from their eyes before engulfing the new mom in a bone crushing group hug. They get themselves under control and all the guests leave the hospital on an incredible high.

XOXOXOXO

Arizona groggily wakes up but can't seem to open her eyes yet. She doesn't know how long she's been asleep, but she feels like it wasn't long enough. She was completely spent. She hears whispers beside her and she tunes her ears in to listen.

"Your Mama and I love you so much little guy. We are so happy to finally have you here with us. You are going to have everything you will ever need, but that's just a small part of what your Mama and I will do for you. We will love you no matter what. We will protect you from everything we can. We will cherish every single day with you because you are the most amazing thing to ever happen to either of us. Of course, marrying your Mama was beyond incredible. I love her so much, and I love you just as fiercely."

No longer able to pretend to still be sleeping, Arizona opens her eyes, now with unshed tears in them and looks at her whole world. Her insanely beautiful wife holding their insanely handsome and perfect son. Callie looks at her and the smile she recieves from the brunette is miraculous.

"Hey." Arizona croaks out, her voice laced with sleep.

"Hey there Mama. Someone wants to see you." Callie replies, gently getting up from the chair and handing Timothy to her. The smile that overtakes the blondes face is breathtaking and Callie could have sworn she just fell more inlove with Arizona than she already was.

"Hey handsome. You're the one that's been playing soccer with my organs huh? It was all worth it though. You are perfect." She leans down a little and places a lingering kiss on Timothy's forehead and he let's out a little snort and a soft sigh, making his mothers melt on the spot.

"He really is perfect." Callie sighs and gets as close to her family as possible without actually jumping in the hospital bed. Unbeknownst to them, Addison had slipped in the room and was overwhelmed with the sight infront of her. She grabs her cell phone and snaps a picture of the new family. Seeing everything is alright, she slips right back out unnoticed.

XOXOXOXO

2 days later, the Robbins-Torres family were getting to go home. Addison had kept mother and baby just for observation and allow Arizona to heal a little more before discharging her. Callie never left the hospital the whole 2 days. She spent every minute in her wife's room, getting anything and everything she needed and spent every second she could with Arizona and Timothy. Now, they were ready to leave the hospital and start their lives as a family.

"You guys ready to blow this joint?" Mark exclaims as he walks through the door, 3 coffees in hand, decaf for Arizona. Callie, who was busy packing all of their things while Arizona held Timothy, hugged her best friend and accepted the coffees.

"You know it Marky!" Callie responded, the smile on her face so big, she felt like her face would split.

"How's my nephew doin'?" Mark asks as he sits in the chair next to the hospital bed, looking at the face of Timothy, who was snuggled in a light blanket and letting out a baby snore. He softly runs his finger across Timothy's cheek.

"He's incredible. Just passed out after a feeding." Arizona responds, her eyes never leaving the face of her baby. She was entranced.

"Actually Mark, Arizona and I wanted to talk to you about something." Callie interrupts them as she gets the last of their things packed and ready to go.

Mark straightens in his chair and clears his throat. "Shoot."

Callie comes to sit on the bed with her little family, smiling down at her boy, then looks directly at Mark. "Arizona and I would love for you to be Timothy's Godfather."

Mark, overcome with emotion, starts to tear up. Not only did they name Timothy after him with his middle name, but they trusted and love him enough to ask him to be his Godfather. Manly man, Mark Sloan, let the tears flow as he got up and hugged his best friend, then bent down and hugged Arizona and kissed Timothy's forehead before speaking. "I'd be honored."

The three adults continued conversation, waiting on Addison to come through the door, annoucing they could go home. An hour later, they got the go ahead to be discharged. Callie filled out all the paperwork, Mark took everything down to their car and put it all away and got the carseat situated, while Arizona sat in a wheelchair, still holding her precious boy, who now was wide awake and staring at the blue eyes of his Mama.

XOXOXOXO

"It's good to be home." Arizona proclaims as they march their way into their house for the first time in 2 days. Callie, coming into the door seconds later and places a kiss on the blondes cheek and one on Timothy's lips, just nods her head in agreement.

Arizona moves to the living room and sits on their super comfy couch, while she gets situated to feed Timothy and Callie goes upstairs to put everything away and comes back down and starts a load of laundry. Finishing up, she sits beside Arizona and let's out a sigh. "Incredibly good to be home. I love you so much Arizona. You and Timmy are my world."

Arizona looks up from her son to her wife and her dimples show. "We love you too Calliope."

_**A/N Ok, so that's it for You're My Star. But, by popular demand, I will be writing a sequel. **_

_**A/N2 If anyone can name the quote from Look Who's Talking that I used in this chapter, I will write a One-Shot of your choice. You have to be signed in so I can communicate with you though. **_

_**A/N3 I'd like to thank every single reader and reviewer that I've gotten for this story. Some say it was too cheesy or whatever, but hey, I'm a cheesy romantic type person. I love the mushy and the tenderness. Especially with this couple. This was my baby and I enjoyed writing every chapter. **_

_**Until next time! XOXO**_


End file.
